Undying Love
by Lezley-Gardner
Summary: Atem Aknunkanon and Téa Gardner were childhood friends,then at the age of 10 they got separated.Until one fateful day, after almost 11 years they were reunited again.Atem is now a famous Business man. Will there love blossom?MORE SUMMARY INSIDE!PLZ R
1. 10 Years ago

**Undying Love**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh...it's owned my Kazuki Takashi(Btw have anyone seen him in person^_^'...umm okay MOVING ON!)

**Summary:** Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

_

* * *

_

_10 years ago_

_It was a very an unforgettable day indeed. People and their families were out to celebrate this glorious day. It was a festival day, there was a carnival going on in the peaceful city of Domino, Japan. This was one of the biggest carnivals the citizens have ever witnessed. Everyone was happy and enjoying this blissful day. Families, friends and relatives were all gathered together and were having a great time. Bazaars and lots of interesting games were being held, food and snacks were even given out. Children were running around either jumping the rope, playing tag, playing in the playground and some were also spraying silly strings on their friends. There was even a bunch of children, playing and goofing around in the entrance of their building apartments. These friends were inseparable; they had a very strong bond of friendship. There were three boys and a girl who was a year younger than them. _

_One of them who happens to be their lead squad, he had a very unusual spiky hair anyone have ever seen, his hair consisted of three colors, blonde, black and violet. He even had deep purple eyes, which gives away his personality he was wiser than all of his friends and the most intelligent one too. He was tanned and was taller than his other friends. His name was Atem Aknunkanon. He loved his friends and was strong for a boy his age; he always protects his friends from bullies. He was engaged with a duel monsters game between one of his other male friend. His name was Joey Wheeler, he had dirty blonde shaggy hair and focused hazel eyes, he's the one with the least IQ among his friends, but he was known to be a great fighter whenever troubles decide to knock on their doors, but he has a knack of always getting in trouble, he and his other best friend Tristan Taylor, who was cheering them on the sideline along with their female friend. Tristan had a dark brown pointy hair and dark brown eyes. He and Joey became friends when they got ganged up on a bunch of bullies and they fought their way out, since then they became inseparable. They became friends with Atem when he helped them on getting back on those bad boys._

_Last but not least, was the only female in the whole gang. She was a year younger and her name is Téa Gardner. She was known to be loyal and helpful to her friends, she was always the glue that keeps them together. She has been best friends with Atem way before they met Joey and Tristan. She had a fair crème light soft skin, with pink cheeks and she also had big blue beautiful cerulean eyes anyone have ever seen, she even had short light brown silky hair that reached her ears. She was very pretty and she was much wealthier than the rest of them. People have no idea why she hangs out with kids like these, but they don't understand that their friendship means more and they don't care what people think about them. They were enjoying the festival themselves too. But they always like to come into this neighborhood and to hang around or play there._

"_So with that Joey I reverse your attack by my trap card, Mirror Force! So now it's directed back to you, bringing your life points to zero" Atem said proudly as he once again defeated Joey. Atem was popular around the neighborhood by his skills and intelligence. Everyone loved him. Joey by now was sulking as he bowed his head down._

"_Aww maaan…I knew it!…man I suck at this game…it's not my thang ya know what I'm sayin." Joey was once more trying to make excuses which received laughter from his friends._

"_Aww…don't worry bro…I'm sure next time you'll get it…or the next…or the next next." Tristan stated while he swung his arms around Joey who was glaring at him._

"_Yo enough man! I got the message…I'll never be able to defeat you Atem…will I?" Joey said looking rather disappointed. Atem was displeased, while Téa felt sorry for the boy._

"_Don't worry Joey with practice...you'll be able to master the game in no time…that's what my grandpa used to tell me." Atem said while giving Joey an approving nod, he even had his hand resting on Joey's shoulder. Joey looked up at him and uncrossed his arms while looking quiet puzzled, he scratched his head,_

"_Ya think man?" He said unsurely._

"_No…" Atem said, while he received another glare from Joey"…I KNOW you will be able to do it, we all believe in you Joey, sure you're a little slow in getting things.." Atem said discussing the advantage and disadvantage"…but on the other hand when you keep your mind focused on something...you do it at the end!" Joey was now pleased with himself more and nodded firmly at Atem. Téa smiled at both of them then said._

"_Atem's right Joey, remember where there is a will, there's a way" She said while winking at him. Joey beamed happily at them, he rubbed his neck nervously,_

"_Thanks guys…I needed that…now common let's go to the food from the carnival before it runs out" with that Joey gathered his cards and stuffed them in his pocket, then dashed quickly towards the open food area. All of his friends just blinked at him, while they sighed and shook their heads. Tristan then scurried behind him like a lost puppy,_

"_HEY JOEY!!WAIT FOR MEEEEE!!" he screamed from behind trying to catch up to his buddy, while trying to dodge away from people too , who was muttering 'how rude'. Atem and Téa sweat drop, they looked at each other and burst laughing._

"_Those two will never change huh?" She asked while smiling brightly and helping Atem to collect his cards._

"_Nope" was Atem's reply. After they finished picking up the cards from the ground, they stood up and faced the carnival. "Well you wanna join the two Téa?" He asked his childhood friend. Téa looked at him and blushed slightly from the smile he flashed at her. Téa liked Atem, a lot. She always had from the beginning when they met till now. She shook her head as a yes and then stuck her hand out, waiting for him to respond. Atem chuckled at her as he also made the same gesture and took her hand in his, they clasped their hands together, as an arm wrestling move, then they turned them into fists, punching slightly together at their joints, up and down, and to end the move they pointed their forefingers out and touched each other's finger tip. They smiled at each other as they locked gazes. That was their secret handshake, it was the special thing between the two. Atem then once more grabbed her hand as they ventured their way to the carnival to find their friends._

_Téa looked at Atem, then at their intertwined hands, so far they hadn't find a clue as to where those two went off. Téa then decided to ask Atem something, something that was bothering her for a while now and afraid of the answer." Atem?" when he heard his name being called, he immediately stopped and looked at her, smiling broadly._

"_Yes Téa?" He inquired._

"_Do you think…d-do you think that we will always be together…like this…are we always going to be friends?" She asked with her child cute voice, looking away sadly. Atem frowned, he never liked seeing her sad._

"_What makes you say that Téa? Is something wrong?" He asked feeling worried about his little female friend. Téa shook her head at him, while blowing her bangs off her eyes._

"_Nu-uh….nothing's wrong…it's just I only want to know that's all…I'm just afraid we will lose each other and we will never be friends again…ever…" she whispered the last word with regret and remorse. Suddenly tears were forming in her big cerulean eyes, as she looked up at him, to see him pouting and scratch his hair._

"_Well Téa I don't know…actually…but I know this" He grinned at her as she blinked at him, he took her by the shoulders and looked straight through her eyes."…I know that nothing will keep us apart…no one will ever dare and mess with our friendship, Téa what we have is valuable, it's the most precious thing in my life, in ALL our lives! What we have is strong and no one will ever try to break our bond no one! Don't worry Téa, I Promise you, I will always be your friend" He smiled at her, she sniffed and brought her hand to her nose, as she surpassed a sneeze,_

"_Promise?" She asked with hope starting to build up in her voice. Atem chuckled at her once again as he nodded in a determined way._

"_Promise…" He finally replied, Téa then tilted her head cutely and asked,_

"_Always and always" She wanted to make sure now, Atem slightly laughed while still holding her shoulders, he bended down a little to meet her eye level._

"_Always and always" He whispered gently to her, Téa beamed happily at him and wrapped her small fragile arms around his neck. Atem was surprised for a second, being the tough guy he is, he didn't want anybody to see him hugging, glancing around nervously he saw no one, he sighed with relief, while finally he gave in and hugged her back as well. Téa felt much better now and all her worries were gone, she felt lucky having friends like them, especially Atem. He was so special to her, that she didn't want anyone to take her away from him._

_As much as Atem's pride was keeping him away and blocking him from the truth, but he knows that deep down inside, he liked Téa, a lot. He never wants to see her hurt, and whenever she cries, he immediately runs to the source of her unhappiness and beats the crap out of him. The question that Téa asked him, frightened him a bit. He couldn't bear living one day without Téa. She was everything to him since his parents died. Yes he was an orphan, it happened 3 years ago. She was always there to support him also Joey and Tristan ofcource, including his grandpa too, which he currently lives with him now. Téa has been his friend much longer, that's why he trusts her with his most valuable secrets of all. He cherish her deeply in his heart, however he will never say it to her face ever. Not just because of his big ego, but also he's a kid, he was still not sure about these 'feelings' he's been having lately. Atem and Téa finally let go of each other, smiling, he took her hands in his and started searching for his friends once more. Little did they now that their little happy hopes will soon be crushed down to the ground…._

_

* * *

_

_A year later_

"_But mom why!!??I DON'T WANT TO GO!! I HAVE MY FRIENDS HERE AND MY SCHOOL, WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE TO AMERICA!!" 9 year old Téa pleaded her mom with tears never stopped pouring down her face. Téa's mother only referred to one thing again which was logic._

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO TEA!!YOUR FATHER HAD BEEN PROMOTED IN HIS JOB!! DO YOU EVEN NO WHAT THAT MEANS!!WE WILL BE LIVING FAR FROM THIS OLD SICKNING NEIGHBOURHOOD!!WE WILL LIVE IN THE FANCIEST PLACE OF ALL!!..." her mother sighed as she sat down on her daughter's bed, trying to convince her that there is no other way, they must go"…Téa my dear do you realize that this is important to your Dad, he has worked so hard to get in this position, we can't just say no and stay in this pathetic excuse of life we are living we co—" she was cut off sharply by Téa's sudden outburst_

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WAY WE LIVE??THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE OUT THERE, WHO JUST DIES TO BE IN OUR PLACE!!I LOVE IT HERE!!THIS IS WHERE I GREW UP!!MOM YOU DO REALIZE THAT I LOVE MY FRIENDS, THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING THEM NO WAY!!I'M NOT GOING!!" Téa 'hmped' at her mom, and cried some more, she brought her knees in front of her and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Téa has no idea how long has she been crying now, **I DON'T CARE **she screamed in her head,** I DON'T WANT TO GO!!I LOVE IT HERE…AND MY…FRIENDS..**She suddenly thought of her memories with her friends, then her thoughts were gravitated towards the one she will definitely miss the most**, Atem! No, no I can't leave him!! I can't…**just thinking about him, made Téa cry harder,** he promised m-me…h-he promised m-m-meeeee**….she started in another fit of crying._

_Her mother rubbed her temples tiredly, it has been an hour arguing and trying to convince her daughter, but so far no use, she knows Téa was very stubborn…but never in her life she heard her cry that much…she felt sorry for her, but that's just how the way it is, so she decided to try another way, a calmer and more reasonable way. She looked around Téa's room, to see all of her clothes were scattered on the floor and an empty traveling bag, lying on the floor, with few clothes inside. Whenever her mother puts some of her clothes inside, Téa would quickly take them out and throw them on the floor, she's currently even sitting on her favorite jeans afraid that her mother was going to rip that out from her hand as well._

"_Téa, sweetie…" Téa's mother crooned as she rubbed her back gently, trying to sooth her crying"…you know this could work out great for you too…we will be going to the big apple! New York!"…her mother squealed to her happily, making it appear more interesting as she 'awed' and 'ooed' trying to get her attention, but again to no avail. Her mother dropped her head and sighed tiredly.." well you also realize that in New York, there will be great dancing schools and studios…you know much you love dancing…don't you?" Again the same response, silence, with a few murmurs of 'Whatever' or 'I don't care'" Téa please I'm tired of this, no more negotiation on this anymore, so you either help me or just stay out of my way! And stop crying Téa it won't do you any good!" Mrs. Gardner had enough from her childish behavior, so she went outside upon hearing the telephone ring._

_Téa slumped on her bed crying her eyes out, she buried her face in her pillow, screaming and hitting it with her fists angrily, her voice was muffled" THIS IS NOT FAIRRR!!!WHY THIS IS HAPPENING?!I'M A GOOD GIRL, I'VE DONE NOTHING BAD…SO WHY I HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM THE THINGS I LOVE THE MOST.." Téa continued blabbering when she finally sat on her bed, and took out a picture from her drawer, her hair was all jumbled and was sticking to the side of her face, her eyes were all puffy and red from crying, while her nose was leaking mucus, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and licked her lips. She started tracing the picture, it was taken last year, at the same carnival, and it was of her and her three male friends. Her eyes landed on Atem, to see him grinning proudly at himself and had his arms around Téa protectively. She smiled and then suddenly burst into tears as she remembered when she told them about the news yesterday. She hugged the frame close to her chest and started remembering their looks on their faces, they were speechless and shocked was written all over their faces. Joey and Tristan couldn't hold back their tears, and were screaming at Téa, who were quivering and looking down. She couldn't bear to see them like this. Atem was quiet, too quiet, his head was bowed down as his bangs were shadowing his eyes, his fists were shaking horribly at his sides, and he clenched his fist harder and bit his lips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…he actually thought this was some kind of a sick joke or a twisted nightmare was playing here. But to his unfortunate it was real, Tea's really leaving, he felt moisture in his eyes, as he started repeating those words over and over in his head,** No! She's leaving!! SHE'S LEAVING**!. .He couldn't utter a single word, I mean what do you expect, his best friend is leaving, and probably forever! he turned on his heels and started running, he ignored Téa's pleas, he ignored everything, he just ran and ran…he didn't care where his legs was taking him, he just needed to be alone, away, away from…**her**._

_Téa remembered this day so clearly, it kept playing in her head on and on…their angry faces was haunting her…she slumped back down on her bed, facing her ceiling. She thanked god her friends didn't hate her, at first they blamed her and she didn't know why? But later that day, Joey and Tristan came and apologized to her, Atem wasn't with them, she asked them where he is, but they said that they hadn't seen him the whole day. Tomorrow is it! The eventual day, the day where Téa will departure from here, and to never come back, she didn't even saw Atem today. She whimpered as she cried herself to sleep, holding the frame close to her heart while muttering Atem's name._

_Her mother came back to her room, and looked at Téa with sympathy, she went towards her and covered her with the quilt she kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight. Then she quietly dragged her suitcase and her clothes outside the room to continue packing. They will be leaving tomorrow at night._

_

* * *

_

_Atem was standing quietly in his room, staring out of the window, into the starry night. He hadn't gotten out the whole day, it was summer so no school, and he didn't even slept that well or eaten anything. His grandpa passed his room to see that he's still in the same position. He sighed and shook his head as he went to sleep in his room._

"_Why Téa?" He whispered sadly to himself"…why will you leave us…leave me!" Atem scoffed as an apologetic smile played on his lips"…I Promised her….I promised to her that we will never be apart…apparently I couldn't do anything about it now eh?" He asked no one particular in his gloomy looking room. He sighed as he slumped down on the floor, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms carelessly around them. He tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes. He then suddenly kept banging his head on the wall behind him. Tears were slowly, making its way down his cheeks, from his closed eyes, he thanked himself silently that no one was around. He let his tears drop freely from his eyes to his arms._

_

* * *

_

_The next day came by quickly and it was already noon. There was a moving truck parked in front of the entrance of an apartment building, as men were carrying furniture, out from the building into the truck, Téa's mother and father were standing watching and making sure everything has been packed and in order. While occasionally Téa's mother shouts on some men to be careful with some valuable stuff. Her father looked up in the sky, to see it was slightly gloomy and the dark clouds were covering the sun. He assumed it's going to rain soon. Téa's mother saw that and suggested for the men to hurry up. She looked up to see her daughter staring down at them from her bedroom window, well rather glaring furiously at them. Her mother shook her head and sighed as once more paid attention to the stuff being carried._

_Téa was scoffing and muttering angrily under her breath, she turned away from the window and slumped down on her mattress as they now took her bed away. She glanced around her room to see it completely empty. It pained her badly, she thought this was all a bad dream and that when she wakes up everything will be back to normal, but she was wrong. She hugged herself tightly. Joey and Tristan had visited her earlier today, saying they won't be able to make it in time for her departure. Téa sighed, again Atem hadn't showed up, he was nowhere to be seen, even Joey and Tristan said they hadn't seen him anywhere since yesterday. She positioned her mouth on her left side pouting slightly with anger, **unless Atem told them not to tell me anything about his whereabouts…ugh…so like him….but what's wrong? Could he possibly give up on me? Does he hate me now? It's not my fault! Atem you promised me!! I can't believe you're not actually going to at least bid me farewell!!? How could you? **Téa bowed her head in shame, she could've tried harder, she could've told them that she doesn't wanna go! But she couldn't, she knew her parents, I mean hey, from where she gets her stubbornness from. Téa stretched her legs openly on the floor, while clutching on her favorite white teddy bear, **does he hate me now?** Téa gasped sharply, "Oww…please don't hate me Atem, there's nothing I could do about it! It's over, I'll leave…forever…" she whispered the last part softly, as if she still couldn't grasped it in her hand that she's actually going, this is no dream, **Will he at least come visit me one last time? Will I get to see him again**? Téa kept having negative thoughts and was slowly filling with doubt and more sadness._

_The time has come this was it, it was time for Téa to step into the Taxi's vehicle and go on to move into a whole different country, in a whole different state…Téa was still waiting in her room, glancing and praying hopefully for Atem to come and see her before it's too late, by now it was raining heavily and the streets were completely wet and deserted, shops has closed early today. However there was a young boy whose running through the streets splashing water onto his now soaked shoes. Atem was running quickly to try and reach his destination, he had a crumpled note in his hand and he was completely wet from head to toe. But he didn't care about that, the only thing he cared about was to reach Téa and fast. He picked up his pace and scurried forward as fast as his legs can carry him._

"_Téa it's time" Téa's mother peered in her daughter's now empty bedroom, Téa immediately snapped her head in her direction gasping._

"_No…." She whispered rather to herself, she was about to break down again, **He's not coming! HE'S NOT COMING!!**Téa's mother extended her hand to her daughter. Téa just ignored her and bended her head down. Mrs. Gardner, slumped her hand to her side in defeat and looked at Téa with concern. She watched her daughter slowly tracing her fingers on her glass window, where you can see droplets of water trickling down the window._

"_Téa sweetie…" Mrs. Gardner crooned softly to her daughter"…he's not coming honey…I'm sorry…but we need to hurry or we will miss the flight." She tried to tell her as gently as possible the truth. Téa shook her head furiously and buried her face in her hands, sobbing slightly. Mrs. Gardner immediately embraced her daughter tightly." Aww…pumpkin dear….shhhh…it's okay…don't you worry, everything's going to be just fine…" Téa's mother continued calming her down, while Téa shook uncontrollably against her"….Common dear…it's time." Téa wiped her tears away effortlessly and nodded her head while choking slightly. She grabbed her teddy bear and left the room with her mom._

_Atem was still running as fast as he could," Common, common…I'm almost there…please god…don't let me be too late…" He turned around a corner, and continued forward._

_Téa's mother and father were now in the Taxi car. Mr. Gardner was sitting in the passenger seat, as Mrs. Gardner was in the back, they were waiting for their daughter to climb in so they could go," Téa sweetie, common get in.."_

_Téa stomped her foot impatiently on the ground "Please just a few more min. mom." Téa pleaded desperately, turning her head from side to side. She sighed in defeat as realization finally dawned her, she was about to get in the car, but turned her head sharply when she heard her name being called by none other than Atem himself._

"_Téa!!WAIT! Wait I'm here!" Atem slowed down his pace when he finally reached her, he bended slightly trying to catch his breath. Téa was so happy and relieved that he was finally here. She didn't care that her hair was now soaked wet, all she cared about was that Atem was actually here, standing right before her eyes. Atem stood up straight and smirked at her, "You don't honestly think that I was actually going to let you go without a good bye eh?" He was suddenly stumbled backwards a little as she launched herself into his arms, squealing happily, Atem laughed at her and hugged her as tight as possible , while lifting her up and spinning her around._

"_Ohh Atem I can't believe it! I can't believe that you're actually here!!Ohh I'm soo happy you made it!!"_

_Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Gardner were smiling softly at the scene. Mr. Gardner gave his wife a weird look, while she just shrugged her shoulders in defeat._

_Atem finally let go of Téa as he placed her gently down on the ground, he then looked at her apologetically" Téa…I know I promised that we will always be together…but…I'm sorry..I c—"He was cut off when Téa shook her head at him._

"_No! Atem…it's not your fault..This all happened so suddenly…I guess it is right when they say 'Never make promises you can't keep' " She finished her sentence sadly, as she started to tear up again. Atem smiled sadly at her and looked down. The rain was pouring heavily down on the two, **A gloomy scene, just perfect, matches with the event that's occurring right now, **Atem thought and as in one cue, as if to answer directly to him. Thunder suddenly roared from the distance, making Téa jump slightly. Her hands were curled up into fists." This is not fair…." She whispered sadly to him. Atem looked at her and nodded approvingly._

"_I know Téa I know…but I swear to you Téa, as long as I have a breath in my body, I will never forget you..So remember no matter how far you go, I will always be with you" He started having few tears on his own as well._

"_I will never forget you too Atem, you're the most amazing best friend anyone could ever ask for…you'll always be in my heart." Téa barely choked the words out_

"…_same here Téa…you'll be in my heart too" He gestured his hands towards his chest, smiling slightly. Téa also smiled at him, as she sobbed silently. Atem then extended his hand out to Téa. Téa saw that and her smile widen up a little._

"_One last time…" she said, Atem just nodded while grinning at her, She took his hand in his and clasped them together, palm by palm, curled into fists as they quickly bumped them up and down, then finally to end it, they flared their fingers, tips brushing slightly together. She looked up at him as he did the same, they nodded and smiled brightly._

"_Téa! Common we have to go! NOW!" Her father shouted as he tapped his watch, signaling it's getting late. Téa suddenly started to tear up again._

"_I-I c-can't…I-I don't want to go…" She bowed her head down, then heard Atem speak,_

"_I know…but it's too late…don't worry Téa...some day when I'm old enough I'll find you...then we can be together again, Joey and Tristan will be there too" He said trying to cheer her up, while the same time convincing himself that he WILL see her again…no matter what it takes. Téa just looked surprised for a second as she suddenly felt a little hope rising. He then slid his hands around his neck and opened the hook of his silver necklace charm…he never takes it off until now. He then grabbed her hand and placed the necklace in her palm. Téa was looking wide-eyed at him, as her lips were slightly parted._

"_A-Atem what are you doing?" Téa asked in bewilderment. Atem clamped her hands shut in a tight fist, and looked deep into her eyes._

"_Take this…"he started, Téa blinked at him"…It's my lucky charm…I don't want you to lose it…because one day, when we meet again…I'll have it back. Promise?" He tilted his head to his side as he let go of her hand. She nodded at him, while staring in amazement at the silver charm._

"_I promise!" she finally replied, she was much happier now, it's true she won't see him again…but the way he says he'll find her, just made her start to believe that there is a new hope building up. Téa beamed happily at him as she hugged him again. Atem sighed as he hugged her back. They finally let go as Mr. Gardner was honking impatiently. Téa looked at him then back at Atem again, her hair was clinging to the sides of her face. She looked hopelessly at Atem, as he just closed his eyes and sighed through his nostrils. He hated people rushing him, especially in a special moment like this. _

_They gave each other one last quick hug, and their hands touched both of them slipping a crumbled wet note to each other. Téa then climbed into her car and closed her door. Atem quickly went to her side and pressed his hand on the tainted window, while she did the same on the inside, desperately wanting their hands to touch. Atem's wet blonde bangs were clustered on his face, as his sharp eyes were gazing sadly at Téa. He suddenly felt his hand slipping away as the car was moving forward. He looked frantically for a solution, but couldn't find one. He has to accept it…she's slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. I mean what could he possibly do? He's just a kid…._

_Téa watched with her tearful eyes as his figure was slowly fading away and was getting smaller and smaller, when they turned a corner, she looked back to see him still standing there with his head bowed down and his hands were tighten into fists, so tight that his knuckles were almost white. She knew she broke his heart that day, but how can she fix it? She's even busy trying to collect her shattered pieces and place them together again. She knew things would be very different now, and there's nothing she could do but to just get used to it._

_Atem felt something in his hand, as he remembered the crumbled paper that Téa had given him. He opened it carefully, not to tear it, and started reading it's content as a small smile slowly crept on his lips,_

**_I will never forget you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Téa._**

_Téa then remembered the note that Atem had slipped it to her, she opened it and peered to see what was inside, a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips,_

**_I will never forget you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Atem_**

_Téa folded the piece of paper neatly as she glanced out of the window, she could see a faint image of her tear stained face on the car window. She sighed a long sigh, she took out the silver necklace he gave her, and she immediately clasped it around her neck. Fumbling with it a little, she rested her head back closing her eyes. She hoped that her life gets better, she even secretly wished that Atem can go through his plan in seeing her again in the near future. She suddenly drifted off to sleep, thinking of her friends and the place that she once used to call it her hometown…._

* * *

**Well here it is people my first chapter of this long story I'm about to write! XD...**

**Soo, don't worry I'll only update if you guys liked the story! ^_^ -crosses fingers-. I'm soo excited that I'm finally posting stories on this site! Also I'll be traveling to Lebanon this month! BUT, ofcource I won't forget about this story. Well later, peace out.**

**~Lezley-Gardner~**


	2. 10 to 11 years later

**Well I'm so happy I got reviews for this story..I really hope you all like it..this chapter may seem quiet boring..but I assure you all..this story will get pretty interesting later on in future chapies!! XD...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Note: **I changed the thoughts from '**blah blah'** to '_blah blah'_. Well Here it is....

* * *

_10-11 years later_….

It was a dark and cold night, streets were half empty and some people were just rushing quickly to get to their homes, considering the dangerous leaking out there, if they stayed out for too long, as crime rates are getting higher in the city. The night was calm until suddenly thunder roared through the distance, indicating that it is about to rain. And so it did, heavy rain falls came pouring down the quiet Domino city. People were again quickly rushing trying to get out of the mercy of the rain. There were even few cars driving by the slippery roads, splashing the water onto its tires.

There was a tall large building company known as AA Electronic industries. This company manufacturer's electronics and other useful equipments the human race could use. It even exports goods to many other countries. It has many branches too, but the main branch was the first company that was ever build in this city itself. These companies became famous, the owner of all these companies is a young man named Atem Aknunkanon.

20-year old Atem was sitting in his company office staring solemnly at his window, looking below the gloomy city with a bored expression on his face. He folded his hands on his lap, while rocking his chair from side to side. Atem sighed tiredly, lately he can't concentrate on anything at all, and he's also been away from his family because he was busy in running the company. Everything had been so hectic the past few years. He couldn't even have time for himself. He's drowning in his own misery, and he'll die in early age too if he continue living this way, that's what he's best friend Joey Wheeler always tells him. Atem closed his eyes while chuckling faintly as if mocking himself and actually agrees with him.

The worst thing is he can't even sleep that well, even if he did have more than enough time to sleep the whole day, he just can't. Thanks to his 'mysterious' girl always invading his dreams. So yes it was about a girl. "Isn't always about a girl?" he stated in a matter-of-fact-to himself with a hint of sarcasm, while closing his eyes. He can't seem to stop thinking about her, ever since he saw _her_ last year. Yes and it has been a whole year since he last saw her. He even began to convince himself that maybe he was just hallucinating or something. He saw her or to be precise a glimpse of her in the Annual greeting party. It's a party that is being held every year in Business relations. It's were the shareholders or the owners of the companies gather together and meet in a huge meeting first, then after that the grand party. Anyone can bring an escort with them. Atem had never brought one. He figured since he rarely even go to these parties or that he never have time to actually date someone.

Atem sighed while rubbing his temples, he checked his watch to see its 12 am." Hmm…still early Atem" He mocked himself. Atem slouched down on the chair while yawning a little. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes again. He wanted to day dream or just goes to sleep to see this girl again. Atem snorted "I've just seen a glimpse of her, and here she is, invading my mind every second, I can't seem to focus on anything, I barely saw her clearly since it was awfully crowded…I only saw that she has an extraordinary fair white crème skin, her brown hair gliding swiftly across her bare shoulders and her most breath taking dress I've ever seen…." Atem paused as he pictured her again in his mind." I even just saw a corner from her eyes. Were they blue?" it was more like a statement than a question. Atem shook his head making his blonde bangs shake swiftly in front of his tanned face. He suddenly jerked up a little as he again heard thunder and lightning roaring in the dark skies. His gaze was steady on the window, he was suddenly in a trance as his eyes were completely focused on the droplets of the rain trickling down the window in a zigzag way, and however his mind was completely somewhere else. He was remembering, every time it rains, he has _the _flashback. That was the other thing that keeps haunting him for almost 11 years now. The day he lost his best friend, _forever_. He leaned forward and placed his head between his knees, he brought his two hands and glided them through his spiky hair. Head still bowed down as his eyes were closed, he started remembering.

_Flashback_

" _This is not fair…." She whispered sadly to him. Atem looked at her and nodded approvingly._

"_I know Téa I know…but I swear to you Téa, as long as I have a breath in my body, I will never forget you…so remember no matter how far you go, I will always be with you" He started having few tears on his own as well._

"_I will never forget you too Atem, you're the most amazing best friend anyone could ever ask for…you'll always be in my heart." Téa barely choked the words out_

"…_same here Téa…you'll be in my heart too" He gestured his hands towards his chest, smiling slightly. Téa also smiled at him, as she sobbed silently. _

_End Flashback_

"Téa…" Atem whispered to himself, he looked towards the window again, to see the rain began to cease down."…Won't you come out now from where you are, and give me a rest….I missed you…terribly" Atem sighed again. He decided to call it a day. He spun his chair around and stood up. He grabbed his black Armani suitcase and started packing slowly his stuff away. He was really exhausted from all of his meetings and works today, he wanted to just go home and sleep, like he never slept before. Atem was finally done and was about to leave his office, but groaned inwardly as he saw he's secretary Anastasia rushing towards him with a playful smirk on her face.

"I'm so sorry Boss, but these papers arrived just at the last minute…I swear these are the last papers for today, and then I'll completely get lost from your face…now common don't just stand there remember you're the one whose wasting time here…see I even got the pen ready for you" Anastasia beamed at him. While he blew air in frustration, he half smirked half smiled at her with his eyebrows rising. He took the papers and marched towards his desk. While she tried to hide her giggles as she went to hand him the pen. Atem with his half smile and amused eyes still visible on his face, snatched the pen playfully and shook his head while leaning to sign the papers. Then he spoke while stacking one paper behind the other when he finishes signing it, to go to the next.

"You know, why I sometimes get the feeling that you just love to torture me. Isn't it a little query to you that you always manage to catch me only when I leave to do this or that?" He smirked at her as he stopped to glance at his side to see her expression turn from a somberly impressive face to a wide toothy grin plastered on her face. He raised one eyebrow delicately at her, forcing her to spill it out.

"What are you talking about?" She asked so fast while chewing on her gum with her arms behind her back, still having that wide grin on her face. Atem just rolled his eyes, as he finally finished the last paper. He stuffed them back in the brown paper folder and handed it to her. While smirking and crossing his arms on his chest. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Next time be a good girl and bring them here on my desk on time, I'm sure Mr. Demetry can wait for a while, eh? Agreed?" He smirked as he leaned back to see her baffled expression on her face with red cheeks.

"Y-you know?" she stammered while nervously looking at the floor, she gulped when she heard him laugh.

"Hey I run this company, I know everything that goes around here" She looked at him then smiled slowly while nodding and muttering 'sorry' under her breath." Hey it's okay since you're new here, I'll give you a break, and besides Mr. Demetry is a good man." He said as he smiled softly to her and went to grab his suitcase. She nodded and smiled brightly at him, then she suddenly remembered something. Atem went outside his office and reached the elevator to click the summon button. He stuffed his hand in his pockets to check if he's keys were there. The elevator door opened as he went inside, the doors were about to close, but he heard someone hollering his name. He quickly grabbed the metal door, to push it open again." What is it now Anastasia?" He asked.

"Well I just forgot to inform you that tomorrow the Annual grand meeting will be held. So the rest of the superiors want to check and confirm if you're coming or no?" Atem moaned. He hated those meetings, He thinks it's useless and completely a waste of his time.

"No…tell them I'll pass…I cannot tolerate another one of these boring meetings or insufficient parties…" He said tiredly as he rested his head on the wall yawning again, _'I really need to get some sleep'_. Anastasia giggled slightly.

"Very well then Boss, I'll make sure to call and tell them." She jolted it down on her notepad." Goodnight Mr. Atem" she smiled gently at him, as Atem nodded at her. He pressed the Parking button. Then suddenly something inside him remembered something, something was urging him that he _should_ go to this meeting. A flash of the 'Mysterious' girl crossed his mind '_What if I find her there? Maybe this is my chance'_. He again stopped the door from closing and called to his secretary." Yes Boss?" She asked .

"On second thought….tell them I'll be there" Anastasia looked surprised for a second, but nodded her head unsurely and gave him a weird look.

"Oookay, whatever you say Boss" she flashed him another smile as she scratched that note from her pad. Atem then let go of the door as it closed '_I hope this is worth it'_. He finally reached the parking floor and saw his black car parked there. He stepped in and drove away down the street. The streets were all wet and dark, as the cement has absorbed the water. He then stopped at a traffic light and started looking around himself. The city has really changed, he remembered growing up here. He never wanted to move into another town or even another country for two reasons. He couldn't possibly leave his grandfather alone after everything he's done for him. He loves him so much, that he's actually letting him live with him in his mansion, he didn't have the heart to throw the old man in the Elder caring center. The second reason is that he always had a spark of hope that maybe, just maybe Téa will once again show up. Atem missed her so much and even after almost 11 years, he never forgot about her. Atem snapped from his thoughts to see the cars honking at him to move, apparently the green light was finally on and he never noticed.

"I have to stop doing this…" Atem then caught something interesting as he was turning around the corner "…the old neighborhood" he whispered astonished to himself. Suddenly as if his hands were out of function, made him stir the wheel towards the old neighborhood's road " It's totally out of my way.." he said somewhat angry at himself, he sighed tiredly as he neared a narrow corner"…so much for sleep…" he murmured. He realized that the car will not be able to continue further down the narrow road, so he decided to walk from there. Atem stepped out of the vehicle slowly as he examined the condition of the street and tall buildings. He stepped away slightly and closed the door shut. He began venturing closer to the markets and the building apartments.

Atem made his way carefully through the crooked and dusty old streets, he made sure not to damage his suit. He walked forward to see some people were currently occupying the streets, while others were packing their stuff and closing their stores. He sniffed the air, as his nostrils caught a familiar scent, he walked further to the direction of that delicious smell, when he turned around he gasped slightly. It was the old bakery store. He remembered when he's grandpa used to send him there, to bring some bread. He remembered liking going there at dawn, and smell the first fresh hot bread laid out. The old man from the bakery looked at him and smiled gently, he nudged his head happily at him to come forward. Atem was confused and looked around then back at him again and pointed at himself," Me?"

The old man nodded, while his smile still playing on his lips" Yes young man…please step forward..I won't bite.." He chuckled softly at him, Atem warmed up to the man and stepped forward nodding at him." Here have a bite, I noticed you smelling, why you don't go on and taste it…its really tasty and fresh too!" He beamed happily at him as he handed Atem a piece of bread, Atem took it willingly as he didn't want to turn down the kind man's offer. He took a bite from the bread and closed his eyes in delight, '_It's amazing…the taste is still the same'_. Atem thanked the old man and tried to pay for it, but he refused. Atem smiled, from all that was going on outside in the darker area of the city, he forgot that there were still some decent people living in this world. He thanked him once more, then asked him a question.

"Say have you heard of the Gardner family?" Atem asked, the old man started thinking and then his face lit up and said,

"Ahh yes, yes....such a nice family and they had the most wonderful and polite daughter I've ever seen. But why do you ask son, They moved from here like 10 years ago or more maybe…It was a shame indeed" Atem smiled softly as he remembered, he looked at him again,

"Do you know, if they ever came back or something?" The old man shrugged his shoulders, but after a thought he replied 'I don't think so', Atem closed his eyes and sighed he reopened them and smiled at him. "Thanks anyway…" with that he went forward, wanting to see if that place is still there. The old man saw Atem's retreating form and started rubbing his chin thoughtfully '_He looks familiar…'_. With that he decided to close his store and retreat to his warm bed.

Atem kept walking and smiling as more memories started flooding through his mind. He looked up to see two old grownups looking from the balcony huddling together for warmth and comfort. Atem smiled, '_The kind neighbors…' _He felt really familiar to these places, that he actually knows where he's going '_I see nothing has changed so far…_. He looked to his side and saw a group of teenagers laughing while high fiving each other.' _Old friends….'_. He started walking forward until he reached it. It was the gang favorite place to hang out and play. Atem suddenly halted as his gaze saddens to see the now empty spot, near the apartment building, beside the stairs, '_I sure missed those days…' _Atem thought sadly. He then shook his head as he swore he saw himself and the rest of the gang, Joey, Tristan….and Téa, playing and laughing with each other. He smiled gently while his hands were in his pockets. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him but he didn't care, he enjoyed it. He then closed his eyes and reopened them to see that the scene was gone _'It was probably just a flash back _. He then heard another laughter coming from behind. He didn't even had the time to look as he saw some children passing him, laughing and running after each other. He looked up to see, apparently their mother shouting at them "DON'T MAKE ME RUN AFTER YOU!!IT'S PAST YOUR BED TIME!!" Atem chuckled while shaking his head.

He licked his lips and looked down, he remembered that _they_ used to do that all the time. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair and covered his face. He decided to head back home, enough with the trip down the memory lane he thought sarcastically. He went towards his car and head off back to the dull city, towards his mansion.

* * *

Atem had finally arrived, he saw his security guard" Welcome back Mr. Atem" , he nodded at him, the guard went to open the gates. Atem then accelerated his car to the open yard area and parked there. He turned off the engine, climbed out the car, locked it and entered his huge mansion. He looked around to see that he's grandpa was probably asleep by now, he quietly ascended the stairs, careful not to wake his grandpa and went straight to his room. Atem dropped his suitcase on his bed, he then loosened his tie a little, and opened a few buttons exposing his tanned muscular chest. He plopped on his chair, tired from this long day. He looked at the clock to see that it's nearing 2 am. Atem tilted his head upwards and just sat there thinking about his life so far.

He was actually proud of himself that he made it this far. It has always been his dream of becoming a Business man and running his own company. And look at what he achieved so far, he became one of the most famous business men in Domino. All of his competitors were always crushed by him. No one dared to challenge him at anything, because everyone knows that eventually they'll lose. No one but one that is, one that Atem can't even bear saying his name. He has been Atem's most heated rival throughout the years across the countries. Atem always thought that at least his company is safe here in Domino, since no one was able to take him out of the market. Besides he even runs a multinational company. This indicates why he has many branches opened across the countries. Benefit is because if one company fails in one country, there's always other companies to tend to. Everyone was marveled by him, he was intelligent, no one can object to that, always get himself out of the worse situations in no time at all. However, soon they were proved wrong as they witnessed one man, who actually still has his business running, and to make matters worse last year he came to Japan, why Domino city especially? Atem has no idea. He thought that maybe to frighten him or provoke him, to give up, because apparently there's a new champion in town. Atem smirked '_Two can play that game, after all, the town isn't big enough for the both of us_'.

When he settled his company, he never wanted to go to these meetings mainly because of him and his intolerant smart remarks, about whose horse is bigger than the other. Atem scoffed he knows these games very well, he's also very aware of the Business life, it can be dangerous, risky and very complicated indeed. However, Atem could never forgive himself if he let _him_ win. That guy's name is Akira Attaché. He was a few good years older than Atem, and Atem never really disliked this competition between them. He actually finds it rather amusing and interesting, a thing to keep him entertained for a while. All his other recent and past rivals were weak and uncompetitive.

Atem rubbed his tired and sleepy eyes as he got up from the chair and started undressing to hit the bed. When he finally was done, he was wearing only his black PJ pants, leaving his well build chest completely bare. The soon his head hit the pillow, he found himself fast asleep dreaming once again about this 'Mysterious girl'.

* * *

**Well! I'm done with this chapter the next one will come soon! ^_^...so don't 4get to R&R. I really like that cuz when I received my first review, I was like' Ah so this how it feels'**

**It actually inspires me to write more. Well enough of that. I hope you didn't find the chapter completely dull. ^_^' Well Toodles. XD**

**~Lezley-Gardner**


	3. The Encounter

**Well here's the third chapie, Thank you all for the kind reviews!...I hope you all like it! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary:** Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the dark bedroom. Atem tossed and turned in his bed while murmuring' Wait! Don't go'. His face was scrunched as his eyebrows were furrow in determination. Suddenly a small little girl entered Atem's bedroom, she was sneaking towards his bed quietly not to arouse the young man, whose apparently was having an interesting dream. She was around the age of 10, wearing blue short pants with white halter T-shirt and under the T-shirt was her one piece green swimsuit, she finally reached his bed and tried not to laugh as she was listening to Atem talking in his sleep,' Who are you?'. The little girl looked confused for a second.

"Hmm…I wonder what is he dreaming about?" She whispered softly to herself, then heard him speak again.' Can I at least know your name?' He sighed as a dreamy smile was present on his face. She had to giggle when she heard him say that."Oooo…I bet it's about a girl…he he…this could work out to my advantage in teasing him once again." She smirked at him as she rubbed her hand together in delight, she stood up from her kneeling position to go and inform grandpa that he was still asleep, just as she was about to leave, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Atem was awake when he heard someone giggling in his room, he smirked inwardly when he heard her speaking. So he waited for the perfect moment when she turned around, he opened his eyes and quickly grabbed her from behind and flunged her on his bed. She yelped in surprise and looked up to see him laughing and smirking at her, she glared at him, which caused him to tickle her on her sides.

"Hahaha…Uncle A-Atem s-s-stop…haha p-p-lease..haha" She started laughing like a hyena as he tickled her more chuckling with her. He's not really her uncle, but she likes it when she calls him that. It's because to her, he's like family. She was the daughter of Atem's best friend, she sometimes likes to come and hang out here with him. Atem didn't mind at all, but he always prefer her to call him Atem, just that.

"Really? What makes you think I'll let you go that easily?" He asked her as he stopped tickling, she tried to kick him with her tiny legs but it was no use, he scoffed and smirked at her." You hit like a _girl.."_ He emphasized the word 'girl' because he knows, that she hates it being called like that, she's what you call a 'Tom-boy material'.

"Hey! I do not!" she replied while glaring furiously at him, apparently she always take this seriously. Atem just sighed and got up from his bed, what he didn't notice is that she stood up on his bed and jumped on his back from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist." Whoop!whoop!..Yeah!" she exclaimed as she was jumping up and down clutching on Atem's spiky hair. He chuckled at her as he tried to grab her from behind.

"If you don't get off me Emilia I'll squash you on the wall right there" Emilia's eyes were wide once he said that.

"Eeep!" She quickly hoped off his back and landed on the floor with her flip flops. Atem turned around and smirked at her.

"Works everytime!" He said as he messed with her short brown hair, she was trying to flee away from him, she hated it when he do that. "Oh and never call me _Uncle_ Atem…you know I hate this! It makes me feel old!" He said as he winked at her, she only 'hmped' and crossed her arms on her chest and turned around as he was now facing her back, he shook his head at her. She was always a hard headed person. That's why he likes her and always likes to hang out with her, he thought that she reminded him of himself when he was younger. He went inside his bathroom to wash his face as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall it read 9:00 am, he finished washing his face and went back inside his room, to see her still standing in the same position, he went in front of her but she quickly turned the other way, while biting her lips to surpass a laugh, he tried again but she again turned her head the other way. Atem smirked "Aww...is little Emilia mad at me…hey you're the one who entered my room in the first place…you know my room is off limits from _kids_." With that he laughed as he saw her expression, she was glaring daggers at him.

"HEY! I'm not a KID!" Atem raised his hand in front of him.

"Oops! Sorry then my bad" He smirked at her as she smiled mockingly at him, she quickly headed for the door but before that she stumped her foot on his. His eyes widen in shock as he yelped" Ouch! Why you?! Come here" He laughed as he grabbed her form and swung her over his shoulders. She started pounding on his bare back viciously as he descended down the stairs.

"Hey! PUT ME DOWN! Put me down!" she stated half laughing half screaming, he kept a smirk on his face as he headed towards the kitchen to see his grandpa sitting on his wheelchair drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. When they reached there he flipped her off his back and made her sit on the chair. His grandpa chuckled when seeing the two. Atem smiled as he went towards his grandpa and kissed his head." Good morning Grandpa" Atem said as Emilia was now eating her cornflakes.

"Good morning Atem, I see miss little sunshine here troubled you again this morning." Emilia smiled sheepishly, as Atem raised his eyebrows at her laughing amusingly. He finished preparing his coffee and went to sit with them on the table.

"Nah she was no trouble at all!" He smiled as he ruffled her hair again, her mouth was full of cereal trying to slap away his hand while glaring at him playfully. Atem laughed at her face and sipped on his coffee.

"Well she actually came here because she needs a ride to her swimming classes, remember you promised her that you would take her this time." Atem slapped his forehead as he completely forgot about that, he looked at the watch to see he could still make it to the meeting, not the Annual Grand meeting that event is going to happen at night. He looked towards Emilia, to see her crossing her arms apparently waiting for his answer.

"Well? You're going to take me or not?" Atem slapped her shoulder playfully, and said,

"What's the magic word?" He asked while smiling teasingly at her, she pouted while blew her bangs of her face.

"Please" she whispered but he barely heard her. He frowned slightly as he leaned towards her with his hands like a speaker to his ear.

"I beg your pardon…I'm afraid I haven't heard you quiet well." He taunted her as she pouted in anger.

"_Please_" she pressed, he could see that she's getting impatient, boy he sure loved teasing her. Atem smiled as he took another sip from his coffee. Grandpa was watching the two while shaking his head.

"See…that wasn't so bad now was it…" She only rolled her eyes muttering 'Whatever'."Now…mean it…" He simply said as he was staring in front of him and Grandpa laughed at this and flinched when he suddenly heard the sudden out burst from her.

"OH COMMON!! Fine please please pretty please with a cherry on top! HAPPY!"

"Very.." he nodded while smiling mischievously at her, she growled at him as she got up to place her now empty dish in the sink and heard grandpa speaking.

"You know Atem if you're tired, then it's okay I'll just take her there by a Taxi…I mean you look like you haven't slept in days, and don't try to pretend that you're fine, I know you too well my son." His grandpa said seriously as he placed his newspaper down on the table. Atem rubbed his face with his hands and glanced at the old man sitting next to him looking worried at him. Atem smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry about me old man…I'm alright trust me…it's just the business is exhausting me a little..that's all!" Atem said to ease away his worries but he didn't believe him.

"Atem…" He said in a warning voice, like 'you-can't-fool-me' "…you can say those words to one of your fellow mates and trick them in thinking that you're okay, but not to me young man. Honestly tell me this, What time did you arrive yesterday from work?" Atem gulped he didn't want to tell him or he will fume with anger…he muttered 12, but saw he's grandpa giving him an unbelieving look, Atem sighed in defeat,

"Okay 2 am! But really grandpa you have to stop worrying about me that much and you should worry about yourself for a change. I'm a grown man now, I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid anymore!" Atem said, he has really became agitated from his grandpa, sure it's nice to have someone look out for you, but honestly…'_Of all of the things that I've done, I've bought us a mansion to live in and I'm even a famous Business man, who owns 10 companies for Ra's sake, doesn't he see that I'm capable of living on my own and at the same time taking care of him, I can do that!'_. Grandpa's eyes were wide when he heard him speak like that, it reminded him of his own son,' _He remind me so much by his father'_ he thought. He then sighed, knowing how stubborn he is, and closed his eyes, then opened them to see that he was about to take a sip from his coffee.

"Well okay, but to tell you the truth, you're not taking care of yourself properly Atem…" Atem looked up from his mug to his grandpa, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He inquired, His grandpa looked at him knowingly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about son. You always try and take care of me and sometimes even the whole family if necessarily! I wish, I really wish that I see you happy for _once_, instead of always masking it, I wish to see a nice lovely girl hanging on your arms and to make you happy…"

Atem slammed his cup on the table, half scoffing and half laughing, nodding his head and looking the other way "There we go again…" he said to himself while still staring at the off white wall in front of him, licking his lips. He bowed his head down and then looked up at his grandpa.

"Listen to me Atem! You need to stop doing this to yourself, it's not healthy to isolate yourself from the world and drown yourself in work a—" He was cut off by Atem's angry voice.

"Do you really think I do this to myself intentionally!" He asked in bewilderment, looking at his grandpa with disbelief. Emilia was still standing there feeling neglected, and flinched when Atem raised his voice, she hated seeing him like this, she only likes him when he always goof around with her, it's fun that way, but this side of Atem she hated dearly. Grandpa crossed his arms while looking seriously at Atem.

"I wasn't finished yet…I just wanted you to take a break for a while! Take a vacation, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl someday, then when the time comes I'll be seeing you standing in the altar waiting for your beautiful bride to arrive, and see they joy and happiness once more in your eyes! I just want you to enjoy life and be happy…" His grandpa finished with a soft gentle voice and with a distant stare in his eyes. Atem looked at his grandpa with sorrow , he grabbed his shoulder to make him look up at him.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Atem asked softly, even though it wasn't true, Atem has always been restless and have lots in his mind latley, he was miserable he admit it, but at least he has his friends to count on. He never meant to show it to anyone, but apparently he failed trying to hide it from his grandpa. His grandpa looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I just wish to see you happy with your wife and your little children too...which I'll be really proud if they called me grandpa too…" grandpa continued as Atem smiled gently at him, but snapped his eyes open on what he heard next." I just want to die peacefully knowing that you have achieved all this…I don't want to die for nothing Atem, I don't want it to be too late" Atem grabbed both of his shoulders.

"DON'T! Don't you ever say that again grandpa…you're strong and I never want to hear you talk about these things again." Atem closed his eyes and sighed, then continued "I promise grandpa you'll be able to see all of this…one day…and you'll be proud and happy for me..I assure you…right now I just want you to take care of your health, will you do that for me?" Atem asked gently as he tilted his head to the side. He saw his grandpa smile with a few tears in his eyes. Atem stood to kneel down to his grandpa and gave him a hug. Emilia smiled when she saw this, glad that finally they've worked this out. Atem stood up and patted his grandpa's back while grabbing his mug.

Emilia skipped back to the table and gave grandpa a kiss on the cheek, Grandpa smiled at her.

"Don't worry gramps, I'm sure that he had already found his princess…" she said while giggling, Atem cocked one eyebrow up at her, as he glanced from the corner of his eyes, he began jugging down the last bit from his coffee "… I mean I heard him this morning talking in his sleep about this seeming mysterious girl" At this Atem immediately spitted the coffee from his mouth and looked wide-eyed at her. She only laughed more, while grandpa was looking amused as he turned around to look at his baffled grandson.

"Is that so?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Atem came and smacked her head playfully.

"N-No that's not true…" he stuttered as a blush was slowly creeping on his face. He then bended down to the girl he's about to give her a piece of his mind, he whispered slowly dangerously in her ear "Exactly how much did you hear?" Emilia just pretended to think with an innocent look visible in her emerald green eyes, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well not much really.."Atem sighed in relief and smiled at his grandpa reassuringly, his grandpa was giving him a smirk, then Atem spoke again, while shrugging his shoulders at grandpa.

"Kids these days right?" He laughed nervously then added quickly" well I better go and get dressed now.." he turned around and started heading. Emilia looked dangerously at him '_I'm not a KID!'_. She started mimicking Atem when he was sleeping and dreaming about this mysterious girl.

"Ohh ohhh you're so beeeeautiful!.." she kept blabbering what she heard him say, as Atem stopped dead on his tracks and turned around sharply" What's your name? Waaaait don't goo, come baaaack ummmm" She was muffled by Atem, as he placed his hand on her mouth. She started giggling and tried to squirm from his grip." Mmlet..gooomm" Atem did that as he glanced at his grandpa to see him giving him a suspicious look. Atem looked again at Emilia.

"What makes you say such things? I never dreamed anything like that!" He gave her a dangerous look as if daring her to say more, she grinned madly at him.

"I was just saying the things you were murmuring in your sleep today..he he. Oh and Atem who is that girl that you're _clearly_ interested in, huh?" She said while leaning her cheek in the palm of her hand tilting her head to the side innocently. Grandpa chuckled as he also rested his cheek on his hand.

"Yeah Atem I wonder who is she?" He asked in sarcasm. Atem growled deeply in his throat.

"That's it! I'm calling Joey he will personally drive you to your class…" Atem said, Emilia gasped and clung on his legs. He looked down at her smirking.

"No no please I'm sorry! I don't want to go with that friend of yours he's weird and I hate him!" She said angrily, Atem rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hate him so much?" he inquired, she shrugged her shoulders then said,

"Because he hates me too?" She said simply with a 'Duh' expression on her face.

"Fine…I don't have time for this I'm late anyway. I'll go get dress and YOU stay here…" he then whispered in her ear"…and if you even dare utter one single word to grandpa about the 'girl', I'll personally deal with you later" He said then smirked seeing her gulping.

"Fine, whatever lover boy" She stuck her tongue out at him, he scrambled her hair again, then quickly dashed upstairs satisfied when he heard her growling. Grandpa shook his head, he was quiet happy that maybe finally there's hope for him after all. He couldn't believe that someone had finally caught his grandson's attention. He smiled as he prayed It will work out well for him, he then went back in reading his newspaper.

* * *

Atem and Emilia were now in the car driving towards the club that she supposedly signed up in. He looked at her, to see her humming while staring out at the window. He stopped at the traffic as he flicked his wrist to see his watch."Shit I'm late" he muttered to himself, he hated being late, it was now 10 am and the meeting starts at 10:30 am. They finally reached their destination, they stepped out of the car to enter the white building. Atem looked around to see a huge rectangle swimming pool in the middle, were people swimming and practicing for the next upcoming Olympic tournament. He was proud of Emilia reaching this far. He saw her coach approaching them. He had a very dark tanned skin, brown shaggy hair with shades on his face. He was wearing a white T-shirt that had the logo of the club, and was even wearing short blue pants with a blue cap and a whistle hanging on his neck with the ID card.

"Hey there Emilia..you know you were kinda late." He said sounding disappointed. Emilia just crossed her arms on her chest.

"So?" She asked coolly. Atem quickly stepped in before she starts a fight…again.

"Uh that would be my fault.." the coach seeming quiet irritated from her attitude, ignored her and looked up at Atem to shake his hands. Atem shook his hands while smiling at him.

"And you are?" The coach said.

"I'm her...uncle..she was late because I needed her to run a few errands for me…it won't happen again." Atem said sincerely the coach rubbed his chin nodding in understanding.

"Very well…I really hope not..because you see the tournament is coming up soon and we ofcource don't want to be behind schedule…we need to practice every day if possible to be ready. I really do hope you understand." Atem nodded while placing his hands on her shoulder. She still had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sure..well I wish you good luck in the tournament…I'm even sure that Emilia here will listen to you and do well too, right Mia?" He asked her as she looked up at him when he used her nickname to stare at his face, but his eyes were blocked from the POLICE sunglasses he was wearing. She nodded lazily, he looked up at the coach thanking him. The coach told Emilia to go and change to begin the practice. She nodded again, as Atem saw her go but he failed to see the sad expression glued on her face. Atem thanked the coach once more as he started heading to his car to drive to the company.

* * *

As Atem was driving he was thinking again about the same dream he had about this seeming girl, that will soon drive him crazy one day. He sighed through his nose, as he neared his company. He finally reached it and parked in his 'Manager' parking spot, grabbed his Armani black suitcase and headed to the huge building.

Atem entered his huge office, he took off his jacket and draped it on his black leather comfortable chair. He set his suitcase on his huge nicely polished glass desk and slouched tiredly on his chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His office was quiet huge, with expensive classic paintings on the wall, his huge windows, and the transparent glass door, nice decoration of antique items, most valuable indeed and a few potted plants. His head jerked to the door as he saw his secretary Anastasia knocking on his door. He nodded at her to let her in. She slid the transparent door open, went inside and then slide it shut again. She walked towards his desk with a huge small on her face.

"You're late Boss….I actually thought that you'll have mercy on yourself and take a day off! But naah..who are we kidding here!? Right?" Atem chuckled and shook his head at her." Well I just came here to remind you about the decisions you were suppose to make, so why don't you come with me now. Oh and I think you're meeting is also about to start in 10 min!" Atem nodded his head tiredly. He stood up from his chair grabbed his jacket and put it on, he walked with Anastasia towards the door, while he's buttoning his black jacket.

Atem and Anastasia were walking down the hallway. Occasionally few people greeted him or ask for his assistance on something. They reached the 5th floor and saw the organizational chart that was hung on the wall. Atem stepped forward to get a closer look he crossed his arms one hand was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He squinted his eyes and pointed on the problem.

"There…"Atem said"…we need to cut down the employees from this area, wait what is this…? Heh apparently those employees don't even belong here, their skills doesn't match the department they're working under! What is this? How did this happen?" He asked in bewilderment, Anastasia just shrugged her shoulders while turning her mouth upside down in thought. Atem sighed, the organizational chart is made to help them to know who has the authority on who, it's even constructed to reduce the confusion of who to report to and from where to get orders from. If there's too much subordinates working under the same superior this could lead to communication problems, also there will be ofcource less motivation, and Atem ofcource wouldn't want that. He knows that an effective manager must organize the people and their resources very effectively indeed!

"Okay don't worry Mr. Atem we will fix this problem right away" Atem just rubbed his temples and nodded telling her to carry on. She jolted the problem in her note pad quickly while staring at the said chart. '_I'm losing concentration..I have to stay focus for the sake of this company. Heh…I think I owe this lack of concentration to _her' His thoughts were interrupted when Anastasia tapped her finger on his shoulder." Are you okay Boss, you've spaced out on me for a min. there. You really gave me a scare." She said sounding concerned. Atem nodding slightly at her, smiling gently.

"Don't worry about me…I'm okay" he convinced her, she was about to say something else , when a voice behind her stepped in.

"There you are Mr. Atem!…I've been looking everywhere for you…oh hey there Anastasia." That was Demetry,he had short brown hair with aqua eyes and light skin, he kept staring at Anastasia with a dreamy gaze. Anastasia was also staring at him fondly and there was a clear blush visible on her cheeks. They were both locking gazes, completely forgetting that their Boss was standing between them. Atem kept looking from Anastasia to Demetry, he felt like a huge boulder just standing there, he smirked at them and brought his hand to his mouth clearing his throat. Finally after what seemed like eternity they both averted their gaze looking at Atem sheepishly.

"Urh…right sorry…"Demetry began as he also cleared his throat" Well Boss I wanted to tell you that the other superior managers are waiting for you to begin the meeting" Atem nodded at him, Demetry also handed him some documents, Atem took it while started reading through it."…these are also some paper documents about the recent activities of the Business so far…" Atem just continued scanning through it then looked up smiling at him. Demetry was the financial adviser of the Business, Atem was always pleased by his work.

"That's very good Demetry I believe that now the company is making a great progress here." Atem said proud of him, Demetry smiled while nodding his head firmly.

"Well Mr. Atem I think we better make it to the meeting, the superiors are waiting!" Demetry exclaimed, Atem nodded as he placed the folder under his arm. He turned on his heals to make his way to the meeting room. Again he was stopped by workers trying to ask his opinion on this or that. Atem felt that he's head was going to explode from all of these questions, and the severe headache wasn't helping either. On the other hand ofcource being the good manager he is, he stopped and listened intensively to each one of them. Everyone liked him and respected him for his qualities. He was kind and initiative too. There wasn't even any trade union forming, since all the workers are happy. They're given proper training and a reasonable amount of wages. They have self esteem, social and also security needs. Everyone was sometimes even astonished by him, how could he accomplish such a thing at such a young age? They even at first laughed at the idea of him handling this huge company, but soon they were proved wrong. He was able to stand to any obstacles the Business was having, and that he will no doubt keep doing that in the future too.

Atem was finally done and turned around to see Demetry waiting impatiently for him "Sir the superiors? _Still _waiting!" Demetry said, while Atem sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, he opened them again and pointed at himself with his thumbs.

"_Owner_ of the company? _Still_ Owner of the company...thank you" He said as he walked past him to reach the elevator, Demetry blushed embarrassingly as he heard hushed laughter from behind to see it was Anastasia. He smiled sheepishly at her and quickly hurried after his Boss.

They both finally reached the meeting room. Atem opened the large huge Grey doors with both of his hands. He saw all the managers were discussing something, but then they were silenced when Atem entered the room followed by Demetry."Gentlemen" Atem nodded at them, as he situated himself at the far end of the oval Grey table. Demetry closed the doors behind him and went to take his respectful seat, and so the meeting began, discussing about the future of the Business.

* * *

The meeting was finally over as Atem was now sitting back in his office, feeling extremely exhausted from the day. It was always like this every day, so he might as well get used to it. He was facing his large windows, sitting on the chair uncomfortably, he was practically at the edge of his seat. He was again lost in deep thinking, he began to wonder if it was really worth the trouble to go to this Annual Grand meeting/party, he doesn't know why he has this weird feeling inside his chest, that he _will_ see her tonight '_I really hope so, otherwise I'll completely go insaaaa—'_. Suddenly the door burst open, making Atem almost fall out of his chair, to reveal a blonde guy with an annoyed expression on his face.

"HEY! WHAT'S DAT SUPPOSE TA MEAN!! I CAN'T SEE MY FRIEND??! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Atem sighed as he shook his head surpassing a laugh as the security guards were trying hard to restrain his mad friend.

"Hey! It's okay, leave him be! He's a friend of mine." Atem said to the guards, as the blonde guy struggled to get out of their grip, he snatched his arms out of their grasps while fixing his jacket and his hair.

"Yeah! Ya see??! You heard the man…now shoo off you go!" The guards growled at him as they made their way out, closing the door behind them and to also block the view from the wondering eyes that were staring at the scene. Atem sighed and slumped back down on his leather chair.

"Honestly Joey, must you always cause a scene whenever you come here?" He asked his friend, the blonde man known as Joey, just smiled sheepishly at him and took a seat on one of the opposite chairs from Atem's desk, he then placed both his legs on top of his desk. Atem cocked an eyebrow at him, and stared at his legs. He got up from his chair to lean against the desk, half standing half leaning. He folded his arms on his firm chest.

"Well man! It's not my fault you employ fools everyday…seriously?!" Joey exclaimed in annoyance" I mean how can you live and tolerate with these people??" Joey huffed, as Atem was still leaning and staring at his annoyed blonde friend. He got one hand and pushed his legs off his desk. Joey rolled his eyes and sat at an upright position.

"Believe me Joey, those aren't the only people that I can't tolerate…" Atem said while smirking he closed his eyes and waited for a few min. then suddenly...

"HEY!! WHAT'S THAT SA'PPOSE TA MEAN?!" He angrily said, Atem chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He flicked his wrist, to see it was now nearing 6 pm. The Annual meeting is going to start in another three more hours. Whenever these types of meeting are held, the staff is allowed to leave early. So, he decided that he should be going home too, to get some rest…if he can. He made his way back to his chair and started placing some documents and papers in his suitcase. Joey was busy eating a banana that he found in the fruit basket, when he saw Atem packing, he stood up as well, and tossed the banana peel into the trash can.

"Yourmsdngoins?" Joey asked with his mouth full, Atem stopped what he was doing and stared at Joey with disgust.

"What?!" He asked, Joey raised his index finger at Atem to hold on, waiting for the banana to fully enter his stomach, as he finished swallowing he repeated again.

"I said you're going?" Joey finally said, Atem kept packing as he nodded his head. Joey beamed happily as he suddenly remembered something, he went around the desk and slapped Atem playfully on his back. "Sooo…someone's birthday is coming up? huh, huh?" Joey nudged on his side, as Atem smiled at his friend.

"Yeah…can you believe I almost forgot about my own birthday…" Atem stated more to himself than to Joey. Joey just rolled his eyes and looked at him with disbelief.

"Seriously WHY am I not surprised?! You're drowning in your own misery, and yo—" He was cut off by Atem.

"…and I'll die in early age too if I continue living this way, I KNOW! Joey…I know" he finished Joey's 'famous' sentence, whispering the last word. Joey smiled at him while shaking his head. He swung his arms lazily on Atem's shoulder.

"Well you better be there in your OWN birthday party ya hear? Don't even dare say that you ain't coming just because you've got some work to do! Nu-uh pal…not on my watch you won't" Atem chuckled at him as he nodded, Joey grinned while he punched him playfully on his arm. The door opened again, to reveal Anastasia stepping inside. She walked towards them as she handed Atem some papers to sign. Atem took them gratefully as he took out his pen and began signing. Joey was staring seductively at Anastasia, while she looked at him with utter disgust, he then winked at her, as he stared at her up and down. He folded his arms on his chest and tilted his head to the side, glancing at her.

"How you doing?"***** He asked her while nodding her way with that sly grin on his face. Atem looked up at Joey to give him a warning look.

"Don't!" Atem said as he shook his head and went back to finish signing the papers. Joey pouted and saw Anastasia, smirking at him, while tossing her hair on her shoulder. Joey mimicked her to tease her, Anastasia saw that and growled at him. She 'hmped' and looked the other way, Joey laughed at her, but was silenced by Atem's glare.

"Here Anastasia, oh and I'm leaving now, you should do the same thing too" Anastasia took the papers from him smiling while nodding.

"Very well then Mr. Atem, hope you have a good day" She turned on her high heels to leave, and closed the door behind her but not without casting another smile to Atem and a furious glare to Joey. Atem chuckled while he placed his pen back in the suitcase.

"She wasn't my type anyway..." Atem grinned at him, while grabbing his suitcase, he walked past Joey saying,

"Or you just have a flaw in repelling women Joey, that wasn't the first time you know" he said simply as he approached his door and flicked his lights out." Coming?" He asked. Joey was glaring at him.

"I do not repel women Atem!" He exclaimed angrily as he stomped out of the door, Atem shook his head and closed the door behind"….They're the one who're just jealous cuz they ain't ME!" Joey continued while looking at the direction of Anastasia, who in return just scoffed at him. Atem rolled his eyes and dragged Joey with him to the elevator.

* * *

Atem had finally reached his mansion; he had dropped Joey off in his way. He climbed out of the car and entered his home. He reached up the stairs and went straight to his room. Atem glanced at the watch to see it was now 8:30 pm. He would've arrived earlier if it wasn't for Joey continuously stopping at every fast food drive-by in the city. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was finally done he went to his closet and grabbed a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He started dressing; he even put on black loafers. He sprayed some cologne on his wrist and rubbed them together with his other wrist and some on each side of his neck. He checked to see if everything was done, once satisfied he left his room. He went to his grandpa and told him that don't wait for him…again. He finally stepped in the car and drove towards the event that had already taken place half an hour ago.

Atem arrived while he parked his car and got out. In his mind he was really wishing to see _her _again and this time to actually approach her and find out who is she? to get to know her. He made it in time before the meeting ended by just 10 more min, he was actually quiet relieved. When the meeting with all of the board of directors have finished he decided to get something to drink from the bar. He went and asked for an apple martini. The bartender nodded at him, as he went to prepare his drink. Atem yawned as he was rubbing his sleepy eyes. He felt like he would just fall asleep right here. He was again looking around himself, he kept doing that the moment he entered the building, trying to see if that _someone_ is going to show up at all. He saw the bartender shaking the bottle, up and down, side to side, trying to create attention. When he was finally done, he took out a glass and poured the sour liquid inside. He slid it to Atem as he professionally grabbed it quickly before it falls from the counter. He murmured a thanks to him, then the bartender went to serve other customers. Atem sipped from the drink, winced a little from its strong taste. He suddenly heard his name being called, Atem didn't even dare to look behind him, it's because he knew exactly who does this voice belongs to. He turned around and saw that he was right. That voice was none other than…

"Akira Attaché" Atem acknowledge his former rival. Akira laughed bitterly at him making Atem cross his arm across his chest, glaring at him.

"So, I see you haven't forgotten me already! How wonderful to finally see you again" He stated while taking a seat next to him, facing the bartender as he ordered a drink. Atem's back was still facing the bartender, as he looked at the corner of his eyes, while leaning his arms on the counter behind him. '_He hadn't change that much in his outer appearance, but I can tell that he's the same old Akira that I know'. _Akira had black silky hair styled as a business man. He had dark cold blue eyes, with a hint of grey in them too, he also had a very pale white skin. He started sipping from his drink as Atem once more turned to face the front.

"Let's cut to the chase, What do you want?" Atem said in a monotone voice , he actually started regretting in ever coming here, apparently _she_ will never come at all. He felt stupid in believing that she might be here again. And to top it all, Akira had finally spotted him, when he was trying his best not to cross path with him at all. He took another sip as he once again heard him chuckle briskly. Atem wanted just now to quickly finish the drink and get the hell out of here.

"I see you've never changed Atem...always straight to the point…I just came here to see how's it going so far with my favorite competitor…you know I never get bored of you" He glanced at his side while smirking at him. Atem smirked back.

"I'm doing very great, thank you, I've actually even made my company worth more now, than it was in the beginning, we're selling a large amount of shares, AND our sales have been increasing. Is that what you wanted to know Attaché? That I've finally beaten you in your silly little games? I've heard a rumor that you're company isn't really, well how should I put it this way, a success lately it's even reaching it's decline stage, your company will soon fail by your own hands, if you won't do anything about it…" He smiled in satisfaction as he saw Akira was squeezing his glass tight and his eyes were clenched tight too, gritting his teeth"…It's a pity though.." Atem continued" I'll sure miss the good old days then… ". To Atem's surprise Akira calmed himself down and smiled mischievously at Atem.

"If you think that you've won Atem, then you better go check back with your little helpless workers on your pathetic accounts, You WILL fail one day Atem, one day, just so you wait! This isn't over yet!" With that Akira stood up and smirked while walking away from him disappearing into the crowds followed by his two body guards.

"…And so it would seem" Atem muttered to himself, while turning his head again to face the front, but as he did so his eyes caught something, or rather some_one_, he quickly averted his head to the side again and he was right, standing there in front of the gates was _her_. The girl that has been haunting him for a year now was actually there. He recognized her by her fair light crème skin, and her now slightly tall light brown hair. Atem clenched his eyes shut and then reopened them again to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but _no_, she's actually here. He could see her sides only as apparently she was looking for someone. He started taking into her appearance and tried to engrave it in his mind, for future reference, if he lost her again. She was wearing a long golden halter dress, the valley of her breast was visible, it was cut as a small 'V' line , as he can see one side of her breast. The chest area was covered in diamonds, that was glittering by the lights, from under her chest area the dress flowed down smoothly reaching the floor covering her feet, the down part wasn't glittered with diamonds, it was a plain golden silk, that looks like it has been folded neatly vertically, then unfolded, to cause this wonderful ripple like pattern across horizontally. Her hair was tied in a side pony tail by a thick golden band, glittering also by the help of lights, as her bangs were edged to the side, framing her face. She was wearing an elegant golden watch too. Then when she suddenly moved to face him, the first thing that caught his eyes were her wandering eyes, her amazing blue sparkling eyes. Atem was in awe as he gasped the moment she faced him, trying to stand delicately on her toes, still trying to desperately find that someone, she bit her lip in an adorable way as she sighed in defeat.

Atem could even make out her glittery lips, and the metallic golden eye shadow, and white eyeliner. He could even spot a dash of metallic white eye shadow at the corner of her upper eyebrows. He saw another friend join her as she handed her, the golden shawl and purse. He saw her laugh at her blonde friend, as they were making their way to head outside. Atem started to panic, he wanted to talk to her, but he was hoping in doing that alone. He quickly dashed from his seat and headed their direction. He also noticed that the girl's back was bare, as the dress reached down to her small back. He gulped but decided to still continue and follow her' _I have to get to her, I will not lose her again'_. Atem was determined on that, she was leading him to apparently outside in the more warmer area. He instantly knew where they were, they were in the parking lot' _She's going to go home already?' _He quickly moved forward and now there were less and less people, He pushed through them while muttering " Sorry….Excuse me…Thank you…sorry…". He finally passed them all but suddenly he found out that she was no longer in front of him, she just vanished, Atem looked around frantically, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her. He suddenly heard shouting coming from the front, he walked and saw that indeed the girl and her blonde friend were standing near an open-portable red car, and there were two men standing in front of them arguing with the two females.

"Look I do not care about your wishes, our Boss clearly asked from us to make sure you do not leave early, he still has some important errands to tend to, then he'll gladly escort you to your house." A tall black buff man with shades, explained to her, he was obviously growing impatient with her. Atem stood behind the tree, and decided to listen some more, then he heard _her_ speak for the first time, he felt his heart pounding as he looked at her, he'll never forget her voice.

"Well I don't give a damn! you could go and tell your 'Boss' that I'm feeling tired, and I want to go home and rest, I never even wanted to come to this stupid party anyway." Her friend nodded with determination, agreeing with her as she was glaring furiously at them. The black man was then receiving orders from his mini head phone that was attached to his ear. The other man was much taller, he was white and was big too, he tried to reason with them.

"Look Miss, I'm really sorry but please, don't argue with us, and come forth, our orders were clear. You must not leave without his PERMISSION!!" He grabbed the girl's arm, as she was trying hard to yank her arms from his iron grip. Her other blonde friend was helping her. Atem was furious when he saw this and decided to step in when he saw the black man motioning with his hand to drag her back inside.

"HELP!LET ME GO! LET GO OFF ME!!" The girl was screaming at them very loud as her friend started yelling at them too. Atem marched forward quickly as he approached the two body guards.

"LET HER GO THIS INSTANT!" Atem bellowed at them with his deep baritone voice, they looked at him and raised their eyebrows. The girl gasped in shock as she saw him. Atem locked gazes with her, he was completely lost in her eyes, but quickly regained conscious as he felt a heavy punch on his left cheek. The girl screamed in terror on what she saw. He fell on the ground in pain as he saw the black man with his fist raised.

"You! Stay out of this! Now go away before you really regret this" He was about to turn around and pick his pace, but Atem wasn't done yet, he swiped his leg in a 360 degree motion under the black man's leg, which caused him to fall flat on his back. Atem quickly stood up and wiped of the blood from his mouth, he even spitted some on the floor. His eyes were narrowed dangerously in slits as he approached the white man that was holding the frightened girl.

"You messed with the wrong man!" Atem punched him in the face so hard, that the punch made the man releases his grip from the girl and stumbled backwards. The girl was now on the floor, Atem looked at her and extended his hand downwards. She took his hand, as he pushed her upward, balancing her to stand. The girl was looking wide eyes at him, as he was so close to her, staring at her. Atem felt something weird in his chest when he stared at her eyes,' _It's like I know her from somewhere' _Atem was about to ask her, if she was okay, but he immediately turned his head backwards, when he heard the shouts from her blonde friend to look out.

It was too late as Atem suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with blood oozing out of his nose. The girl gasped sharply as she saw this she covered her mouth with her hands, as tears were slowly falling from her eyes." Let him go, he's done nothing to you!" she pleaded them, but to no avail, No one was out there in the deserted parking lot. Everyone was in there, having a great time as they were unaware of what was happening outside. Atem quickly jumped back on his feet, as he threw punches left and right on the man in front of him. The man lost his balance as he fell so hard on the floor unconscious. Atem felt movement from behind him, so before the other man can strike him, Atem instantly flipped backwards and grabbed his neck from behind. He started squeezing it tight. The man was choking as he dropped his knife on the floor. He quickly grabbed Atem's arm and pushed him away from him, turning to face him while trying to catch his breath.

"You...will …regret…this!" He grabbed the knife from the floor as he began approaching him, with a twisted smirk on his face. Atem turned to the two quivering ladies and instructed them to get out of here.

"GO!" Atem commanded, he felt the taste of his metallic blood in his mouth, he didn't know for how long can he last, but he wanted to make sure that _she's _safe. He saw her looking at him with concern, she was mortified, he didn't understand why is she feeling like this for a total stranger. He saw that he was coming closer and closer by the min, he looked at her blonde friend since she's the one who seems more stable." Take your friend and leave! Now! Don't waste time! GO!" She nodded shakily at him, she quickly grabbed her friend's wrist, urging her they must go. The girl kept looking back at Atem as he was also staring at her, he felt that this was the last time he will ever see her, it was like Déjà vu for him suddenly, this had happened from before. They finally reached the open-portable red car and hurriedly climbed in. The blonde girl started the engine, while the brunette was looking at Atem with sorrow visible in her sad blue eyes. Atem was still staring at her with grief, he wasn't aware that the white man was right behind him. The car finally drove away. Atem suddenly screamed in agony, when the man plunged the knife in his arm. Atem sharply turned around as he grabbed the man's wrist, ignoring the pain that was souring through his arm. Blood was painting his sleeve dark red, as it was slowly dropping on the floor. He twisted his wrist, making the man scream in pain. He was about to punch Atem on the face but Atem caught his fist in time and began crushing it in his palm. He smirked with satisfactory as the man was screaming so hard and fell down on his knees. Atem then twisted his arm, which caused a few bones cracking and had dislocated his arm from its socket. Atem finally punched the man square on his face, as he fell down into unconscious.

Atem winced as his arm was throbbing in pain, he pulled the knife out of his arm, dropping it to the floor. He clutched his now wet sleeve and made his way to his car, he knew that in his kind of state he will never be able to drive, but he had to, he had no other choice. He didn't need to go to the hospital, it's too risky for this to go out in public, if the paparazzi saw him, he'll put the company image and its reputation in danger. He started the car as he was breathing hard, it was a good thing that he was near his home and Joey said he'll come by later, so he must've already gotten there, he'll help him. Convincing himself that this was the right thing to do, even with his worst condition, he drove away from the parking lot, hoping he'll reach there with no accidents. Atem could feel his headaches coming back, and he's breathing was becoming shallow, the pain was still intense in his arm too. However, the most unbearable pain he was feeling right now, was in his heart. '_I lost her….again…I was this close'_.

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter!! -sigh- I really hoped you liked it though, so don't forget to review.**

***= This line that Joey said, didn't it remind you of someone?lol..it was Joey's famous line(Joey in F.R.I.E.N.D.S) whenever he flirts, so just remember his expression, it was just like him. I always imagined that those two Joey's actually kinda have the same personality! How weird is that? XD Well R&R, and tell me honestly what you think of this chapter. Oh and if you want to see the girl's dress, then the link to the picture is posted in my profile. It's really elegant, well Later. ^_^**

**~Lezley-Gardner**


	4. Who are you?

**Well people here is another long chapter, I think this should be a little interesting, as the plot starts to thicken a bit, and the story is moving on now! XD**

**Next update is when you are all still willing to actually continue reading this story!hehe...then after a week I will! Well thx again for those who reviewed last chapter and to also who added the story to their fav! Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary:** Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

* * *

Hazy vision, heavy breathing, light headed and can barely keep on driving. That what was Atem feeling as he was still driving his car towards his mansion, he tried to drive with two hands on the steering wheel, but it was too painful so he's currently driving with one hand, occasionally when he stops at a red light, he squeezes his arm with his hand, trying to get the blood to stop flowing. He removed his tuxedo jacket with effort, and then tore one of his sleeves to wrap it on his bleeding wound. He was near his mansion, just 5 more min. and he'll be there in no time. Atem doesn't know how did he manage to drive like that without yet fainting, but he never bothered to answer, all he's focusing about now is getting there quickly, ASAP.

He once again failed to hear the cars honking madly at him, to move out the way. Atem quickly hit the gas once more and winced from the sudden movement which caused his arm to move. He squinted his eyes to see ahead of him. The street he was on was dark, there were barely enough street lamps lightning the road. His vision was again becoming hazy. Then suddenly out of nowhere a huge truck came forward right at him. The lights from the truck almost blinded him. He remained there paralyzed, thinking this was it, he's going to die. It was like he was a deer caught in between the head lamps. His eyes widen as he realized he had a chance to get out of the way.

"SHIT!" He turned the steering wheel sharply towards a U-turn. The car screeched and mark tires were trailing its way behind his car. He was relieved as eventually at the last min. he managed to break through."Damn it! That was a close call" Atem winced again he rested his head on his car seat and clutched his arm. The pain was becoming more intense. He started his car again and turned around the corner. He finally reached his mansion, he noticed the guard was sleeping as he honked the car impatiently at him. The guard suddenly snapped his eyes opened and apologized quickly. He never seemed to notice Atem's condition as he was still sleepy not realizing what the heck is going on. When he finally opened both of the gates, Atem quickly went inside and drive-by near his huge opaque glass doors. He got out of the car not bothering to shut the door behind him. He stumbled on the steps as he went to ring the doorbell many times. He was leaning against the door, his hand covering his now red sleeve. He saw an outline image coming and the same time screaming at the door. He knew it was Joey.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez! "Joey yelled in annoyance, he swung the door open," You were late 5 min, so I'm not paying for that pi—HOLY SHIT! ATEM!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YA MAN??!!" Joey had a shock expression on his face. Atem flinched as he swayed his way inside.

"I got into a …fight" He managed to say as he gritted his teeth. Joey was quickly by his side helping him to stand; they went to the living room as he dropped Atem on the couch.

"You're crazy, do ya know that??! Where the hell do you people put the first aid?? That wound looks deep."Atem felt the room was spinning, he looked at Joey to see he was worried." Why the hell didn't ya go to the hospital man??" Joey screamed at his pained friend. Atem told him that the first aid is in his bathroom cabinet upstairs. Joey was quickly gone as the wind and rushed back downstairs holding a small box in his hand.

"Is…my..grandpa..here?" Atem said breathless, he knew he was going to faint soon, his complexion was already pale, his head is spinning, he's sweating cold sweat and he's breath is becoming shallow by the min. He sat up straight as he winced again when Joey unwrapped the now blood stained cloth, he ripped his sleeve and started applying the wet soaked in alcohol cloth to clean any infection. Atem flinched as it stung badly, but he had to stay strong and awake. Joey was furious from his best friend, and was more furious from whoever did this to him. He glared at Atem.

"Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry man, you're damn lucky he ain't here, or he would've slit your throat from getting into this mess! You're even luckier that the cut isn't that deep, but you lost a quiet amount of blood! And I was actually going to borrow that suit from you! What the hell happened to ya anyway??" Joey was now done cleansing his wound and started covering it with cotton, then wrapping it with a white bandage. Atem closed his eyes and tried steadying his breathing, he sighed through his nostrils as he recalled what happened tonight.

"I told you!....I got into a fight that's all…no big deal" He replied tiredly.

"NO BIG DEAL!! What the fuck are you saying? It looks like someone has beat the crap out of you…look at you…look at this.." Joey began as he pointed at the bruises on his face "…You're face needs to be repaired all over again…who did this to you? What in the name of hell has gotten you into this mess anyway??" Atem shook his head at him, he chuckled but hissed when Joey pressed the wrapping slightly on his wound, Atem glared at him." Serves you right! What the hell is so funny???" Joey's face was red from anger.

"Joey you sound just like my grandpa!" Joey just rolled his eyes"…I was just saving someone, there were these two big men in black that was…forcing...these two girls..I don't know what exactly..they wanted them for..something about their boss wants them to stay against their own will…so I did what any other person would do if they were in my place…I jumped in there and helped them." Joey by now was gaping like a fish at Atem. He finally finished wrapping the wound, and sat next to him.

"Are ya crazy??! You went in there without even a back up?! You could've called me! What you forgot the drill or something, It has been a while since I last got into action man!" Joey started making action figures in the air. Atem shook his head at him, he was relieved that now there is only a slight pain on his arm, he ignored Joey as he started thinking about her again, _Is she safe? Had she finally gotten out? I hope so…ugh…she's a complete stranger to me…and yet…I'm so concerned about her…why? When I looked into her eyes today…oh those beautiful blue eyes, I don't know why I felt like I knew her from somewhere..and she…she was also concerned about my well being??…why? Who was that arrogant 'Boss' that wanted her to stay…Ugh..so many unanswered questions…I feel like my head is going to explode. _He saw a hand waving frantically in front of his face; Atem was startled and saw Joey staring at him. Atem rubbed his temples hard to get rid of that headache.

"Hellooo? Where have you been I've been calling you're name since...ever. What's wrong pal?" He asked, Atem just smiled a small smile at him.

"Nothing my friend…I'm just tired that's all...thanks.." he motioned to his now bandaged arm"…I'm sorry Joey…I never really meant for it to get this way…It's just I _had_ to save her…" again he went into a trance with a dreamy expression on his face. Joey was looking puzzled at his friend; _I've never seen him like this before…he actually risked his life…for a stranger? Sure Atem getting in danger, isn't really the breaking news for us, or him. But why? _Joey thought. He searched in his pocket for a cigarette; he placed it in his mouth and lit it. He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, Joey was sick worried for his friend when he saw his state. Atem was like a brother to him, the only family he's got, since his sister has been taken away from him by his own mother. He lives alone now, well if you counted his drunken father, he hardly stays at home. Which ofcource makes Joey's life a whole lot easier, he even sometimes crash at Atem's place. He's working in a radio station, the channel where he airs about music hits, rap,rock, metal, love songs… and many others.

Joey glanced at his friend to see that his eyes were closed and still had the weird smile on his face. He saw him holding his left arm."So who's that girl that made you risk your life for, huh?" Joey said smirking and shaking his head at his friend. Atem again brought his head back from the clouds and looked at Joey, he smiled, which again made Joey extremely curious. He rarely smiles, only when he's with his close friends and relatives, not since what happened almost 11 years now.

Atem once again sighed dreamily and began"Well Joey she's one of a kind, I'll tell you that. She's extremely beautiful, I've never seen such beauty and her eyes…oh Joey...don't even get me started…today was actually the first time I finally approached her, and held…her…such soft hands.." Atem was staring at his hand, as if her hand still lingers there. Joey was looking baffled at him, his mouth was opened wide and his eyes were almost coming out of his sockets. Atem noticed that and rolled his eyes, "Close your mouth Joey, you don't want anything nesting there do you?" He smirked at his friend.

"It's just…am I hearing things…or you_ the Atem_ has actually for once in his lifetime took a liking in a girl? Wow she must be something alright to get your attention like that?" Joey raised his eyebrows quickly up and down playfully at Atem.

"Like I said….one of a kind…It's just…" Atem stared at his lap"…I don't know if I'll ever see her again…I've lost her…now twice" Joey smiled sadly at him, he slapped his hand on Atem's back while holding his half finished cigarette in the other hand.

"Nah…don't ya worry man…if she doesn't show up…then there are plenty of other girls out there…"

"Yes Joey…but no one like _her_…." Atem stated a little annoyed that he will probably never see her again. Just by thinking that, made his heart ache. Joey looked down, and then he quickly jerked his head up looking at Atem with wide eyes.

"Wait a min…is she the same girl you told me about I think…a year ago or something??" Atem smiled and nodded his head absent mindedly."OH HELL NO!! Are you crazy?? You want nothing to do with her Atem trust me!" Atem looked shocked at him"…don't give me that look, you told me she was surrounded by body guards back then...and now even _now_ she still is, and whoever that 'Boss' they were talking about? I don't know man he seems like kinda dangerous you know…and now since you decided to play 'Hero' I think that you're targeted by him! This doesn't seem good, NOT AT ALL!! She could be his girlfriend or something, maybe even worse his wife. He's gunna 'ice' you for sure, if he finds out you're trying to play 'Casanova' here! Dude you better come back to your senses soon….I'm telling you...that girl is nothing but trouble…look what happened when you tried to approach her, now imagine what will happen if you made a move on her…" by the time he was done Atem was listening to each and every word of his, but the thing that got him all worried and made his heart ache again was when he said that she was maybe with someone, _What if he was right? What if she's not single?? Like this I lost my chances with her! To hell with it! I can't let her get away from me that easily…I feel like I wanna know her…my heart is telling me that I should get to know her…I don't even know her name for god's sake! _Joey saw the pained expression on his friend face. He finished his cigarette and put it out. Joey sighed as he patted his back once more.

"Hey…" he began"…just...try and forget her…alright?" Atem shook his head again, he bended down and glided his hand through his hair. He supported his chin with his hand and closed his eyes.

"No…I can't Joey…I don't _want_ to forget her…" Joey blew air in frustration. He was glad that finally Atem was beginning to fall for a girl, that eventually will make him happy again, but he doesn't want him to fall for the wrong girl!

"Look man...I know I'm in no position to control your life here…but at least for your grandpa's sake and for all the people that cares about ya…try not do anything foolish, eh?" Joey stood up and helped Atem on his feet as well. Atem smiled and nodded at him.

"Don't worry Joey, but please this conversation—"

"…never happened…" Joey finished for him. Atem smiled as he was leaning on Joey to climb up the stairs. They went to his room and Atem sat on his bed, Joey stood in front of him, making Atem look at him."One more thing…whenever trouble strikes again…you know who to call?" Atem chuckled lightly while nodding.

"Sure Joey, thank you" Atem hugged him with one arm, he went to his dresser and took off his watch, he even tugged on his already loosened tie and took it off.

"Well I better go now al—"He was interrupted by the door bell ringing"…I bet that's my pizza" Joey said while grinning from ear to ear. Atem chuckled as he saw him rush downstairs to open the door. He stood there gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He had a purple pinkish bruise on his left cheek and a busted lip.

"Damn them! At least it will go away…nothing serious" Atem went in the bathroom and hit the shower. He sighed blissfully as the hot water poured down on his aching body, he was cautious not to get his bandage wet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two girls were in the car, the blonde was driving towards the brunette's mansion. She noticed this and quickly stopped her.

"No Mai...please…after what happened tonight, I cannot bear and look _him_ in the face, please I wanna stay at your place tonight!" The girl begged her best friend. Mai looked hesitant for a second, but simply nodded.

"Téa…you do realize that he was following us, right?" Mai started as she was making a U-turn to get to her road. Téa bit her lip as she held her head in one of her hand leaning against the window.

"I know Mai, I know…god this was my entire fault! I thought by leading him into a crowd he'll lose us again…but if it wasn't for those…those…ugh..." She clenched her eyes shut, she was so worried about Atem, especially right after they drove away, and she heard him scream in pain. She urged Mai to turn back but her blonde friend just refused saying it's too risky.

"Téa, hun, don't blame yourself…but you really need to be careful, it seems that he was determined to reach you this time. My opinion…I think you should stop doing that, you should not make yourself visible to him whenever you attend these parties anymore, you know he'll be there, or better yet just don't go at all." Mai tried to reason with her best friend, she considered Téa as her little sister that she never had. Téa just remained silent through the whole ride.

They finally reached Mai's house. Mai was downstairs fetching two cups of hot organic green tea. Téa was now dressed in her white training Pajamas, leaving her hairstyle untouched, she removed her make-up and was now sitting in her 'room'. She came here countless of times, whenever she needs to just get away from all that's been happening lately in her complicated life, so this was now practically her second home; she even left some clothes here. Mai never minded at all she lived alone, so she thought that it was nice to have some quality time with her best friend, she gets lonely at times. Téa was sitting on her soft silky bed and rested her head on the borders. She was recalling what happened tonight, _I can't believe I was this close to him…I never meant for it to go this far…maybe I should listen to Mai's advice, he was hurt because of me, and next time, there's no wonder what will they do to him, I don't even wanna think about it….but…_

"You know Téa, you ha—Ahem, sooo, who are you thinking about?" Mai teased her as she set the tray on the night stand and plopped beside her. Téa smiled sheepishly while facing her and tucked her legs neatly behind her.

"Did you see Mai? Did you see what he did for me?" Téa asked her as she sighed grabbing her fluffy heart-shaped pillow, squeezing it to her chest. Mai just chuckled and shook her head at her; she then turned serious and sighed while tossing a lock of her thick golden yellow hair behind her shoulder.

"Téa you need to be careful…" she stared at her hand then looked at Téa again" Akira is not an easy man to get along with…" she saw Téa move nervously on the bed and bowed her head down as she mentioned his name"…and if he knew of tonight, he'll get suspicious, you do realize that Akira and…Atem are rivals…" at this Téa immediately raised her head again to look at her friend "….if he found out that you've been trying to see him from afar, he'll keep wanting answers from you again and chaos will soon happen.." Mai finished as she was looking worriedly at her dear friend. Téa stared at her, and then looked down on her folded hands; she began pulling on her fingers nervously, as she looked up again with a far distance stare in her blue eyes.

"When I saw him for the first time, three years ago he never noticed, I was overwhelmed with joy when I finally spotted my long lost friend Mai, I was doing fine until last year and especially tonight…Mai…when I see him, I feel comfortable and happy, like its only me and him alone in this harsh world….and I even forget all the troubles that's been happening in my life…" Téa sighed as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Mai sighed again as she wiped away her tear.

"Téa…I'm not only your best friend…I'm your sister as well" Mai stated,"…and there's no one in this world will care for you, like I do" she smiled gently at her, Téa bit her lip as she looked down, then heard Mai speak seriously again to her"…you need to be careful with the way you act these days Téa, I don't like it one bit and I'm started to get really worried about you…" Téa nodded and snapped her head to her direction knowingly from what she heard next"…you're engaged to the worst man alive …"

* * *

Akira was now sitting on his office as he just arrived from the meeting. He was still fuming with anger at what Atem told him, _you'll eat your words Atem, you'll pay dearly…mark my words._ His blue with a tint of grayish eyes were narrowed dangerously. He looked up to see his secretary coming in with some files in her hand. She placed them on his desk as she looked at him with disgust.

"Mr. Attaché…these are the documents that you've asked for…it's getting late, can I go now?" she asked impatiently with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He looked at her up and down as he licked his lips; he twisted a sick smirk on his face as he reached for his drawer and took out a box full of cigars. He brought one to his lips and motioned for her to light it up. She went to him and took the match box; she lit a match and began lighting his cigar. When finally done she removed her hand away to blow the flame, but he quickly grabbed her wrist hard."What are you doing?!" she asked fearfully, he looked at her and widen his smirk, he took the cigar from his mouth as he blew smoke on her face, she coughed slightly and waved the smoke with her free hand. He eyed the flame that was now reaching to its end on the small stick to her finger tips. She was alarmed by that and tried to yank her hand away. "Let go of me, please Mr. Attaché!". He chuckled wickedly as he blew air on the flame to light it out. He let go of her and motioned with his hand to leave. She was still stunned about what he tried to do; she gulped and scurried out of his office, closing the brown doors behind her.

Akira was staring at his ceiling, he took a glance on his photo frame that was standing on his desk, and it was a photo of his _fiancée_ Téa Gardner, posing in front of the camera with no emotion visible on her face. He smirked then frowned remembering what happened. He was informed by his two badly beaten up body guards; they never even knew who the one who approached them was."Pathetic minions…honestly if you want to do something you have to do it yourself." He angrily grabbed his cell phone and started dialing her number.

* * *

Téa got startled by her cell phone ringing; she looked at the caller ID and found out that it was _him_. She nudged Mai by her shoulder pushing the ringing cell phone in her hand.

"It's him, answer common!" Mai looked wide eyed at her; she set the cup back on her nightstand.

"Me!" she exclaimed, Téa nodded her head firmly.

"Yes! Now common answer him!" Mai took the phone from her," …a-and if he asked about me tell him; tell him I-I went to bed" Mai took a deep breath and stood up from the bed; she pressed the call button and answered.

"H-hello…yes how are you Mr. Attaché..." she began walking towards the balcony, Téa looked at her, and was glaring, but it wasn't at Mai, it was meant for the person on the other line,_ Arrogant Bastard!_

"_Yeah hey Mai…where's Téa_?" Akira replied in a bored tone, he scoffed at what he heard next"…_sleeping you say? Hmm…okay then…switch the speaker button on so we can see if she's sleeping well" _He said between gritted teeth."_Look Mai, I want you to get her back to her senses, I was told of what happened tonight, tell her_ this is _wrong what she's doing._ _I want to return home, and see her there. Am I being clear Mai_?"

"Y-yes, yes, don't worry, your right I'll speak to her…" Téa was busy filing her nails; she could hear every word he was saying as she scoffed of what she heard next.

"_You have to make her understand that I can't tolerate this anymore, one day _I will_ lose my temper Mai!...that my patient is limited!" _Akira raised his voice, making his point clear.

"Don't worry everything is going to work out between you two in the end Mr. Attaché" Mai replied as she was glancing nervously at Téa, making her know that he's being serious. Téa just shrugged her shoulders and continued checking out her nails. Mai flinched suddenly as Akira hung up the phone on her. She removed the cell phone from her ear and locked it. She sighed and went to sit next to Téa on the bed.

"Téa…" Téa looked at her friend's eyes, full of worries and fear for her,"…the way he spoke wasn't relaxing…I think he knows something." Téa placed the nail filer down and looked at her again with no emotion visible on her face.

"I told you that I'm not afraid of him anymore" Mai sighed as she got up to go downstairs,_ I'll be damned if anything happened to her...again. I was always there for her, and I'm the only one who actually knows about Akira's and Téa__'s relationship falling apart, not even her own parents know and thankfully not even Akira himself knows that I know._

* * *

Atem was now sitting in his bedroom, turned on the radio and was reading a book. The radio was playing some random songs until finally a show was about to start, Joey's show. Joey ate some of the pizza and left some left overs. He left an hour ago, so he won't be late on his nighttime job. Atem took a bite from the pizza and placed it down on his plate, he then took a sip from his Pepsi.

There was a theme song playing indicating that a program was about to start and right after it ended; Atem heard Joey's 'professional' tone of voice blasting from the radio. He turned up the volume a little and smiled.

"_Good evening ladies and gentle men, at our music station 109.2, with our show' Music of your choice!' this is Joey wheeler speaking to you again. So we will be receiving your phone calls on 6669842, or E-mails to our website 'Radio '. So our subject today will be about…Faithfulness. Love, what is love? it's like a small bud plant that grows slowly with time, and the water that is poured to it is Faithfulness."_

Atem's smile widen as he rested his head on the borders, listening to every word his friend is saying…

* * *

…Téa decided to stay tonight in Mai's place, she didn't care, and she needed to get away from him at least for tonight. She sighed as she was pacing in her room, about to make a whole in the ground; she decided to listen to the radio. She switched to her favorite station 109.2. She immediately recognized Joey's voice again. Téa giggled a bit as he was using his funny tone again, trying to get his weird accent on check. Just like Atem's case, she never dared to come near Joey. She knows that they're still best friends, and if Joey by any chance saw her, she'll never know what to do." I don't think he'll even recognize me…hehe my best friend, doesn't even have a clue to who I am" just by thinking about Atem again, made her forget everything. She sat on her bed with a worried expression on her face. She still doesn't know what happened to him." Is he okay? God I hope so, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him!" Téa whispered sadly to herself. Mai was asleep now as it was past midnight. Téa couldn't sleep at all, not after what happened tonight, she was still worried about her best friend. Whenever she sees him, she feel relaxed, and remembers the good old days that still resides in her. The only bits of happiness that was left, her memories of childhood, she was right after they moved nothing was the same anymore. She was glad she met Mai. Mai is currently working in the same company her dad works in…Akira's company. Her dad is like a brother to Akira, he likes him so much that he gave his only daughter to him as gratitude. Téa knows better than to refuse her father's wishes and to break his heart. So she went for it, even though she hated Akira with pure hatred. Everyone sees him as a gentle and kind person that he pretends to be. No one believed her when she used to tell them about his true nature they would just laugh at her, and tell her it's just nervousness and self doubt as she was about to get engaged with the handsomest man alive. She knows his dirty little secrets, no one else knows and Akira had threatened her countless of times. So she kept quiet, she was always convincing herself, that things will get better soon, he'll eventually change, that's the exact same words her mother told her, never leave his side, you'll be grateful to us one day…when you finally marry him.

They've been engaged for a year now, Akira keeps telling her that she will be his in the end, but she just refuses him, the engagement purpose was to let her take time and consider him, and when she's happy with him, they'll be planning for the wedding, where she'll be finally his. Téa cringed at the thought. She used to be afraid of him, but not anymore, she lost her cheerful self long time ago. She tried to stay out of his way, but being the stubborn person she is, problems always manages to trail her at the end. They moved back to Japan a year ago, well only her and Akira as they were engaged. Her parents usually come and visit her, but they still live in NY. Her mother is out of town, so is her father, he's in a business trip, that was assigned by his Boss…Akira himself. Akira was always trying to please him in any other way, make him happy as always, make him less suspicious of his intentions of the future "If only you could see what kind of a person he is dad…" Téa turned off her radio and went to sleep, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"…_Well folks will take a commercial break and be right ba—"_Atem turned off the radio as he went downstairs to make himself some hot tea, he couldn't sleep. He went to check himself again in the mirror, to find that the swollen is decreasing a little. He went to his kitchen and took out a bag full of ice; he applied it on his bruises carefully not to sting himself. After making his hot drink he was watching a movie, two hours later he found himself fast asleep on his couch, dreaming of her again.

* * *

Meanwhile two large black Jeep cars were driving towards each other in a deserted area of the city, somewhere where the police can't find a trace of them. After they parked in only a few millimeters in front of each other, in the first car four people dressed in black with shades and no expressions on their face stepped out, the other car five people stepped out. The back seat was opened by one of the men, and a man in his mid-thirties stepped out of the car looking serious, he had dark red hair and green eyes with glasses. Another man stepped out of the second car slamming the door shut behind him, holding a cigar between his lips. The two Bosses approached each other with only one of their men coming by their sides, each holding a black suitcase. The other men were guarding the car and their gazes were locked at the front making sure nothing goes wrong.

They finally stood in front of each other smirking.

"Bravo Mr. Philips….you managed to convince me to come out here in this dump and pursue with the deal" Mr. Philips bowed to him mockingly as he laughed while clapping his hands.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Attaché, but let's get down to business shall we, is your money ready?" Mr. Philips inquired him. Mr. Attaché smirked at him as he motioned the man behind him to come forward holding the suitcase in front of him, Mr. Philips did the same thing. The two men exchanged their suitcases and stepped backwards again. He opened it revealing 10M dollars cash, he nodded to his boss.

"Its all clear sir" he said in a monotone voice, Mr. Philips just nodded his head while grinning from ear to ear. The other man opened his suitcase revealing many valuable and rare expensive antiques. Mr. Attaché looked back at him. The man nodded his head, while holding one of them.

"It's okay sir, the stock is all here" he said. Mr. Attaché nodded his head solemnly. He turned his direction back to the man grinning in front of him; he stepped forward and blow smoke in front of his face. Mr. Philips scrunched his nose and coughed slightly. Akira just chuckled and then smirked at him.

"Goodbye" he said, as he walked away back to his car. Mr. Philips did the same thing, and soon all of their men followed. Akira's chauffeur turned the car around and accelerated forward fast. Mr. Philips was also gone from view, each going their separate ways. Inside of Akira's car, one of his body guards looked at him smirking.

"We will leave him like this sir? Wouldn't it will be better if we finished him off?" Akira smirked and motioned with his hand at him to be quiet.

"Shh…" He took out a remote from his pocket, and he pressed a button….

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from behind them, car parts were flying everywhere with flames on them, indicating that Mr. Philips was _dead_.

* * *

Two days had passed by from the encounter, it was now Wednesday evening and Atem was at his desk at his own mansion, scanning through some documents of the company. He had taken these past few days off, grandpa was thrilled by him, however he did noticed the bruises on his face, Atem convinced him that it was nothing serious and it will slowly go away, he even thanked himself secretly that he didn't noticed the wound on his arm, surprisingly it was healing fast, it didn't need any stitches. The bruises on his face were barely visible now. He just hung up the phone as he finished talking with his secretary Anastasia; he informed her that he'll be back tomorrow. Atem took a sip from his coffee as he glanced at his watch to find that it's nearing 9 pm now. His cell phone rang; he looked at the ID to see it was his best friend Morgan. He got up from his chair as he headed to the kitchen to place the now empty mug in the sink.

"Yes, yes..I haven't forgot Morgan don't worry…you're coming by? That's great! Well I'll be expecting you soon…" Atem pressed the end call button as he stuffed it back in his pocket jean. He turned around to see his grandpa wheeling his way to the living room. Atem came and helped him by pushing him and settled him there."Hey there old man…" Atem said gently as he sat across of him. His grandpa smiled.

"Hey there Atem…so how's your bruises so far, do you still feel any pain?" His grandpa asked worriedly. Atem smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about me gramps…I'm actually feeling a lot better" Atem said, his grandpa only sighed as he shook his head at him.

"You're still not going to tell me the truth of what happened?" He asked seriously, Atem smiled softly as he motioned with his hand that it was nothing, his grandpa was about to protest but was interrupted by the doorbell, _Saved by the bell_, Atem sat up as he patted his grandfather on the back and headed towards his glass doors. He opened them as suddenly a small girl leaped in his arms laughing, Atem laughed with her and spun her around, but he quickly stopped as his arm started hurting him again.

"H-Hey Mia…how's it going with you so far?" Atem asked his little favorite female friend. Emilia beamed at him as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine…a little bored…but fine" Atem chuckled as he ruffled her hair, she ducked out of his way and raced to the living room to give grandpa a hug.

"Hey there buddy.." Atem turned around and smiled as he saw a man who was in his mid twenties, he had green eyes and black hair and was slightly tan. Atem hugged him a brotherly hug.

"Hey Morgan…" Atem saw his wife Lily smiling broadly at them, he nodded her direction as she shook his hand."Please come in" Atem stepped aside as they headed to the living room, he was about to close his door, but he suddenly saw a red Jaguar car speeding directly towards the entrance; he pressed the break as he parked his car anywhere. Atem shook his head as he saw Joey coming out of his car with a grin on his face.

"Hey there pal…" Atem nodded as he let him in. They both headed towards the living room to see them all gather there. Atem heard small barking coming from down he looked to see it was Emilia's puppy. Emilia soon followed and grabbed him as she petted him, Atem smiled.

"Scotch…how many times I've told you to stop running away from me" she scolded as he began nuzzling and licking her neck, she heard a faint sound of disgust and a muttering of' I don't blame it', she turned her head to see Joey glaring at it, while drinking water from the bottle. She growled at him, making Atem raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh so it was _you_ at the door…hmph" Joey mimicked her as he rolled his eyes at the back of his head. Atem chuckled while shaking his head at them, he pushed Joey to a chair as he sat next to him. They began talking about stuff happening lately in each others life, Morgan was discussing with them about his daughter Emilia if she could stay with them for a while, because he and his wife, Lily will have to go in a Business trip, Emilia was quiet disappointed but she quickly shrugged it off and smiled when she knew she'll be staying with him. Grandpa smiled at them .

"Ofcource not!" Grandpa began"…we don't mind at all, she's more than welcome here…don't you two worry about her, she'll be in good hands." Atem smiled as he winked at Emilia, he brought her to her lap.

"Don't worry Morgan, I'll keep her in check…I hope you succeed in your Business trip…both of you" Lily and Morgan smiled as they thanked them. Atem stood up, making Emilia move as she went to sit next to her mother, he headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Atem was leaning on the counter as he took a sip from his water bottle, he started staring ahead of him completely lost in his own world, _It has been two days…since I last saw her…I swear if I had to just wait another whole year to see her again…then I would. Wow, I've never been attached to a girl like this, not since a long time. Again I had the same dream, but the strange thing is right after that dream, I had another one, well more like a nightmare, the day Téa__ and I got separated. Will I ever going to see her again? I promised that I will find her…I don't want to break that promise too!_ Morgan noticed that his friend was troubled by something. He knew Atem way back as they went at the same college together and since then they became best friends, and ofcource whenever something troubles Atem, he tried to do his best to help him with his problems, he was returning his favor, after all Atem had always helped him in his Business through tough times. Morgan motioned for Joey to lean forward as he whispered to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan said as he pointed towards the kitchen. Joey followed his gaze, and then stiffened he promised Atem that he won't tell the others anything. He knew he was probably thinking about her again, the last two days he had always been distracted and tried to fill his time with work, apparently that didn't do him any good either. Joey sighed sadly as he whispered back.

"Beats me…why don't you ask him, he's been acting strange for the past couple of days" Morgan rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, your right…I mean him, taking a break that's a first, even when he's sick he goes to work and you know…." Morgan leaned further as he glanced suspiciously at Atem, who doesn't seem to notice at all."…he's been acting strange since last year if you want my opinion…" he said almost to himself, Joey nodded as he saw Morgan standing up, he decided to follow him. Lily and grandpa didn't seem to notice as they were busy discussing among themselves.

"Hey Atem, common spill it out what's wrong?" Joey sweat dropped at this, _always straight to the point_ , Atem snapped his head to their direction as he smiled sadly and turned back again.

"Nothing fellows, just tired that's all…" Atem said bluntly, Joey and Morgan looked at each other, then Morgan spoke again seriously this time.

"Sorry pal, but this famous excuse of yours has lost its magic…there _is_ something else.."Morgan leaned forward, while grinning slyly at him"…Is this about a girl?" Atem snapped his head at Joey, eying him dangerously, Joey raised his hands in defense, as he shook his head.

"Don't look at me man…I told him nothing" Morgan chuckled at them.

"I knew it! It _is_ about a girl!" Atem failed to glare at him as he sighed in defeat.

"You're too damn smart for your own good" He murmured at him, Morgan smirked proudly at himself.

"Well, who is she?" Atem stared at him and shook his head,

"I don't know…but she got me bad…" Atem whispered to himself,"…real bad, it's like poison paradise; I can't stop thinking about her, she keeps invading my dreams. You guys, do you think I'm officially losing it?" He asked them desperately as he placed the bottle back in the refrigerator, and leaned against the counter. Joey chuckled as he muttered 'I wouldn't be surprised by that' which earned him two pairs of eyes glaring dangerously at him. He silenced himself as he made his way to the refrigerator.

"So where did you meet her?" Morgan said, obviously interested. Atem sighed as he decided to tell him the whole story, even about the fight. Morgan was shocked about this whole thing."Wow…I knew you lied to us about the bruises…I mean please, 'I accidentally bumped into a pole' wasn't really convincing" Atem smiled sheepishly at him."So are you going to see her again?" Morgan continued, Atem ran his fingers through his spiky hair as he answered him sincerely.

"To tell you the truth…I don't know…I don't think so anyway." Joey stood by him as he patted his back reassuringly Atem nodded his head lazily, then turned back to him."So how's Tristan doing in the army?" Morgan knew he was changing the subject, but he knows that this is a private matter, something that Atem had to deal with it alone, to sort out his mixed feelings. Joey being the oblivious person he is, didn't seem to notice as he answered his question.

* * *

Téa was downstairs in Mai's living room she was still at her house and it was nearing 10 pm now. Akira didn't even bother calling her. She was pacing around nervously, while holding her cell phone in her hand. Mai was looking at her back and fro. She wasn't afraid of Akira she was thinking about something else, she was actually debating whether to call Atem or no. She managed in getting his number thanks to his secretary Anastasia, she was even lucky enough to get his personal mobile phone number. She was biting her nails; Mai sighed and rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"TEA!" Mai bellowed making Téa jump almost 2 feet in the air, she glared furiously at her friend, who was laughing at her.

"What?!" Mai stopped laughing and answered her.

"Relax honey, what are you so nervous about anyway? Could you please sit down? You're distracting me…" Téa sighed as she sat down next to her, tapping the screen on her cell phone anxiously. Mai looked at her uncomfortable friend weirdly."What's up with you? "she asked as she set down her fashion magazine that she has been reading and gave her the full attention.

Téa looked hesitant, but told her anyway, "Mai I can't take this anymore it's killing me…I want to know if he's okay or not…I've gotten his number finally, but now I'm afraid to call him!" she explained desperately. Mai sighed as she crossed her legs.

"This is about Atem right?" she saw Téa nodding her head while staring at the screen name 'Atem' and his phone number below. Mai smiled, "I say go for it girl…" she saw Téa looking at her surprised"…common I know you won't stop your nagging…so just go and call him…see if he's alright, okay?" Téa smiled, she nodded her head quickly as she rushed upstairs in her room closing the door behind her, she opened her balcony and smelled the fresh air, she leaned on the rail and took a deep breath, she looked at her mobile and pressed the 'Call' button, hearing the dialing tone…she waited.

* * *

"I told you she's nothing lik—" Atem was cut off again, but this time it was from his cell phone ringing, he checked the ID to see it was an unknown number marked 'private', he frowned slightly as he quickly got up and excused himself. He heard in the back ground, Morgan trying to reason with Joey about the differences they've been arguing about for the past half an hour. He sighed tiredly as he rushed upstairs away from the noise, pressed the call button and answered,

"Hello…" Atem said in an annoyed voice….

…Téa checked the number again to see if it was right, she shrugged her shoulders and placed the phone back to her ear…

"_Hi…is this Atem Aknunkanon…._?" Atem heard a female voice asking him, he rubbed his temples hard as he shut the door behind him to block the noises.

"Yes…this is he…who are you…if I may ask?" Atem headed towards his balcony.

"_I'm someone who wanted to thank you for what you did for me that night."_ As soon as Atem heard that, he felt his adrenaline rushing through his veins, he leaned for support.

"I can't believe this….is it really you?" he asked in a hushed tone, he felt his head spinning as he was hearing her voice, he couldn't believe that _she_ actually called him, for the first time today Atem smiled sincerely from his heart."…Finally you decided to speak to me…"he said while the same time was smirking.

….one the other end Téa stifled a giggle as she was supporting her elbows on the white rail, her hair was moving from the soft breeze."_I wanted to speak with you, to see if you were okay…"_ Téa said while biting her lips,"…_so um are you okay?_" Téa asked him gently, still feeling guilty for what happened.

…..Atem smiled softly still can't figure out why she is concerned about him." I'm fine now…because I just heard your voice" He replied to her, then he was immediately puzzled"…so yeah, from where did you get my number?" he said, but he was very glad that she did anyway.....

…Téa giggled, then answered him teasingly," _Why is your number so hard to reach?"_ she heard Atem chuckling at the other end of the line…

…"No really…from where?" Atem was curious now and was impressed she managed to get his private number…

…Téa smiled as she tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear,"_ Easy, I called your company and your secretary gave it to me…_"

…Atem smirked "Do you want to know something? I had a strange feeling that you will call" he heard her laugh amusingly on the other end, Atem sighed as he heard her laugh, he somehow couldn't stop smiling, his cheeks were hurting him, but he didn't care....

…Téa raised an eyebrow in interest, she liked talking to him, again she felt at ease, like nothing else matters in this world, she knew he was trying to tease her as well, "_Whoa, whoa, whoa…" _she giggled again_"…and why, if I may ask were you so sure?", _she was touched at what she heard next…

…Atem sighed as he stepped away from the balcony, "I don't know…" he said sincerely"…every time I see you I have a feeling that it won't be the last appearance of you, and I was right, I feel like I want to know you, like I _should_ know you, pretty weird huh?" he chuckled softly at her as he tucked his hand in his pocket. "What's your story exactly?" Atem inquired softly...

…Téa stepped away slightly, as she went inside her room, "_There's no story at all…I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there_…." Téa remembered that she just have to thank him and that's all, she's forbidden to talk to him or even see him, she put him through much last time, and she doesn't want to endanger him again, if Akira finds out…."…_well that's all so..um..Goodnight_…" she was about to hang up, but she heard him telling her to wait.

…Atem's spirit suddenly went down," Wait, wait…!" Atem sighed as he smiled sadly,"…so soon…why are you trying to run away from me again…?" He heard her laugh slightly…

…Téa just couldn't hang up on him, she just wanted to talk to him all day, she glanced at her clock again"_Well…_" she began, while rolling her tongue out playfully"…_what do you want?".._

…Atem heard her question as he chuckled, he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, he wanted so badly to stay up all night and talk to her, "Will I ever see you again?"…he didn't hear anything, so he sighed heavily"…okay…will you at least call again?"Atem asked desperately….

…Téa bit her lips, she couldn't possibly say yes, she heard him sigh, then he asked her another question, _I don't know if it was a wise idea…I shouldn't have called him…now I'm tongue tied…I don't even want to lie to him._ Téa sighed a long sigh and answered him sincerely"_I…don't know_…" she sat on her bed….then she couldn't help but say this"…_probably…?"_ she smiled again; she couldn't just remove that smile from her face….

…Atem laughed slightly"Your number isn't visible on my phone….it's private…" Atem sighed a long sigh then continued"…I won't ask for your number…but promise me you'll call again"…

…Téa scratched her head thoughtfully while squinting her eyes "Okay...Bye…" she said while smiling gently…

…Atem didn't want to end the call, but he knows that he has too "Bye…" he whispered softly to her…

…Téa felt chills run down her spine when he replied, she hung up the phone, and pressed it to her chest, she sighed dreamily as she rested her back on her bed, she grabbed her fluffy pillow and squealed with delight in it.

Atem still had his cell phone lingering near his ear, he sighed as he looked at the phone, and kissed it lightly as he headed outside of his room downstairs. He noticed that it was quiet, he reached his living room to see them standing up and was getting ready to leave."Leaving so soon…"Atem said Lily smiled as she approached him.

"Sorry, but it's nearing 11 now and Emilia needs to sleep early…well…where were you anyway?" she giggled when he was hesitant to answer, she shook her head at him"..Never mind…probably a guy thing…well I'll see you at your birthday party…oh and this time Atem…please show up" Atem smiled as he nodded his head. Morgan came next to him.

"Don't worry he won't embarrass you this time, I'm really sorry I won't be there, lucky for my wife she'll be traveling next week" Atem nodded his head saying it's okay"…so you're turning 21 big guy!" He chuckled as he brotherly hugged Atem. Morgan let go as he turned around to see Emilia looking sadly at him. He frowned slightly as he picked her up.

"Dad…when will you be home again?" She said while pouting, Atem and grandpa smiled at this. Morgan kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetie just one month and then I'll be back in no time.." he saw her still looking down, then he grinned as he said"…I will bring presents.." she looked up at him while smiling brightly, as she hugged him tighter."But in one condition.." she groaned as he set her back on the ground."…if I heard one complain from Grandpa or your uncle Atem, you could just forget about the presents". Emilia crossed her arms as she replied with a bored tone.

"Fine whatever" she muttered under her breath making everyone in the room laugh at her. They headed towards the door as Atem followed them with Joey and Grandpa closely behind. He saw Lily and Emilia getting into the car. Morgan nodded at Atem and Joey, he waved his hand and got inside his car, once the gates were opened they drove through it, and the guard closed it once more. Atem and Joey retreated back in the house; they made their way to the kitchen while Joey sighed tiredly and leaned on the counter. Grandpa decided to head to his room and sleep early today.

"Phew…what a day, eh?" Joey said as he began munching on the balls of 'cereal' that was in a bowl in front of him. Atem didn't answer him as he went near a fruit basket and grabbed an apple. He bit into it, he nodded subconsciously as he turned towards his blonde friend direction and leaned against the counter as well. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what was he eating, he was about to tell him, but was cut off by Joey, who kept on stuffing his face with the 'food'.

"Sooo, who was on the phone with ya? You seemed kinda...I don't know, glowing with happiness or something, did something good happened?" Joey asked his tri-colored hair friend, as he was staring at the blue, with a distant stare in his purple eyes.

"Joey you won't believe who called me…." Atem began as he sighed happily once again. Joey had no idea who was he talking about, but he almost choked on what was he going to say next.

"NO WAY MAN! _The_ girl??!" he asked in bewilderment, Atem just nodded his head slowly as he was recalling that wonderful call he received from her."You know…I've never seen you care about any girl like this before" Joey said while he continued eating. Atem stifled a chuckle as he saw his friend completely unaware of what he is eating.

"I know Joey…she came out of nowhere and caught me off guard, she stole my breath away from first sight" He chuckled amusingly as he took another bite from his apple, he was then surprised on Joey's next question.

"What's her name?" Joey asked him.

"Wha—" was all he could get out, Joey looked at him weird.

"Dude, I asked you, what is her name?" Joey said in slow fragments, Atem laughed at himself amusingly.

"I don't know…can you believe that I actually forgot to ask her…" Atem said more to himself than to his male friend. Joey scoffed as he rolled his eyes, he laughed at him mockingly.

"Sometimes I don't get you man, whenever someone answers the phone, the _first_ thing that you ask them is; 'who are you?'. " Joey said as a matter-of-fact. Atem rubbed his tired eyes as he stepped away from the counter. He snapped his eyelids open to what Joey said next, "This girl is playin' ya man, trust me...I know these types of girls" Joey said as he closed his eyes and nodding his head supporting his theory. Atem raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What makes you say that?" Atem said, as he was annoyed by this sudden accusation."She's playing me huh?" Joey nodded his head again firmly as he popped another crunchy ball into his mouth.

"Mmm…ya know man, that stuff is delicious! What is this?" Atem smirk widen, as he stepped away.

"That would be the puppy's food Joey." He said while trying to control his laugh. Joey immediately, spit out a mouth full of the 'cereal' right onto Atem's face.

* * *

Téa was sitting in the living room, with her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at the smug person sitting across her with his legs crossed. She was staring straight through his blue-ish slightly grey eyes, staring right at Akira Attaché, her fiancé. Mai was in the kitchen preparing a black coffee for him while occasionally glancing nervously at the couple. Téa suddenly stood up and stomped her feet on the ground as she yelled in frustration at him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone??!! Please…break off this engagement, you _know_ it wasn't working in the first place; I've never agreed to be yours, ever! I did it for the sake of my parents! I can't stand you anymore!" she screamed at him as she was approaching him with every word she said, she wasn't even the least bit intimidated by his furious glare that he was giving her now. She was now standing in front of him glaring with her icy blue eyes down at him, arms crossed. He was resting his arms on the arm chair as he glanced up at her with a smirk plastered on his face. He reached for the hem of her dress; but she quickly slapped his hand away, which earned her a husky chuckle from him. Suddenly he stopped and began clapping his hands together while standing up. Téa huffed at him and stepped away slightly. She was always trying to make sure, to never show any sign of fear or weakness to him, that will only satisfy him more.

"Bravo, bravo…"he began as he firmly grabbed her arm and pushed her forcefully in the center of the room, Téa's face remained unfazed, she was used to it"… so who…taught you all that bull, you just said?" he said as he tighten his iron grip on her arm, causing her to wince a little, when all he received was another glare from her he just nodded "Hmm…very well then…common sweetie pack your things and let's go home, huh? Move it!" he pushed her again forcefully; but she didn't budge as she jerked her head towards him and yanked her arms out of his grip.

"I told you I'm not coming with you Akira!" she boldly told him, he stood there, trying to maintain his temper, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance,"…I want you to break off the engagement, and if you don't…I will forcefully make you leave me, with or without your will!" Akira scoffed at her as he smiled evilly.

"Against my will, eh?" he scoffed again, he rubbed his face and stared at her"…that's a first…what are you implying _Téa_?" he said between his teeth. Téa looked at him straight in the eye.

"I mean that I want you out of my life,_ permanently_!" she said while narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. Akira shook his head in a declining way as he reached for her hair.

"I just _love_ you when you get mad!" He suddenly grabbed her hair forcefully as he began backing her against the wall, Téa yelped from the pain as she squeezed her eyes hut, but quickly opened them again.

"Why can't you get it that I don't want to be with you! I don't love you! Have you got any dignity at all?" she said as her voice started to fail her, he removed his hand from her hair.

"Dignity you say?"

_**SLAP!**_

Akira slapped her hard across her face which caused her to lose her balance and fall down on the couch behind her, he approached her again as he lifted one foot on the couch, bending to her eye level. Téa's hair was all over her face, as she slowly turned her head to his direction, touching her pained cheek.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYE _Téa_! READ MY LIPS!** I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU, NEVER!!** YOU HEAR! YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ALONE!!" He grabbed her hair again and pulled her towards his face, "This is the last time that I will hear you mention this subject again, **Do you understand?!" **Téa glared at him, as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Get your hands off me!! Get your hands off me!!" Akira pulled her again from her hair to make her stand he turned her around, and dropped his hand to grab her face forcefully.

"If you say one more word, I swear it will be the last one, I'll snap you into two!" he let go of her to see her staring at him with pure hatred and disbelief. She shook her head slowly in a declining way.

"You're being inhumane!" she said between her teeth.

"I _know_!" he chuckled evilly as he pushed her hard on the chair behind her, making it tip backwards a little from the impact. She yelped in pain, as she bowed her head, she looked up again with her icy blue eyes "Stop looking at me like that.." he was about to step forward to hit her again. Mai immediately decided to step in, she stood in front of him, arms stretched out.

"Please Mr. Attaché!" she pleaded him.

"WHAT?!" Mai flinched but decided to continue,

"Just let her stay at my place for a while…to calm down and think things through…she'll be back to you later I promise!" Akira calmed down a bit as he closed his eyes; Téa looked down her hair covering her face.

"Fine! But I swear to you, this is the last chance, for her and you" he pushed Mai out of his way, she stumbled back a little and they both flinched when they heard the door slam shut. Mai heard sobbing from behind her and quickly approached her abused friend. She knelt down beside her to see the hand mark printed on her face, she brushed some of her hair strands away, and Téa was breathing heavily as she looked at Mai hopelessly.

"I-I can't take this a-anymore Mai!..." Mai nodded her head knowingly while biting her lips, feeling completely hopeless for her devastated friend"…I-I seriously can't tolerate this anymore…" her voice quavering, as she finally broke down and tears were flowing down her face. Mai rubbed her back soothingly, Téa looked at her again," I-I c-can't.." Mai immediately brought her into a hug, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words to her, as the brunette started crying her eyes out.

* * *

The next morning came by quickly. There was a huge Mansion that was located almost in the middle of nowhere, there were three black Jeep cars parked in front of the entrance as Akira stepped out from the mansion followed by his trustful adviser Raphael. Akira was marching towards the car while the same time barking orders on his cell phone, he placed his shades on and started ordering the man whose walking beside him.

"Raphael! I want you to keep your eyes on Téa, don't let her out of your sight, follow her everywhere she goes and then inform me immediately, Got it??!" Akira saw Raphael nodding hesitantly.

"S-Sure Boss" He opened the door for him as Akira slid inside followed by his two body guards. Akira motioned for the driver to step forward and drive to his company. Once they reached there he stepped out of the car and marched quickly to his office, blocking and ignoring any one of his employees. He was late in a very important meeting, he finally reached his office and sure enough he found the people he was supposed to meet, waiting impatiently for him. He acknowledge them all with a nod and his solemn gaze, he reached for his chair and sat down. He heard one man around his early fifties began to speak.

"Mr. Jack was not happy with our last operation together" he said to Akira as he was staring at his eyes with no emotion on his face. Mr. Jack was the dealer that was currently working with Akira, they're not partners yet and Akira hasn't met him in person either. Akira was secretly determining that he can merge their companies together and tricks him in getting all the shares and the profits too; he just had to be more patient. He knows this is important, if he wants his Business to rise again. He looked at the man in front of him with a steady gaze. "...and we were thinking of ending the deal with him" Akira snapped his direction at him, he hated people provoking him and especially if they were threatening him. The man didn't seem fazed at all so he decided to continue while raising his voice a little making Akira raise an eyebrow, he knows he'll have to keep his cool, or he'll blow everything."…and you know that returning the money has exceeded it's time limit plus the interest charge has also increased!...the money was delayed many times by your hands…" he sighed then continued"..Mr. Jack wants to inform you that this is your last chance!" Akira had had enough; he glared at him and said.

"Listen my _friend_…" he pointed his fingers out as he began counting the reasons."…first of all this delay is not my fault.." he saw the man giving him an unbelieving stare"…No! _listen_ to me…" Akira insisted"…there was a million reasons that caused that delay, listen to me carefully…the security here in Japan is harsh…I mean common, it was like nothing back there in the states…" he glanced at each and every one of them as he spread his hands in the air, then he clasped them together."…Common you all know that money laundry has it's cycle and this cycle takes time…" he then glared at the man in front of him"…If _Mr._ Jack is crucifying me...then fine..._fine…_but there's no way in million years that I'll back down from this deal!" He saw the man nodding at him as he stood up and grabbed his cell phone with him, he started dialing a number.

"Well…he's insisting on the same commotion…yes...I think we should co-operate with him this time…okay very well" Akira was straining his ears while glancing from the corner of his eyes at him, he smirked inwardly, after the man finally ended his call he looked at Akira and nodded at him approvingly, _Perfect_…he thought.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this chapter, I hope you all liked it! ^_^**

**I'll update only if you guys wanted to...also tomorrow I will finally travel to Lebanon! XD**

**Well R&R, toodles...**

**~Lezley-Gardner  
**


	5. Surprise!

**Hey people I'm back after almost two weeks now! I know I'm sorry it's just we never knew that we were going to prolong our vacation, isn't that great? Well as a sorry from me I present you chapter 5 of this story, I really hope you all like this chapter as once again thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and to all who subscribed this story!** ^_^

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary:-** Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

* * *

Atem was sitting on the chair as he was adjusting his shades, he heard another splash next to him in the pool, as another child dived in, he heard the coach applauding him for the jump. Atem looked up to see that it was finally Emilia's turn to do the jump; he smiled as she looked at him. Emilia was wearing a one piece blue swimsuit. She approached to reach the end of the diving board. She stood at the tip, arms stretched out; she took a deep breath and exhaled it shakily. She looked down to see that it was at least 10 feet down. Emilia gulped, suddenly having self doubts. Her toes were gripping on the tip of the board. She heard the coach coaching her angrily.

"Common Emilia! Jump! Emilia stop chickening out, you did this thousands of times!" Atem frowned as he looked up again to see her sighing in defeat as she stepped back. The coach sighed angrily as he rubbed his temples. Atem took off his glasses as he stood up to approach her fuming coach.

"Hey…take it easy on her coach" Atem told him seriously, both of them saw Emilia marching towards them glaring at her coach; she pointed her index finger at him.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY SCREAMING AT ME LIKE THIS!" the coach was taking aback, Atem stepped in.

"EMILIA! Go now, go change!" Emilia intensified her glare as she sharply turned around to go towards the lockers inside. The coach rubbed his chin and looked at Atem as the same time pointing at the retreating girl.

"Did you see this? Did you see what she just did?" he stated angrily, Atem sighed as he placed his shades back on, while nodding.

"Yes…I know, don't worry, I'll have a word with her." The coach just raised his hand up in the air while turning away from him muttering' Good Luck'. Atem sighed tiredly as he saw Emilia passing by him, fully clothed and holding her bag, with the glare still visible on her face. Atem jogged towards her as she hoped in his car without even bothering opening the door first. Atem climbed in as he started the engine and drove away.

The whole ride was silent as Atem kept giving her glances, she would either not notice or just ignore him. Atem decided that he'll start first.

"You know, I just drove your father this morning to the airport…" He could almost see a hint of sadness in her eyes as she turned her head fully the other side with her arms folded across her chest. "He was counting on me to take care of you and to always make sure nothing bothers you." He continued as he stopped at a traffic light. He assumed that this was eventually going to be a one way conversation." Emilia what's wrong? What happened back there? I thought you liked this amazing sport, is it about your parents leaving? Your dad just have some business to attend too, beside he wants to see a champion when he gets back, I know that you also want that, correct me if I'm wrong Mia" Emilia turned her head slightly towards him; she was still pouting with anger. Atem raised an eyebrow at her, he looked at the front again as he popped a CD in the player as the song 'Troublemaker' started playing. He smirked at her expression. Emilia knew he was trying to tease her to get her to talk. She huffed as she turned off the player; Atem stared at her with disbelief as he turned it on again. Emilia glared at him as she angrily turned it off and grabbed the CD.

"Emilia..." Atem said in a warning tone as he was hardly concentrating on the road ahead of him."…I want to listen to the CD, give it back!" Emilia just threw the CD from the window as she stuck her tongue out.

"I don't want to listen to this crap!" She said

"Don't use that kind of language young lady!" he said seriously she muttered 'Whatever', Atem shook his head at her as he went back to concentrate on the road. He started humming the tune as he was tapping his fingertips on the steering wheel. Emilia just growled at him as she bends her head down, covering her ears. Atem took the road on the bridge thinking that this was a better short cut. He was suppose to take her to her mom's quickly so she doesn't get worried. As he was driving on the bridge he was looking at the beautiful scenery around him, he saw the sea beneath him, calm and steady; glittering by the help of the sun rays. He suddenly had an idea as he went to park his car at one side of the bridge. He climbed out of the car as he glanced from the corner of his eyes to see Emilia staring at him weirdly. He placed his hand in his pockets as he neared the bridge. Emilia sighed behind him as she stood on her seat and jumped from the car.

She stood behind him as she bit her lips in guilt, she nudged on his black jacket, but he didn't look at her. She tried again this time on his arm. He again yanked his arm from her hold; still giving her the cold shoulder."I'm sorry…" she whispered softly, Atem glanced at her from the corner of his eyes; she saw him do that and frowned again when he turned his head back.

"Apology not accepted" he replied seriously.

"Atem-"she was cut off sharply by him.

"It's _Uncle _Atem for you." She gasped softly as he started walking away from her, hands still in his pockets. She approached him again to stand in front of him.

"Please, I'm sorry…I-I was just...ugh…forget it..." Atem sighed, he started talking.

"Emilia, are you afraid?" Emilia looked up at him and was about to protest, but when she saw the kind look he was giving her, she lowered her head as she nodded slowly." Hey…it's okay to be afraid, I understand that you're nervous about the tournament." Emilia looked up again, with a side loop forming on her mouth." …But look at you, you've reached this far, you're Emilia; no one can stand in the way of your dream. Where's that girl that once told me she wanted to be a great swimming athlete, huh?" he asked her as he tilted his head downwards.

She smiled softly as she muttered" She's right here...it's just I'm scared; scared that I'll disappoint you all, there's too much pressure on me, that sometimes I can't take it anymore…I don't even want to disappoint my dad or...you" She said as she looked up at him, Atem smiled gently at her.

"You know when I was younger, I used to sometimes get my grandfather mad at me, but then I quickly remedy my mistake, but not from fear Emilia, but respect…"

"I said I'm sorry…" Atem sighed as he started walking beside her.

"You don't love me like you did before, if you still were, you wouldn't have done what you just did"

"I swear I still do love you Uncle" Atem stopped and looked down at her,

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age…"Emilia looked surprised by this"…I remember when I also used to enter duel tournaments and everyone was counting on me to win and raise their heads up on the neighborhood we used to live in. Everyone knew me, by my skills and talent…but do you know how did I overcome this fear building up inside me?" he asked as she shook her head at him, he chuckled slightly while ruffling her hair"…I used to count on my family and friends, they used to believe in me and were with me till the end, and that's what I'm trying to tell you Mia no matter what happens, we will still be proud of you, your father and mother and me too!" Emilia smiled slightly feeling better already.

Atem smirked as he decided to do a little test on her."Emilia…" he began"..what if something happens to me, what if I'm in danger, can you save me in time?" he said to her Emilia stepped back slightly as she was gaping at him, she turned her body away from him.

"What are you talking about? Atem what are you tryi—"she gasped sharply when she turned around to see Atem standing on the rail of the bridge, tipping slightly on the edge.

"You know I can't swim…"that's all he said as he jumped in the air and plunged deep into the sea. Emilia quickly ran to the edge to see him drowning and calling for her. She stepped back slightly, she then hesitantly gripped the edge and pushed herself forward as she started climbing on the edge, and she shakily tried to balance herself as she was slowly standing up. Atem who was still faking his drowning smirked inwardly as he saw her stepping up. She finally took a deep breath as she kneaded her knees and leaped in the air.

_**SPLASH**_

Emilia dived in the water as she submerged from the surface laughing. Atem laughed with her as he hugged her." Now that's the Emilia that I know!" he stated proudly, Emilia laughed out loud as she hugged him tighter.

"I can't believe you did this! You're crazy!" Atem laughed with her as they high fived each other.

* * *

Atem came out from his shower wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt with dark blue jeans; he was still drying his spiky hair with the towel. He reached his living room as he placed the towel around his neck. Joey was still filing her nails as he was done drying her hair. He was still muttering curses under his breath as well, Emilia was sitting like the princess she is. Atem stood behind them.

"Perfect, like this her mother won't get suspicious, her hair no longer wet and her clothes are almost dry…how about her nails Joey?" Joey looked up at him as Atem tried to stifle a chuckle by the look his best friend was giving him.

"You call these nails!!...they're claws; she was eating on them too, if you weren't my best friend…." Joey growled as he was muttering under his breath. When he finally finished," Done you royal brat…" she ignored him as she started checking her nails. Atem asked if they were okay. She nodded her head.

"Hmmm…almost…but that will do." She said Joey was staring at her weirdly as he threw the filer on the floor.

"What is this?! Do I look like I work for you...?" he started chuckling amusingly while looking at Atem"…look at the girl!" Atem chuckled,

"Hey! We don't want any troubles!" she yelled warningly at him, Atem raised an eyebrow at this. Joey neared her face glaring at her.

"What's wrong with you girl?! Why don't you come a beat me right now, oh yeah I would like to see you trying!" Emilia looked shocked as she looked up at Atem.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Did you hear that Atem?" she turned back towards Joey as she grabbed his chin and turned his face the other side forcefully"…alone…orrrr…do you have backup?" she said in a business like tone. Joey closed his eyes as he sighed in aggravation, he clenched his teeth." I can take you down just like that.." she snapped her fingers at him, Atem burst in laughter as Joey stood up.

"Ooooooh you're soooo getting it!" Emilia laughed at him; he then suddenly grabbed her by one hand and lifted her up, to drop her on the second couch." Atem she's finally losing it, she stepped her boundaries this time!" Atem acted quickly as he grabbed the electric shock from the drawer near him.

"You're trying to hit her in front of me Joey!" he said between laughs, Joey ignored him but when Atem flared the shocker in front of him, he abruptly let go of her, and was staring wide eyed at Atem.

"D-Dude…common man I was ju-whoa.." Joey started running around the living room, Atem following behind, Emilia was laughing as she was rooting for Atem.

"Get him Atem!" Joey and Atem was jumping from couch to couch,

"You traitor you chose _her_…" he pointed at her with disgust"..ova your BEST FRIEND!" Atem laughed as he finally grabbed him by the shirt making Joey stumble on the couch behind him.

"Look here, today Emilia do whatever she wants, you got that?" Joey gulped as he nodded his head rapidly.

"I-If she wants another beauty session, I-I'm up for it man, no prob." Atem smiled victoriously as he continued. He sat next to Emilia who was grinning slyly at Joey"Common Mia shoot right away, anything you want" Emilia beamed happily at him, as she started pondering.

"I want to go…umm…to the theme park!" Joey burst out laughing,

"HA! Now let's see how you will get out of this one!"Atem glared at him as he glanced nervously at Emilia,

"Uhmm, can't you think of something else, I don't think there are any theme parks open now" Atem said trying to reason with her, she shook her head viciously while pouting.

"I don't care! I want to go to the theme park!" Atem stood up to stop Joey from pounding on her.

"WHAT THE…!?? The man said there are no theme parks, why the hell are you still arguing…!" Joey screamed at her while she stood up and stomped her feet.

"Whatever! You have to do something about it!"Atem looked at the clock to see he was late for work; he already called her mom to ask permission if Emilia can stay here for a while. He then had an idea.

"Okay…theme park it is!" Emilia smiled as she punched her fist in the air. Joey was staring at Atem weirdly."…annnd Joey here can go with you!" he said simply.

"WHAT?!" Joey screamed in his ear making Atem hiss in pain.

"You heard me Joey, I'm already late for work as it is and you have nothing to do, so please…" Joey was huffing and cussing. Emilia didn't like the idea also, but she sure likes to tease him, so either way she'll still have fun. Joey saw Atem still staring at him waiting for an answer. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"FINE! I'll do it! You owe me one pal!" Atem just waved his hands and nodded thanking him. Emilia raced him to the door, while Joey dragging his feet sulking behind her. Atem chuckled at this.

"Joey…" he began, Joey growled as he turned around,

"NOW what?!"

"Don't leave her sight, I'm counting on you, and also make sure she arrives home safely." Atem said seriously, Joey just nodded his head while grabbing his keys muttering 'Yeah, yeah whatever', closing the glass doors behind him. Atem shook his head at them.

"I don't know why I pay for cable, when I already have these two!" at that he went upstairs to change and get ready for work.

* * *

Mai was done picking up the half eaten breakfast of Téa, as she went to place them in the refrigerator. She was finally done cleaning the kitchen table and went upstairs to see what Téa was doing. Mai was again worried about her as she was acting strange all over again. She never even bothered to go back to her fiancé or at least calling him. She finally reached her room, and Téa was indeed standing there near her window holding a tube of lipstick and was writing something.

Téa was wearing a fancy smooth white pants and a floral white and pink button up blouse that hugged her curves. She was concentrating on the window as she carefully wrote down the numbers.

**4/1/2009**

She could see from the corner of her eyes Mai was giving her a weird look "What are you writing?" she said with an eyebrow raised while crossing her arms over her breasts. Téa bit her lips as she closed her eyes, she sighed dreamily as she turned away from the window and closed the jungle red lipstick.

"That's Atem's birthday" she said simply as she placed the lipstick back on her hairdresser. Mai raised her hands up in defeat.

"Why am I not surprised! Oh and is that my lipstick?" Mai said to her as she followed her outside the room. Téa was smiling brightly as she skipped down the stairs and turned around to see Mai giving her an amused look.

"I always love to celebrate Atem's birthday alone" she began as she went and sat on the chair in the living room. Mai was again feeling that weird sensation about this, she knows Téa far too well.

"Okay from the bottom line, what are you up to?" Mai said in a 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-games-right-now' tone. Téa smiled as she saw her friend taking a seat beside her.

"His birthday is tomorrow…" Mai grabbed her arm softly as Téa stood up.

"Téa?" Mai said tiredly "Don't…" she said while shaking her head. Téa sighed as she bit her lips thoughtfully.

"I have an idea! But I won't tell you now.." Mai frowned slightly, she let go of her arm and eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't wanna hear about it Téa, sometimes I think you won't rest until you bring us both down." She said as she walked away from her. Téa pouted as she hurried after her.

* * *

Atem was driving back towards his mansion; he was exhausted from all the work today. It was like they were waiting for him so they could dump all these papers on his shoulders. He turned on the radio of his car as he suddenly heard his best friend voice talking. Today's subject was apparently about memories; Atem started having flashbacks of his childhood. He smiled as he decided to park his car near the bridge again to get some fresh air; he left the car running as he stepped out of the vehicle. He went towards the bridge as he leaned on the rail. The night air breeze was rustling through his spiky hair, his yellow bangs were moving swiftly across his tanned face. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose. He could hear the honking of the cars and the people talking on their phones as they were passing by him. He sighed through his mouth as he strained his ears to hear Joey speaking again after the break.

"…_.we all know that some of us have sad memories and some memories are merry…we have another call, annnd Hello?"_

"_..um..Hi, I'm T-Tereeza…"_ a female voice answered unsurely, she slapped herself mentally for almost slipping out her real name.

"…_.Hi there Tereeza obviously you don't want to say your true name, but it's okay….welcome to the show_…_the subject today is about the wonderful memories we all have_…" Joey said as he started writing her entry on a notepad.

Téa bit her lips but decided that it's better to talk to another friend about her current situation "_..to be honest this is the first time I ever talk in a show…but I don't know..something inside urged me to talk to you.."_ Joey looked up from his writing as he was grinning from ear to ear, he decided to go on and encourage her as she suddenly stopped.

"_..Yes ofcource go on..."_ Téa sighed on the phone as she continued,

"…_I-I don't know from where to start…"_

Atem was still leaning his back on the rail way as his sharp eyes were focusing on the car in front of him,_ It's like I heard that voice from somewhere,_ He shrugged it off and went back in admiring the sea.

"…_okay well, you see I think I'm falling in love with someone…I'm really attached to him, sometimes I even go to the places that he's always there…and I also like to just stare at him from afar.."_ Atem slowly turned his head towards the car again as he cocked one eyebrow upwards, he heard Joey asking 'Tereeza' a question.

"So _um, why do you like staring at him from a distance, does he know that you love him…?" _Joey asked her. Téa sighed again as she replied,

"_No…um..he tried so many times to approach me…"_ at this Atem quickly went inside his car and accelerated towards Joey's workplace. He turned the volume up"_…I really wanted to go to him too, but every time I feel something inside me, it forbids me; forbids me from confronting him….I-I don't know"_

Joey smiled gently as he replied to her sincerely" _Look Tereeza you have to go to him, you have to tell him how you feel about him…thank you for calling_" Téa smiled as she hung up the phone, she finally decided what to do and she'll do it tomorrow."_So ladies and gentlemen like this we end today's show, hope I'll see you again, in 'Music of your choice', this was Joey Wheeler speaking to you and Good night."_ The show finally ended as Atem finally reached his workplace. He climbed out of the car and quickly walked to his office.

* * *

Joey was done as he sighed in frustration, he removed his headphones and stood up from the chair; he went outside the office and almost bumped into Atem." Whoa, dude slow down man…I'm glad you're hear…listen my car broke down thanks to that li—" he was cut off my Atem's hand.

"Recording room, NOW!" Joey nodded hesitantly as they went downstairs to a room that has all of the records of the station. Atem started explaining to him in the way.

"So why are ya so sure that _that_ was actually her voice?" Joey said in disbelief, Atem closed his eyes and sighed as their heels turned around the corner.

"From the moment she spoke to me on the phone I could never get her voice out of my head" he said almost to himself. Joey snorted and shook his head at him.

"Fine whatever you say man, let's just hope Edward is still here...oh hey Rita, looking gooood" Rita smiled shyly at him.

"Yes Joey, right back at ya, by the way great show today" Joey beamed proudly as Atem smiled; he suddenly halted and grabbed his shoulder.

"Joey?" Joey turned around from the woman in front of him,

"Yeah man?" Atem grinned

"I'll never forget that favor Joey" Joey sighed as he patted Atem's back reassuringly.

"I don't know Atem why I have a feeling that you're planning to ruin for me this job too and get me kicked out, you do realize that it's forbidden to go around searching for people's numbers" Atem nodded saying it's going to be okay. Joey sighed in defeat."Okay but we have to move it quickly…and by the way that's two things you owe me now!!" Atem rolled his eyes as they continued down the white hallway. They finally reached the said room and fortunate for Atem, Edward was still here. They asked him and surprisingly he approved. They started listening to various listeners speaking; some were embarrassing to Joey that Atem had to stifle a laugh. They finally reached the last caller as Atem became alarmed and was thrilled that they finally found her.

"Yes..that's her, that's her voice!" Joey 'hmmed' as he glanced at Atem unsurely.

"Ya sure man?" Atem nodded firmly,

"Ofcource I'm sure..listen can you see what number did she called with…" Joey was hesitant but ordered Edward to get the number. He started typing again rapidly on the computer he frowned slightly as he turned his chair towards them.

"The number is private." He said as he turned around again. Atem smiled at this,

"It's official it _is _her!" Joey looked at him weirdly and scoffed at him.

"Is she the only one with the private number Atem?" Atem stared at him as he stubbornly replied.

"Yes! She's the only one who's private!" Joey backed away slightly from him; he raised his hands in defense in front of him.

"OKAY! Okay it's HER it's HER! Jeez! Now common lets get out of here before my Boss sees you" Atem went straight ahead without replying as Joey thanked Edward and jogged quickly next to Atem.

Atem and Joey were now in the car driving to reach Joey's house. Joey took out a cigarette and lights it up, he blew puff of smokes. He glanced at Atem to see him still in his trance now with a little frown forming on his face, he hasn't spoken a word. Joey sighed tiredly.

"What's up with you Atem? Why do you make me feel like there are no other women out there in the world left? Huh?" Atem sighed as he glanced skeptically at Joey.

"Do you know what's you're problem is Joey? Is that you are a liar! You say things on the show and then go and do the exact opposite!" Joey sighed as he was watching the trees zoom by them very fast." You and other's like you are leaving your feelings out in the open and un kept too!" Joey scoffed as he started laughing mockingly at him.

"What are you talking about? What feelings? Love isn't like it used to be Atem, wake up and see the world. Nowadays, Love is like a 'Take-away' something so fast that will _never_ last forever, and sometimes 'Delivery' if you know what I mean" Joey finished the cigarette as he tossed it out of the window. Atem shook his head at him.

"You know what Joey…the very thing that I admire in you the most…is your knowledge 'dude'" Atem said as he saw Joey looking at him beaming proudly.

"Really Atem?" he said, as Atem nodded his head, then said,

"You're non evolutionary Joey…" Joey raised both eyebrows as they knitted together in aggravation."…everything is changing around us excluding you…believe me Joey...Love will always stay the same" Atem started again as he was staring ahead of him"…what's best thing in someone's life is that you love and be loved in return…do you know Joey, how to fall…in love?" he asked him as he rested his elbows on the car door, driving with one hand. Joey smiled while nodding his head; he felt noise rumbling in his stomach.

"Hey Atem, I want to grab a slice of pizza." Atem stopped smiling as he gradually turned his head towards Joey and stared dangerously at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Urrhm….Atem I haven't eaten anything since this morning…" Atem was giving him an unbelieving stare,

"Yeah your right, what was I thinking discussing these matters with someone like you" Atem said, Joey was about to argue but Atem hushed him; he started speeding the car as Joey screamed down the road. The car would zoom along the people, as they could hear a blonde man desperately pleading his spiky haired friend to slow down.

They finally reached Joey's house as he quickly stumbled out of the car.

"Phew!...YOU ARE ONE CRAZY GUY! HAS ANYONE TOLD YOU THAT?!" Atem's smirk widen as he shrugged his shoulders,

"I lost count…" he stated simply, Joey huffed at him as he turned around to go near his building entrance. He suddenly halted and turned his head while grinning.

"Anyway _Romeo…"_ Atem chuckled at the nickname"…don't ya dare n forget your birthday, remember its tomorrow!" Joey said in slow fragments trying to make his point clear. Atem nodded his head,

"Fine Joey I'll be there" they high fived at each other, Joey then flashed his index finger at him,

"Hey take care alright?!" Atem smiled as he drove away, waving his hand from behind his head. Joey shook his head at him as he went towards his building.

* * *

The next day Atem was sitting in his office typing in his laptop, completely focused on the document in front of him. His sharp purple eyes were narrowed in concentration. Atem kept typing fast, then removed his eyes from the screen, he had his arms on top of his head, cracking his knuckles. He saw Anastasia stepping inside while closing the door behind her. She had a worried expression on her face as she gave him the competitor's accounts. Atem frowned slightly at this he took the papers and started scanning them. His eyes stopped at Akira's company documents. Atem always wants to make sure how his and his other competitors company doing. This is important because when he compares his and other firm's accounts, he would know exactly what's his next step will be and to help see if he's doing a progress in the company. His subordinates always gather all the information they can about certain companies. He frowned as he started examining slowly Akira's accounts.

"That's strange…" Atem whispered slowly"…his chart is confusing, it's almost impossible, are you sure there are no mistakes?" he said as he tore his intense gaze from the paper to look at her, she nodded quickly.

"Yes boss, we were completely puzzled our self, so we checked them three times already…" Anastasia replied.

"I don't get it, it's not like I don't mind him starting to reach my company level, it's just it can't be, it says here he lost too many shares in one month and he was reaching declination, this shows he was in a really embarrassing situation, but he managed to get through as he suddenly went back up again, just like that. In each month, one where there are losses the other with profits…some people are lucky enough for that, but it's still impossible. How could he bring a company 'Recession' suddenly into a 'Boom' all of a sudden, it takes at least six months to cover up all that losses. Unless; unless someone is working with him as a partner…" he went through the papers again and this time frowned in confusion"…last time I checked, Akira is not working with someone else….I think he's getting help from outside the business, and I'm not talking about the Governments…." Atem remembered his encounter with him in the party

_Flashback_

"_If you think that you've won Atem, then you better go check back with your little helpless workers on your pathetic accounts, you WILL fail one day Atem, one day, just so you wait! This isn't over yet!"_

_End Flashback_

…. He's up to something…." Atem stared hard in the papers in front of him. Anastasia looked worried again as she saw Atem waving her off indicating he wants to be alone now, she went outside and closed the doors behind her. Atem sighed shakily as he rubbed his tired eyes he looked at the watch he was wearing to see that it was only afternoon. He promised Joey or rather precisely the whole family that he'll be there to celebrate his 21st birthday. Atem smiled it was things like these that keeps him moving on.

* * *

"Okay this will do" Téa said as she was staring at her reflection on the mirror, wearing a plain white jeans and silky turquoise blouse. She grabbed the white scarf and wrapped it around her head; she even tucked the end of the scarf to cover half of her face, so that her eyes were only visible. She smiled at her disguise; she went to see what time it is, she saw that it was now 7 pm." Okay it's time now…" she took a shaky breath as she carefully peaked from her bedroom window, to see that indeed she was right. There was a black jeep car parked hidden besides Mai's entrance. "That Jerk must've told them to watch me, well not for long they will…" Téa blew air in frustration as she hurriedly grabbed her small bag with her cell phone. She left the apartment as she went downstairs to the streets, she pretended not to notice them as she climbed Mai's other closed violet car, she figured this will work better than her open-portable red car. She started the engine as she moved forward.

Meanwhile, two men in black with shades were watching her as she went forward. They kept a descent space between her and them, then they quickly and carefully started following her."Yes, yes…Mr. Attaché, we're following her right now, okay."

Téa was speeding forward trying to do her very best to lose them, but to no avail, they keep on tracking her. Thankfully she didn't cause any suspicion that she saw them. She looked at her watch to see it was nearing 7:30." Ugh...I have to hurry!" she was going to meet her blonde friend in the beauty salon, and there they could switch places, she was glad that it was a ladies only salon. Mai had her dress and everything ready for her. Téa finally reached her destination as she parked her car and casually stepping out. She walked quickly inside the building. She saw Mai standing there with Téa's dress in her hand waiting anxiously for her while tapping her foot. She finally spotted the brunette coming towards her.

"Why were you late?" Mai yelled in a hushed tone at her, Téa quickly grabbed her shoulder as they neared the dressing room.

"There isn't much time Mai hurry!" Téa said

"I'm just worried and scared about you Téa! I don't know what to do?!" Mai asked her as she clearly thought that this was a bad idea.

"Look you just step out there and go to your house I won't be long I promise…please Mai!" Téa desperately pleaded her best friend as she handed her the car keys while taking the shoes and dress from her and a small rectangle velvet box with a ribbon attached to it.

"You're insane!" Mai went inside one of the dressing room as Téa went to the next one close by. They switched their clothes as they were finally done" Good luck Téa and please be careful" Téa just nodded. Mai tucked her blonde hair under the turquoise blouse she wore and covered it completely with the scarf, also half of her face. She hurried outside nervously but decreased her speed as she neared her violet car, she could see from the corner of her eyes that they were watching her. Wasting no time she started the car as she drove ahead.

Meanwhile, in the car, one of the guys was staring weirdly ahead of him at 'Téa' he nudged at his friend; the driver." She got out that fast?" he said sounding a little suspicious. His friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she was just returning something, who knows…I better follow her already" he started his car and carefully drove after her.

Téa slowly left the building as she was glancing from side to side, she was wearing a black sparkling dress that reached just a little below her knees with the matching high heels strapless black shoes. She straightened her hair while fluffing it a bit. She applied black mascara and metallic black eye shadow on the lower lids, followed by white metallic eye shadow on the upper lids. She even applied thick black Kohl and smeared it a little outside from the corner of her eyes. She was even wearing a glittery pink gloss. She clutched the gift tightly as she smiled victoriously, _Yes! I will finally see him again!_ She screamed in her mind as she whistled for a Taxi that was rounding a corner. The car halted as she quickly climbed down the stairs her heel clicking on the pavement beneath her making an echo in the slightly deserted streets, she slid in the car and gave him the directions.

* * *

Atem finally reached his mansion, when he stepped inside everything was dark; he scrunched his face in wonder. He stepped forward as suddenly the lights flicked open and everyone screamed,

"SURPRISE!!" Atem was taken aback by all of this as everyone started laughing, he saw Joey laughing his head off as he was approaching him. Atem was giving him a disapproving look.

"Oh man...you should've seen your face, well, Happy Birthday pal!" he said as he lazily swung his arms on his shoulder. Atem chuckled as Joey started introducing him to new people in the party. He even noticed some of his old colleagues, he nodded as he shook hands with each one of them, as they were wishing him happy birthday. Presents were located on a large long rectangular table. In the center there was a huge round table with different kind of foods situated. He saw Emilia running towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Yaaaay! You made it!" Atem chuckled as he scooped her up and spun her around completely ignoring the women who was trying to put some moves on him. Joey laughed nervously at this as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ya worry it's just Atem here and Emilia are pretty close" the women just nodded while smiling skeptically at them. Atem placed Emilia down as he saw her mother, Lily, approaching them with a smile on her face.

"I'm really glad that you finally showed up, we were actually beginning to lose hope…" she giggled as he took his arm and motioned for everyone to gather in the center around the table, where there was a huge white and chocolate cake placed in the center, with a 'Happy Birthday Atem' written in frosting. He smiled at this as they all started singing Happy Birthday to him. When the song was finally done they all clapped and turned the lights back on as Atem picked Emilia up so she can blow off the candles. Once done they all clapped again while laughing. Joey brought out a huge knife and motioned for Atem to cut the cake, Atem smiled and was about to take the knife from him but suddenly his cell phone rang viciously in his pocket, everyone groaned at this. Atem excused himself as he grabbed the phone; he almost lost his balance as his face suddenly lit up when realizing that it was _she_ who's calling. Joey approached him.

"What's wrong man?" Joey said as he raised his two hand; one still holding the knife,

"It's the 'Private'" Atem whispered to him as he went upstairs and pressed the call button. Joey's eyes widen at this.

"Hello?" Atem answered slowly and he was right it _was_ her,

"_..Hi Atem…where are you?"_ Téa said to him, Atem was confused by this.

"Where am I? The question is where _you_ were?" he said softly, he was shocked at what he heard next,

"_I'm at your mansion entrance… downstairs." _She replied

"My mansion entrance?..._my_ mansion?" he asked hopefully, he hoped that it was true, Téa had to giggle at this, she nodded her head while answering.

"_Yes at your mansion…can you please come down?"_ Téa said as her heart was racing very fast, she was still inside the Taxi car waiting for him. As soon as Atem heard that, he immediately rushed downstairs outside the mansion ignoring their shouts, when Joey saw him leaving he yelled after him.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE?!"

Atem's heart was beating in his throat; he couldn't take the excitement anymore with each and every step he takes, as he descended his door steps, he could vaguely make out a Taxi car parked near the gate entrance. He jogged quickly towards the gate as his heart suddenly stopped beating, with his breath quickening. He saw her there waiting for him inside the car, the phone still placed on his ear as she already closed hers and jammed it in her small bag, she grabbed the present as she tipped the driver and climbed outside the car shutting the door behind her as he drove away. They both stood there, staring at each other. Atem finally removed the phone as he locked it never leaving her gaze, _She's actually here…standing there….right in front of me._ Atem smiled happily at her as she mirrored his smile, and bit her lower lip.

Atem didn't like the distance between them so he started approaching his 'mysterious girl' slowly. Téa saw that as she blushed slightly by the intense mixed with disbelief stare in his eyes focused on her. He was now finally standing in front of her; he wanted to make sure that she was real, so he extended his hand as she was at the same time doing the same gesture. They clasped their hands together slowly shaking it up and down. Atem gasped inwardly at the warm feeling in his hand, his heart fluttering. Téa bowed her head down in shyness as they finally stopped, but never letting go of each other's hand. Téa started admiring him from head to toe,_ God he changed so much…he's actually really handsome now…if he could only know who am I..._Téa retreated her hand slowly from his grasp, Atem was alarmed by this, but he never wanted to let go. Her hand was finally slipping from him, he smiled at her again. Atem couldn't explain in words what was he feeling right now, he was overjoyed by all of this, that he feels he must be in some kind of a dream, _but her hands felt so real_…They started staring at each other again, it was like they were lost lovers and finally in many years of separation they were united again. Words weren't needed at all. The wind started blowing their direction as Téa's hair was ruffling on her shoulders, while Atem's golden bangs gliding on his face. Téa cleared her throat as she looked away blushing, Atem smirked at this.

"So…um…where's your car?" she asked all of a sudden, Atem snapped out of his trance after looking at her up and down.

"I-It's this way…" he motioned with his finger, his intense stare never leaving her face. Téa smiled when she heard him stuttering a bit, _at least his nervous like me…_she nodded her head while turning away to approach the car, Atem following closely behind her, she could almost feel his hot shakily breath on her neck, she felt goose pumps all of a sudden as she quickened her pace. They climbed in the car and drove away to nowhere.

* * *

The ride was silent as Atem decided to take her to his favorite place; it's a secluded area so they will have their privacy, all the way of the ride he would take glances at her, still in a shock trance that _she_, the girl of his dreams is actually sitting beside _him_ in _his_ car. Atem cleared his throat as he looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out after many tries, he finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Téa smiled at this as she turned to his direction.

"Go ahead…" she said,

"Who are you?" he said in a whisper but she heard him as she bit her lips while turning away from him. Atem parked the car under a huge oak tree; he turned off the engine while turning his body slightly to face her. One hand on his wheel while the other was located behind her car seat. He smiled as she was hesitant to answer his repeatedly question.

"I'm someone…" she stated simply Atem chuckled at this; she felt chills running down her spine once she heard his deep laugh.

"No seriously…" he stated half serious, he was staring at her dreamily but was soon replaced by confusion on his face.

"Then you're not the Atem that _I_ know…" Atem was puzzled as he was smiling unsurely at her, _She knows me from where? The way she said that it's like she knows me by person, _Téa reached for the velvet box as she handed it to him"…Can you accept this gift from me?" Atem smiled as he took the gift from her hand, purposely touching her finger tips.

"May I ask what's the occasion?" he said teasingly, Téa giggled at this as she teased him back.

"Isn't your birthday today…Atem" she said while tilting her head cutely sideways, her hair moving along her face too. Atem loved it when she says his name smoothly coming out of her glossy lips; he nodded slowly,"Well…" Téa continued as she pointed at the velvet box"…open it!" she said excitedly, Atem shook the rectangular box slowly as he could make out a clinging sound from the inside. Téa beamed at him as she urged him silently to continue. Atem unwrapped the golden ribbon slowly while still staring at her; he then finally took it off and started opening the top velvet lid of the box. He was still looking at her so he didn't quite noticed what was inside. Téa nodded her head in encouragement Atem smiled at that, he reached for its content as his hand felt a cold metal chain; he looked down in curiosity as he fully took out the chain. It was a silver chain, glistening by the help of the full moon light, Atem frowned slightly, as suddenly realization dawned him, it was _his_ silver lucky charm. He brought it up in the air, with the wind twirling it. He furrowed his eyebrows in determination, trying to remember as he was suddenly taken back in another flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Take this…"he started, Téa__ blinked at him"…It's my lucky charm…I don't want you to lose it…because one day, when we meet again…I'll have it back. Promise?" He tilted his head to his side as he let go of her hand. She nodded at him, while staring in amazement at the silver charm._

"_I promise!"  
_

_End Flashback_

Atem stared at her in utter shock, he felt like time has suddenly frozen, as he couldn't believe the final conclusion he came to of this current situation, _Could it be….?_. Téa once she saw his expression she immediately knew that he finally figured it out. She touched his hand softly. Atem felt a feather like feeling lingering on his hand, he looked own to see her hand touching him. He slowly looked up at her." Remember what you told me Atem?" she said, Atem smiled slowly at her, when Téa saw this she smiled brightly at him. He was about to say something, but Téa stepped out of the car, he saw her walking to the front of the car and leaned slightly against it. Atem cautiously opened his door as he was staring in wonder at the girl in front of him, not so mysterious to him anymore. He finally approached her standing very close to her, his smile never leaving his face; he spoke slowly to her in small fragments.

"Téa Brigitta Thomas Gardner …" he smiled widely showing his white rows of teeth, he shook his head disbelievingly at her, he looked up again to stare deep into her eyes, as he stepped closer to her and smirked when he saw her blushing at him. Téa was more than happy now that he finally knew who she was and that he never had forgotten her." The first time I saw you…you stole my breath away…" Téa looked at him wide-eyed, smiling slightly"…and when you spoke to me, I wished so badly that it was you" Téa was touched greatly by this; she looked down as she was trying to hide her tears from him. Thankfully after practicing so many years of hiding her true feelings from everybody, she quickly shrugged it off, it's like she took off her real face to be replaced by a masked fake one. Atem's smile grew wider as he licked his dry lips and spoke again," I can't believe this is actually happening, that you are really here after all these years…and you still remember my birthday" Atem finished amusingly as he smirked and extended his hand out,"..you still remember this…?" he said, Téa looked down with wide-eyes at his hand, she giggled slightly, while nodding. Atem watched her hand carefully as she was staring at him, he smiled reassuringly.

They clasped their hands slowly together, moving into an arm wrestling posture, they curled into fists as they quickly bumped them up and down, then finally to end it, they flared their forefingers, tips brushing slightly together. Téa gave a tearful smile at this as Atem slowly looked up at her grinning widely. Téa retreated her finger first as she looked down suddenly turning serious."I never forgot you Atem…you were always with me with each moment that passes by in my life…" Atem smiled gently at her.

"Who would've thought that we will finally meet again…" he said as he stared at her angelic face"…such a small world" Téa looked away while nodding absent mindlessly he smiled brightly at her again"..anyway, common, tell me everything that happened in your life when I wasn't there, I want to know everything about you Téa...!" he said excitedly as he crossed his arms while leaning on the car. Téa smiled sadly at him but he thankfully didn't notice, _I don't want him to know about what I'm going through everyday…I'll have to play along and just pretend that my life is perfect…hey it worked for mom and dad…but I don't want to lie to him, and if he finally knows the truth…I just can't…_Atem frowned slightly when she didn't reply right away, he was taken aback when she flashed him a plastic smile.

"I'll tell you…but everything in time…orrr you don't want to see me again…?" Atem smiled as he stepped away from his position to stand in front of her again, he shook his head at her. Téa smiled as she leaned back on the car."Sooo…did you ever pictured me like this Atem?" Téa asked him trying to detour his question away about her life. Atem chuckled at her,

"I never imagined anything like this, you've exceeded my expectations…"he leaned forward a little as he brushed her chin with his curled fist"…beautiful as always Téa…" Téa could feel her blood rushing towards her cheeks again as she smiled shyly. Then her smile was quickly swiped away suddenly as she remembered Akira used to tell her that, but she could see that he was faking and lying, but when she heard it from Atem, it felt like he was truly saying it from his heart. Atem frowned slightly when he saw her expression."What's wrong Téa?" Téa shot her head abruptly up as she clamped her lips together shaking her head rapidly.

"N-Nothing...it's nothing...I'm happy that's all" she faked a smile at him, Atem didn't buy that but he didn't want to ruin the moment, he shrugged it off taking her words seriously. Téa looked down at her watch and gasped, _Oh no I'm late…I have to go now or Mai will get in trouble…_She looked up to see Atem's confused face" Atem it's getting late can you give me a ride home?" Atem suddenly felt really depressed, he wasn't going to let go of her that easily, he saw her turning around but he quickly grabbed her wrist softly, he pulled her slightly towards him.

"You want to run away from me again?" he whispered sadly in her ear, Téa's back was still facing him, she slowly turned her head his way smiling softly at him. She realized that they were much closer now as she found herself staring straight at his intense slightly disappointed purple eyes.

"No really I'm late…" Atem sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes, he let go of her wrist and then reopened his eyes again. Atem smiled sadly at her while nodding slowly. He saw her turning back towards the car and climbed in the passenger seat. He was still standing there gazing at the floor, he sighed again as he looked up to see her staring straight at him while biting her lips, he went towards his seat. They smiled at each other again as Atem started his car he set it in reverse mode as he placed one hand again behind her car seat, smiling at her while backing the car. Téa tucked one strand of her brown hair shyly behind her ear. He finally stopped backing the car as he set it in drive mode and accelerated forward.

They kept driving as Téa was giving him directions; she made him stop around a corner so he won't know which mansion is hers. Atem looked around as he glanced at her again." Where's your house?" Téa froze as she stuttered.

"N-No I arrived already…I wish I could've stayed longer with you" Téa said quickly trying to change the subject. Atem smiled as he was turning towards her, one hand behind her car seat, his smile never leaving his face.

"When will I see you again?" he asked her hopefully, Téa giggled a bit as she replied,

"I'll call you…" Atem brushed a few strands of her hair,

"I've never been this happy since a while now…" he said sincerely as he was gazing dreamily at her, Téa blushed while nodding, obviously agreeing with him.

"I know…same here" she whispered almost to herself, Atem sighed blissfully as they started staring at each other again, Téa then cleared her throat, while the same time getting out of the car."Good night Atem" she said as she was walking near the corner she heard Atem shouting her name.

"TEA!" Téa quickly turned her head around to see him smiling at her "I will miss you!" he finally said, Téa's smile widen as she slowly brought her hands up in the air waving delicately at him. Atem smiled as he waved back at her. Téa then turned around sharply and walked quickly until she disappeared around the corner. Atem sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. He steered the wheel as he drove away humming a happy tune to himself, _so the girl of my dreams was Téa__ in the first place…how fascinating, but I'm happy, really happy. _Atem headed towards his mansion, while the only person he could think about was her. He looked down as he stopped at a traffic light, he saw his silver necklace, he took it out and clasped it around his neck, smiling softly. Atem then saw the light turn green as he sped his car away, nearing his mansion.

* * *

Atem finally reached his mansion as he was now sitting on his piano, playing a nice tune. He stopped to fumble with his necklace gliding his thumb on its cool shiny surface. He heard Joey entering the mansion with a cigarette in his mouth. He was shocked to see Atem there as he was leaning on the living room doorway.

"Well, well, well…look who finally showed up!" Joey started as he saw Atem never bothered to reply back, he stood up to sit on the sofa sighing dreamily. Joey was giving him a crazy look " Yo! Dude are you okay?" Joey asked his dazed friend as he sat next to him"Where were you anyway?"Atem finally glanced at him

"I met her again Joey…" he said, Joey still had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Met who?" he said directly, wanting to get to the point.

"Téa…" Joey now was extremely puzzled; he raised his hands up in the air.

"Téa who?!" Atem stared at Joey like he had grown a second head.

"Téa, Téa Gardner, you know remember the girl that used to play with us…the old neighborhood?" Joey was still processing all the information in his mind when finally everything clicked; he stared at Atem with incredulity.

"NO WAY DUDE! OUR LONG LOST FRIEND TEA?!!_The_ Téa??" he saw Atem nodding lazily at him with a dreamy smile plastered on his face."Wow! Man so are ya telling me that it was _her_ all along?" Atem's smile increased as he replied to him numbly,

"Yes, can you believe it…but wow Joey you should've seen her, she's so beautiful…" He rested his head on his palm. Joey grinned slyly at this.

"So she's like a woman now, eh?" when he saw Atem eying him dangerously, he silenced himself"..well I-I mean you should totally have me meet her, okay?" Atem nodded as he yawned.

"Okay Joey, don't worry about it, I'm going to get some sleep now…you don't know how happy I am Joey!" Atem walked away from his blonde friend, with a smile on his face, whistling as he went upstairs to his room. Joey nodded to himself as he started thinking, _So, Téa__ finally showed up after all these years, man! No wonder Atem was so attached to her, they were always close when we were young. I never saw him happy like this since a long time now! I hope everything works out in his favor. I still have a bad feeling about this…_

_

* * *

_

**Well I'm done with this chapter!XD I really hope you all like it as I saw that some people said that they can't wait for them to meet again, well here it is and again sorry about the long wait, hope you enjoyed this and please R&R! ^_^**

**Well toodles, till next time....**

**~Lezley-Gardner  
**


	6. Meeting The Loved Ones

**Woot! I'm baaaack again with a new chapter of this story that's apparently had been taken a lot of interests lately! Hehe, which ofcource I'm very pleased off! XD Aaaaand about the delay I'm terribly sorry, and I swear guys this wasn't some authoress excuse it was true about what happened(If you read my profile you would know what I mean) so no, my Laptop wasn't fixed yet, my poor Laptop T_T, so now I'm borrowing my big bro's Laptop( Shhh....he doesn't know...keke) Well anyway, without further a due I present you Chapter 6, btw as of from now on, interesting chapters will be uphold so stay tuned and hope you'll continue with me through the end, well that's all! **

**Summary: **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City! Gutta love Adam and his wonderful relaxing, fun songs.**

**Note:- You know it will be better if you listen to the song when the part starts, just sayin' ^_^  
**

* * *

"Pull!" shouted Atem as another plate came flying in the air and with his good aim he was able to also shoot it and blast it in the sky. Atem squinted his eyes from the sun rays as he adjusted his protective goggles, in case any shards happen to find its way in his eyes. Atem then reloaded his shot-gun with shells." Pull!" he yelled again as another plate came flying through the air and he managed to shoot it.

"If you have that keen eye and sharp aim, then why the hell didn't you apply for Police departments?" Joey said as he was walking towards him in the open yard area, hands in his pockets smiling at him when he finally stood beside him. Atem looked at Joey as he paid him no attention when he fired at another plate creating an echo in the sky. He finally turned to Joey again,

"Hey Joey…" Atem said bluntly, Joey took of his sunglasses while raising an eyebrow at him; he started nibbling on his bottom lip.

" 'Hey Joey'…what's that?" He asked him sarcastically, Atem again ignored him as he sighed and turned around to return the shotgun. Joey stared after him and jogged quickly beside him." What's up with you Atem? It's been days and you're still in that normally depressed state of yours….what's wrong pal?" Atem sighed again for the 10th time today as he removed his goggles and placed them in its place. He turned to Joey and shook his head.

"I don't know Joey…it's the wait that's killing me, it's been nearly two weeks and I haven't seen her, she didn't even call!" they started walking towards Atem's black car. Joey placed his sunglasses back on while nodding at him, he then replied with a serious tone.

"Well don't blame her man…maybe she ran out of charge!" Atem stared at him as he growled deeply in his throat.

"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic Joey, it's not funny!?" Joey laughed slightly as he circled Atem to go towards the passenger seat. Atem also went to sit behind the steering wheel.

"Well why wouldn't I be? I mean seriously dude…" Joey began counting on his fingers" First: You know _nothing_ about her! Second is: You don't even know where she lives!" Joey was about to continue but Atem stopped him when he grabbed his POLICE sunglasses from inside the box.

"Actually…" Atem began"…I think I know…" Joey looked confused for a second as he laughed mockingly again at Atem.

"Whatever man…" Atem smirked at him as they drove ahead towards his place.

* * *

Joey sat on his chair with his headphones placed around his neck; he was receiving calls from listeners telling them that they want to be on the show, he keeps them waiting on line. As the show starts he starts taking the line of each one of them, he started to get a little annoyed as Rita was watching him from behind the sound proof glass window, laughing at his irritated expression. Currently there was a speaker, who seemed to never want to get off from the line. Joey was far from agitated by this that he actually pulled the plug off, and the line went dead." Sorry ladies and gentlemen apparently we lost this caller, so we will be taking some calls after the break and I hope you enjoy listening to this song 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City." Joey removed his headphones as he blew air in frustration." Man! Who are those people?!" Rita doubled in laughter from behind the glass….the song started playing…

'_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me…..'_

Atem was driving through the dark streets as he round the corner; he started decelerating when passing each house. He was looking left and right, determined to find Téa's house. He finally rounded another corner, and there was a bunch of houses down the road. There was a house with the window opened and lights can be seen. He then spotted a brunette girl in that lighted window. Apparently she was exercising on the Treadmill with a towel around her neck and she wore wireless headphones, obviously listening to the radio. Atem tried to shift in his seat to get a better glimpse at her, thanks to the huge trunks blocking his view. He then grabbed his Binoculars from the box, placed it on his eyes and what he first predicted was right, it was Téa. She was staring out of the window, walking motionless on the Treadmill; she had a gloomy face on too. She was wearing white trainings, with short sleeves and her hair was down.

Atem saw that her lips were moving, he tried to see if anyone was in her room, but found none. He concentrated on her lips; he then saw her _expression_ and emotion that came across her face while still moving her lips and closing her eyes slowly, Atem smiled, she was singing. He looked back at his radio car then turned the volume up as the song was still playing. He brought the binoculars back to his eyes and started lip reading her. She was apparently singing the lyrics of the song,

"Time together is just never quite enouuuugh………..What will it take to make or break this hint of looooove?........only tiiiiiime" Atem smiled as he started singing softly with her.

"When were apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time"

Atem and Tea sang, he chuckled slightly as he removed his binoculars, while rubbing his chin thoughtfully; he wondered how to get her attention. His span of attention was back to the song, he smiled gently as this was exactly what he was always feeling, they never have time to be alone for too long, she always manages to escape from him, when he wants to be with her the most and about love, he wishes if she also feels the same thing about him, he doesn't know what exactly to call it, could it possibly be another crush," No, it's something more, I just know it, could it be love…? Maybe, or else I wouldn't be here right now waiting downstairs under her balcony window!" Atem chuckled quietly as an idea suddenly popped in his head. He took out his cell phone as the song was still on he lowered the volume a little and dialed Joey's number.

Joey was eating a club sandwich, as he was so focused on the food in front of him he jerked suddenly when his cell phone rang. The man outside his window; they call him the audio man as he was the one who searches for the required songs and puts it on air, he stared at Joey with wide-eyes, and Joey apologized quickly as he answered. Everyone knows that inside the studio, no mobile phones are allowed.

"Yes!?"Joey answered annoyingly, but was soon replaced with a calm tone when he realized it was only his buddy Atem,

"Yeah hey Joey, where are you?" Joey rolled his eyes,

"Comon Dude you know I'm on Air" The audio man tapped on the glass while pointing on his watch, signaling five minute left only for the break to end, Joey threw the plate on the glass while nodding an uptight okay, he heard Atem laugh on the other end" Atem what do you want I'll be on Air soon, hurry man!"

"Okay, okay calm down, listen I need for you to do me a favor!" Atem quickly got to the point, Joey smiled,

"Sure pal anything…"

"Put me on Air…"

"…..but this! What?! Why?" Joey yelled in frustration,

"What do you mean why; just put me on Air like any other listener!" Atem replied seemingly annoyed at his blonde friend,

"Atem you're up to something aren't you? I swear if it is another joke of getting me embarrassed, at least do it somewhere else but not on air!" this time it was Atem's turn to role his eyes, he brought his gaze back on Téa,

"Look just put me on air; I'll explain everything later, if you don't put me now you'll ruin the plan!"

"WHAT PLAN!?"

"JOEY!" Atem bellowed, which made Joey nearly fall from his chair,

"Okay, fine man you win, but remember make it short" he could almost sense Atem's smirk right now, he sighed" Well common hang up…"

"Why should I hang up?" he chuckled softly as he could hear a slap coming from the other end, Joey face palmed himself and gritted his teeth.

"DUUUUDE! You have to close your line so then I could put you on air!!!" Atem laughed as he hung up the phone. He smiled as he stared at Téa again and smiled mischievously, which she didn't seem to notice at all. The song ended and the theme of Joey's show started playing, then you could here, Joey's annoyed voice speaking through the radio,

"_Welcome back ladies and gentlemen in our show again 'Music of your choice', this is Joey Wheeler speaking, hope you enjoyed the song aaaaand we have a call, and let's just say, god help us. Hello..." _

Atem smiled as he adjusted in his seat to look at Téa clearly" Hello?" he said unsurely, Joey gritted his teeth

"_What's that exactly, a question? So what is it you want to talk about?"_

"Well you see there's this girl, whom I know…"

"What girl?"

"Just a girl I used to know and she loves exercising _a lot_…" again Joey interrupted him

"What's that has to do with anything that makes sense, please get to the point already, _oh kind man_…"

"Well she loves exercising a lot, that she's actually doing it right now…"

Upstairs Téa was still staring blankly ahead of her at the same time seemed to be in deep thought, she rubbed some of her sweat with the towel and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, she tried to listen to the guys speaking or rather quarreling, she smiled slightly as she can see that Joey being the short-tempered guy he is, blowing his shirt off to some speaker, who Téa thought that his voice seemed moderately familiar. She sighed as she stopped the motor and a ticking sound could be heard as it was slowing down to a stop, she got off to go and drink the orange juice that was placed on the nightstand, as she heard the man continued talking"…..you see she also has this _weird _habit, whenever she finishes exercising she goes and drink a glass of orange juice…" Joey by now was fuming from anger, he thought Atem was only trying to waste his time and make fun on his show.

"Can you please make it short, the show is about to end man!" he finally let it out as he could still sense Atem's smirk. Téa didn't pay attention as she was busy galloping that fresh cold drink after a long exercise. Then Atem finally continued,

"You see, she's even drinking it right _now_…" Téa froze after she heard that remark; she slowly placed the glass down and smiled unsurely; knitting her eyebrows together in sudden bewilderment, thinking who could actually be watching her right now! Atem smiled as his plan worked he finally got her attention "…you know what I wish right now, I wish that she forgets about that drink and to think of me...I think now she's aware of whose movements was I describing, she already set the glass down and now she's carefully moving towards the window..." Téa stared wide-eyed as she tried so hard to make out whose down there"...and there's something that I wanted to tell her....all of those years that she was away from me, _I_ also never stopped thinking about her with every minute that passed me by…felt like _eternity_ to me", Téa listened to each and every word of his intensively as she smiled shyly, she removed her head phones as she quickly grabbed her mobile from her dresser and dialed a number. Atem heard a beep sound as he glanced at his phone he smirked seeing it was her that was calling, he placed it back on his ear" Joey close now it's the private…she's on waiting" Joey after he finally calmed down sighed with relief that it was over, he cleared his throat and went back on his other accent…

"_Well ladies and gentlemen as you can see that coincidence can bring back two hearts together again, as long if there is true love between both ends. Well at this I can _gladly_ say that our show has come to its end so I'll see you again next time, and stay tuned. This was Joey Wheeler in' Music of your choice'" _

Atem answered the phone as he started backing down the car, Téa was pleading him on the phone to leave as he kept ignoring her, Téa could hear the sound of the car, so with the phone still lingering on her ear, she started following the sound by moving from room to room in each balcony running while biting her bottom lip in excitement the same time she was fairly nervous too, she finally reached the last window. Atem backed the car near that window and stopped. Téa's eyes were wide once she saw him, Atem smiled at her, which made her blush. She then started to get worried again as she was glancing tensely from side to side.

"Atem please leave now, please…" she begged helplessly to him in a soft voice, if she screamed at him to leave, the guards that are supposedly 'secretly' watching her will hear the commotion, Atem shrugged his shoulders as he shook his index finger from side to side at her.

"No…I won't leave" he whispered on the phone"…I've missed you......now get downstairs…" Atem ordered her softly, while she looked with fear but not at him but for him. There was a black Jeep car parked just a few meters away from him, but apparently the guards were sleeping. She was so scared that they might spot him and soon troubles will arise, not to mention that he'll find about her secret. She bit her lips fearfully as she shewed him again with her hands,

"Pleeeeease Atem, please leave..." Atem again shook his head while chuckling,

"I won't!"

"Leave…!" she yelled in a hushed tone at the same time can't help but smile a bit as Atem tsked at her and smirked,

"No….and if you won't come downstairs, then I'll come to you" Téa saw him getting out of the car and leaned against the door, his hands were spread across the roof of his car, she saw in his eyes that he was determined on that and he wasn't kidding. Téa stomped her foot and shook her head at him.

"Atem please don't be so stubborn!" He blew an air kiss at her which made her heart flutter,

"What's new to that, you know I was always stubborn...!" he winked at her, which again made her blush, he then motioned with his hands to get downstairs"….now common, get downstairs…" he ordered her one last time. She smiled sweetly at him as she lowered the phone down; she finally nodded and turned around quickly which made her bump into Mai by accident. Atem smiled as he closed his phone flipping it in the air while catching it again gracefully as he got back in the car.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked her fearfully, she was watching the whole thing from behind Téa. Téa looked worried for a second that she might not let her out. She quickly grabbed her mini blue jean jacket while hurriedly talking to her worried blonde friend.

"Don't worry Mai I just want to be with him again, I'll be back soon I promise!" Mai shook her head as Téa was beginning to head towards the door, she tried talking her out of this.

"No! Have you finally lost it…" Mai closed the door hurriedly again as she blocked her way out, Téa sighed as she bit her lip glancing back at the window, Mai tried talking to her again in a hushed warning voice,"…. Téa the _guards_ are just _downstairs!_ Don't even think about getting down to him!" Mai exclaimed, Téa looked back at Mai with a pleading look.

"Mai please, I just want to see him again, you know it was hard for me to reach him these past couple of weeks…!" Mai sighed dejectedly as she stepped out of her way with tentativeness, not quiet fully agreed to it"…besides if I don't come downstairs, you know that he'll come _here_!" Téa exclaimed logically as she winked at her best friend and thanked her quickly while opening the door to rush downstairs.

Atem saw Téa finally arrived as she quickly ran down the main entrance steps and approached his car. He smiled as his heart started beating quickly from excitement; he opened the door quickly for Téa as she easily slid inside closing the door hastily behind her. Atem cocked an eyebrow at this as he stared at her; he saw her smiling widely at him with that twinkle he always missed clearly visible in her eyes. He couldn't help but get entranced by her oceanic eyes and her stupendous beauty. Téa continued smiling as she tucked some stands of her brown hair behind her ear diffidently; she glanced back at him again, to see him still in a trance she laughed slightly at this. Atem once he heard her laugh shook his head spontaneously and apologized quickly" Well...?" Téa began as she motioned with her head for the road ahead"…common …GO!" she giggled again which made Atem smile earnestly. He simply nodded at her as he started his car again and pressed the gas, they ventured further down the road and around the corner.

The car sped ahead and away from the house with Mai staring from outside her window with a guilty face, '_I shouldn't have let her go…what if she gets caught…?'_ Mai shifted her feet to try and take a glimpse on the black Jeep car parked hidden in the shadows, no sudden movement at all, just silence, the streets were completely deserted, Mai sighed in relief, thinking that the guards thankfully are still asleep, '_I've never seen her that happy for a while now….I hope everything turns out for the best' _Mai smiled slowly as she always wished her friend happiness, knowing that Atem is supplying that need to her, once she confirmed that the car can no longer be seen, she stepped inside and closed the window after her.

* * *

Atem kept driving with Téa still sitting happily beside him, she couldn't help but stare at him and when she almost gets caught, she quickly diverts her head back to the road smiling shyly while scrunching her face in embarrassment. The smell of his cologne filled the car and into her nostrils, she liked it. Atem finally cleared his throat which made Téa look at him again, smiling. Atem stopped at a traffic light as he smiled back "I've missed you Téa, you never called and since our last meeting, I, again, couldn't stop thinking about you…." He finished slowly as he began to stare at her. Téa sighed sadly and bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry Atem, I've seriously been meaning to call you…it's just…_certain_…circumstances got in the way…" Téa looked up again to see him nodding slowly, she turned her head back to the fogged window, '…_I had to be careful, that's why I couldn't call him, it's enough that Akira send his men to spy on me, so what if they were watching my calls now! That's why I couldn't take the risk of being caught….'_

"-a, Téa? Téa!?" Téa jolted in her seat when she felt a sudden warm and firm hand touching her shoulder. She diverted her gaze towards Atem's eyes that was full of concern at her, she managed to break a small smile, but it didn't work." Its okay you don't need to feel guilty, I mean I've managed to reach you…" he smiled as he brought his hands back on the steering wheel, and drove forward when the lights lit green"…besides, you can't get rid of me that easily now that I've found you again…" he smirked as he heard Téa giggle faintly at his last remark. Téa looked back towards the window, she suddenly frowned when she realized that she had absolutely no idea where is he taking her at this time of night.

"Hey Atem…where are you taking me?" Téa asked him as Atem grinned at her, he made a U-turn steering the wheel hard and accelerated increasing the speed. Téa looked warily at him but calmed down instantly '_its okay I trust him…it's just Atem_' then she finally heard him speak again,

"Well I've figured that you would want to meet the rest of the gang…How about that?" Téa beamed at him and nodded enthusiastically,

"Sure I would love that; I sure missed them and your grandpa too! How is he?" Atem smiled wearily at that, he even sighed an erratically sigh, Téa looked alarmed by that so she quickly covered her mouth and then hastily tried to correct her mistake"…Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…um...well…" she was confused when she heard Atem's deep laughter,

"No Téa …don't worry he didn't pass away…" he heard her sigh in relief so he continued"….he's doing fine for an old man, it's just he worries about others more than he does for himself….and that really disturbs me" he finished with a slight frown masking his features. Téa nodded slowly and turned her head back towards the window she could see that they're nearing a mansion now.

"As I also recall, he's not the only one you know…" she said while still facing the window, Atem glanced at her as he chuckled slightly while shaking his head. They finally arrived at the gate entrance and the security guard was standing there as he nodded at him, he went to open the gates and Atem drove his black car towards the open area. Téa was in awe once she saw his huge mansion, she did live in one with Akira, but this seemed to be much humongous. Atem parked his car near the oval centered small garden and turned off the engine he smiled at Téa as he got out and jogged quickly to open for her the door. He extended his hand towards her, which she gladly accepted it. From the window in the mansion downstairs, Emilia was standing watching the whole thing, she even saw when Téa got of the car tripping slightly but Atem grabbed her in time, her head was buried in his muscular chest. Emilia smirked at this and screamed out loud,

"MOM ATEM BROUGHT HOME A CHICK, SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL TOOOOO! COME AND SEE!!" Téa quickly regained back her composure while blushing at this,

"Umm sorry about that…" Atem chuckled at her blushing form; Téa slowly looked up while shuffling her feet nervously, she was so close to him right now, that she could actually smell his cologne engulfing her, Atem gave her a smile as he leaned forward a bit which caused Téa to lean back unsurely, he smirked by her expression, still her hand in his he closed the door behind her, Téa cursed herself mentally when she thought that he was about to kiss her.

"It's okay…" hands still intertwined he started leading her towards the huge glass opaque doors, Atem was about to take out his keys but stopped when the door swung wide opened to reveal a very mischievous looking Emilia with her trademark slyness grin ever and evil twinkles in her eyes.

"Hellllooo there…"she said in an all too creepiest voice ever hinted with slight craftiness too, her words were directed to Téa especially. Téa raised an eyebrow at this and a confused side-loop formed on her lips, while Atem smirked at her very clear plan she's trying to pull, yet again and stepped inside quickly basically dragging Téa behind him.

"Hey there Mia, Is Joey here?" Emilia closed the door as she quickly hopped over to the living room where her mom is at. She replied with four words,

"Don't Know, Don't care!" she went and continued playing her paused game of Play Station. Lily saw the pair coming inside as she lowered the book she was reading and smiled at them.

"Why hello there Atem, so you've managed to come back early today and actually see us leaving this time!" Lily reported sarcastically as she went give to him a hug, Téa saw this as she glanced at her with skepticism, when Lily leaned back she spotted Téa as well and smiled warmly at her, Téa seemed to relax a bit by that "Hey there, I don't believe we've met before, Are you Atem's girlfriend?" she asked with sudden astonishment and hopefulness in her voice. Téa's eyes widen at that and blushed furiously while Atem cleared his throat.

"No Lily, she's just a long lost friend of mine…." Atem forcefully spoke that out as he couldn't help but feel a slight of disappointment, he was careful not show it and judging by her expression he doesn't know if it was wise telling her that soon, or at all, will be perhaps much better"… best friend actually" he finished as he smiled widely at Téa which she gladly returned it back.

"Oh..." was all she could get out, she too was rather disappointed by that "well…why don't you come here dear, have a seat and oh please excuse my daughter's manners, she could be quiet…forward at times" Atem laughed slightly when he saw the angry pout on Emilia's face, but she didn't bother to reply a comeback as she was busy shooting that zombie in the game. Téa smiled as she was allowed to be led by her and took a seat with Atem standing behind her, his arms were resting on the chair that she sat on. Lily took a seat beside her too as she came back from the kitchen with a cup of warm tea in her hand"…here…" Téa gladly accepted it thanking her in return"…Do you want extra sugar or cream Miss… um..." she left the sentence hanging and Téa immediately took on,

"Oh it's Téa, Téa Gardner…and no thank you I'm fine" Lily leaned back again smiling at her while sipping from her own cup of tea,

"Very well then…so Atem…Atem?" Atem wasn't paying attention as he watching Emilia play, he looked down at Téa when she tapped him on the arm, he smiled at her then focused back on Lily,

"Urhh yes Lily?" he said as he supported his weight on his elbows that was leaning on the chair, Lily simply sighed while shaking her head"…Just wanted you to know that your grandpa asked for you and I said that you were still at work, so why don't you go and see what he wants and I'll accompany your friend Téa here.." she smiled at Téa, then glared playfully at Atem for what he said next,

"Okay, but no interviewing her, eh?" he warned playfully, he looked at Téa for an okay to see her nodding reassuringly, he smiled and said that he won't be long as he headed upstairs, Téa shifted nervously in her seat when Lily gave her a mischievous smile.

"Good we're alone now, so we are just here to look after Atem's grandpa, you know in case he needs anything and we help him out, it's always like this when Atem is working many hours and to keep him company in case he feels lonely, sometimes me or Joey" Téa smiled in fondness of this beautiful dedication "….now I want to clear things here to make you feel rested…" she started softly, giggling slightly at Téa's confused expression"…now I know what you may think when you got here but rest assure to tell you, that Atem's just a dear friend to me and nothing more, in fact he's like my small brother. I'm happily married and as you can see that my daughter is Emilia.." she pointed at her daughter who was sitting with her legs crossed underneath her and was so mesmerized in the game. Téa placed her cup back at the coffee table between them and smiled unsurely at Lily.

"Umm…why…are you telling me all of this?" Téa asked her guardedly as she has somewhat a pretty good idea what all of this is about, but she needed to make sure, Lily laughed at her as she also placed her cup down and hit Téa playfully on her knees,

"Oh dear, well what I'm trying to say is…well why don't I ask you a few questions first, well—" she was interrupted by Atem's wearily sigh from behind her,

"What did I say Lily? She doesn't want to be bothered…you're annoying her" he said as he crossed his arms smiling while shaking his head at the woman in front of him, Téa sighed inwardly with relief that Atem interrupted this uncomfortable conversation. Lily gave a disappointed smile towards him as she waved him off.

"Oooo Psccch….common Atem I was only trying to ensure your future…that's all" Atem cocked an eyebrow way up his blonde bangs as he circled the couch to go and sit next to Téa,

"My future? Don't even go there Lily…" Atem warned her as he also may have not been here for the whole conversation but by the look in Lily's eyes, he knew what was she trying to do '_Like mother, like daughter'_ . Lily grabbed another opportunity again as she playfully slapped Téa's leg and laughed slightly.

"You know Téa…the first thing you need to know as a start for your catching up conversation, is that…Atem here is single!" she winked at Téa which caused her to blush as she cleared her throat twice, it's official she's trying that old matchmaker plot. Atem's eyes were eying Lily warily '_Is she actually going to continue through this?!' _Atem decided to quickly step in before matters gets worse.

"Téa.." once she heard her name she turned her face towards him " I've told grandpa to come and meet you downstairs, he doesn't know yet, but we sure can surprise him" Téa smiled cutely at him as she stared in his eyes nodding slowly, Atem smiled back with the same affection towards her. Lily kept moving her gaze from side to side as her sly grin increased.

"So Téa..." she started again as Atem groaned at this"…oh shush Atem…well may I ask you these questions now?" Téa hesitantly nodded,

"Sure?" Lily beamed happily at her as Téa went to reach for her cup of tea and began to take a sip but was about to spit the whole liquid out once she heard the question" So are you married?" Atem stared wide-eyed at this as he stepped in, again.

"Lily these are personal questions, you shouldn't have done that!" Atem exclaimed quiet annoyed at his best friend's wife, he knew she meant no harm, but he didn't want Téa to feel uncomfortable, even though it could do good to him to find out about this in that way and spare the trouble in asking her himself. Téa knew she must step in, she didn't want to cause trouble so she shook her head quickly saying it's okay to Atem, Lily smiled appreciably waiting for her answer.

"It's okay I don't mind and to answer your question...no I'm not married" '_at least not yet' _she added as an afterthought sadly, she never forgets to hide her engagement ring from Atem whenever she meets him which was only once and this is the second time she made sure to leave it with Mai. She heard Lily giggle slightly as in somewhat she hit the jackpot but then she quickly quieted down to ask rapidly her second question. Atem was ofcource pleased that she's single, but when Lily asked her second question and Téa seemed to take a while in answering, that's when he began to worry.

"Well how about engaged?" that was the question, that dreadful question that Téa hated dearly, only to be reminded that she's engaged to that monster '_Now how could I get out of this one?! I don't want to lie at her, I wanted to be sincere about everything, to make new friends as Akira never wanted me to have any and forced me to break relationships with my new friends, again one of the reasons why I'm thankful to have Mai and two, why I never bothered searching properly for my old friends, Atem , Joey and Tristan, I can't lie and especially not to Atem. But what can I do? I'm not ready to tell him…yet' _

"…No…I'm not engaged either" Téa finally replied with a fragile smile that went unnoticed by both of them, as Atem calmed down his racing heart and breath while closing his eyes, he re-opened them again as he heard another quiet squeal from Lily, he rolled his eyes and shook his head at her behavior '_I could never understand her, it was very peculiar to me why Morgan chose her to be his wife, it's like she has many personalities, which I find it very grotesque. Either way thanks to her now I know of the things that I desperately wanted to find out when I first laid eyes on her' _Atem stared at Téa to see her in some kind of an inner battle, he frowned at this as he scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Téa is something the matter?" he asked softly, Téa looked up again and felt right there, disgusted by herself, ashamed from herself that she lied to him, the only person besides Mai in her life that she could trust with her secrets, just like when they were kids. But they aren't kids anymore and things are just never the same anymore, how could she lie to him in the face, '_How can I lie to his amazing deep purple eyes that are just full of kind and gentleness and nothing harmful staring back at me with absolute concern….I don't know if I will be able to keep this secret any longer though'_ so she opened her mouth to reply to him, but instead the entire truth coming out of her mouth as she desperately wanted, she said,

"I'm fine…don't worry about me…Atem" she placed her own hand on his, tapping it reassuringly while smiling a bit. Atem nodded slightly as he smiled back at her and heard Téa open her mouth again to speak to Lily"…and No Boyfriend too…just to save you the trouble" Lily laughed slightly but was very happy to hear that from her. They suddenly heard a woozily voice coming just upstairs, as Atem recognized it to be his grandpa, he excused himself as he stood up to help him, their intertwined hands were broken from contact and both of them frowned slightly at this. Atem was immediately up the stairs helping his grandpa to get back down. Téa once she saw Atem trying to sit his grandpa in the wheelchair she couldn't help but increase her affection towards him, she never truly admitted to herself that she might be actually in love with him, but she figured that it could be a possibility, to straighten things up she sure as hell likes being in his company than in Akira's. She got up and went towards his grandpa and offered to help but grandpa just shook his head saying it's okay, but he couldn't help tear his eyes away from her, as Atem was sure that he's grandfather was securely seated he adjusted his jacket and thanked Téa for her offer.

"And who…is that beautiful young lady Atem?" Grandpa asked highly pleased and in complete wonder as to what a girl like her be doing in his living room and she's with Atem too! Téa blushed from the compliment as she clasped her hands bashfully behind her back, Atem answered for her.

"Grandpa that's Téa, remember the girl we all used to play with, Téa Gardner, the one who moved away, the one—"

"Who you dreamed of Atem?" his grandpa continued for him slyly as Atem froze in his place and closed his eyes in complete embarrassment, Téa giggled at his bothered expression, Atem re-opened his eyes and tried to explain but nothing came out" Ooooh how could I ever forget you dear, once you left, the neighborhood wasn't the same anymore without you, especially young Atem here, he never ever had forgotten you…oh come here dear and give me a hug.." he opened his arms for her as she gladly bend down and wrapped her arms carefully around him closing her eyes from the sudden warmth and comfort surrounding her, it was like hugging her father and she sure did miss him and miss his compassion. Atem and Lily smiled at the scene, she let go of him as he smiled warmly at her which she gladly returned the same gesture."My…you sure have grown up to a beautiful swan…ahh, such beauty!" Téa blushed even more now as Atem chuckled ofcource agreeing with him too.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon, but seriously that's too exaggerating!" She pressed her palm onto her cheek, trying to cool down the heat.

"Grandpa never lies and he was only stating the precision" Atem said gently as he stared intensely into her oceanic eyes, that did not help Téa at all as she felt the heat rising once again in her cheeks, she smiled softly at him. Atem lead his grandpa back to the living room while Téa following closely behind. Emilia once she saw grandpa she immediately let go of the Joystick and hugged him strongly.

"Ouff!" grandpa smiled as he hugged her back.

"You're finally awake grandpa!" they all smiled as Lily pulled her away slowly from him,

"Now, now Mia, how many times I've told you to never jump on him like that! You're not a little girl anymore you know!" Lily said as she plopped back on the sofa with her daughter joining beside her.

"Ahh…don't worry Lily I'm getting used to it!" he winked at Emilia who laughed slightly; she then jerked her head towards the door once she heard the doorbell, as she offered to open it. Atem sat once again next to Téa but he then heard quarreling near the door entrance he stood up to see what's going on and instantly knew, apparently Joey had arrived.

Joey marched forward and was about to say something nasty about Emilia to Atem but right away stopped his tongue once he saw that her mother was here. Emilia came behind him and went towards her game once again but not without pinching Joey's arm very hard which caused him to yelp and yank his arms away from her. He smiled nervously as Lily was giving him a suspicious look, "You have the sweetest daughter ever Mrs. Lily" Joey began with his teeth gritted tight as he spoke his words with venom"…never get tired of saying that" he whispered that remark winking at Lily which caused her to look away sighing and went back in reading her book, Joey clutched his arm and stared dangerously at Emilia from behind her back. Emilia felt a stare so she turned her head and once she saw Joey's narrowed hazel eyes she smiled innocently and wiggled her little fingers at him teasingly, Joey tried his very best not to launch at her, it was very tempting, Atem smirked at this but then figured out that it's now finally the time for his blonde friend to meet Téa, who was apparently trying to stifle a giggle from all of this. Atem went and greeted Joey

"Hey there my friend!" Joey forgot about that little 10-yr old girl and turned his attention towards his friend he smiled goofily as he brotherly hugged him back. Téa watched the two exchanging talks between each other as she started to take in Joey's appearance,' _Wow! He looks exactly the same when he was young…I wonder if he'll ever remember me?'_ Téa wondered in her mind she then saw Joey staring seductively at her which made her sweat-drop '_I see some things never change…he was always a little pervert…'_ Atem glanced back smiling at her as he motioned by his hand to come. Téa stood up and walked towards the two males. Joey looked wide-eyed at her as Atem finally told him who she is

"NO WAY! TEA?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?! " Joey said as he quickly approached her in the middle of the way and hugged her tightly, Téa smiled as she hugged him back trying to maintain the tears that were threatening to come out, but he hugged her tighter and spun her around

"Urghh..J-Joey…c-can't breathe!" she managed to say, Atem laughed as he ripped his deathly arms around her form before she suffocates, Joey laughed nervously as he apologized,

"WOW! Girl you sure have changed! Damn you're hot now!" he exclaimed loudly as he received a blow at the back of his head. Atem slapped Joey's head,

"Behave yourself Joey!" Atem said as Joey gave him an unbelieving stare,

"What?!, well I'm sorry man, HAPPY! Well anyway, Téa! I can't believe after all of these years you've finally showed up….Maaaan we sure did missed you and your speeches too!" he winked at her which made her laugh some more

"I know Joey! I've missed you too! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" she said looking back at Atem and Joey with tearful eyes, it was times like these that made her forget everything, she almost forgot how to be happy and joyful again, she loved seeing them again and was so happy that they were all reunited finally' _Wait not all are here…_' she looked back at Joey again and asked him" Where's Tristan?" Atem offered for them to go and sit back down in the living room. Joey smiled as he patted her back,

"Ohhhh yeah Tristan went to the army when he turned 18…don't worry he's doing okay and he writes to us too, he's been asking about you too you know!" Téa smiled a tearful smile and was somewhat a bit worried that her friend was out there fighting off enemies! Atem sat next to Téa again with grandpa on his right, he looked at him to see him smiling happily at him. His grandpa was happy that old friends were finally together again after all of those years, he glanced at Téa to see her talking idly away with Joey while Atem keeps joining them occasionally here and there. He was even very glad that his grandson is actually sincerely happy and smiling and laughing from his heart like the good old days, seeing him happy makes him happy and he even noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes of Téa and keeps staring at her thinking his getting away with it, he actually noticed him suddenly changing his behavior, he's always in a cheerful mood and smiles a lot sometimes for no reason at all. As he stared at Téa again, grandpa couldn't help but feel the she's troubled by something, he could always tell when people are in need for assistance or divulge about something he could see it in her eyes just a hint as she was trying to mask it. He frowned slightly at this and couldn't help but think' _She's hiding something…there's something bothering her and she's not telling' _

"Ya know what ya guys…this calls for a celebration!" Joey burst out suddenly as he looked excitedly from Atem to Téa who were staring dumbfounded at him"…common you guys this could be fun we could all leave for a vacation, cuz I'm dying for one in a long long time" Atem seemed to be thinking it over in his head as Téa was having completely negative thoughts about this.

"But Joey don't you work at that music station you can't just leave your job!" Téa said trying to talk him out of this and just drops the subject. Joey huffed as he waved his hand at her,

"No prob. at all I got it all covered, I'll let Rita fill in for me….common Téa please what do you got to lose anyway?!" Téa bit her bottom lip in thought as she looked at Atem to see him too having doubts, she then heard grandpa speak,

"Well what do you know; I really think that this is a splendid idea Joey! It'll help Atem here too to forget about his work and for once enjoy life!" Grandpa said as he was very happy that his grandson can get to relax '…._and who knows maybe something could happen between those too_ '

Atem nodded slowly as he looked at Téa "Well maybe I could clear my schedule and take a 2 weeks off…but I'll only agree if you will come too Téa" he said as he was smiling gently at her, Téa stared at his eyes trying to debate this wonderful idea in her head '_I could use a vacation, I mean I don't have a job, thanks to Akira and besides I could escape those men too saying to Akira that I'll just go and visit my mom in New York or something like that, hmmm this could work and I've been also dying to spend some time with Atem…maybe then I could tell him…'_

"Common Téa after all we're celebrating _you_ coming back to us, you have to come wid' us!" Joey tried pleading her some more as Téa then heard Lily speaking too,

"You should go with them Téa, I know you'll have fun" she winked at her while motioning her head towards Atem, Téa blushed at this as she slowly started to nod her head, Joey punched the air excitedly screaming which made grandpa chuckle while covering his ears.

"Okay…Okay! Sure! I'll Go!" Téa said as Atem smiled widely showing his lovely white teeth, Emilia pouted with anger Atem saw this as he approached her slowly,

"Hey…" he spoke softly"…you know I would love for you to come, but you have to practice for your upcoming tournament! And besides when I'm gone you'll be the man of the house now, right sergeant "Atem said seriously as he did a salute which caused her to giggle then perform a firm salute as well, he chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"But I really wanted to come, it won't be the same without you or Joey so I can get on his nerves, now whom I'm going to piss off!?" she said seriously which made everyone laugh except for Joey who was laughing sarcastically at her,

"I'll be fine, AWAY FROM YOU!" Joey yelled in annoyance at her, Téa stifled a giggle as Atem stood up again to stand next to her, Emilia just stuck her tongue out then spoke again,

"Will you at least make it in time for my tournament?"Atem smiled again as he ruffled her hair,

"Ofcource, I wouldn't miss it in the world!" Emilia laughed as she hugged him then looked back at Téa,

"You can come too, if you want…." She said as Téa nodded smiling at her,

"Sure Emilia, I would love that!" Emilia smiled at her and went back to her game, she then spoke again which made Joey almost plunge on her if it weren't for Atem's arms holding him back,

"By the way Joey, you're _not_ invited…"Lily muffled a laugh behind her book, while grandpa shook his head at them, Téa also tried to restrain her laugh but couldn't,

"Why would I even come to your stupid tournament anyway you limp noodle!!" after finally calming down, Atem removed his arms and looked at him disapprovingly while shaking his head, he saw Téa ceasing her laughter into small giggles and smiled, he loved to watch or hear her laugh. She smiled as she nudged her head towards Emilia and Joey and whispered to Atem,

"Are they always like this?" she said with a small smile still playing on her lips, Atem sighed as he rubbed his temples, he then smiled and stretched his arms outwards slightly,

"Welcome to my world…" was his sarcastic reply, which caused Téa to giggle again,

"Well Atem about that seeming vacation I just have one condition…." Téa said suddenly turning seriously, "Can a friend of mine come too, I think you met her that night remember?" Atem smiled softly

"Ofcource, how could I ever forget, and yeah your blonde friend right, she's welcome ofcource!" before Téa could reply back Joey's face appeared from behind Atem's shoulder,

"Is she hot?!" Téa rolled her eyes at him,

"Well thanks anyway, but I have to go back it's getting really late, Can you drive me home Atem?" Téa said while accidentally letting out a small yawn, Atem saw her tired eyes and decided not to negotiate with her about this so he fully agreed, Téa nodded as she went to say goodbye to grandpa, Lily and even Emilia too. She finally turned to Joey and gave him a hug too.

"Okay drive safely ya guys and remember the vacation is tomorrow okay, tell your hot friend that too, okay Téa!" Téa nodded an okay as she put on her mini jacket back; Atem went to grab the keys from the key holder and followed Téa outside the Mansion. While they were heading towards the car Atem asked her again,

"Are you sure about going to that vacation Téa? I mean we don't want to pressure you or anything…" Atem opened for her the door as she went inside, he quickly jogged to his side and climbed in, he closed the door while starting the car,

"Ofcource I'm sure Atem, I mean it has also been a while for me since I last had a vacation, besides I think this could be a great opportunity to catch up on things don't you think?" Téa said feeling rather excited that she'll get to spend some quality time with him, she just hopes her plan in convincing Akira with a good lie can pull it off, she saw Atem's smile as he was backing the car,

"Yeah, I can't wait Téa…." After backing the car out of the gates, they smiled at each other as he drove forward at a speed of 85 km, both of them busy thinking how will it turn out eventually. Téa was actually for once in her adulthood time never been this happy and excited or looking forward to something, she gets to spend two weeks with Atem, and that made her all giddy inside as she just met him face to face almost two weeks ago and until now she couldn't help but feel the butterflies swirling inside her stomach, and the soaring of her heart keeps getting worse and whenever he smiles at her, she felt her heart could melt at any minute, just like now he gave her his rare smiles, especially for her only. She was once again grateful for life, grateful that god had given her a second chance to finally see Atem again and hopefully to someday confide within him the truth that she's keeping away from him.

* * *

**Well I've finally posted this chapter up! XD So hopefully it wasn't too boring for you guys! =S I promise though next chapter will be much more excitedly fun as they go to their vacation and romance will soon take place too! Well anyway, please guys review and tell me HONESTLY what you think! ^_^ Well till next time...**

**~Lezley-Gardner**


	7. The Vacation Part I

**Hey there people! So hopefully this chapter didn't take too long to be uploaded like last time ^_^'. Hope that satisfies you, most important the content of this chapter, I'm working on chapter 8 too! XD Well plz,plz,plz...review, don't just favor them! Well here's chapter 7.**

**Summary:- **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (BTW, have you guys heard about the new movie!! It's coming out in Japan like on this coming Sunday!! =O) **

* * *

Mai was completely caught off-guard once Téa had filled her in about this seeming vacation she'll be going to, not only that, she was also in complete rejection about this whole thing, knowing that it will just never work out and it will eventually lead to trouble, naming: Akira. Practically Téa is like a young sibling to her, what got her more in denial mode is when Téa insisted that she will come with them too! She was mortified, however after finally calming down and receiving many pleas and technically many begging's from Téa, she finally accepted to go, under one condition. No Joey allowed!

"I can't believe that excuse of a slick, slimy slum-dog is going to also come along! Téa, you know how much I really detest him!" Mai exclaimed once again annoyed by the whole thing, but decided to go with flow on this time, and to trust her young friend. They were now packing only some of their belongings, well Téa is, Mai on the other hand, can't decided whether to bring her whole closet or just half of it. Téa sighed dejectedly again at her blonde friend, she found it quiet amusing, how she hates someone without even meeting him, she remembers Mai always mocked her whenever she listens to his show. Téa shook her head, with some of her brown locks flying around her shoulders. She laughed slightly then said,

"Honestly Mai, you haven't met him in person and you hate him already? He's really sweet once you get to know him you know, and I actually thought that maybe there was a chance of bringing you two together!"

"HA!" Mai waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder"….please! Well first of all, you know how I hate a man who has short tempers and he, _he_ argues with almost every caller on his freaking show! I mean common, like chill already!" Téa giggled at her statement, she went over her dresser and started filling her accessory bag, she then replied over her shoulder to Mai who was jumping up and down on her huge stuffed suitcase.

"Okay, I can't argue with you about that, it is true, but once when you get to know him better, he's much nicer than he seems to be, trust me, and he can be funny too….sometimes. Also in his defense, some callers are truly jerks!" Téa peered over her shoulder to see Mai rolling her eyes and huffing."…you know, they even say when sometimes you act like hating this person and just can't stand him, is actually just pretending…because deep down inside it turns out that he actually likes this person"

"Not in a million years honey….ugh Téa…give me a hand girl!" Téa laughed at her helpless form and went down to sit next to her on the red suitcase.

"What exactly is in there?" Téa arched her eyebrow at her blonde friend who simply shrugged her shoulders and kept jumping, while trying to shut the zipper from one side and Téa is handling the other. Mai suddenly went quiet and stopped hoping on it. Téa also stopped and looked at her curiously "What's wrong Mai?" Mai rubbed her chin thoughtfully as her lips turned in an upside loop, Téa began to get worried.

"Welll….it's just, are you positive about this? You're acting so sure of yourself and that plan you thought off!" Téa's shoulders slump in defeat of ever convincing her blonde friend, once Mai saw that she shifted her body quickly towards her," Téa hun, don't get me wrong…I swear I want nothing more than to see you happy and joyful again! I Promise you it's not my intention to bring you down, I just feel, something; something will go wrong, I'm scared about you Téa, I knew Akira before you, when I first came to work in his company. He's never going to change, no one must stand in his way and if anyone ever does and had the guts to do so, we never hear about him/her again…I heard something yesterday at work, about his supposedly last deal, rumors or not Téa but they're saying that the man he was dealing with…mysteriously disappeared. Imagine what will happen, if he ever finds out about this. I only agreed to come, not only to make you happy and shut you up, but to also look after you, and if you're going down, then I'm coming with you too!" Téa smiled a tearful smile as she wiped her tears away, Mai saw that and immediately spread her arms out" Awww…come here sweetie…!"

The two women embraced each other as tears kept flowing down her face"Thank you Mai, you're truly are a girl's best friend, I don't know how on earth I'm going to manage without you, but don't worry about me, I'm a tough cookie!" Mai smiled even though Téa couldn't see it,

"That's what I'm worried about…" Téa retreated from the hug sticking her tongue out playfully, she was trying to remove her tears as Mai laughed slightly at her while trying to adjust her now smudged eyeliner" Aww, haha, look at us…." Téa laughed along with her"….I better start wearing the waterproof mascara from now on whenever I'm with you!" Téa pushed her playfully, while giggling slightly"Oh and just for you, I'll try and give that Joey a chance, but you owe me big time!"

"Yay! Finally, haha........ugh.."She finally zipped the suitcase and stood up followed by Mai, they stared at the suitcase which looks like it was about to blow up at any second.

"Is he good looking at least?" Mai asked all of a sudden, still staring at the suitcase with her hands on her hips; Téa looked bizarrely at her friend.

"Who?" Mai blew air out in aggravation; she removed her purple scrunchy from her blonde hair and tied it in a tight pony tail,

"That…Joey guy...is he cute?" Téa scoffed as she went towards her own suitcase to zip it up,

"How should I know Mai, why don't you see for yourself when we get there…!" Mai grabbed her clothes that she's going to wear now and rolled her eyes at Téa,

"Look just help me out here Téa...is he like sexually attractive!?" Téa looked wide-eyed at her, as Mai was still waiting calmly for her answer,

"MAI!? Common, I can'—I don't know okay, he's just my friend, so how should I know, common I promise you, you'll like him okay?"Mai scoffed as she waved her off,

"Fine hun, I'll be patient, but don't get your hopes up too high okay, also to be fair you know that I really already hate people…especially stuck-up arrogant men!" Téa shook her head as she smirked.

"Fair enough…" Mai laughed as she winked at her while heading to the bathroom to change. Téa sighed as she looked around once more to check if everything has been in its place and she's not missing anything"…Ooookay, I'm guessing that's about it, what time is it…?" Téa glanced at the wall clock as it read 8:30 am." Good we're done just in time; I wonder what Atem has planned for us…." She sighed and twirled until she found herself in front of the mirror, she was already dressed. She's clad in a white sleeveless shirt, which hung very tight on her curves and on the shirt there's a cute Snoopy drawing, and she even has a pair of light blue tight long jeans. Téa adjusted her half sleeved creamy mini-jacket on the shoulders. Her hair, she volumized it a little instead of just hanging limply straight, all in all she looked simply stunning. She went towards her bed, and grabbed her converse white shoes that lied next to her bed. As she started wearing them, she was thinking that she couldn't wait until she's finally with Atem again and for once have fun. She's very glad that Mai finally decided to come with her, it gave her more confidence, even though, she still felt safe with Atem and Joey, but still she knows she might need some female company, and she thought it will be cute if Joey met Mai. Above all these points the main one is to make her plan flow accurately with ease. She told Mai to ask permission from Akira to take a vacation, convincing him that she'll travel to see her sick mother and she wanted Téa to come with her, since she's insisting. Surprisingly he dismissed her away, agreeing, apparently he had a lot of his mind than to be occupied with this crap.

She's aware that he's having difficulties in his company, not that she's surprised or pitying him, it was his fault anyway, and she wondered silently what will happen when finally her father knows the full truth about Akira. Téa shook her head furiously trying to dismiss these thoughts from her head, '_this is so not the time to be thinking about this Téa, I desperately need this vacation, I'm not going to spoil it by constantly bringing Akira and his dirty business up in my head. I'm just going to sit back and relax; yes that's exactly what I'm going to do.'_ Téa's thoughts were then quickly diverted to a certain deep purple eyed man; she was completely absorbed in her day dream, that she didn't notice Mai coming out from the bathroom. Mai noticed her quiet state and that expression gave it all, she smirked at this, then loudly, she cleared her throat. Téa snapped suddenly as she blushed once she saw Mai's smirk and from what she was thinking.

"Urhm…nice outfit Mai!" she tried not to let her go there, but apparently failed.

"Aha…yeah thanks…" Mai shook her head at her and went to comb her long blonde hair. She was dressed in a light purple tube shirt, with short white Capri pants, that has ruffled white threads at the ends. Like Téa she also has a pair of converse shoes on, white stripped with light purple. Téa abruptly got up and grabbed her white and black bangles, she put on a few on each arm, she even took some and tied them in a cross way style, she then placed her huge but elegant black watch on her left wrist. She took out the broken heart-shaped necklace and placed it around her neck. Once satisfied, she saw Mai still applying her final touches on her make-up. Téa blew air in frustration while rolling her eyes,

"Mai! Common we need to hurry!" Mai nodded slowly as she was applying her mascara carefully,

"Sure, sure honey…why you don't call the gatekeeper to get the suitcases down, I'm almost done." Téa sighed as she nodded an okay; she went to call for the gatekeeper.

* * *

Atem has finally arrived at their house, he was loading the suitcases in the trunk, and Mai and Téa were climbing down the building stairs heading over to greet Atem.

"Hey" Téa said softly, Atem turned his head around to face her as he smiled once he saw her. Téa smiled at Atem too shyly.

"Hello Téa…you look…amazing!" Téa blushed at that, however she immediately recovered once she heard her blonde friend coughing irritably.

"Oh…umm...Atem that's my friend whom I told you about, Mai, Atem, and Atem meet Mai!" Atem closed the trunk with one hand and the other was shaking Mai's hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said politely, Mai smiled,

"Same here..." He nodded he's head at them then offered to get in the car, Téa noticed Joey wasn't here, so she got in the passenger's seat, while Mai sat in the back. Atem started the car as they drove away.

"I'm sorry I was late…"Atem began"…I had some few important things to finish in the company, since arranging the vacation kinda took a lot from my time" Atem finished as he stopped at a traffic light. Téa nodded understandably.

"Oh, it's okay…don't worry about it, I was the one whose afraid that _we_ will be late" she said accusingly, glaring playfully at Mai, Atem caught that as he laughed slightly.

"Yeah I saw the suitcase…" Téa giggled at this, she noticed that they still have no absolute idea where will they go and Joey's whereabouts.

"Atem, where is Joey?" She asked him, Atem rounded the corner as he chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well you see, since I had the idea on where to go in this vacation, Joey took it from there, saying he'll handle it, because I never did have enough time to actually go through it. We were supposed to be going in a cruise ship, for like 2 weeks ofcource. However, Joey dis-agreed on that, and wanted the four of us all only, sailing out in the sea. So he arranged for us a boat, a huge boat actually with two floors, were there are also rooms, and butlers to serve us, there's even a small nice ballroom too!" Téa awed, as Mai squealed happily,

"I'm beginning to like him already…" Téa laughed at her as she shook her head,

"So ofcource there's the captain too! That's cool I always wanted to see---"she was interrupted by Atem's nervous voice,

"Actually there is no captain to sail the boat…" Téa looked at him quizzically as he was hesitant to answer, he gripped the steering wheel tighter and finally continued"…here's the interesting part, Joey is insisting not to hire a professional, because he thinks he is one. Joey wants to sail the boat!" Téa looked wide-eyed at him, while Mai arched an eyebrow at this.

"Is he trained or something, does he has an experience…."when Mai saw his look she gulped"…that delusional bas—"

"Uhmm…Mai?!…hehe" Téa laughed nervously,

"What Mai?! Hellooo a non-professional is going to sail the boat, with US on it! I will not die at young age…besides Téa you know what the ocean water does to my hair, _when_ we drown!" Téa sighed when she used the word 'When' instead of 'If', Mai began huffing, mocking and scoffing about this suddenly becoming a 'Ridiculous suicidal idea' . Atem laughed slightly as he looked at Téa, to see her shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling those two blondes, might actually get together…" he said to her, Mai heard that as she began cussing uncannily now. Téa rolled her eyes and replied.

"Yeah…maybe. Anyway, thanks again Atem for doing this, I well, WE really appreciate it." Atem smiled welcomingly at her which earned him the same gesture from her.

"Don't mention it Téa I'm really glad you agreed to come, you too Mai. Well here's the plan, Joey is going to meet us at a restaurant first, and maybe we could have an early lunch / dinner. There will be ofcource food on the boat, but knowing Joey…"Atem left the statement hanging, Téa giggled at this nodded knowingly, Atem smiled when he heard her giggle.

"It's okay, we haven't had any breakfast anyway" Atem smiled as he nodded, they could now see the sea on Téa's window side. The sky was never as bright blue as it is right now, with birds flying high, Téa can actually smell the salt of the sea, since Atem rolled the windows down for some fresh air. Mai was having a hard time controlling her hair, but Téa on the other hand was enjoying the flattering of her brown stands on her face, it was tickling her, she felt a wonderful powerful sensation emerging from her heart, she could just leap out of her seat from joy, she felt happiness, felt free. Atem's yellow bangs were disturbing him too, but he tried to ignore it as he was staring dreamily at Téa, he thought she looked beautiful with her hair flying like that and he couldn't help but smile from hearing and seeing her laugh. The small restaurant was near the sea, so they were about to arrive. They could now also see ships sailing in the distances, yachts even the cargo ships. Once they arrived at the dock Atem slowed his car down and began looking for a place to park. Téa was staring at the many sea traveling transportation's that were attached with a rope on the dock; there were speed boats, huge and small boats, ships and even ski-diving. People were everywhere running to the beach, buying ice-cream, they were dressed in the beach dress code, swimsuits, bikinis. Atem didn't pay attention at the girls that were clad in hot bikini's pointing flirty at him. Téa felt her blood boil by that, but careful not to let it show. He finally parked the car professionally and stepped out to go and open the doors for the two ladies.

Mai took in a deep breath as she settled her hat accurately on her head before it flew off. The wind was blowing hard today, the sun is blazing hot, shunning its healthy rays down at them, a perfect day for sailing. Atem lead the way to the restaurant in which Joey had already reserved a table for them there. As soon as they entered they immediately felt a cool wave from the AC hit them in the face. Atem saw Joey waving his hand at them, once he spotted him, he told the two girls to follow him. The restaurant wasn't fancy, but it was okay and in good shape too. They finally reached the table, Téa saw them high-fiving each other then hugging a brotherly hug. She smiled as Joey spread his arms out for her; she went in and gave him a big hug too.

"Ya finally here and I'm glad ya made it Téa, I was beginning to worry ya might change yar mind or somethin'!" He retreated from his hug and smiled warmly, Téa smiled back then quickly motioned for Mai who was standing behind her impatiently.

"Hey Joey same here, but you see I brought my friend too…" Joey's eyes traveled from Téa to Mai's form, he went straight forward to her, acting as casually as possible. He slowly removed his sunglasses off and whistled, Mai rolled her eyes at this,

"Hey, the names Wheeler, Joey Wheeler…it's a _pleasure_ meeting _you_" he extended his hand for her to shake, all she did was stared disgustedly at it,

"Ugh…for the love of god…"she then peered over his shoulder to look at Téa"…this is Joey?!" Mai asked bewildered as she completely blew him off, passed by him and took the seat next to the window. Joey blinked twice, and then cleared his throat while retreating his hand.

"You know it was just a hand, usually when I extend it, it means wanting to greet people kindly with a nice innocently handshake…umm…"Joey sat next to her and saw that Mai was giving him a retarded look, as her lips were twitching in annoyance, her upper lip was way up, staring in utter disgust at him, he scooped slightly away"..Well excuse me _dude!_"

Mai hmphed as she turned her head the other way, looking out in the extraordinary scene, made her calm down a bit, that and also Téa's feet kept bumping with hers whispering 'Be Nice Please'. Atem stifled a laugh as Joey was still staring at her with wonder. He turned to Atem and leaned forward to whisper" Who spitted in her coffee this morning…?" motioning his head towards her. Atem ignored him as he called for the waiter and they began ordering their meals. After they were done, they sat and chat as Joey tried to keep asking Mai personal questions, he didn't succeed in any of the asked questions he usually received a glare or an eye and lip twitch or even when he gets really dirty, a slap. However he did managed to get her name.

"It's Mai; Mai Valentine…got it memorized?" yep that went well, he, however never gave up on her, he actually was beginning to like her, Mai never really quiet understood him, usually when guys tries a thing or two she pushes them off and they would just go away, he was just keep on pushing it, and he was slowly aiming for her nerves, and that is not a good thing. Téa and Atem would watch the two couple in interest, as they stifle a laugh, sometimes they would just ignore them and talk quietly amongst each other. Téa loved talking with Atem, looking at him or even thinking about him. The food has finally arrived, much to Mai's relief that he would finally stuff his mouth with food and shut-up! The food was delicious and they sat enjoying it, that's when Joey decided to let Mai have a taste from his plate,

"Wheeler! I told you I don't want any!! I'm on a diet….get that greasy thick coated butter with fat on top of the meat away from me…!"Joey kept trying pushing the fork into her mouth, laughing like a maniac, he just looooved teasing her. Atem shook his head, glancing embarrassingly at the people who were staring at them. Téa placed her head in her hands, groaning at the two. They heard Mai stopped screaming as Joey smiled victoriously, once they looked up they saw Mai's angry face turning into delight, apparently Joey had managed to stuff that piece of meat in her mouth. Mai chewed while nodding slowly, Joey was waiting patiently for her.

"So?? I told you, you would like it!" Mai smiled in embarrassment as she finally swallowed it,

"You know…that wasn't bad at all Wheeler…" Joey laughed slightly, Atem and Téa joined along, Mai sneaked some hot chili sauce on her chicken salad, and asked Joey to try some, he did without any effort, Téa was watching curiously,_'Why has she turned nice all of a sudden, could she possibly like him, that's gre—'before_ Téa could finish, her happy thoughts were interrupted by Joey screaming his lungs out, causing all the people and waiters in the restaurant to look with wide-eyes. His eyes were watering as he stuck his tongue out, steam were practically coming out of his ears. Mai was laughing so hard, obviously enjoying the scene; Atem was trying to reassure the waiter that everything is fine. Joey began gulping down his water, when that didn't work he took Mai's water, then Atem's and finally Téa's glass. It worked just a little but it still stung badly, he tried to cool down his tongue by waving at it. Mai finally finished laughing as Téa was looking suspiciously at her, Mai smirked, showing her the chili sauce bottle, Téa stifled a giggle,

"You're evil…" she whispered to her, Mai shrugged,

"I warned him…" Joey looked wide-eyed at Mai,

"How could you eat this shit!?" Atem tried to shush him up, because they _were_ going to get kicked out now, he ran out of excuses to tell, however 'He's having a seizure' worked quiet well though. "Man, phew…hey Téa that looks delicious can I try it?" Joey said pointing at her plate which contained sweet mashed potatoes and chicken breasts. Téa smiled happily at him nodding.

"Sure Joey!" Atem and Mai began eating from their own plates; Joey took a piece from her chicken breast, he liked it, but pointed out that his meal was better, "Mai here try some" Mai smiled as she quietly took a slice from her, while Téa took from hers, Atem smiled at this and got his fork full of spaghetti while turning to Téa.

"Hey Téa…" Téa looked at him and blushed faintly once she saw that _he_ was going to feed her, she slowly inched closer to him and opened her mouth shyly, Mai smirked once she saw this and watched closely with Joey, Atem felt his heart beat racing once again, once she has gotten close enough, he carefully placed the fork full of spaghetti into her small mouth, having a hand placed under the fork to prevent anything from falling. Téa chewed delicately with her form still close to him, she smiled once she finished swallowing and tilted her head slightly the other side cutely,

"It's delicious Atem, now you should try mine," Téa sliced another piece of chicken and leaned towards him again; Atem kept staring deeply in her eyes, as he touched her small hand that was holding the fork, once she placed the food inside. Atem started chewing slowly, not leaving her eyes for one second, he finished and nodded,

"I like this too…" he finally said, Téa grinned at him and scooped away a little to give him some room. The four adults started tasting from each other's plate; laughing and having a good time, Joey accidentally slipped a piece of his meat inside Mai's shirt, _accidentally_. He even managed to feed Téa's _nose_ by mistake when he tried to let her taste his boiled sweet corn. They were all laughing and having a pleasant time together. They started talking about the trip and about how much fun they would have. However, everyone secretly wished that Joey will not mess it up and sink the boat.

* * *

They were finally done eating as Atem paid for the meals, saying it's only fair, because Joey had already paid for this rented boat, it looks huge, it could even be mistaken as a quiet small ship, it did look expensive. Joey didn't care he only wanted to have a great time. Joey and Atem helped the two girls loading their belongings on the boat, and placed them in their respective room, each one has a room of their own, they were small, but quiet spacious too. They met the DJ who will be in charge of coordinating and playing music, even the butlers. They were all kind and everyone was excited for this trip. The boat just needed to be refilled with gasoline first. So Atem and Téa decided to take a walk, Mai wanted to change, thanks to that stain Joey made on her shirt, Joey was also on board trying to make sure everything is okay and in its place. Atem and Téa were walking down the pier, there was no one around and time sure flies by when you have fun, because it's already noon now. Atem also grabbed the opportunity and changed out of his suit, he was now wearing a pair of white jeans and turquoise muscled short sleeved T-shirt with the matching white and turquoise tennis shoes. Téa thought that he looked really handsome with these clothes on, she never really saw him in casual clothing before. Atem placed his hands in his pocket, he was quiet nervous and he didn't know why, perhaps because they were alone he thought, finally. He decided to start a conversation as they were walking quiet slow since it's only a one way long wooden path.

"So Téa, did you enjoy your time so far?" he asked her as she turned her head his way to see him smiling dashingly at her. She looked ahead of her while nodding in full confirmation.

"Ofcource! So far it's like my best day ever! I couldn't stop thanking you and Joey enough!" Atem laughed telling her to don't worry about it. They were quiet close so their hands were barely touching, occasionally bumping. Atem asked her about her parents. She explained that they still live in New York, however they visit her here sometimes, and she even convinced him that she lives with Mai, and that she came back looking for him, but then he asked her a question, where she felt the color draining out from her face.

"Then is it me, or you were just trying to avoid me, I remember clearly whenever I spot you, you somehow manage to escape from me,eh?" He teased her, however for Téa it was no laughing matter. She gulped as her mind was quickly trying to come up with a good lie.

"Well, who said I was running from you, the circumstances just weren't there you know, like we meet at wrong times, I don't have any time and besides, I wasn't sure if it was really you, you actually changed too. That's ofcource when I heard that you were famous, so that's when I met you face-to-face." Atem smiled as he looked the other way enjoying the waves crashing on the shore and splashing on the pier, Téa released her breath she wasn't realizing she was holding it in the first place.

"Then why wouldn't you tell me who you were in the first place, instead of giving me all of these headaches and plaguing my dreams every now and then. Was that your way of re-entering my life again, that was one hell of a huge parade you made." Téa laughed slightly at this as she shook her head denying it.

"I only wanted to see if you still remember me or not, if it weren't for your silver necklace I doubt you would!" This time she teased him back, Atem smiled as he looked down on his neck, clutching the silver chain in his hands.

"Maybe, but I think some way or the other I would've found out eventually, you know me, never gives up once my mind is set up on something…" he glanced at her grinning widely"…or someone" Téa nodded knowingly, as she pursued her lips, she shoved her bangs upwards and froze her hand at the top of her head. The wind is blowing strongly now, even the waves are getting atrocious." So Téa, how's your plan in launching yourself into a dancing career coming out?" Téa looked surprised by that,

"You still remember?" He smiled as he shoved his hands back in his pocket, his hair is moving madly in the wind, and he nodded once again.

"How could I ever forget, I remember you loved dancing very much when you were young. I used to even attend every one of your dance competitions that were held in school" he finished as he looked back at her to see her nodding sadly with a nostalgia look in her eyes.

"Yeah…but that was a long time ago…I do not dance anymore" Téa answered sadly, Atem frowned at this, seeing her grievousness made him almost afraid of asking her why. Téa did quit dancing, but by force, it wasn't by her own will, Akira didn't like her always being away from the house to go and dance in some studio, it's like no one must see her dance except him. She was talented, every teacher used to tell her that, she was even about to go in Broadways in New York, she was very thrilled by this. However all of this was broken and she didn't get any chances at all! She even began to wonder, if that's when she actually started to put up a fight with him, instead of always turning away or bowing her head down in fear, she had to face him; because after all she loved dancing, and opportunities came to her doorsteps, but never been taken. She was once a dreamer before he let her down. She quickly snapped out of her trance to answer Atem's question.

"Well….it wasn't the same anymore, I wasn't good enough…that's all" Téa said trying her very best to look cheerful, Atem smiled sadly at her "I always wanted to know the feeling of getting dipped by a partner, but never had a chance…" she finished as she once again looked ahead of her, they were finally nearing the end of the pier, then they'll go back again and by this time the boat must had been already refilled. Atem once he heard her last remark smirked at this, he removed his hands from his pockets, then took one of Téa's hands and surprising her by giving her a twirl, Téa was caught off-guard by that, but she liked it and started laughing,

"Whoa..!" Atem then dipped her down as his hands were supporting her lower back and her arms, securely wrapped around his neck, Atem was laughing with her, as they began to cease their laughter, he holds her in that position a little longer as they stared at each other grinning from ear to ear, they were lost in each other's eyes, deep majestic purple bore down into clear sapphire blue eyes. Their noses were practically touching. Once Téa noticed the position they were still in she quickly shuffled her feet to stand up letting go of Atem abruptly. Atem cleared his throat at that, as they began to laugh again slightly. Then decided to head back, they saw the small fountain that was located not far from their boat, Téa sat on the edge of the fountain smiling as she saw different types of fishes. Atem sat next to her once he saw that the boat isn't quite ready, just a few more arrangements. Téa swirled her index finger slowly in the water, a golden fish started nibbling at her finger tip, Téa giggled at the tickling sensation. Atem smiled as he turned his head from the boat towards her, he failed to notice Téa's smirk, as he was completely stunned when she splashed water onto his jeans. She laughed when she saw his expression.

"Woah-ho you did not just do that…!" he said as he got up quickly laughing, Téa kept her smirk, she was also taken aback when he in return splashed some water on her creamy mini jacket. She looked wide-eyed at him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed childishly, Atem chuckled at her and sat back down,

"That's payback…" he simply said, Téa grinned slyly with a bemused look in her eyes, she did it again, Atem took the hint of this challenge and splashed some more, which resulted her hair getting a little soaked. His blonde bangs were also soaked and were clustered on his side view. The two teen adults were soon engaged in a water fight, laughing and trying to avoid the water. Once they settled down, they were still laughing at their stupid antiques and looking at each other, they were soaked from head to toe. They stood up to see if it's about time, Atem stopped Téa so he can remove one stray of her soaked hair away from her lips. Téa was blinking repeatedly at that, they were standing so close, and Téa could feel the back of his finger, touching her lip, trying to remove that stubborn strand.

Atem was amazed of how soft her lips felt across his finger'_…so soft'_ .He rapidly let go and smiled as he lead the way to the boat, Téa smiled back, while swallowing that lump that formed in her throat. Once they reached and boarded the huge white boat, they saw Joey in the helm room of the boat, were he was trying to impress Mai with his knowledge and skills on sailing the boat.

They entered the small room; Mai was looking really bored by then, she sat across him cross-legged as she faked a yawn. "I'm telling ya…Ima professional and sailing this boat will be very trouble-free, there will be no problems at all, I assure ya, if you ever get in danger. Captain Joey here will save ya…." he said while winking at her,

"Yep we're doomed, do you seriously thin---WOAH! What happened to you two?!" Mai asked Atem and Téa once she saw them entering, Joey turned around to face them,

"If you guys were so eager to get in the water that fast, why ya couldn't just be a lil' more patient, while Joey Wheeler here can easily stop every 20 minutes for us to dive in or do whatever. I'm telling you it's okay, it's part of the program I set up –"

"Ugh not the 'Program' again!" Mai interrupted him rudely as she stood up, shoving Joey by her shoulder and went towards Téa"… common hun, you have to get out of this clothes or you'll freeze and if not to death, then your friend Wheeler here will sure execute that part…..he's gunna get us _killed_!" Téa looked helplessly as she shook her head smiling at Atem and excused herself following her blonde friend downstairs to the floor were rooms are located. Joey grinned as he pushed Atem slightly by the shoulder; Atem looked affronted by that slightly while Joey still grinning devilishly he motioned his head towards the retreated females

"She likes me" he said as he sighed nonchalantly, Atem gave him an odd look, peering down from his wet sleeved shoulder to look at him clearly, he sweat dropped once he saw his confident face. "She likes me right, right?" Atem clucked his tongue while nodding also looking their way,

"Yeah…she _adores_ you alright…" Atem said with just a hint of sarcasm, Joey didn't notice, he was apparently drooling, about what Atem had no idea, but he knows, that it's best if he doesn't get acquainted with his thoughts." Well Joey I'll go and shower now, so see you later."

Joey snapped out as he wiped his mouth with his sleeves" Huh, oh yeah dude you go ahead…I'll get this baby started. So get ready, cuz we're off to the sea man! Wooh! I'm like so excited man! This is going to be great!" Atem joined his enthusiasm with a simple but heartfelt smile, nodding along with him.

"Sure my friend…just be careful okay and be sure to know what you're doing, and if you get drunk, please don't sail the boat" Joey laughed with his best friend nodding carelessly,

"Yeah, yeah dude whatever…don't ya worry I know what I'm doing" Atem pursued his lips arching both of his eyebrows nodding hesitantly while turning around heading outside, he closed the door and murmured

"I sure do hope so…" Atem went ahead, but he didn't hear the butler muttering after him too as he was holding a tray full of food heading to the helm.

"You and me both my friend...." with that he disappeared inside, giving Joey his food.

* * *

The sun was now setting across the horizon as the boat is sailing in a vertical line; the wind was still blowing, creating huge waves splashing across the base of the boat. Téa was standing on the deck at the front of the ship, everyone was downstairs. She was watching the view as she was leaning against the external sides; topsides.

Téa was wearing a short sleeveless turquoise dress, just above the knees, where at the hem of the dress, it was spread in a fluffy pattern, and a non-transparent off-white shawl as she wrapped it tightly around her arms when the wind picked up again, her hair flatters across her shoulders, and her bangs were tickling her eyes so she occasionally tucks them behind her ear every now and then. Téa was so far having fun today, especially the times she spend them with Atem, she remembered times like these when they were young children, however it's much different now, she's actually falling for him, each day that passes by. Sure she did have a crush on him back then, but she thought it was childish and it will soon go away, but the day when they got separated, and each day that passed by when she misses him and remembers, her fondness would grow more and more.

She was thrilled and excited for this trip, but every time she thinks about love, and a possibility of them two ever getting together someday, Akira would manage to pop in her head and ruins everything. She's done it again, thinking about Akira and his misfortune deeds, she promised herself she wouldn't think of him again and enjoys the vacation, but how could she possibly do this, when every time she's around Atem, she feels guilty; guilty for not telling him the truth, she doesn't mean to hurt him, on the contradictory she's trying to protect him, if Akira ever finds out about Atem, things could get pretty ugly and she can't possibly let him go through this pain again because of her. '_Wouldn't he get hurt either way, when I tell him or _if _I tell him, he'll feel betrayed and then angry at me! Oh I can't possibly let that happen, I don't want to lose him again, I just can't take it…I know…I have to get out of this mess myself and I know just how to show what a really fraud Akira Attaché is! Then everything will be back to normal, I'll be free to fall in love and do whatever I want, be my old self again…and Atem doesn't have to find out!'_

Téa suddenly heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw what to be the object of her affection, and he looked so gorgeous standing out there in the sunset. Atem grinned at Téa as he approached her and went to lean against the topsides." What are you doing here, all alone by yourself? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be left alone like this." Atem winked at her causing her to blush and giggle slightly.

"Just thinking…" she replied nonchalantly, Atem nodded while staring out in the sea, that was beginning to darken and he could see the beautiful reflections of the sun across the horizon.

"Yeah…"he whispered softly,"…you seemed to be in deep thought, standing there alone in the sunset, creating a mystical and mysterious glow around you…you know, I can't seem to know anymore, whether your happy, sad, angry, frightened….anxious. What happened? You kind of changed Téa, are you sure everything is going smoothly with you?" Atem asked worriedly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Téa bit her lips as another shame of guilt washed over her. She turned her head to look in his eyes, she almost gasped as she could see his eye color changing, and the silhouettes are bouncing in his deep purple eyes, turning it slightly crimson. He looked very handsome indeed, also the long white sleeved shirt and the pair of dark blue jeans he was wearing, made him stand out perfectly, she removed another stray of hair out of her face. She could see his shirt blowing energetically; lifting it up a little, Téa blushed once she noticed his perfect tone and part of his low waist.

" Beautiful isn't?" Téa looked ahead of her suddenly because she was distracted in encouraging the wind silently to blow Atem's shirt off more, she agrees with him.

"Yeah it sure is" she blushed madly at this, trying to hide her face away from him, she supported her elbows on the topsides, bending slightly to watch the waves and the rate of the speed they were going almost made her dizzy, she looked back at the sunset and blushed while saying." It's kinda romantic too…" Atem turned his head towards her smirking while nodding,

"So what were you thinking about?" Atem asked her all of a sudden, Téa laughed at this which caused Atem to cock an eyebrow up, "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about us…" once she saw his expression she quickly continued"…when we were kids…" Atem made an 'Oh' sound smiling too, "How we used to play all the time…" she giggled slightly at this"…how we _always _somehow manage to get in trouble." Atem laughed along with her"…I just miss those innocent times you know…" Téa sighed as there was clearly a distant stare of sadness in her blue eyes, now they are a shade of slight light purple, thanks to the sunset. Atem kept staring at her, '_God she looks so beautiful, I wonder why I just can't help it but feel something is wrong, she's not showing it, but I remember grandpa telling me that she was hiding something, I wonder what could it be…?'_ When he saw Téa's perfect smile coming back on her face, he shrugged the thought of'…_maybe he was just wrong'_. Atem decided to lighten up the moods a little,

"Hey, remember how sometimes I used to sneak out in the middle of the night, and jump from my balcony to yours…" Téa cupped her mouth in her hands laughing, while nodding,

"Yeah, yeah, you were such a quiet decent boy, but you were crazy and you _still_ are…"Atem still leaning on the topsides nudged on her shoulder playfully, Téa giggled and continued"…somehow trouble managed to find _you_ the most, especially when you are with Joey or even Tristan…haha..remember that time you jumped in the wrong balcony, because you still didn't know that we had to move on the floor upstairs, to give our apartment to that crazy old lady, I don't know something because there is no too many stairs…haha…and you...haha you jumped in her bedroom balcony…"Atem face palmed himself chuckling strongly,

"I know! It was the most humiliating time of my life….I just came back from one of my long duel tournaments, so you know, I couldn't wait to tell you all what happened, I honestly did not know!…haha" Téa's laugh started increasing, as she tried to continue,

"Oh my god, I'll never forget your face, you were like temporarily shell-shocked and she thought…haha… she thought you were a burglar, she kept on screaming and screaming, until she waked half of the people in the apartment building…."Téa bowed her head down laughing, while Atem started laughing too, it was all coming back to him, the old lady then called the police, but not before kept hitting him with her cane."She was seriously crazy by the time we got into her apartment and saw what's going on, I almost laughed at the site when she kept hitting you with that cane and she was like-'I don't care if you're a little kid and I don't care if you were a million times sorry and I don't care how you are finding me scary and unmerciful, the only thing I care about is why the hell did you sne—'-"

"…Sneak up on me in the middle of the night, don't you know that it's _way_ past your BED TIME!" Atem and Téa laughed as they finished the sentence together, Atem ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled slightly to see Téa is now taking her breath from all that laughing,

"She was a one crazy lady…."

"Yeah, and to top it all, you got your first detention from your grandpa." Atem nodded embarrassingly while stretching his arms, Téa started remembering more stuff that she and Atem would laugh about, some were funny others were kinda sad. Atem was also trying to tease her that she's done something, which she hadn't, and she goes on denying it and laughing along with him, she then tries the same trick with him as he also starts denying as well. They were both having a great time as they were caught up in their memories and laughing together, they haven't noticed that it was nighttime already. Téa yawned spontaneously after that, she was exhausted from all of today's events but the most important thing is that she had a great time and it was only the first day, she'll get to spend two whole weeks on this lovely boat.

"I guess it's time for you to go to bed…" Atem said after noticing her third yawn and her tiresome eyes, she nodded absent mindlessly while smiling a bit. Atem chuckled as he placed his hand on her small back, slightly forcing her forward down the stairs. He made sure she doesn't trip, they finally reached the dorms area. Joey had already stopped the engine of the boat and he even anchored it before he head to sleep. Mai was the first one to hit the pillow since she had work today too. The rest of the crew were already in bed, Atem and Téa were the only ones awake. They stopped at her door, Téa opened it, but before she went inside, she, without thinking; turned around and gave Atem a hug. Atem was surprised by that, but hugged her back anyway, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly, closing his eyes breathing into her scent. Téa let go timidly as she slowly looked up at him and smiled shyly,

"I've always wanted to do that…again" she said as Atem smiled softly at her." Goodnight Atem" Téa stepped inside and before she closed the door, he responded back.

"Goodnight Téa and sweet dreams" he replied staring deeply in her eyes, Téa looked down on the floor while nodding; waving her fingers delicately at him she finally closed the door. Atem exhaled shakily, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding it. After a few more minutes standing outside her door, he smirked while walking away to head for his room, he had an intimation that this vacation will bring out the unexpected events and he was eagerly waiting for what he wishes for to finally take place.

* * *

**Well people, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, still more of the Vacation to come ^_^ Yay! Well I'm off now to continue writing chapter 8, although I'll be waiting patiently for your wonderful reviews. I'm once again, very grateful about them! XD**

**Till next time...**

**~Lezley-Gardner  
**


	8. The Vacation Part II

**Hola! I'm here again for the new chapter. Okay, I know I said I was going to post this sooner but I was having my Angst days! =/**

**Yeah, was soo not in the mood, to write a romance chapter! -__- However, thankfully, I finally had the strength and will to write it, which I enjoyed writing it btw. ^_^**

**Summary: **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song 'If My Heart Was A House' by Owl City, I support Adam till the end! WOOT! XD**

**Note: Okay umm, I'm having my first written point of view, oh and also I would like y'all to actually listen to the song when the part starts, it's kinda like essential cause I'm basing the lyrics to what I wrote, you will know as you read on! XD So that's it, HOPE you like this _long _chapter! o_o  
**

* * *

Atem woke up as the sun rays were aiming straight at his face. He sat on his bed while rubbing his eyes tiredly, he got up wearing only his black boxers, heading to the small bathroom; he almost tripped as the boat went unsteadily fast. Atem frowned thinking Joey must've woken up, he splashed the cold water on his face, once he looked up he saw his reflection, he smiled subconsciously, thinking that this is only their second day and he'll get to spend time with his friends; with Téa. He was happy that things turned out the way they are, he almost can't believe that his actually on a vacation with her along. Atem sighed through his nostrils nonchalantly while thinking about her; he picked up his toothbrush and started his daily morning routines.

By the time Atem was awake, Téa also came from her sleep and she was looking in her closet for something to wear, she almost bumped her head on the shelf from the sudden movement of the boat. Téa shook her head as she started dressing. She was dressed in a peach flower summer dress, it reached just above her knees, and she added some silver bracelets and her broken heart-shaped necklace. She placed her white sandals on and went to brush her hair; she tied her hair in a side ponytail and added a flower-shaped peach clip band, to keep her bangs aside; away from her blue eyes. She double checked herself in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection once she was satisfied, Téa sighed through her mouth happily, and she quickly sprayed some avocado perfume then headed outside her room.

Téa started walking towards Mai's room to see if she's awake or not. She knocked and knocked but no one's answering."Mai? Are you in there?"

"I think she's already upstairs with Joey…" Téa snapped her head to the sudden voice from behind her, and then sighed in relief once she saw it was only Atem.

"Gosh! Atem you scared me!" she stared wide-eyed at him when he started chuckling amusingly, she smiled mockingly and went towards him

"Were you always that jumpy?" he teased her once she stood right in front of him. Téa smiled bashfully as she bowed her head down, she looked up when he asked"Did you have a good night sleep Téa?" Téa nodded earnestly

"Yeah I did, how about you Atem?" Atem smiled,

"The best sleep since…ever.." he replied sincerely, Téa nodded slowly, she then saw him extending his hand out, Téa looked at his hand then at him again," Why don't we head outside in the fresh air, I bet Joey and Mai are already there in the cafeteria." Téa gulped while nodding she clasped her hand in his slowly. Atem smirked as he tightened his hand on her, and they both headed for the white stairwell, that was leading upstairs on the deck. Téa was walking slowly but carefully not to trip and make a fool out of herself. She blushed once she looked at their entwined hands, she looked up to see Atem opening the door and as soon as he did so, fresh air sneaked up on them suddenly, Téa breathed into the air as she tried shielding her eyes from the sun. Atem closed the door behind them, he scrunched his face when the sunlight was beating heavily down on them, and he smiled as he looked at the wide open sea they were sailing into. Blue sky and clear blue sea, it did look inviting for swimming. Atem looked at Téa" This way" he said, as he started leading her deeper into the boat, they circled the boat to reach it's back, and there; were white round tables located with its white fold up chairs. Mai was lying on a white and blue stripes lounge chair, sunbathing with her two piece white swimming suit, and her huge white hat, she was listening to her I-pod as her head was bopping to the music.

Joey was clad in white short pants just above his knees and sleeveless white T-shirt. He was looking into his binoculars, but apparently it wasn't meant to watch the sea. Atem shook his head as he saw his best friend spying on Mai. Téa let go of Atem and went to bump him on his head."Ow! What was that for?!" Joey exclaimed angrily.

"Stop being such a pig Joey!" she scolded him playfully; Joey faked a hurtful expression plus a fake gasp.

"What…you actually think I was..pffft…" he started laughing nervously"…get outta here, I wasn't spying on your friend…I was just-just admiring the view you know…" He had one arm behind his head rubbing it where Téa had smacked him; the other hand was holding his binocular, with that goofy grin still plastered on his face. Téa crossed her arms and smirked playfully.

"Oh reeeeally? _What_ 'view' Joey….?" Joey began demonstrating with his hand the sea around them,

"The…umm…those rocks over there?"

"Aha, Joey…riiight…all I see is the blue sea, the sea and oh did I mention the sea???" Téa replied coolly, while Atem had already sat on one of the lounge chair smiling at the conversation, he had both arms above his head, leaning on the soft fabric.

"Ugh…okay you got me...I was staring at her. It's your fault anyway!" Téa hit him playfully on his arms and laughed amusingly.

"My fault?!"

"Yeah…you never said she was _that_ hot!!" Joey slumped down on his white chair that he was sitting on earlier. Téa took a seat next to him and bit her lip good-naturedly.

"Do you like her?" she asked, while Joey cleared his throat twice, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Téa that's a guy thing..I-I can't s-seriously discuss about this w-with—" Téa rolled her eyes,

"Oh common already Joey! I'm your friend, just answer the question!" Joey huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly, pouting like a little kid. Téa had to laugh at his expression, '_My God, he hasn't changed a bit!'_ Joey finally gave it a rest and nodded his head,"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell her!" Joey looked surprised for a second then again cleared his throat trying to get back to his manly act.

"Well, maybe I will, maybe not…" Téa raised an eyebrow at his suddenly change in accent, talking like a British butler"…however, I'll only do as to what you ask me for, IF, my lady, you agree to my terms first…" Téa stifled a giggle at his motionless expressionless face he was trying to pull"…you must confess to the one you love, how you truly feel about him…" once Joey saw her slightly shocked expression, he continued "…otherwise I shall not comply to what you wish for!" Téa bit her lip in wonder, and then laughed once he was wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Stop it Joey…how do-No, what exactly do you mean by that?" Joey rolled his eyes and grabbed her face between his hands,

"Listen 'Tereeza'…"Téa's eyes widen at that"…stop kidding yourself, I know that you are in love with my best friend, even _I _the most _ignorant _one in the whole gang noticed that…just tell him will ya, enough of that drama you guys are making here, he feels the same way about ya and vice versa, easy breezy lemon sleazy." Téa quirked an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off,'_ Am I that obvious?!'_

"Am I that obvious?" she asked herself quietly again, Joey heard her so he nodded while grinning devilishly,

"Annnd once again, Joey Wheeler managed to break the ice and help out a friend, thank you thank you, oh hold your applause…_oh please enough_" he started a fit in a girly giggles, which made Téa snap out of her thoughts and laughed hard at him. Atem heard her laugh and was astounded, he never heard her laugh like this ever, hearing her laugh made him chuckle also; it was too adorable for him.

"Okay…maybe I…will…i-if you don't EVER do that again, it was creepy and…gay" Téa managed to choke out the words between her laughter fits. Joey also stopped laughing and grinned like mad.

"Your wish is my command….now common, I bet breakfast is now done let's go; let's go, after that we can go swimming…"

"…also how about fishing?" Atem asked from behind them. Téa smiled while nodding,

"Sure Atem…" she replied softly almost nervously once she saw him, it scared her a bit, that Joey actually knows about her confused mixed up feelings for him "I would love that, I never knew how do it though."

"It's easy, I can teach you?" Atem offered her kindly, which earned him a quick nod from her.

"Well, suits me if there is more food, I'm in!" Joey punched his fist in the air, making Atem laugh slightly at him.

"What were you two laughing about anyway?" Atem asked as he crossed his arms, Téa looked wide-eyed at Joey, as if daring him to say anything about the conversation they just had.

"Nothing!" they both said quickly, which made them laugh some more. Atem raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head, dismissing the question. The three saw Mai coming as she now wore an over tight shirt over her bikini, with the matching short white pants; like Joey, above her knees.

"Well, common already, breakfast is getting cold" As soon as she said that, Joey rushed past her, like the wind which made them all sweat dropped, they heard a crash noise inside. So they all decided to go have their breakfast….and to prevent Joey from smashing other things.

* * *

After breakfast, they all went around to get the fishing stick rods and other gears to help them in fishing like the raw bait as well. Mai was disgusted by the whole thing, but Téa insisted that she should try it and she might as well have some fun. Téa went to change for more suitable clothes, once she saw that they are all wearing white, she decided to go and grab a pair of long white jeans, but not before wearing a halter white bikini top and it's matching bottoms, with its threads hanging limply on each side of her hips. She tides the halter tightly around her neck, with loose threads hanging limply behind. Once she wore her white jeans, she went to grab the baggy white off shoulder top and placed it on, she left the sandals on. She removed the flower clip band and her scrunchy, wearing her hair loosely. Once done she raced upstairs to join them.

They were all standing side by side at the side of the boat, dangling their fishing rods, after done placing their baits and so they waited. Atem was on the far right with Téa right next to him; Mai and finally Joey. Mai was getting bored already as they've been standing like this for almost 15 minutes now. "Ugh...my feet are killing me!" Mai exclaimed softly to herself. Joey, however heard her as he smirked and facing his front he leaned sideways saying,

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn those adorable high heels Mai, darling" Mai smirked, while looking ahead of her, she nodded her head and leaned side ways to him as well,

"If you like them that much, then I'll gladly give them to you, right up your ass" Mai's smirk widen, then added"…darling" Joey laughed slightly then said,

"Well, I really hope to see you trying, what else you capable of are?" he asked, faking his interest as well. Mai's eyebrow began to twitch madly as she pursued her lips.

"Well, I can also throw you off board now if you don't sharup! "She finally replied between her clenched teeth, once Joey turned his face towards her and saw that she was serious, leaned back and focused ahead of him again.

Téa sighed dejectedly, while bouncing her rod up and down."I don't think I'm doing this right…" she said, making Atem glance at her, he chuckled once he saw her frustration visible on her face. Atem let down his rod, supporting it carefully not to drop it. He went to stand behind Téa.

"Hmm…what seems to be the problem?" he asked, Téa was startled by his deep voice; she looked behind and answered him.

"W-well umm, I just don't think I'm doing it right…" Téa looked ahead of her again, as she released her breath shakily; she tensed once she saw his tan biceps reaching from behind to grab her hand slowly.

"Here, first reel in…" Atem and Téa started reeling it together; well Atem was doing most of the job, since he was controlling her hand now. Téa could feel his hot breath on her neck, which made her small hairs stand. She gulped and tried to concentrate on his instructions, once they reeled it in. Atem started laughing as he saw that she actually forgot to place her bait. Téa was confused;" You forgot the bait Téa" once she heard that she blushed embarrassingly. Téa heard shuffling behind her, as one arm of his was bringing out a raw bait. He placed his arm around her shoulders again, fidgeting with the bait on top of the hook. Atem then started explaining to her again,"Okay, here you go… you swing your arms backwards…" Atem with his hand on top of hers, started leaning it backwards, slightly over their heads"….then quickly but carefully, plunge your arms forward…"Atem demonstrated that as well, they heard the 'whip' sound of the line as it flew above them and plopped in the sea"..There you see? Nothing to it." Téa smiled while nodding her head, she then noticed that he still didn't move from his place.

Atem still kept one arm sticking forward holding her hand firmly, where the fish rod is located, the other was around her waist. Téa felt the heat rising in her cheeks again, she cleared her throat," Thank you Atem…" Téa said in a tiny voice, Atem chuckled from behind her as he rested his chin on her right shoulder, peering to try and look her in the eyes. Téa noticed that too, so she gradually turned her head to look at him clearly, he smiled that breath taking smile and replied,

"Any time Téa….now you sure you don't also need help in reeling the fish in, don't let it slap your face and get away" he joked then laughed once he saw her offended expression; Téa elbowed him playfully, laughing mockingly at him.

"Ha Ha, very funny Atem…I can handle this…" Atem faked a hurt expression while clutching his stomach laughing along with her,

"Very well, suit yourself" He winked at her, which caused her to look forward again blushing, her smile never leaving her face. Atem took hold of his rod again smiling,' _she smelled so nice'. _The gang started waiting patiently again, until it started to dim a little as it was nearing sunset. Mai, Téa and Joey were tired from all that standing. However in Atem's case, the heat and the standing never seemed to bother him at all, he actually was enjoying it so far and had a calm look on his face.

"The very important thing about fishing is to be _exceedingly_ patient" Atem said professionally, staring ahead of him. If he looked to his side, he would've seen three heads turning his direction, gaping slightly at him; giving him weird looks. Téa sighed tiredly as she subconsciously laid her head on Atem's shoulder; she was tired and didn't care.

Atem felt a weight on his shoulder; he looked down to see Téa resting on him, Atem smiled warmly at this as he looked ahead of him again.

* * *

When they all had enough of the fishing scenario, they decided to give it a rest and call it a day; they've all slept in their comfy beds, dreaming of their special someone. The next morning came by fast as the four teen adults, decided to hit the water early today, after they all have some descent breakfast, they were all wearing their swimming suit. Atem with his dark blue surf pant, Joey had on a pair of yellow surf pants, as for the girls, they wear clad as to what they were wearing yesterday. Mai was sunbathing on the lounge chair; sitting next to her was Téa in her white bikini applying some oil sun proof on her body. Atem was watching the steady water, fumbling subconsciously with his silver chain, which apparently now even meant much more to him, it was like a special treasure hung from his neck. One of the crew steadied the small white ladder into the water to climb in, he went to inform Joey. Joey just nodded to him saying his regards trying to stable the boat as it slowly came to a stop, he set the anchor free, to set the boat in place. Once done with everything, he stepped out of the helm and joined the others at the tip of the boat.

"Common ladies, let's hit it!" As soon as he said that the DJ blasted his music, creating a tropical feeling to the air around them, Joey started doing the hula dance, which didn't even matched the rhythm of the song, but he was enjoying it and apparently so are the girls and Atem who was chuckling at his form. Mai and Téa were laughing at his absurdity" Common what are you waiting for? Mai common, don't you wanna get with this?" Joey started wiggling his butt in front of her, his flip flops were slapping the floor beneath him as he started jumping in front of them. Mai rolled her eyes turning the other way, while Téa ceased her laughter in to small giggles, Atem approached them from where he was standing, smiling as he removed his sunglasses to place them on his head."So? Who's going to jump in the water with me?" Joey asked as he started stretching then clapping his hands animatedly.

"Don't look at me; I will not swim in there!" Mai said as she lowered her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, pointing accusingly at the clear blue greenish sea in front of her. Téa also removed her sunglasses to place them on top of the book she was reading earlier.

"Oh common Mai, it will be fun and I don't want to be the only girl in the water!" Téa tried to persuade her while Mai shook her head

"Hun, you can go and have fun, I'll just sit here and watch, and you of all people knows what the sea water does to my hair!" Mai negotiated, Téa sighed while nodding, but Atem interrupted her approval.

"Mai, the purpose of this trip is to enjoy ourselves, so why don't you come, the sea does look inviting, it's nice and warm" Atem tried helping Téa to convince her stubborn blonde friend, Téa nodded while smiling she started stretching as she closed the oil bottle and placed it on the table next to her. Atem thought she looked exotic as her body was glossy by the help of the sun. He shook her head and snapped out of his erotic thoughts when Joey stepped in.

"Common Téa just leave her here, _all_ by herself, we will just go and have fun!" Mai smirked as she turned to Téa,

"Umm, honey can I have that please?" Mai asked Téa as she was pointing towards her thick book, Téa got it for her; Mai calmly received it, and then suddenly whacked Joey on the head with it. Atem raised an eyebrow with interest at his friend's affronted face,

"What did you that for??!!" he exclaimed annoyingly, Mai simply smirked as she gave the book back to Téa

"Thanks honey"

"Sure?" was Téa's uncertain reply, she shook her head as she got up from her chair "Well Mai we will go now, you know you can change your mind.." Mai smiled at her while nodding,

"Okay sweetie, you go have fun" Mai replied as she adjusted her shades back on. Atem went to remove his black flip flops, his watch and finally his POLICE sunglasses. He approached Joey and Téa,

"So you ready?" Atem asked as he and Téa smiled at each other once they locked eyes. She quickly averted her eyes as she was having a hard time gawking at his six packs. They saw Joey backing away as his gaze were steady and focused on the target; sea, in front of him. At the time he stopped he started running with high-speed as he passed Mai, she shrieked in amazement, and then he finally jumped in the air screaming,

"CANON BALL!!!" he splashed some water also on deck, which caused Téa and Atem to laugh at him, he finally emerged from the water, whipping his head sideways, as his blonde hair was sticking in front of his eyes "WOHOO! Now I call that a jump! Ya! Common get in!!" Atem motioned by his hand for Téa,

"Ladies first…" Atem said, as Téa giggled while looking warily at the water, she bit her lips,

"No, its okay you go first…" Téa replied as she crossed her arms, one hand went up to rub her throat nervously, she suddenly felt edgy, it's been a while since she last time been in the water, it did look inviting, she wasn't scared either _well_ just a little,

"What? Are you fearful?" Atem slightly teased her; Téa smacked him playfully on the shoulder,

"I'm not!" She then massaged her hand, as it hurt a bit when it met his firm muscles, Atem laughed amusingly,

"Perchance you are!"He taunted her," Don't worry, it's just water…" Téa nodded her head,

"I know that! It's just you got first, I like to take my time getting in!" she was staring at the water for so long that she didn't notice Atem's smirk,

"Okay then, just don't take your sweet time…" he started taking his first step, but then immediately turned around and scooped her in his strong arms, holding her bridal-style, Téa yelped in surprised as her toned legs were dangling with her arms waving frantically, trying to squirm out of his iron hold. Atem chuckled as he started moving closer to the edge of the boat, Joey was hooting for him to plunge her in.

"No!!!ATEM! Drop me, drop me…ha-ha…Ateeeeeeem!!!" Atem stopped, as he sighed casually,

"Okay if you say so….."

"Thank yooooooooooooooooooooou" Atem dropped Téa in the _water_, her laughter was muffled as she was plunged deep inside, and Joey laughed as he splashed some water on the spot. They waited and waited, but nothing happened. Atem and Joey ceased their laughter and started worrying a bit, Joey was the first to break the silence.

"Dude…do you think…?" Atem's eyes widen,

"Shit!" he quickly dived inside, and started searching for her; there were schools of fishes everywhere as he got deep inside, corals and weeds were there too, but still no sign of the brunette, '_Ra! Where is she?'_ Atem thought as he was panicking by the minute, he emerged to the surface again to regain his breath, just as he was about to dive in, he saw Joey muffling a laugh, confused he turned around to see Téa also emerging from the surface laughing loudly.

"WOW! It's been a while since last time I held my breath for that long!" Téa giggled once she saw his shocked expression, however she was having a hard time not to drown, but tried not to show it, he swam towards her giving her a disapproving smirk,

"You scared me Téa…you shouldn't have done that…" he stated breathless as he rubbed his eyes, Téa gave her own smirk as she circled him,

"That's payback!" She sing-sang as Atem chuckled slightly, Joey reached them as he high-fived Téa,

"Way to go girl!" Atem shook his head at them, whacking Joey on his head; "Oh common, what's wrong today?! I'm like everyone's boxing bag!!" Joey exclaimed angrily at Atem, he then shrugged them off as he swam away slowly creeping towards the boat, with one target in his mind; Mai. Atem and Téa didn't seem to notice, as they were busy talking amongst themselves.

"So how did you manage to escape like that?" Atem asked interested, he swam a little closer to her; somehow he just wanted her near him. Téa went closer to him as well, she giggled slightly,

"Easy, I've waited a while and then when I saw you diving in I started moving up to the surface, I saw you doing the same, and that's how I ended up behind you!" Atem chuckled humorously at her; he noticed Téa was barely able to keep her head above the water level. Atem spontaneously reached for her tiny waist and dragged her towards him; she bumped into his chest and was staring wide-eyed at him. "W-What are you doing?" Téa chocked her words out. Atem stared at her serenely, then said,

"Prevent you from drowning, if you told me that you had a tough time swimming, then I wouldn't have dropped you, I'm sorry" He smiled apologetically. Téa shook her head as she removed her wet bangs out of her face to replace them backwards, her eyelashes were dripping water and Atem was concentrating on her eyes, comparing which color of blue is more appealing, he eventually agreed that it was definitely her eyes. He suddenly heard her speak,

"It's okay Atem, It's just it has been a while since I last went swimming. It was long ago, that cruise ship vacation when I was young; with my parents ofcource." Téa bit her lip, as she found herself boldly asking, "Do you mind teaching me…Atem?" Téa rested her forearms on his chest; her fingers were playing at the back of his neck. Atem smiled hesitantly but nodded anyway, he cleared his throat as he slowly moved his two hands that were resting on her arms, down to rest them on her hips. Téa released a shaky breath; it felt so good to her the way he was caressing, subconsciously, on her flesh. She felt vulnerable under his gaze, she finally heard him speak.

"Okay the important thing, is that you have to keep moving your legs Téa, if you stopped then you might as well sink in." He started instructing her, she was currently hanging on him, and so that what was keeping her from drowning, she started moving her leg muscles slowly, to and fro. Atem felt her movements as his hands were still resting on her hips. Téa looked down to see a faint image of her white toned legs; she looked up again smiling at him, Atem smiled at her encouragingly."Good, now you even have to move your arms as well so…"Atem slowly caressed her sides as he was moving upwards to finally rest on her shoulders, he was doing it intentionally. He let go as he gently grabbed her hands away from his chest, he kept looking in her eyes as he began to witness her panicking. "Don't worry, I'm here" His words comforted Téa a little, but still gave him a warning look.

"You better not let go of me Atem!" Atem smirked, she was concentrating on her legs under the water, and he slightly pushed her away, to make some space between them.

"Okay, I'm going to let go now, are you ready?" Téa whipped her head 'No'. He had to chuckle, so he to some extent let go of her hands, Téa released a gasp as she yelped,

"Atem! Wait!" He quickly grabbed her hand again chuckling muscularly, Téa pouted as she tried to glare at him, Atem seeing her expression couldn't help but laugh even more,

"I was only teasing you a bit Téa! You're cute when you're mad!" Téa blushed faintly after that remark, Atem tried to let go again but she clutched even tighter,

"_Atem!"_ She hissed warningly, Atem laughed harder this time,

"Alright, alright….just tell me when you're ready! " Téa blew air in frustration, as she watched Atem staring ahead, right past her shoulders. He was scrunching his face, because he was the one whose facing the sun, Téa could feel its hot rays beating on her back. Speaking of hot, she couldn't take her eyes of off him, as he began again taking his usual face, the serious one. His blonde bangs were clustered on his sharp tanned face, as his jagged purple eyes, were slightly narrowed, trying to block the sun. Téa stared at the water dripping from his hair into the sea; she even managed to follow one, as it was slowly aiming down his face, towards his lips. Her gaze was suddenly transfixed there, she blushed furiously this time, he just looked so sexy that she couldn't possibly tear her eyes away from him, she looked down to his chest, again a bad place to stare at, she saw the silver chain floating around. She was really that close to him?

Suddenly Atem stared at her eyes again, she could see something different no, not from the sun rays bouncing into his pupil, but it was so intense, that just got her so enthralled. He spoke to her smoothly," You ready?" he looked down to get a better look on her face; Téa's face was downright confused.

"For what?" she asked breathlessly, Atem raised a neat eyebrow upwards, he chuckled slightly, as he started slowly letting go of her hands again, Téa immediately took on as she cursed herself mentally" Oh.." she whispered, when Atem eventually let go of her hands, she started floating on her own, slowly but with descent speed, she started moving her arms and legs. Atem smiled as he encouraged her to do a lap and move away slightly from the boat. She did as she was told with Atem following her, Téa felt great about herself, she was actually swimming like a pro, it was all coming back to her and she wasn't scared anymore. She looked back to see Atem swimming swiftly and with ease towards her. Téa giggled as he was getting closer and closer, she quickly turned around again and began moving forward. Arm up and the other one down and so on, she halted once again to look behind her, but this is when she started panicking. Atem was nowhere to be seen; she started whipping her head to every direction frantically, North, West, East and finally south. There wasn't any trace of him, she started worrying, and the boat was now a little far from her.

"ATEM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, '_Oh my God! Where is he?'_ Téa thought paranoid, her legs were starting to give out on her, it was tiring for her muscles, just when she decided to head back; she suddenly felt herself being lift up from the water by a spiky multi-colored head. Téa screamed again, but when she heard a familiar deep laughter, she playfully started hitting him with her fists on his shoulder blades"God Atem! How could you?!" she couldn't stay mad at him forever, so she started giggling forcefully. Atem began to finally cease his chuckles, as he grabbed both of her arms.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!"Téa 'Hmphed' as she tried to get her arms out of his firm grip. As her thighs were resting on his shoulders, she started kicking her legs for him to let go.

"Can you please put me down now, it's f-freezing up here!" Atem smirked and unfortunately for her she didn't see it, she yelped in astonishment as he flipped her off his back and into the water, he turned around to see her emerging from the water gasping and her hair was all over her face. Atem laughed at this, she growled as she pounded her fists on his bare muscled chest. Atem smirked as he grabbed her fists stopping her, "You are seriously crazy!!" he then suddenly inched closer to her, until they were face to face; their torsos were pressed against each other. Téa's heart was racing rapidly, as her cheeks were suddenly very warm" A-Atem?" Téa asked cautiously,

"Wait, I just want to remove that sea weed off your hair" Téa giggled as she rolled her eyes, Atem lifted his arms on her head to smooth it out, Téa made a disgusting face, once she saw that green substance, Atem chuckled, "It's only a sea weed Téa!" Téa shivered with disgust, she turned away slightly from him,

"You know I think that's enough swimming for me, I'm just going to go and join…Mai---Ateeeem!" He wouldn't allow her to leave as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her in grinning slyly,

"Ooooh ho hooo, No you want, you're trying to run away from me, I promise no more tricks!" Téa laughed tiredly as she was blinking repeatedly,

"Ateeem!" Téa whined "…I'm really tired, my legs are starting to give out and my eyes are really burning!" Atem smiled softly at her, he brought her closer, Téa was massaging her eyes tiredly as small tears were coming out, her eyes were even red, Atem spoke softly,

"You opened your eyes in the water didn't you?" Téa still rubbing her eyes nodded shyly, "Well you shouldn't have…" he grinned at her, Téa 'tsked' as she playfully slapped his shoulder,

"Atem, stop teasing it really hurts…ugh" she started rubbing her eyes harder, Atem frowned slightly as he grabbed both of her hands,

"Don't, don't stroke it like that…here," he pushed her hands away to rest on her sides, Téa was giggling bashfully again as she tried to flutter her eyes open"It's okay; you know the salt water is actually good for your eyes, it's the chlorine that's unhealthy." Téa sighed as she nodded while finally opening her blue eyes softly. She saw Atem's lips tugging upwards once she locked eyes with him.

Atem started staring at her again, he drew a little closer and Téa took notice of that, there were barely enough space for them to even breathe! She dared to look back into his eyes, to see that he's gazing at her intensely; she swallowed that small lump that was forming in her throat, she heard him speak in a tone she never heard it from before." Much better now?" Téa smiled slowly as she nodded her head, Atem smiled back, his eyes never leaving hers. Atem then took hold of her face with one hand; the other was holding her waist, so she was practically leaning on Atem for support. He started slowly closing the gap between them; Téa froze once she become aware of that, '_No, No, No, I can't let him kiss me!!' _

She screamed in her mind as his lips were getting nearer with his eyes half lidded, she tried to think of a solution, but nothing came, her mind was all clouded. Suddenly she felt something moving between her legs, she thought it was only Atem, but she swore that she felt a fin scrubbing against her. Another wave of panic washed over her."Atem?" she asked fearfully, Atem stopped as he immediately back away confused as to what he was about to do,"Atem I think there's something beneath us!" Téa tried her best to stay calm as she repeated herself again, Atem frowned,

"Téa don't worry it's probably just another sea weed" he tried calming her down but to no avail, Téa jumped in his arms again,

"Whoa! Atem I am _telling _you that there_ is _something in there, it's touching my legs!" Téa started looking down frantically as her legs were moving to and fro fast. Atem raised an eyebrow as he also looked down, he shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't see anything, and it's probably just a fish."

"A fish is NOT that big!!!" Atem chuckled but stopped as his eyes caught something beside him, Téa shrieked loudly, when she came face to face…with a Dolphin.

"Eeee" the Dolphin started making happy noises as he was nuzzling Atem's hand, Atem couldn't hold onto his laughter anymore, so he laughed making Téa shrink embarrassingly,

"It was only a Dolphin Téa! Ha-ha-ha…" Téa buried her head in her hands, then started giggling herself as the Dolphin was nuzzling her neck,

"This is so cool! I've never been this close to a Dolphin before, only saw them on shows!" Téa reached out for her hand to touch his rubbery nose,"His skin is amazing…" Atem also began petting him as he enjoyed seeing Téa smile, he looked at her and once she caught him she asked, "What?" Atem shook his head,

"Do you know that you smile with your eyes?" Téa blushed crimson red, which made Atem chuckle deeply. The Dolphin, gave one last noise making Atem and Téa look at him again. He jumped in the air to dive again in the water swimming away with the noises fading with him. Téa smiled, she then heard Atem say, "I'll race you to the boat?" Téa saw the challenging smirk on his tanned face, so she gave her own,

"You're on!!" just as they were about to swim, they heard a high pitched scream that awfully sounded a lot like Mai, then a splash and a huge cackling could be heard. They looked ahead to see Mai, coming out of the water glaring daggers at the blonde guy, who was clutching his stomach, pointing and laughing hysterically at her. Téa couldn't help but laugh as Atem joined her. They quickly started racing towards the boat.

* * *

It was nearly sunset now as everyone was in their room, preparing for the big night. The DJ suggested for them, to celebrate in the small restaurant for the evening to dance and have a great night. Téa was done fixing her hair after she took a shower, and styled it in an upper bun, with her bangs brought sideways, she was now putting her final touches on her make-up, she then brought a pair of diamond earrings to put them on, she went to place her black high heels on. Téa was wearing a black halter dress, which was cut in a deep 'V' line in the chest area, which actually showed her belly button as well, there was a wide slit on one side of her hips that reached down, which showed her toned legs whenever she walks around, her back was even naked to her lower back. Téa was actually debating if she wears this or the red one which was most covered up, however Mai insisted quoting 'Honey, you look 10 xs sexier in _that_ dress!' She sighed as she did one last twirl and went outside her room.

Téa hurried towards Atem's room. She adjusted herself and exhaled shakily; she then knocked twice and waited. Atem went to open his door as he was putting on his black jacket, once he opened it he immediately gasped slightly. "Hey Atem, May I come inside?" Atem snapped out of his trance as he let her in, nodding unsurely. He closed the door behind him and went towards Téa who was standing in the middle of the room, she tried to start a conversation since he haven't said anything now."So How's Joey?" after Mai got out of the water, she smacked Joey very hard on his head, that he actually almost lost conscious if it weren't for Atem trying to get Mai off him. Atem gave her a confused look,

"Joey who?" he asked softly as if he was in some sort of a trance, Téa giggled as she cleared her throat, "Oh, Joey? Joey!?"

"Yeeees, Joey…"Téa teased him, Atem smirked as he approached her casually, waving his hand in a dismissive way,

"Joey is _great…" _Atem stared at her eyes very deeply_"…_Joey is_ fine-looking now_…" Téa blushed as she looked down trying to avoid his eyes that were roaming all over her body. Atem still kept his smirk as he continued,"… You know, you look very familiar to me, like someone I know, my best friend actually…" Téa 'tsked' once again as she bit her lips bashfully"…where _is_ Téa? Huh? "He chuckled as she pushed him playfully,

"Atem! Stop you're embarrassing me…so I take it that you like my dress?" She asked as she did a twirl, he chuckled huskily and replied,

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear!" Téa giggled, thanking him in return, he was still staring hard at her, Atem shook his head as he went to his hairdresser; picked up the comb and started combing his hair. He was wearing a white blouse with its first four buttons opened to reveal his tanned muscular chest, he wore casual jeans with black loafers, his black jacket with his white blouse sleeves sticking out and finally ofcource his silver chain. He smiled at Téa's reflection on the mirror, she smiled back.

"You look handsome Atem" Téa said timidly, Atem's smile widen as he sprayed some perfume on his wrists to rub them together,

"Thank you Téa" he finally replied while turning around he closed the lights but left the door way one lit. He linked his arm with Téa,"Shall we?" Téa giggled while nodding her head.

* * *

The four teen adults were now sitting on the same white table, inside the ballroom; they were only eating their appetizers as the DJ was playing a soft music in the background. Joey stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand,

"I would like to propose a toast…" Joey said as everyone else took hold of their champagne, Téa and Mai smiled at each other. Mai was wearing a short tube purple dress that reached her mid-thighs with very sharp purple high heels. Joey however was wearing a black blouse with a few buttons opened as well and white pants, he even rolled his sleeves up."I would like to express thanks to y'all for boarding on Joey's fast express boat…"Mai rolled her eyes as Atem shook his head chuckling"….we're all here ofcource to celebrate the gathering or reuniting whatever, of old friends. As we know, Téa has been rudely taken away from us at such young age, we didn't get to see her growing to a beautiful senurita that she is right now, and we all missed her a lot."

"But now and on this vacation, I think it's time to catch up on things and we're here celebrating in this beautiful evening with the full moon and crap-forgive me for not being romantic-anyway…"Téa laughed as Mai huffed at him"…I would like to say it was a glory to finally be together again, if only Tristan was also here, then it would've been complete. So everyone to Téa, for finding her way home back to us again, safe and sound and _hopefully_ happy like us and to friends forever! And to the _love_ that's floating in the air around us…" Téa blushed at that, while Mai was trying to avoid Joey's playful eyes"…Once again, to all of that I just said cuz I forgot" They all laughed except Mai and clanged their glasses together. Atem took a sip from his glass as he was watching Téa talking idly with Joey.

They were all finished with their appetizers and the main course was now brought to them, Joey clamped his hands together tightly as he began digging in. Everyone was having a nice meal and was enjoying their great time. Téa was also happy as she was thinking of that speech Joey made, she gave a heartfelt smile to Atem when he asked if everything's okay, she just nodded shrugging him off. A slow song started playing and Atem got up extending his hand towards Téa, "May I have this dance?" the words were flowing smoothly from his lips, with his deep soothing voice and his intense stare at her, that she couldn't resist but agree. She placed her hand into his as he folded his long gentle fingers on hers. He pushed her up from her seat and led her to the dance floor. Joey watched and he even had the same idea, so he asked Mai, she was bored already and thought that maybe one dance wouldn't hurt, so much to Joey's merriment, she agreed as they joined the other couple on the dance floor.

{A/N:- **Click Play** ;p}

_You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
When ever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world  
As it warmed over everything_

Atem was listening carefully to the lyrics, thinking that the sky is the color of her eyes; they began moving gracefully on the floor. Téa wrapped her arms around his neck as Atem caressed her bare back with the back of his hand, Téa shivered with delight; while Atem felt shivers run down his spine when their fingers were tangled together. They were swaying mutually very close to one another. Téa rested her head on his chest smiling sadly, '_If only everyday was like this, to be accompanied by him and him only'_ Téa sighed a long sigh as Atem was leading her through the dance floor. Joey and Mai sat down again as they were eating the dessert.

_Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your size harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart  
Beat fast when you dance with me_

Téa was having a hard time controlling the race of her heart, it was pounding ever so loudly that she's afraid everyone in the room might hear it; she secretly wondered if Atem was able to hear it. Still resting her head onto his chest, she was listening to his heart beat and his steady breathing his chest was heaving. She felt safe being in his arms like this, never has she felt the compassion of a man, a true lover. She wondered if she'll ever be able to have that with Atem. Deep down inside she's thinking that he could be the one.

_We got older and I should have known  
[Do you feel alive]  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone  
[I hope that you'll survive]  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away  
Bombs away_

Atem was breathing tranquilly as he was listening to the song, he also rested his cheek upon hers, closing his eyes he began taking in her sweet scent. Atem felt overjoyed, that the girl of his dreams was actually in his arms and that they were dancing together. He felt like they were the only ones in the room, with the beautiful melody of the music still playing in the background. Atem suddenly was determined that after this vacation ends, he must tell her how he feels about her, he couldn't hold on any longer. He remembered when he always tried to kiss her subconsciously....and suddenly just like that he couldn't wait until he lays his lips on her sweet ones. They started moving faster as the beat picked up, Atem twirled Téa as she did a split and brought her back in, her back was now resting on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her shoulders, both of them forgetting about the other people in the room. Atem brought Téa to face him again as they both smiled at each other, they swayed and danced with harmony together.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own  
[Do you feel alive]  
Yeah, but frankly, I still feel alone  
[I hope that you'll survive]  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away  
Bombs Away_

As soon as the words 'Bombs Away' came repeating, Atem couldn't help the coursing of this sensual happiness throughout his body, he placed Téa's hand on his beating heart and tilted his head backwards when these words came out. Téa also plunged her head back in laughter from his performance. He chuckled as he brought his forehead against hers and started staring deeply in each others eyes, totally forgetting about the people who started taking noticing of them even more, including Mai and Joey.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass  
You'd be north  
Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Where ever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home_

Mai was having an inner battle where she encourages Téa to kiss him, like half of the crew in the room wishes the same thing for this cute couple, but another part thought this was a bad idea, it will only encourage her more to do perilous things and risk that Akira will find out. Atem started leaning towards her again, but the song ended and an eruption of clapping filled the room, the couple finally broke apart and Téa was thankful that again they were interrupted, however, that pang of pain still intensified in her heart, once again knowing, she couldn't let anything happen between them, the question is will she actually be able to control it in the near future?

Atem bowed to her as Téa cupped her mouth giggling shyly, she bowed back, as he finally took her hand in his and lead her to the table were the two blondes were sitting. Joey gave Atem a thumbs up as Mai simply smiled at Téa whispering to her' You looked simply gorgeous out there' Téa blushed as her breathing was still rigid, she wondered if it was from the dancing or the fact that Atem was about to kiss her again. Téa thanked her as she began picking on her dessert, she couldn't possibly have the appetite to eat. Atem and Joey were busy talking amongst themselves so they didn't notice her gloomy expression all of a sudden. Mai did, as she sighed thoroughly. '_I knew this would happen….I was afraid she might get herself deeper into this, why I have a feeling that it's already too late'_. Mai looked up to see Téa excusing herself, throwing the napkin on the table; she went outside,' _Poor girl she must be torn apart and doesn't know what to do!_'

Atem gave a questioning look to Mai on what's wrong, Mai shrugged as she smiled a fake one "She just needs some fresh air that's all…you know this dessert is truly tasty, you should try some, I know I'm breaking my diet now but what the hell, eh?" she laughed nervously while Atem frowned, Joey raised an eyebrow then smiled as he started encouraging her to try other things.

* * *

Téa was leaning on the topsides again, she was also on the verge of tearing up, and she sighed as she slammed her fists on the metal in front of her, '_God! How could I've been so reckless!? I promised myself, that I cannot hurt him again and I certainly cannot love him, do I even love him? I-I just don't get things anymore, I feel so confused, so frustrated, I just can't lose him again, I just c-can't' _Téa couldn't hold her tears much longer, so salty liquid started pouring slowly from her closed eyes, cascading down the sides of her face, she clenched the topsides tighter in her hand, she was trying to find a solution for her problem, she did find one, but sometimes she doubts that it could even work. Like Mai said, she's engaged to the worst man alive and he's not an easy guy to get along with, he's smart, she hatefully admit it. She's feeling desperate, that she cried even harder now.

The wind started picking up again as her bangs were furiously flowing across her face, the full moon and shiny stars were shinning down on the poor torn soul below. She shivered slightly, cursing herself for not bringing a shawl or something; she tried to muffle her crying noises, to calm herself down, in case anybody sees her in that state. Surprisingly, she could only hear a faint sound of music coming from the ballroom she just left, but she concentrated more on the sea as the waves were splashing against the base of the boat. Téa started rubbing her bare arms to warm up but suddenly felt a wave of heat engulfing her whole body, thanks to the jacket that was draped over her.

Téa smiled as Atem appeared next to her, leaning with his forearms on the topsides, Téa quickly looked the other side, using one hand to wipe away her remaining tears. Unfortunately for her, Atem noticed her sniffling with her pink nose and her tear stained face. He immediately grew concerned about her, he turned her around so she can face him," Téa?! What happened? What's wrong?" Atem was confused, he swore he doesn't seem to know her anymore, it's like his best friend is suddenly a stranger, and perhaps the years of separation changed her that much? She was having a great time and now suddenly, she's crying her eyes out and he has absolutely no clue as to why that is, '_Ra! I never saw her cry before since a long time now! What happened to her? We were all having fun the next minute she comes up here to cry? Why? Was it me, being too forward….?' _Atem didn't know what to think, but his concern and worry for her seemed to intensify as she began crying again.

_(Start Téa's Point Of View)_

Oh for the love of gods, I just don't know what to say to him anymore. Ugh! Why did I have to ruin everything! Atem was the last person I wanted to see me like this. I cannot simply just blow everything away, not while we're all here in this vacation having the time of our lives, even Mai is having fun, this was the first time I see her back to her old self again. Oh god he's asking me again the same question. What's wrong? Everything, it's everything that's wrong! How life is is unreasonable to me, how fate got my _own_ father into giving me to that heartless of a man! The only thing in my life that I don't regret is having them in my life, Atem, Mai, Joey and even Tristan. They were the entire best thing that happened to me since ever, this was the first time I ever smile or laugh from my heart since a long time now. I'm here again with Atem, we're back together again, and nothing will separate us, yes! I will have to tell him later, because I can't hide it from him forever, he better finds out about this from me, rather than anybody else from outside. Oh, the look he's giving me right now, could he possibly be having the same feelings like I do for him?

"Nothing A-Atem…"I find myself whispering to him, but he didn't buy that, I held back a snort, ofcource he wouldn't, _I_, myself cannot believe that nothing's wrong, my mind was searching for a good lie, as he _this_ time, began pushing me to spill it out.

"No Téa, stop resenting me, I am your best friend and I need to know right now what's wrong! You've been pushing me away, saying you're okay; you're alright. I took your words for granted. You've been saying this since the first time I met you face-to-face…" he's fingers began digging deeper into my shoulder, as he slightly started shaking me,"…tell me Téa…"his voice I noticed sounded a little softer so as his grip began to loosen a bit, his hands finally fell to his sides. I looked at him to see him bending his head in shame? Regret? I don't know, then I heard him speak remorsefully again," I'm sorry Téa, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just I want to help you, I want to know what's burdening you Téa, I want to see if maybe I can assist you….?" Hn, help? I don't think anybody can help me, even when or if my parents finally finds out about Akira's true nature, Can they still help me? _Will_ they be able to help me? He has many fearful resources he could tend to, suddenly I feel so alone, as realization was slowly dawning into me.

I shook my head again, dismissing these negative scary thoughts, "Okay…"I began saying as he slowly looked up at me giving me a reassuring smile, I always knew that Atem can tell which one is lying or telling the truth, he gets it from his grandfather, I gave him a small smile turning towards the dark looking sea again, "It's my grandmother Atem…the one you haven't met, from my mother's side…"Atem nodded slowly, trying to discern where this is getting at, I sighed, here it goes,"….today is her death anniversary, and that was also the reason why I was depressed and down the past couple of weeks, because it was nearing _this_ day….and we w-were just so close, she helped me pass through difficulties in my life, like the moving out to go and live in New York, she was always reassuring me that everything is going to be fine and help me face my fears and obstacles of life. She gave me strength, knowledge and wisdom, the things that I cherish deeply in my heart."

"Then suddenly the most depressing day of my life came, the day she passed away from some rare disease she got. I felt so empty without her; I used to count on her on everything…" Téa smiled slowly remembering the old days, it was true so far, about her grandmother, she truly does miss her, but her anniversary was not today it was later on after 3 months or so, she determined to continue"….I remember every day after school, I would come and visit her in her house…s-sometimes I; s-sometimes I even come subconsciously, though I know that I won't see her kind face anymore opening the door for me, I stand there and stare at the door, calling her name while pounding, hoping she would answer me and just open the freaking door!" I started sobbing very hard as Atem quickly took me in his arms, rubbing small circles on my bare back. He started whispering soothing words to me,

"Shhh…everything's going to be alright….don't worry Téa, I'm here for you and I'll always be there for you…shhhh" I started sobbing even harder, hitting his chest,

"S-She died when I was 14 years old…." I couldn't handle it anymore, so I flung my arms around his neck crying my eyes out on his blouse. I could feel Atem burying his face on the crook of my neck, whispering kind words to me. I felt angry at myself, I don't deserve him, I don't deserve his sweet kind words, I heard him speaking ever so softly again,

"It's okay, I know the feeling, when you lose a loved one" That didn't help me either as I cried harder, it was always the daily thing to me, to cry in my sleep, always the usual, I never really remember when was the last time I started crying this hard, probably when I first got engaged to that Akira. Just thinking about him made my crying fit worse, so I buried my face more into his shoulder and started to weep, but it wasn't because of my grandma and it wasn't because of Akira's harshness and cruelty but because I felt terrible lying to Atem, again.

I don't know how long I was crying before my breathing finally returns to normal. When I'm calm again, he rubs my back but doesn't let go. It's like we both become aware of how close we're standing at the same time. His muscled chest pressed against mine. His hands under the jacket he gave me, on the small of my back. My heartbeat speeds up when his breathing turns shallow. I lean back just far enough to tilt my head and peer up at him.

"Thanks." My voice is barely a whisper. The look in his eyes stops time. All at once, every nerve in my body is straining to be closer to him.

He nods, his eyes moving to my lips. "Sure." His voice sounds rough, much deeper than usual.

I'm transfixed by his mouth - his hand tugs gently at the sides of my dress; near the hips and he bends down, his lips hovering inches from mine. Hesitating.

My breath catches in my throat. '_Oh God, please....! I-I can't but…'_ I gave in and lean closer.

"Atem dude, didn't you hear me call--"

Footsteps were heard and suddenly stopped in its tracks and with a gasp, we flew apart. Too late.

Joey stands in the doorway looking, if not stunned, then really, really surprised. "_Oh_," he says slyly, looking back and forth between Atem and me, a grin slowly forming.

I'm mortified, my face on fire, but Atem, as laid back as ever, just smiles. "Hey, Joey…." Or maybe not, he seems to be disturbed by something…

"Hey Téa …." he says to me with that grin still plastered on his face before shifting his eyes back to Atem. "I didn't realize you were here. Alone. With Atem" that's it he just struck a nerve.

"N-Nothing h-happened Joey…!" I said sternly but failed thanks to my stammering, I haven't gotten over this almost kiss, this time, it was way too close and I actually was going to go through it!

"Suuuure" was his reply before giving another look at Atem who has his arms crossed over his chest glaring warningly at his best friend, Joey left and headed downstairs deeper into the boat, probably back to the ball room or his own room.

_(End Téa's point of view)_

Atem looked at Téa as he sighed shakily through his nose, "Do you want to head back to your room now…?" Atem asked her cautiously, the night has grown old now and it was reasonable to go to sleep, even though he doesn't want to, he almost kissed her this time. Téa looked at him slowly, breaking out a smile on her still flushed face; he knew she must've felt awkward now, as the silence was unbearable. That's why he will try again, later; he won't give up until she knows how he really feels about her. Téa nodded, replying,

"Y-Yes, that will be a good idea…umm…let's go?" Atem smiled another one of his rare smiles at her as he nodded and lead the way.

* * *

A whole week had already passed, a whole week that was full of fun, embarrassing and awkward situations. It was now in the middle of the second week, nearly twilight. Téa was pacing back and forth in her room, she was thinking that 2 more days left and they will be back, they even actually packed some stuff already. Joey had even turned the course back on, even though he didn't want to, but he knows that Mai has work, Atem has a company to run and Joey can't leave the radio station much longer or he will get expelled. As for Téa, '_I'm going to have to go back to my dull life, under the mercy of _him _again….'_Téa thought bitterly, '… _however, I must continue through the plan I devised….'_

Téa sat on the bed, slouching her shoulders a little, Atem was in his room working through e-commerce on his Laptop, Joey was upstairs on the open area sailing the boat, and surprisingly he is accompanied by Mai. She jumped slightly as another lightning and thunder roared through the great distance ahead of them, she flinched at this, '_I hope Joey manages okay'_. She suddenly remembered the important gift she wanted to give to Atem, she knows she already gave him a birthday gift, but she felt that it wasn't appropriate; after all she just gave him back his silver necklace chain. So she went to open her closet and began searching; "Now where did I put that thing?" Téa asked herself as she began rummaging through her clothes, she finally found the present, it was a medium sized shaped box, wrapped with a golden gift paper, inside was the expensive watch she got him. She went to put on her shoes and headed outside towards Atem's room.

Joey could see the condition of the weather was getting worse,"The storm is getting worse by the minute and we're actually heading right through it…"he began pulling a serious face, one were Mai was surprised to see, she sweat dropped as he winked at her bringing back he's goofy smile"….but it's nothing that captain Joey Wheeler here can't handle it!" He beamed proudly, giving a heroic pose. Mai sighed as she played with her blonde hair,

"Why do I have a feeling that this will _not_ end well?" She muttered under her breath, and went back observing Joey's weird behavior all of a sudden.

Atem closed his Laptop once he was done from today's work. He stood up to stand next to the small window, looking out on the gloomy sky."I remember a storm like this, it was the day we got separated and then finally now reunited again…" Atem smiled as he looked down at his chain, he jerked his head up suddenly when a disturbing thunder struck the black sky, causing a flash"…then again, I don't think this is a good thing, I just hope we manage out safely…" he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door.

Atem went to open the door to see Téa holding to what appear a gift in her arms, "Hey Téa, come in" Atem stepped aside as she smiled while nodding her head, she went to sit on his bed, he closed the door and approached her, sitting right next to her"..What a pleasant surprise, I thought you were asleep by now." Téa sighed shaking her head,

"How could I sleep with a storm like this, the boat is rocking back and forth. The weather is really bad" she saw Atem nodding, She then remembered the important gift, she pushed her hand forward that was holding the gift right under his nose. Atem raised an eyebrow at this, he motioned with his hand.

"What's this?" he asked giving her a confused smile. Téa sighed as she pushed it in his hands.

"That's your gift" she simply said, she tilted her head sideways as if urging him to say something, Atem chuckled,

"As far as I recall, you already gave me my birthday gift and I wasn't only talking about the silver chain, the greatest gift was, _you_, showing up in my life again" Atem said sincerely, Téa smiled a broad smile as she nodded her head,

"Thank you Atem, I really appreciate your kind words, but I _really _want you to take it, please don't argue with me and just take it, okay!?" Téa finished; closing the subject, Atem sighed as he shrugged his shoulders,

"Okay Téa, I don't know why you're insisting so badly, but just for your pretty blue eyes I'll take it…"Téa was happy that he finally accepted her gift; she rolled her eyes at what he said next,"….but on your birthday I insist to get you two gifts!" he looked at his right to see the weather from the window, while getting up he placed the gift on the dresser, went back to sit next to her, Téa grinned and he smirked.

* * *

"How did _that_ happen!?" Akira asked his men watchfully as they were all gathered up in his mansion, sitting in the living room. He was staring down at the two men in black in front of him, giving them cold menacing stares, one man finally spoke,

"I-I don't know sir, the engineer came and informed me that someone entered your personal computer and transferred all the files that was on it!" Akira closed his eyes as he was rubbing his chin roughly, he circled the man again, while removing his hand, he pointed his index finger at him,

"_All_ of the files?" Akira asked in slow fragments as if daring him to say, yes. The man saw that he was beginning to lose his patience so he nodded quickly,

"Y-Yes s-sir all of the files!" he finally replied, Akira nodded his head firmly while rubbing his face with his hands, he turned around to glare at his second victim,

"Are you positive about this?" the second man seemed more intimidated by him, so he quickly replied while backing away,

"Yes Mr. Attaché, that's what happened…." Akira looked back to all of his five men gathered around in the living room; he stared suspiciously then looked back at the man next to him,

"Who's responsible for this?" the man shook his head in a declining way,

"That's not the problem now sir…"

"Then what is it?!" they all saw that he was giving them threatening stares,

"The problem is on the files thaaat umm…."

"THAT'S WHAT?! SPEAK TO ME!!" Akira bellowed at him, cold bluish gray eyes glaring daggers, he finally heard one man speaking from behind him; he turned around, mortified at what he heard,

"The files that were transferred from your _own_ bedroom sir" Akira stared hard at him, he pointed at himself,

"What?!..." he breathed out, "from my OWN bedroom!!!..."everyone bowed their head down, afraid to look him in the eye, Akira clapped his hands while sitting down on the sofa behind him," How inventive…what exactly are you trying to say" Akira turned towards his trustworthy adviser"…What's going on in here Raphael and you better answer me quickly!" his adviser bowed to his level whispering quickly and quietly,

"T-T b-be honest s-sir, there was something, that we wanted to tell you but we couldn't p--" Akira snapped at him

"**Just** **say it ALREADY!!" **His adviser nodded quickly finally replying while stammering,

"Okay, okay s-sir, it's just that your fiancé, she's going out with someone for a while now, s-sir and his name is Atem…that's all we know" Akira froze, he felt anger boiling in his blood, just as soon as he heard that his eyes widen terrifyingly, '_Could it be the same Atem Aknunkanon that I know…?'_ Akira's look was murdering, that if looks could truly kill, all the ones in the room with him would've been dead by now, they all backed way once he stood up and marched towards the wall nearby, hanging on it was a picture framed of Téa. He glared in a sinister way at the picture that he brought his fist and punched it hard smashing the glass, as the picture fell scattered on the floor.

* * *

Téa winced slightly as a bottle of perfume fell on her head, she quickly placed it back but it glided with other of Atem's accessory down the shelf. She felt the boat titling sideways, so she grabbed the mattress. Atem came out tumbling from the bathroom as he heard a thump he saw Téa lying on the floor; he raced quickly beside her helping her up,

"Are you alright?" Téa just nodded her head as they watched the mirror hanging on the wall suddenly fell and shattered on the floor, Atem looked around the room to see the condition of its place, and everything is thrown everywhere. The boat was becoming less stable by the minute. He tried to get Téa on her feet as she stumbled again to approach the bed.

"Ugh…I think I'm getting dizzy by all of this Atem" he nodded as he was finally able to make it to bed, but the sudden bump caused the pair to be thrown on the mattress, with Atem right on top of Téa. He quickly pushed himself off to rest on his elbows,

"Are you okay?" he saw her blushing while nodding her head slowly, her eyes were widen. Atem smirked at that, just as he thought the boat was finally stable again he leaned down to her level face, Téa felt her breath caught in her throat so she closed her eyes. Their lips were inches apart, as suddenly the boat walloped even harder this time and they could swear they heard a scrap of metal, that bash caused Atem and Téa to be tossed on the floor,

"Whoaaaa!" Téa screamed as they were rolling, until finally she was the one lying on top of him this time, she blushed furiously as she can feel his crouch pressing against her. Atem chuckled slightly as he tried to stand up again helping Téa,

"Here grab my hand, I feel this is going to be a rough long way home" Téa nodded hesitantly as she shakily tried standing on her feet again, she finally made it up and as soon as she was about to ask Atem something. This time the boat tipped dangerously at one side nearly drowning, Téa screamed in fear as they were thrown at the other side of the room, Atem was holding Téa tight in his arms, once he noticed that they were about to collide with the wall, in one swift movement he swapped himself, so he would break the fall as he bumped right on his back, with Téa adding more pressure on him. He winced in pain as he looked down to see her fearful expression on her face; she was clinging on dear life to him. He decided to go up there and see what's going on. "Téa I'm going to have to go upstairs and see what's happening, okay?"He tried telling her this as calm as possible but Téa shook her head furiously,

"No! You don't Atem; I don't want to be alone. Please!"

"Don't worry Téa, I'll be back I promise, now I think they need help up there. You _stay_ here okay! Stay!" Atem warned her as she hysterically started looking at the water that was slowly making its way inside the boat, she turned back to him looking wide-eyed,

"Atem are we going to drown!?" Atem saw the fear visible in her eyes, he immediately pressed his lips on her forehead, Téa closed her eyes while trying to calm her breath and enjoy the tingling sensation, Atem pulled back looking straight through her eyes, he smiled softly shaking his head at her,

"Do you trust me Téa?" Téa stared at him in absolute shock

"Atem! How could you even ask that question! Ofcource I trust you, with my life!" Atem hugged her tight then whispered in her ear,

"Then stay here and get your things, anything you can carry with you Téa. I have a feeling we won't be staying on this boat any longer. I even need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" he felt her nod against his chest, Atem pulled back looking seriously at her, "I will take my leave now…."Téa closed her eyes wiping the tears away hastily she gave him a quick nod, Atem smiled he was about to go outside, but stopped once she said,

"Please be careful Atem! "She helplessly begged, Atem turned around to face her smiling while nodding at her,

"You too Téa.." with that he quickly ran upstairs, leaving Téa all alone, she looked around his room and began packing his essential stuff including his gift, she then quickly went to her room and got her half packed suitcase, she looked around to see anything else worth saving.

* * *

Atem was barely making it to the top of the boat; he tried climbing the stairwell steadily. But he suddenly slipped as he could see water seeping from the closed door, he quickly took hold of the railing and pushed himself up, he finally opened the door and was stunned at what he saw. The water was everywhere covering the deck and he had to hold on the door for balance. The chairs and tables were gliding across the deck, some were even thrown into the sea by force, and he never knew that the situation was that grave. Thunder roared through the distance indicating that the storm will not improve any time sooner. He suddenly heard screaming coming from the helm, so carefully he tumbled his way over there, to see Mai and Joey soaked wet from head to toe. Joey was having a hard time controlling the steering wheel, as it was spinning out of control. Atem made his way towards Mai,

"Mai!..." she turned around swiftly once she heard her name," Listen, you will have to go downstairs and help Téa. Do you understand?" Mai looked at him fearing slightly for the blonde man,

"What about Joey?!" she tried to raise her voice over the waves so he would be able to hear her, Atem grabbed her hand nodding reassuringly,

"Do not worry about him, I'll stay here and try to help, you will have to go and immediately gather yours and Joey's stuff, we'll be taking the two life boats over there, NOW HURRY!" Mai nodded firmly as she wiggly made her way back downstairs. Atem turned to the frightened crew," you'll have to go ahead, NOW! We'll catch up with you later" The crew nodded their head, the DJ quickly went to gather his favorite CD's and jumped in the life boat with the rest of the crew.

Atem turned back to his struggling best friend, the windows of the helm suddenly shattered into pieces making Atem and Joey shield their eyes with their arms. Joey turned to look at him," DON'T WORRY! I can handle this just give me some time!" Atem shook his head,

"NO JOEY! Forget it! We have to leave at once!!"

"NO! I WON'T ATEM! I told you I can handle this…"Joey looked back challengingly at the huge tidal waves"…IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!?? HUH! OH COMMON, BRING IT ON!!" Atem sighed agitatedly at his stubborn friend; he grabbed hold onto something so he wouldn't slip again.

"JOEY! THIS IS NO TIME IN PLAYING THE HERO, AND CERTAINLY NO TIME FOR YOU'RE OBSTINATE MIND TO BARGE IN! IT'S GETTING WORSE BY THE MINUTE AND WE HAVE TO GET INTO THE LIFE BOAT! NOW!" Joey hesitated for a minute as he looked to be in deep thought, Atem snapped again," JOEY GOD DAMMIT THE BOAT IS _SINKING_!!!" finally after what seemed like eternity he let go of the steering wheel grunting kicking it with his legs,

"STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! Alright man, let's get outta here. Where are the girls?!" Joey asked paranoid, as soon as he asked, Atem turned around to see Mai and Téa struggling with four bags. They immediately went to assist them. Mai was slightly tipping off board, she yelped but thankfully Joey caught her in time "Gotcha!", she looked stunned for a second but immediately regained her composure and started walking, well tumbling towards the life boat. Atem quickly helped Téa in and threw his and her bag in the boat. Joey lend Mai his hand, she hastily took it and jumped in as well, with Joey right behind her both bag in his hands. Atem took out his pocket knife and immediately started tearing the rope of the boat that was holding them in air; Joey also began untying the other end. The rain was pouring down heavily at them, it made it almost impossible to see. Once done, they immediately fell into the water with a loud splash, making the small boat tip slightly. Joey turned on the motor and they immediately sped away from the sinking boat.

They kept on speeding forward until eventually they managed to catch up with the first boat containing the crew. Téa was staring behind her at the boat that was now sinking to the bottom, Mai was busy eying Joey giving him anticipation' Wait until we get out of the water!'. The four teen looked forward again then stared at Joey for explanation, Joey laughed nervously and said,

"Well thank god for insurance right?" He chortled nervously at the three glares he was getting now, Mai intensifying; Atem rubbed his eyes and sighed saying,

"You're not making this any easier on me Joey"

* * *

**Ta-Da! I've sank the boat, shame on me yes, yes! Lol, don't worry, Joey didn't ruin the entire vacation, there will still be some more to come! Woot! So I would like to ask you guys a question**. **How do you find the Romance so far? Is it good and spicy, or is it boring and lame? ^_^' I just want to know since I'm new to this whole thing _and _remember this is only my second story! =)**

**Well, toodles...**

**~Lezley xoxo  
**


	9. Twisted Turn In Events

**Hey again people, well like I said, here's chapter 9! I'm going to have to update soon now, it's no longer an option for me, since college is nearing! Yikes! -_- I guess that means good news for you. So I reaaaaaally thank you from the bottom of my heart, to all those kind reviews I received so far. Oh also to make things easier on you guys. If you want to keep track on my updating, then you could just put the story into your Story Alert lists, just a tip. ^_^**

**Summary: **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Note:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! XP

* * *

After approximately sailing safely the whole evening, they could actually begin to see the sun rise over the horizon, sparkling the sea beneath them. The four teen adults and the crew soon found themselves reaching the shore, it was a strange Island indeed a beach with its huge enchanting forest, plus there was even a village nearby. After they boarded off, each took their belongings with them and began venturing further into the thick forest to reach the said village.

"Don't worry; I've been to this place several times before…" the head butler started"…good news is that the villagers here are friendly and I'm sure they won't mind supplying us with some necessities like food and shelter and by shelter I mean regular tents." Mai cringed at the thought of sleeping on the floor, Téa stifled a giggle as she saw the blonde then direct her fire violet gaze meaningfully at Joey, who in return rubbed the back of his head nervously and inched towards Atem slowly," Although they may seem like an uncivilized people and they still believe in their own traditions and own gods, however they do have some technology we could use." He continued as Atem nodded at him as he swiped a huge banana leaf out of his way.

"So I believe this in here comes our turn, we will go and try to contact the manager of this board line express to try and send us another boat to get back to Domino. Moreover, I think we are obliged to stay the night but not in the village, we don't won't to disturb them, we could just simply borrow some tents and camp for the night" He smiled at the group who in return nodded approvingly at him. Mai on the other hand, couldn't handle this situation any further.

"CAMPING!?! Can you care to explain to me exactly how this suddenly cruise trip turned into a camping trip?! This is an unknown territory for me! I've never been into camping either, the outdoors trip are so not the kind of thing for me!! There could be bugs and insects and possibly even Mosquitoes everywhere!!" Mai rubbed her arms subconsciously as she shivered with disgust. Téa sighed at her blonde friend, they were all worn-out, as they have not slept the whole night, and it's even getting hotter by the minute, the thick humidity in the air wasn't helping either.

"Mai! Its okay, we're all frustrated as you are, but will just have to be adequate through this. I mean common, one night will not hurt right?" Mai looked cynical for a second then she turned again to the butler,

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that those '_villagers'_ are friendly?!" the butler smiled nervously under her fiery gaze so he nodded his head quickly.

"Don't worry about them, if we don't bother them and show them nothing but being peaceful, they in return will leave us alone. Like I said from before, I have been here so I'm familiar to the territory; you should listen to your friend. Also the nights here are truly magical, you should see them for yourselves, and you can even continue your vacation here and relax." Mai 'hmphed' as she dragged her huge red bag and walked faster murmuring,

"What vacation?! This vacation has already ended for me!" Téa gave the butler an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry she's not used to this, that's all" The butler gave a warm smile,

"Do not worry your pretty head about it. Think of it as an adventure!" Téa's face lit up a bit as he mentioned that, Atem came to walk beside her,

"I know you've always liked adventures" Atem said to her quietly as he winked causing Téa to go into blushing mode again while nodding at him,

"Ah! There it is! We're finally here!" the butler finally announced as the crew including the Jamaican DJ began to move forward. The teen adults were admiring the view. It was a center village in the heart of the green flourished forest. They were all dressed in strange clothes or actually barely had any on. They were even deep skin colored with some pierced skins, almost _everywhere_ on their body, as you could see strange decorations all over the place, a bonfire was also lit as they were roasting to what appear a wild animal. Téa tried not to gag at the scene of the poor living thing. The head butler then headed to the 'Chief' of the village and began talking in a strange language. Atem's eyes narrowed as he began to take into his surroundings again nodding his head slowly. Téa stared at him then finally asked,

"What's wrong Atem?" Atem snapped from his thoughts as he turned his head to her direction giving her a small smile, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, it's just I remember reading about this place once in my books. The culture and the native language of the villagers just seem familiar to me. I think they're called the 'Mohaw' tribe." Téa looked in awe at the information he just gave,

"Correct young man…" they looked behind to see the British butler holding two tents and two sleeping bags," Your knowledge surprises me…"Atem smiled as he nodded his head"…here, the rest of the crew will bring some others. I've managed to take confirmation to lend us these." He handed each one of them their sleeping bags and one tent, that's waiting to be unfolded and settled." I'm sorry to say that there were only two tents, so each of you will have to share. The girls in one, while you two young men in the other" Téa nodded her head as she tried balancing the sleeping bag and her suitcase in one hand." We will be taking rest in the village; he actually still remembers me and welcomed me and my crew. So I can see that the communication call will not be a problem now." Atem nodded his head and began leading them deeper into the forests. He then heard the butler calling from behind,

"If you need help adjusting the tent then let us know!" Atem nodded his head once again as he thanked him and began moving forward.

Once they've finally reached a suitable camp site. They began settling their tents. Joey was done helping Atem as he went to bring some logs or branches to help them create a fire for the night. Atem however went to help the struggling girls setting their own tent. Once done with that, the two girls decided to bathe in that hot secluded waterfall they found on their way here. Atem went to see what's taking Joey so long.

"Ah! Finally, some hot water to get cleaned!" Mai said as she began easing herself inside, resting her head on the boulder behind her. Téa was already in; the opposite side, right under the water fall there was a small cave to sit. She admired seeing the water falls from above her. She figured that the place wasn't that bad. Téa then closed her eyes and rested her head backwards, humming softly to herself the tune of the song she and Atem had danced too. Mai eyed her curiously as she raised a delicate eyebrow; she shrugged her shoulders then began scrubbing herself slowly.

* * *

Atem had finally found Joey sprawled on the ground with huge logs and branches covering him. He shook his head and began helping him by taking some of the woods he found. "What will I ever do to you Joey?" the tired Atem asked him as they were nearing the campsite, Joey smiled triumphantly saying,

"Just love me, feed me and never leave me!" Atem just had to roll his eyes at this

"So, aren't you going to tell me how in Ra's name we found ourselves stranded here?" Joey formed a side loop on his lips. They finally arrived as the blonde dropped the pile of woods in a slapdash fashion on the floor,

"Well, I guess I was just wasn't paying attention man ya know! The storm was unexpected too, besides, how could I concentrate on anything if my mind is flooding with images and thoughts of this one person, that never seems to let you go anytime soon?!" Joey huffed as he began collecting the wood and piled them together on top of the other. Atem stood bewildered for a second then smiled spontaneously, nodding.

"I know what you mean…its okay Joey I understand. No worries all right?" Joey smiled as began to head for his bag,

"Now I know I had a match box in here somewhere…." He began searching as Atem looked up into the sky smiling to himself.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're finally alone and all fresh and clean. Care to tell me what's on your mind _Mrs_. Téa?" Mai asked her as they were slowly walking towards their campsite, after they finished taking their warm bath. Téa winced at the label 'Mrs.' she used, she sighed once again. She looked up into the clear blue sky to see they were nearing noon, Téa smiled subconsciously as she sighed this time with bliss.

"Mai, remember when you kept saying that _all_ of the men are the same?" Mai looked at her query, wondering where this is going to lead"…wellll…not all of them. Atem is different, he's considerate of others and he has this peace and calm aura around him that just draws people to him magnetically….. " Téa stopped as she looked down on her shoes, she suddenly frowned as she gritted her teeth"…he's _nothing_ like Akira…that is for sure. Atem is compassionate; he has a heart of gold. He manages a clean business; he cares for everyone you know." Téa smiled distractedly as she stretched her arms out to hug herself"…ohhh Mai, he's thoughtful and kind, he cares what's on your mind and he really does know how to touch a girl and make her feel appreciated in life. Like she's the only one who's important to him and nothing else matters in the world when he's holding her." Téa removed her arms as she bit her bottom lip delicately, Mai was looking at her interestingly as her previous thoughts on the boat about it being too late was actually coming true right before her eyes, she heard her speak again,

"…when he wrapped his strong arms around me and stroked my back softly, while I was crying I-"Mai interrupted as she stopped her abruptly, Téa was taken aback,

"You were crying? When?! "Mai asked clear wariness was visible in her eyes, Téa shook her head as she smiled,

"It's okay Mai I'm fine now, thanks to Atem. I felt safe being in his arms like that, Mai t-this was; this was the first time I felt like this, like there's actually a man out there who cares for me deeply. I would've said it was only a friendly gesture trying to comfort me, but there's always something in his eyes that I can't make out. Something, which just keeps getting clearer and more visible to me each day that passes by. Do you think Mai that it's possible that my best friend is actually falling for me…too?" Mai looked alarmed at her last word,'"Too"?_ So she _is_ falling for him and it _is_ too late!'_ Mai seeing not know what to say, just shook her head as she turned the other way.

"I don't know hun; I don't know…." Téa nodded knowingly as they finally made it back.

* * *

"Hey finally, what took you two so long? Atem here was beginning to get worried and we were actually going to look for you two!" Mai raised two fingers as she counted them,

"Okay first of all, this is not your business, second, I don't have time to actually sit and argue with you, so I'll just go and take a nap" Mai disappeared inside a tent, while Joey raised an eyebrow at her muttering 'Women…sometimes I just don't get them' with that he also went inside the tent he will be sharing with Atem to sleep. Atem made his way towards Téa as they both smiled at each other.

"Hey Téa, I hope this won't be any inconvenient! I'm truly sorry how this trip ended like" Téa waved her hand,

"No Atem it's really okay and correction like the butler said the vacation isn't over yet! No worries I've went camping billions of times when I was younger, it is fun!" Atem's smile widen as he nodded his head,

"Always content to what you get Téa. That's one of the many things that I admire in you the most, you never like to complain too much" Téa smiled as she teased him back,

"Oh really so what are the other things that you 'admire' in me Atem?" Atem smirked, as he walked further ahead to stand right in front of her.

"You want to know what are the best qualities in you?" he asked as Téa nodded in interest, Atem sighed through his nose as he locked his purple gaze with her blue ones"…it's everything" Téa's eyes widen as she laughed amusingly,

"Everything?!" she repeated after him shocked as he nodded at her, he inched forward to kiss her on the forehead,

"Sleep Téa, your eyes clearly shows that you're exhausted…" Téa blushed as this time Atem saw it, he chuckled deeply and stepped backwards slightly,

"Well what about you?" Atem nodded,

"I'll go and bathe first and I need to confirm with the butler that the call has been made, then if there is time maybe I will" Atem finally said as he saw Téa nodding her head and stepped inside the tent, where Mai had already fallen asleep. Atem gave one last look to the tent as he started making his way towards the village.

* * *

After the group took their time sleeping it was nearly twilight. Atem assured for the rest of the gang that the boat is going to be here early morning. They made a bon fire and sat around it, roasting marshmallow. Everyone was having fun, even Mai too as she finally, after it took half of the day begging, forgave Joey. Téa popped a hot roasted marshmallow into Atem's mouth while giggling at his expression. Mai was disgusted as Joey was making a mess with his melted gooey marshmallow. Atem then began acquainting with them an Egyptian Ghost story. Joey was about to shit in his pants, while Mai had to stifle a laugh from his priceless expression, but when she heard an owl hooting she jumped in Joey's arms. Joey had a huge grin on his face, like a little kid who snatched a cookie secretly, "You know Atem, if that didn't happen, I would've killed you for that spine-chilling story of yours" Atem smirked as Téa laughed, while Mai quickly adjusted herself from him, tucking her blonde bangs nervously behind her ears.

The rest of the night were spend talking amongst each others, that was until the butler came and informed them that the boat will arrive really early in the morning so they better get some sleep. Mai and Téa went to bed immediately as the two guys did the same. However, Téa was the only one awake as she kept staring at the crown of the tent, her eyes were glazed as she was thinking deeply, '_When I go back, will I ever get to spend some time with Atem? It won't be the same like this, besides I swore to myself that I'll tell him soon! Oh I can't handle this…I need to get some fresh air'_ Téa got out from her tent slowly not to arouse her blonde friend. Once she stepped out, she felt the chill of the night air take its toll on her. She somehow realized it was on a very early dawn, but the forest looked so enthralling to her that she just had to explore, so she quickly grabbed her black jacket and put it on. Téa was wearing a pair of blue washed jeans, that's ripped on the knees and thighs fashion like, also a white blouse that was covered by her black jacket and black boots that covered the down area of her jean-legs.

She started walking around the forest getting deeper and deeper, but carefully memorizing her path so she won't get lost on her way back. The forest looked so blue; a very nice shade of blue, she could even see the Blue Mountains from far ahead! She knows it's just the crack of dawn that was making the forest look so magical, but she liked it and saw a huge log of tree lying on the floor, so she went and sat on it, contemplating about her days with Atem so far. Little did she know that there was another early birdie aroused from his sleep before her…?

Mai woke up suddenly having a bad dream, when she noticed Téa wasn't around she immediately begun to panic. She stood up and marched forward, to see Joey coming out from his tent rubbing his eyes tiredly, they both asked at the same time.

"Have you seen Atem/Téa? "Once they confirmed that those two had been missing they figured that they probably went together.

* * *

Téa was lost deep in her thoughts, she rubbed her face gently, and then glided her hands through her hair and froze them there, '_What am I doing? It's still early for sunrise and I really need some sleep! Probably the thought of the vacation almost ending is bringing me down a little'_ Téa blew air in frustration as she placed her hands down; forearms resting on her thighs, she clasped her hand together and looked around. A single tear suddenly rolled down on her right cheek, she subconsciously touched it curiously then immediately wiped it away, '_Wow, am I really that distress? I've practiced so many years in hiding my true emotions through my expressionless face. However, when I broke down the other day, it's, I, I don't know why. I know I can't hide it from him forever, not even from my parents. As soon as the plan works and I leave Akira forever and he'll be exposed as the corrupt bastard he is, I'll immediately go back to Atem and tell him everything! Yes! So now I've finally done the hardest part is to—" _

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when words were whispered softly in her ears"You're so broken". Téa froze as she felt her spine tingling with every word; she knew that voice very well. She didn't look behind as she waited for the person that captured her heart to appear in front of her. Atem smiled as he kneeled in front of Téa, taking into her appearance he sighed as he looked back into her eyes, that now looked blue than ever."May I ask why are you alone moonlighting by yourself?" He teased her as he gave her his famous smirk, Téa grinned at him as she closed her eyes and re-opened them,

"I believe the question goes to you as well…" Atem smiled still kneeling; he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I couldn't sleep…" Atem looked in her eyes deeply"…there was someone in my mind" he said sincerely, Téa tilted her head curiously sideways as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"That someone must be really special to you, that you can't actually have a peaceful slumber" Atem smiled as he got up,

"You have no idea, sometimes I feel like I'm such an insomniac. However, you haven't still answered my question? You're also thinking of someone?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm on his last question. Téa laughed slightly as she motioned for Atem to sit next to her on the log.

"You can say so, well something like that. What makes you say that I'm 'So Broken' anyway?" Téa removed her hands from her pockets as she crossed her arms over her breasts, staring accusingly at him. Atem shrugged his shoulders as he stared up into the velvet sky, where the moon is actually still visible, he replied in a soft tone.

"You were doing it again. All alone, appearing to be in bottomless thinking, your forehead is all creased, just like on the boat that night" Téa's smile faded away as she diverted her gaze from Atem to look at the scenery as well. She sighed as she abruptly stared at her hands. Atem turned his head to look at her, he then smiled while standing up he extended a hand for her."Common, there's this beautiful place that you just have to see, it will lose its magic if the sun rises." Téa blinked as she took his gentle hands and squeezed it tight for comfort and warmth. She began admiring him as he looked so handsome under the moonlight. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with its sleeves rolled up showing his perfect muscles, with dark blue jeans and his black boots. Atem began leading her deeper into the forests, she could hear the water fall on her left side, but he still moved forward, so that's not where they are going.

Téa giggled slightly as Atem kept pulling her forcefully as she pulled back." Common Atem where are you taking me?!" she said slightly amused as he kept a serious face, Téa pouted as she tried to mimic his seriousness. Atem caught that and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Just wait and see" Téa couldn't hold on any longer, so she smiled mischievously and got out of Atem's grip, Atem turned around giving her a questioning look, she laughed as she motioned seductively with her index finger to follow her, her intensity in her blue eyes were increasing as she suddenly smirked.

"Catch me if you can" with that the brunette suddenly took off to the direction he was going to take her. Atem blinked in amusement and decided to quickly follow her before he loses sight of her petite form, scurrying away. He smirked and yelled after her,

"You're not getting away from me that easily…!" The two teen adults were running in the flourished forests, passing every bush and every tree they crossed by. Téa swiftly hid behind a huge tree as she tried to contain her laughter when she saw Atem passed by her without noticing. She felt victorious for a second, but that moment didn't last long as she yelped in astonishment when Atem swapped her around so her back was facing the tree and he was standing so close to her. Atem had Téa trapped in front of him, smirking widely. His strong arms were blocking her way out as they were resting at the sides of her head. Téa gulped as she felt his rigid breath from all that running on her face, Atem leaned to whisper seductively in her ear," See, I told you you're not running away from me that easily" he leaned back again as they both were still panting and their face were faintly flushed. Téa's breath and heart were increasing by the minute instead of calming down. Atem's heart was pumping blood very fast as he thought that finally he got her where he wanted again. Téa could see that he was starting to lean forward again; her brain was exploding from all that eruption of emotion she was feeling all at once. Her eyes widen as she ducked slyly from the kiss and under his arms to race forward again laughing; her black hood bouncing on her back. Atem turned around as he sighed in frustration while shaking his head. He then chuckled when he saw her tripping, so with his playful purple eyes locked on his target he started jogging towards her.

* * *

Mai and Joey were sitting on the log they sat on earlier. Both were deathly quiet and so was the atmosphere around them as it began driving Joey nuts." Ugh, you love tormenting me don't ya?!" Mai stared at him for a minute or two as she shrugged her shoulders and went back in playing with her blonde hair, Joey took notice as he teased her," You know you play with your hair a lot!" Mai sighed in frustration as she let go of her hair, she usually does that only when she's nervous.

"Okay, fine, let's just both stay quiet so I don't have to go there with you. And wait for those two to show up, because right now Téa swept the sleeplessness right out of my eyes! How about that?" Mai asked as she tried to calm down not to explode on the male sitting next to her, Joey shrugged his shoulders as they began sitting in silence again, after another two minutes, Joey gave up and yelled

"Nope! Not working! So anyway…." Joey crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, glancing at her. "How you doing?" He asked her while nodding her way with that sly grin on his face. Mai cringed with disgust,

"Ugh! For five minutes!! Just for five minutes! God Damn it aren't you even a lit bit worried?!" Joey grinned goofily as he sighed nonchalantly

"Me? Worried about Atem! Don't worry he's strong and I can assure you, they both are together, it makes sense since they both are missing" Joey said as he rested his palms behind him to lean on them. Mai sighed as she looked down on her hand; "You know, you're different Mai" Mai looked up as she stared warily at him,

"Define 'Different'?" Joey smiled at her which made her frown slightly and looked ahead of her again,

"Don't take it in a bad way. I meant you're different from the girls I've dated!"

"That's because I'm not dating you, Hello!" she crossed her arms and expected to hear a laugh or a snort or something but nothing. She looked at him to see him staring seriously at her, she fidgeted nervously under his gaze" What?!" she snapped at him, Joey raised his palm to shush her,

"When I'm talkin I don't wanna be interrupted capiche? Also when it's something really important that I want to say. So drop your drama queen act and just listen!" he stated firmly, she was expecting him to burst laughing after that and say' Ha! Gotcha ya!' but again nothing, she stared wide-eyed, '_Wow! Never thought I'd see this side of him! The guy who gets what he wants! Me likey...Wait what?!'_

"O-Okay, what is it?" Joey had to smirk as he looked forward again, _'It's working, and I knew I'd get her to listen, she just couldn't resist my charm!'_

"You actually care for others instead of only yourself, which I admire in you and when you're not in that snobby brat mood of yours--" Mai cleared her throat urging him to get to the point already" I begin to like you more and more. So yes here it is I like you!" Mai raised a slender blonde eyebrow upwards as she laughed slightly; slightly mockingly.

"W-Wait what, you l-like _me_?! You have got to be kidding me! When!-Why? Uhm…" Mai sighed to see him staring at her hopefully, she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, shockingly weird, yes she's somehow attracted to him too? She doesn't know what she sees in him. Probably that he cares for Téa like she does so he does have a compassionate side too, also his goofy and clumsy act somewhat always bring a smile to her face, he's funny too she admit. But she dared not to show that she actually find his humor amusing. He probably even respects woman too! "What's your story exactly Wheeler?" Mai said as she was for the first time smiling at him, Joey blinked as he regained back his composure again,

"Well, I'm just a guy who wants to ask you out. So Mai Valentine, will you go out with me?" Mai laughed, but this time from her heart. She nodded her head unsurely while saying,

"You know, you're not bad at all, so okay, you may take me out. Just don't blow it sugar. You've got one shot" Joey smiled victoriously as he got up and did the happy dance, Mai sweat dropped at this.

"Man this calls for a round in drinks, too bad we haven't gotten any. Oh waaaait, what's that…?" Joey pretended to ask as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his bag," Could it beeeee? The bottle of whiskey that I snuck in!!?" Mai laughed wholeheartedly at his as he began pouring her a glass,

"You are sure doing a fine job alreaaaady….ha-ha-ha" they both sat down as they enjoyed their drinks.

* * *

"So what's it like?" Téa started they were both sitting under the huge oak tree that Atem was referring too it was a very beautiful place indeed, after they've finally calmed down from their little running exercise, the moon illuminating its light on the couple"….being a billionaire business man?" she asked casually as Atem was running his fingers through her hair, he stared at the bluish grey sky, with few stars still hanging around, the full moon was bright as ever, Atem shrugged as he inhaled deeply taking in the fresh uncontaminated air around them, Téa's head was resting on his chest, so she felt it rise as she sighed contently,

"Too many responsibilities, desperate procedures measures must sometimes be taken too! Have to be a great leadership to manage and control the business well…you know the usual. What about you? How's life treating you so far?" his throat was a little hoarse, so she could feel the growling inside his throat, she snorted mockingly smiling faintly,

"It could've been better…" Atem chuckled deeper than usual, she closed her eyes listening to his melody, his chest rising up and down fast too, causing her head to bob slightly." But it will get better soon; I just know that, I mean you with me now. You…will…always be with me…right?" Téa said unsurely as she began playing with his strong firm hand that was resting on her stomach. Atem sighed,

"Now that I've found you again Téa, I'll never let you go." He said sincerely as he meant every word, Téa raised her head slowly as she began to get serious all of a sudden she sat up straight and stared at him down, he was still lying beneath, so her hair was pushed to one side almost feeling on his face; tickling him.

"Promise?" she said it with such hope glimmering in her sapphire orbs, Atem nodded his head staring up at her beatific face.

"I Promise…" he breathed out, as half of his breath was taken from the sight on top of him, she looked like a goddess, her light brown hair shinning magically and her face was glowing from the moonlight. Téa's lips tucked upward slowly from one corner,

"Always and always" she said while trying not to giggle cutely, she used the same words she always used whenever they tie a promise together when they were children. Atem laughed slightly at this as he moved one bang to rest behind her ear.

"Forever and Always…" Atem finally replied, with a wistful look on his face, Téa nodded her head as she bit her lips in guilt

"Sooo, if I ever did something—If I-I did something terrible. Will you be mad at me Atem?" Atem frowned slightly at this as he also started to sit up straight, Téa moved slightly so she can sit and lean on the huge old tree.

"Téa…" she instantly looked to her right to see him staring at her with such devotion that it tore her heart apart," I could never be angry at you! Never…" he whispered the last word so gently but with firmness, proving that he did mean it. Téa looked away as she nodded absent mindlessly.

She then suddenly brought a smile on her face, masking her true features yet again, she decided to change the subject at hand before he digs deeper and asks what's all of this about," Soo Emilia's tournament is coming up right?" she said with a hint of excitement as Atem jerked his head to her direction knowingly, he smiled spontaneously nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm so proud of her that she reached that far. She's a really good athlete." He's smile widen as he started remembering their times together, he did miss her and he thank god that there was transportation coming to get them, or else he would've missed the tournament and she will be extremely disappointed.

"You talk about her with such attachment, you two must be really close" She said smiling sweetly at him, Atem again nodded with his smile still playing on his lips,

"She sometimes reminds me of myself when I was her age" Téa giggled as she said,

"I thought I recognized that spirit of fire from somewhere!" Atem chuckled slightly with her nodding,

"Yeah she's a really strong-willed person. She means a lot to me, also my friends and family and you" he looked at her to see her questioning look,' _Why didn't he categorized me under 'Friends'_?' Atem laughed lightly while shaking his head he laid down on the soft mushy grass again, motioning for Téa to do the same. She grinned as she settled her head on his chest again, her breasts pressing on his sides as she bends her knees to cuddle further into him for warmness.

"So I take it from the look in your eyes, that you love children?" she asked hopefully but tried not to show it, she felt him nod as he brought one arms from the back of his head to rest carefully around her tiny waist, bringing her closer.

"Ofcource I believe that children are the future" Atem felt Téa nod her head and then a faint giggle escaping her lips.

"If I ever have kids, I want a boy and name him Aidan…it means 'Little Fire'..." Atem beamed happily at her,

"That's a nice name Téa, I like it, and the meaning is spiritual"

"I want him to be just like you when he grows up…" Téa added as she looked at him again smiling then brought her head back onto his chest. Atem could feel his cheeks warming up when she said that, he laughed slightly,

"Why thank you Téa! That's' really sweet of you to say!" Téa shrugged her shoulders,

"Well what about you? What do you want to name your child?" Atem sighed thoroughly through his mouth and began to think,

"Hmm, maybe a girl, whatever God brings satisfies me as long as he/she is in good health. I would name her Arianna." Téa creased her eyebrows in confusion,

"Is that an Italian name?" Atem 'hmmed' a yes, she smiled with amusement," What does it mean?"

"It means 'Very Holy'…" he replied as Téa smiled at him again showing her perfect white teeth shinning from the moon light she whispered 'I like it' into his firm chest. Atem mirrored her own smile as he started reading the stars; Téa caught him do those, so she started connecting the shiny dots as well. Fireflies were dancing in front of them, forming different kind of shapes, entertaining the young couple with its magical show. The crickets of the night were chirping in the bushes around them also the hooting of the Owls could be heard. The rest of the night was spend of them talking with each other about different stuff they could find, once they finish from a conversation they immediately start another, after some hours later they were already fast asleep serenely in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning came by fast as birds were chirping inside Téa's ears, different animals were making noises that made Téa snap her eyelids open cautiously and sat abruptly, strong arms that were around her suddenly fell from that sudden movement. Téa narrowed her eyes as she looked at the wide forest with its sun rays shining on them she squinted her eyes shut. "Morning" she heard a groggily sound from behind her as Atem stretched his arms over his head. Téa tried not to blush at his abs that was clearly visible by the tight black turtle neck he was wearing.

"We spend the whole night here?" she asked quiet surprised at this, she even cannot believe that she fell asleep in his arms. It was all coming back to her so she stifled a laugh as she lazily swung her arm over her head, "We slept all the night here!" she giggled as Atem chuckled tiredly also sitting up, he could hear his bones cracking in his back from the uncomfortable sleep he had on the floor. Téa also began stretching as Atem stood helping her up as well.

"We better go to the village now and meet with the rest of the crew Téa; the boat can arrive at any minute." Atem said while Téa began heading back,

"Let's just hope that those two blondes are awake by now" Téa declared as Atem nodded slightly leading her the way,

"Watch your step Téa..." he held her hand as she had the first blush of the day and began traveling towards the campsite.

They were finally getting closer as Téa swore she could hear a hysterical drunken laughter fits coming from just ahead. Atem and Téa both glanced at each other, Téa being the curious person she is, hurriedly led Atem forward quickening their pace a bit. The laughter was getting louder as they've finally confirmed that it was coming from the campsite. Atem and Téa finally arrived and were shocked to see who that laughter belonged to. Mai and Joey were sprawled on the ground laughing their heads off. Atem raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior as Téa furrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

"What's going on in here? Mai? Joey? Are you guys….okay?" she dared to ask, Joey suddenly burst into a girly laughter fit again, but this time it was worse since he sounded awfully drunk. While Mai sat up staring ahead of her, then burst laughing as well." Hmp…Aren't you going to tell me what's so funny?" she sweat dropped as she saw Joey talking with himself, or apparently to that lit out fire?! Atem gave her the answer when he came from behind her holding an empty bottle of whiskey. Téa gave a simple 'Oh' at this as she looked at Mai again feeling sorry for her; she knows that the female blonde hates it when she gets too drunk. She had to restrain a giggle from the amusing sight before her and Atem, she stepped in front of Mai, "So isn't the person that you are currently laughing with, happened to be the same person you nearly got him into a coma?" Téa asked coolly, while Mai shrugged her shoulders and scratch her now messed up blonde hair,

"He's…."she frowned couldn't think of a word right now as her mind was a little fuzzy"…nice" was all she could say. Téa clamped her lips tight and asked fearfully,

"Sooo, exactly how many drinks you had?" seeing the confusion on her face made her sigh,"…okay, do you remember how long you were drinking?"

"I-I don't know..ask him…I don't remember, I think all night or dawn or whatever…" she burst laughing as Joey came and told them a nasty joke, which made Atem throw his carry-on bag at his head, normally he would react and create a comeback but he was too drunk to even notice as he laughed harder. Téa shook her head at the two; Joey began speaking, well slurring his words out,

"You see (hic) she does like me (hic) Atem, she does! W-Watch this, Watch this!" Joey wiggled up on his feet and stared down at Mai who was still sitting on the floor, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, glancing at her."How you doing?" He asked her while nodding her way with that sly grin on his face. Instead of Mai cringing in disgust and backing away mortified. She also had a sly grin on her face replying,

"I'm doing good baby, How you doing?"

"See (hic) it finally worked…" Joey made his way next to Atem to sit on the 'Boulder' behind. He ended up sitting on air as he fell flat on his butt. Joey looked around as he shook his head sat up straight to look at Atem with worry," Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dude you okay?" Atem looked ahead of him as he sighed in defeat.

"That's enough, no more drinking for you. Look what you did to Mai, you actually drunk her out of sanity!" Atem said as he began collecting the bags and tearing down the tents. Téa nodded in full confirmation.

"I think you guys might need some time to sober up before we sail into the sea" Téa said as she tried to help Mai stand up, who was still giggling like crazy, Joey was still lying on the ground counting the daylight stars. Atem rolled his eyes and kicked Joey softly on his legs,

"Get up! Come on, lend me a hand on this mess you made" Joey nodded lazily as he again wiggled his way up. They finally reached the village, it was hard since Joey was tumbling and crumbling a lot, while Atem tried to balance him. Mai was leaning on Téa for support as she began sobering a little. They saw the butler heading their way once he saw the state of the blondes Téa shook her head dismissing his un-asked question he shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to follow. People were staring strangely at them, but then they would look away and continue to carry on with their jobs.

"The chief wanted you to have breakfast here before we sail off. I hope you don't mind" at the mention of food Mai immediately felt funny in her stomach so she lashed away from Téa and puked behind a tent. Téa looked at Joey,

"She'll murder you for this…" Joey nodded casually as he smiled dazedly at her. They made their way into the huge tent and were greeted kindly by the chief. Breakfast was soon brought out, which consisted of ripe fresh fruits. An hour had passed as they all enjoyed a delicious breakfast; Joey went to see what's taking Mai so long. After done, Atem thanked the chief with some words he have learned from his studying, Téa smiled as she simply bowed respectfully showing her gratitude. When they came out, people were everywhere celebrating. Atem chuckled as Téa didn't understand what all of this was.

"Atem? What's happening?" Atem smiled when he looked at her,

"They're celebrating and are wishing us a safe trip back home" Téa 'awed' at this as one little girl gave her a small jasmine flower. Atem smiled when he witnessed that. Téa and Atem with the rest of the crew began heading towards the beach but not without stopping to search for their friends. They suddenly spotted them surrounded by a bunch of villagers, who were decorating the two and placing crowns on top of their heads. They seem to be enjoying the attention. Atem laughed out loud when he witnessed this, he began explaining to Téa what's going on. She cupped her mouth from the shock as she gasped; she then also burst into laughter. They made their way towards the two.

"Aww, how cute?! "Téa began,"…I never knew you two would get along that much in this vacation, I figured maybe a little, but that! Aww how romantic!" Joey gave a thumbs up as he stroked Mai's hand, they were obviously a little out of it. Atem also joined in her tormenting,

"I never knew you had such a strong 'union', that you are actually going to spend the rest of your life together!" Mai smirked as one girl was still applying the make-up while the other combed her hair,

"Oh please…it's been a long time since I've been pampered like that" Téa smiled as she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore,

"Charming! Very well, I hope you get used to this…"she turned around then back to them again"…Oh I forgot happy Marriage you two!" Atem grabbed Téa's hand as they stepped back to go and join the crew laughing their way over there, Joey was still registering in his mind what had just happened, he looked to his left and right to see them grinning happily at the couple. While Mai's eyes were widen,

"Wait, did she just..Are we…? Holy Crap! Excuse us please…!" Joey and Mai started taking off their crowns as they were rubbing the make-up, running from the villagers. Mai was furious,

"I can't believe we were actually about to get married!! This is even worse than waking up in Vegas!!!"

* * *

The four teen adults have finally arrived to Domino city, Japan. They arrived quiet late so Atem and Joey dropped the girls at Mai's house, but not without getting a confirmation from Téa that she'll come along with Atem to Emilia's tournament, next morning. Mai and Joey won't be there as they already have plans of their own. The next day have finally arrived as Atem, Téa and even grandpa were already at Emilia's tournament, waiting patiently for it to begin.

"So you never told me. How was the vacation?" Grandpa asked as they were sitting under the umbrella shade on white fold-up chairs, a little next to the huge rectangular pool. Téa smiled as she scrunched her face from the sun beating down on them, Atem chuckled softly crossing his legs.

"Well, indeed grandpa I forgot to tell you since we arrived late yesterday." Téa stifled a yawn as she nodded her head."It was really entertaining, I enjoyed my time dearly…" Atem continued as he was staring at Téa. She blushed at the stare as she fumbled with her hands. Grandpa had to restrain his smirk from forming.

"Yes grandpa, it was the vacation that I needed. I wish you would've come with us though" Téa gave her opinion as grandpa chuckled,

"Aww, thank you my dear. However, I'm really glad that you all had a great time." Atem smirked

"When I was aiming for the un-expected events, it wasn't meant for the boat to sink…" Atem murmured to himself, but because Téa was sitting next to him she heard it while trying to stifle a giggle. They never really told grandpa about the boat drowning, they didn't want to exaggerate and worry the old man. Besides, they all confirmed that none of them got hurt and they still managed to have more fun, so it was alright.

A screeching whistle from a whistler could be heard indicating the tournament was about to start. All three finally settled up as they began to pay attention.

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentle men, to the new year's Olympic Tournaments of 2009, we will get to see who our little championship of this year is. Fellow contestants will you please step forward!_" As soon as the announcer finished, small children around the age of 10 emerged from the closed doors towards the open area, the crowds erupted in whistles and clapping. They were all wearing their logo jackets and their respectful swimming suits. Atem was looking for a certain emerald green eyed girl; he finally spotted her as he saw an arm waving frantically at his direction. Emilia was far from happy that Atem finally made it to the tournament; she was glad that his friend made it too. She sighed with relief as she thought that he wouldn't appear, but she should've known better. Téa, Atem and grandpa were clapping as the announcer have finally announced, "_Let the tournament begins, and may the best wins!_"

The show was going on as each of the fellow 12 contestants was warming up to get ready. The one which scores the highest in the best jumps will win the championship title. Emilia was wearing a one piece green swimsuit which matched the color of her eyes, she was about to be the next one to jump and so far none of them were the highest it was all under seven, that gave Emilia some confidence, '_Okay! I know I can do it! This is it! I must show them how truly a champion I am! I want mom and dad to be proud of me and ofcource Atem and grandpa too! Oh there's Atem again, Heeeeey!_' Emilia screamed in her mind as she once again waved eagerly at him.

Atem chuckled once he saw the excitement in her eyes, Téa smiled at the fondness between the two, "Do you think she'll win?" Téa asked as the one before Emilia had managed to score above seven: 7.2, 7.6, 7.9 and 8.0 were the blonde hair scores. Atem nodded in full confirmation

"She's ready, I can see it in her eyes" he simply said as he never left Emilia's petite form climbing the long ladder to finally reach the top.

"_Alright, now ladies and gentlemen our next contestant: EMILIA MORGAN!"_ The announcer announced loudly,

Emilia reached the tip of the blue diving board and inhaled and exhaled twice when she looked down. '_I can do this, I can do this!! I must do this!'_Emilia screamed determinedly in her mind, she re-opened her eyes to see Atem nodding reassuringly, while grandpa was clapping. Atem gave her a thumbs up as Téa was smiling to her; encouraging her. Emilia finally looked ahead of her again while stretching her arms out, she closed her eyes and jumped high in the air, almost higher than usual, Atem stood up as he saw her curling into a ball in midst air, then doing a quick split then finally plunged professionally into the pool. The crowds cheered loudly as eruptions of clapping filled the area. Emilia climbed out of the pool as she bowed thanking the audience, Atem sat down again smiling while also clapping his hand reverently. 7.9, 8.0, 7.6 and 9.0!

Finally the tournament ended as the results were now being announced,"_Alright, folks, this is it! The moment you have been waiting for and now, the winner of this year's Olympic Tournament is----our little champion ……EMILIA MORGAN!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!"_ Atem and Téa stood at their feet as Téa kept on cheering while Atem chuckled and clapped harder,

"That's the Emilia that I know!" he said as grandpa was also smiling widely as he saw her getting her gold medal and was standing on the 1st place block. She stretched her arms up as she was giggling and extremely happy! ,'I MADE IT!!'. After getting her prize she instantly rushed towards Atem, Atem came to reach her too half the way. He laughed as she jumped in his arms screaming with joy, Atem spun her around, "I'm so proud of you Mia!" he set her down to her feet as she hugged him tighter,

"Thanks Atem, I would've not done it without your encouragement!"

"Nevertheless, all of this was all your doing!" Atem replied, Emilia smiled when she saw Téa coming towards them,

"Hey girl, you were great out there" Téa said as Emilia nodded at her,

"Thanks Miss. Téa. I'm really glad you came along…..with Atem" Emilia said slyly the last part as she ducked an arm lock from Atem, Téa blushed faintly, while Emilia raced towards grandpa and gave him a big hug,

"You saw me out there grandpa, I did it!

"Aww that's my little champion" Grandpa hugged her as Téa smiled at the scene before her, she was startled when Atem appeared next to her,

"Care to celebrate with us; we'll be having dinner outside?" Atem said as he placed his hands in his pocket smiling brightly at grandpa and Emilia, Téa looked down at her watch,

"Well, why not? We got plenty of time…I'm sure that Mai and Joey are not back yet" Atem smiled, '_And maybe just then I might find the perfect opportunity to tell her…._'

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer" He smirked at Téa when she rolled her eyes. Atem and his grandpa took Téa and Emilia in a nice restaurant while they celebrated, they even called Lily and Morgan informing them about the pleasant news, they were both very proud of their daughter and wished dearly that they were there with her. Everyone was having a great time even Téa, she noticed that Akira was calling her every now and then, that she actually got tired from not answering she closed her cell phone,

"Who was that?" Atem asked as he just finished a conversation with his grandpa. Emilia was racing with her grandpa who could gallop all that chocolate chip ice-cream, Téa tensed when he asked her,

"O-Oh i-it's nothing, it's just Mai, wondering when will I get home..he he," Téa looked down at her own plate while Atem sipped from his drink eying Téa carefully from the rim of his glass. "Atem I have to go now so bye—"

"Wait! I'll drive you" Téa gulped, she wouldn't risk him coming with her, if Akira was calling numerous times like that, then something _must _be up."I insist" Atem continued sharply when he saw her hesitant expression, Téa nodded unsurely,

"O-Okay, if you…say so…" Atem had paid for the meal and everyone climbed in the car with Emilia chatting idly about her success today. Téa however was the only one who was nervous the whole ride.

* * *

Atem had already dropped grandpa and Emilia in his mansion as he took off immediately towards Téa's own house, he couldn't wait until he tells her. He was a little nervous, he must admit, not only that but he was becoming more agitated when he noticed that Téa haven't said a word since they left the restaurant. They finally arrived at her entrance building. Téa immediately looked around suspiciously to see if there is anyone hanging around the darkened streets, if there is any black jeep cars in the area, it was already past mid-night. Atem had one hand behind her seat as the other was resting on the steering wheel, he noticed Téa's frantic movements, he followed her gaze curiously but there was nothing to be cautious from, he frowned, '_What's wrong with her today?_'

"Téa is everything alright?" Téa jumped slightly from his sudden deep voice, she managed to break a small smile, she was relieved that there weren't any jeep cars around her, even more relaxed that she didn't find Akira's car anywhere nearby.

"N-Nothing, everything is just fine…" Téa stuttered out, when she saw his frowned expression she quickly continued, "I thank you again Atem, for everything the vacation, everything. It's what I really needed…"Atem smiled softly now once she said that,"…those past couple of weeks that I've spend with you, were the best days of my life!" she exclaimed loudly making Atem chuckle slightly at her, he shook his head,

"It was nothing Téa; I was even more delightful that you agreed to come. I really enjoyed my time with you, so much" Téa let out a shaky breath as she began to see that look in his eyes again, '_There's that look…oh god!'_

Atem then asked her in a low voice, "What are you going to do now?" Téa smiled softly,

"I'll go upstairs" she joked, making Atem laugh slightly, he nodded his head. Then suddenly they began staring deeply in each other's eyes again, Téa gulped while clearing her throat, "Well…Goodnight Atem" she said as she grabbed the door handle, but let go of it instantly as Atem grabbed her wrist gently. '_It's now or never' _he thought. Téa's back was still facing him as she did not utter a single word to question him; she then felt him exhale deeply and suddenly said,

"I Love you…." Téa's world was spinning around after she heard those three dreadful words. Her body stiffens when she heard his confession, part of her always knew that he probably loves her too, those almost kisses were enough proof for her, she just couldn't even dare to dream of the day that she could hear him say those words to her. She gradually turned her body towards him, facing him directly face to face. Téa gulped once she saw his intense purple eyes focused deeply on hers, full of love and maybe even lust for her, '_So that was it…that 'look'"_.

Téa froze, her heart hammering with anticipation, unsure what to expect. Atem's deep purple eyes darkened as he drew painfully close and his gaze never strayed. They stayed locked onto hers. Intense. Sincere. Determined.

Unbelievable. And unbelievably sexy.

Then he lowered his head and settled his mouth over hers. The lips of the lovers met, like an embrace that was long lost. A strange, pleasurable sensation tingled the sensitive skin, turning her lips warm, and making her heart race.

Lifting his hand, Atem traced the outline of her jaw with his knuckles, and more sensations erupted. He poured everything into that kiss: all the love he had for her, all that pain he felt at having losing her once, all his longing for her to be safe in his embrace, where he did not have to worry for her sake. She'd never felt so alive, so wanted.

All from a soft felt like ghostly kiss, without any real contact.

"Part your lips," he commanded gently, in almost a whisper.

Téa did, and Atem turned his attention to first her top lip, where he kissed briefly, then to her lower lip. With a sensual taste of his tongue, he lingered there, the tingling sensation overwhelming her senses. His fingers traced her throat, and Téa's heart pounded out of control. Her hands grasped the door handle and clenched it tightly in her fists. And just when she thought her ragged breathing would cause her to pass out, Atem slowly pulled back. Téa still had her eyes closed from that pleasure she just received from him, when she finally re-opened them, she found Atem, staring intently into her eyes, no her soul, she felt intimated for a second there as she shivered with delight, it's like he knew her secret and she could never, ever be able to hide anything from him. He looked into her eyes and let his glance linger there only a moment before he bent his head to kiss her again.

Téa felt his lips meet her cheek and shut her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her breast as he bent his head further to kiss her neck. She could feel his heart beating and felt it was pounding just as hard as her own. He came up closer to kiss her jaw; she kissed his ear as it brushed passed her lips.  
The moments slipped away and still he held her fast showing his love for her in a way he had not shown it in many long years, giving everything into that kiss.

A shadow loomed over in the window upstairs, staring at the couple that was kissing heatedly in the car, the shadow could see Atem's head bobbing and saw Téa's hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer than ever.

They finally broke apart, both of them panting heavily after this frenzied moment they shared. Téa looked wide-eyed as she couldn't believe what she just did, '_I cheated on…Akira? Then Why am I not feeling guilty it actually gave me pleasure, I-I know I don't love Akira, but Atem and his kiss, oh god, I feel like fainting, I don't know what to say, I'm not sure about my feelings and I still don't want to hurt him' _Téa suddenly smiled happily at him, as Atem smiled back,

"Finally..." he murmured under his breath making Téa giggle slightly, Atem tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "That was amazing Téa, I love you so much…." He pulled Téa suddenly into his warm embrace as Téa also wrapped her arms abruptly around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Atem couldn't believe that he actually got to kiss the girl of his dreams, his best friend the one he fell in love with, the wait was surely worth it, he thought, he loved every moment of it. He loved the fact of having her in his arms right now, and he wanted just for time to stop so the moment will last forever. _'Her lips were so sweet to my blood pressure….'_. Atem suddenly noticed that Téa haven't said a word yet, but he knew she kissed him back, so that eased his tension a bit, but still he wanted her to at least say something.

"Atem…", 'there it is..' he thought happily," I'm not sure of…I just…I like you a lot, more than a friend, I really do, but I still need some time…." Atem smiled, he nodded his head knowingly completely understanding her situation, after all this must be all a shock to her.

"Don't worry Téa I understand…but don't keep me waiting too long, eh?" Téa had to giggle at his innocent expression, Atem laughed when he heard her music. Téa suddenly had a weird sensation in her stomach, she felt like they were being watched, she reached for the door handle again as she opened the door, she gave one last look to Atem as he kept staring affectionately at her. She leaned to kiss him softly on the cheek, he was quiet disappointed by that and the thought of she not having said any reassuring words yet on where this relationship will lead too, but he enjoyed the fact that she did kiss him back and she liked him more than a friend, so there was still a chance and nothing could stop in the way of their love.

Téa closed the door softly behind her as she gave one last smile to Atem and hurried upstairs into the apartment building. Atem sighed in ecstasy as he leaned his head on the seat of his car and touched his lips slowly, caressing them with the tips of his fingers; he managed to finally control his ragged breathing. Atem wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to the whole world that he's in love with her, but decided to keep that to himself. He removed the brake and drove away humming a soft tune to himself.

* * *

Téa was climbing upstairs singing while twirling and skipping around. She was humming the same happy tune Atem was humming, she was still in a daze from that sensational kiss she just received, she finally opened the apartment door as she went towards the living room, she suddenly saw Mai standing near the window there in the dark, looking frightened either for her or she's seen a ghost. Téa smiled happily as she walked quickly towards her,

"Ohhhh, Mai…"Téa started a little breathless yet,"…This have been the most wonderful night ever! I'm soooo happy" Téa shrieked in excitement as she laughed again, she then ceased her laughter with her expression slowly turning into a curious one."Mai? Mai? What's wrong?" she giggled slightly, thinking it was only a trick she's trying to play then screams at her humorously as to why she arrived late, "Mai, common I know I was late but please be happy for me!.....Whaaaat?" Mai suddenly turned again towards her direction, once Téa saw her expression she immediately began to get worried," No seriously Mai what is it? Was the date really that bad, is that what? Say something!" Téa screamed the last part annoyingly, she suddenly began to notice that Mai wasn't even looking at her, but right behind her shoulders, confused; Téa started slowly looking behind her as well and the sight made her gasp sharply in absolute terror.

A man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head bowed down. He finally slowly looked up once he heard her gasp, he smirked sadistically,

"_Akira?!"_

* * *

**Dum-Dum-Dum! Uh-oh! Now I'm really scared for** **Téa! o_O Well I'll leave you guys here now. Also I want you to go to my Youtube account. In there I made a special Cover for this story. You can see how Akira actually looks like. My name is (dish2468) and the video is called 'UnDying Love' duh. If Youtube doesn't work in your country then you could just go to my deviantART account and see the still picture there. The link to my deviantART account is already on my profile, it will lead you straight to the picture. I really hope you all like it, then please tell me what you think. Also I want to know your opinions on this chapter too! XD ThnQu and l8er**

**~Lezley  
**


	10. The Shocking Truth That Tore Us Apart

**I wasn't really happy with the quality of this chapter, and I've really wanted it to be like the shocking best chapter. I hope you would like it either way. Just one malfunction from me ^_^' Well, not only that but I didn't like writing it T_T anywhoo....I know it's short, but eh? better than nothing? Hehe...^_^**

**Summary:- **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

"_Akira?!"_

Téa felt exposed and weak under his tormenting gaze. His bluish Grey cold eyes were glaring daggers at her. Téa felt speechless, standing there, with her lips slightly parting. The color of her face was draining from her. Mai was still standing there, like a statue, trying to think of anything to say on Téa's behalf…but nothing came out.

Then the unforeseen happened, he smiled. Akira smiled casually as if nothing had happened. Téa's face furrowed both in confusion and in wariness, '_Why is he smiling? Does he even know? Did Mai tell him?—No, no. Mai will never do such a thing! I feel breathless right now, I just want the floor to open and suck me in!'_ Téa stood there in the darkened looking living room; her hands were on her shivering lips. She tried not to show, but she was terrified that he might do something _real_ horrible _this_ time, and it wasn't on her well being, but on Atem's safety, '_If he did found out, then the plan I devised will be ruined!'_ Téa exclaimed fearfully in her mind.

Akira stepped forward slightly, with his wide _normal_ smile still playing on his lips."Wow...!" he stated breathlessly"…do you know that you look really striking to me in this moment, looking vigilant and horrified and all. _Sexy_." He chuckled evilly at his twisted line he just said, '_perverse sick bastard!_' Mai thought angrily, '_He loves seeing her in this state….?!_' "So? Hm? You had your fun yet? Have you finally taken your 'precious' time in _thinking_ over things? I mean, don't you think it's now the time to go back with your man, in your _own_ house we both live in? What do you want the people to say about me? Huh, you, arriving very late as it's already past midnight? A whore, Slut? Is not raised very well! What do you want your parents to say? "Akira started circling her, as Téa tried keeping herself together; her blue watchful eyes were the only ones lingering on his moving form. It was like he was a leopard, trapped in a cage and a victim just got herself in a real degrading situation. She cringed deep inside once she heard his last words, every word struck her hard like a knife; piercing her heart.

Akira stopped again right in front of her, smiling as he gently as he could ever be, grabbed her face in his pale hands and kissed her forehead hard."Mmm, common Baby, I'll take you with me—"Akira turned towards Mai, "Be a dear and pack her things, I just couldn't be away from her any longer now, and I presume neither can you my love. Right?" He turned his fake steel gaze to look at Téa right into her eyes, the only thing Téa could do was nod her head motionlessly."I thought so…" Akira replied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began leading her out of the apartment. Mai had already gone to pack Téa's things quickly; lord only knows what he is up to."So baby, what were you humming when you arrived here? Hum, this was the first time I heard you singing and humming, so not only you can dance, but apparently maybe even sing?" Akira chuckled piercingly as Téa winced,

* * *

They've finally arrived at Téa and Akira's Mansion. She looked around gloomily, remembering her events occurring here and none of them were thrilling. Akira took her hand as he jogged quickly towards their beige brownish huge room; up the white stairs. He twirled her around and made her sit on the big plushy bed. Akira kneeled in front of her as Téa still kept her mouth shut; she looked down at him with a faceless expression. He grinned from ear to ear as he touched her cheek, again Téa didn't even budge.

He faked his care as he stared at her eyes, "Baby what's happening to us? Hm? I swear, baby, I swear we were jinxed! On the other hand don't worry! I know I've been busy on you, with the business and all. BUT, not now, now I'll be with you, every. Single. Moment. I'll always be watching you my dear, right under my eyes." Téa looked away; tears were slowly forming in her eyes, but he forcefully made her look at him once again, "To make that up to you…" he brought his thumb and his forefinger slightly together"….I'll throw a little party for you….. Here in our mansion my love ….there will be a small surprise; I hope you'll like it."

Téa gulped slowly as she stared at him, her lips were parted to say something but couldn't find the words, and she was temporarily shell shocked, "I'll leave you be now, rest." Akira commanded as he smirked; slowly getting up from his kneeling position to see Mai coming inside with the butler following her with Téa's bag, "Oh, Mai, riiiiight, how _is_ your sick mother?" Akira faked a pout, right with his sarcasm in his tone. Mai stared motionlessly at him while biting her lips, Akira nodded as he started heading outside but not without turning his head smiling while pointing at the blonde, "Hmmm, just for the record, you're fired!" he raised both of his eyebrows, smiling menacingly with his eyes. Once he saw Mai's blank expression he smirked in satisfaction and left the room. The butler not having a clue to what's going on stepped forward, easing the bag slowly on the floor,

"Welcome back Mrs. Téa! It is sure nice to have you around again—is there someth---"

"Arnold, leave now!" Mai commanded him strictly, Arnold, the butler nodded his head,

"I'm sorry for my sudden intrusion." He bowed at the two females and went outside, closing the door behind him. Mai fumbled with her hands as she marched quickly towards Téa, who had her head bowed down and her fists were clenching the sheets she was sitting on.

"What's wrong? What the hell is going on?" Mai began as she towered Tea, "I'm terrified by his sudden calm traits he's pulling here…" Téa looked up to meet her worried violet gaze,"H-he's up to something, something disastrous!" Téa looked the other way,' _she's right, he's planning something….but what? I need to speak to Atem, right away!_'

* * *

The next day Atem received a call from Téa----

"_Atem…?"_

"Hey Beautiful, I was wondering when were you going to call" Atem smiled as he was staring at the framed picture he was holding in his hand. The picture they took on the boat, during the vacation. He twirled his office chair and smiled down at the city, "Is everything okay Téa? You seem—"

"_Atem is there someplace we could meet. Alone."_ Atem smirked as he turned around again facing his desk,

"I was hoping you would say that. I wanted to see you again, "Atem sighed as he rubbed his eyes," Unfortunately, I have many work that's waiting to be done…" Téa gave a simple 'Oh' at that, she was distressing that she wouldn't be able to see him today, it was urgent to her. Since that 'little' party Akira is due tomorrow morning and she has no clue as what is awaiting for her. Atem sensing her frustration couldn't help but smile, he spoke again," If you would like, we could meet tomorrow morning—"

"_NO! I mean, I can't I'm busy tomorrow…"_Téa interrupted him again, Atem frowned at this,

"Téa are you positive that you're okay? You seem a little bit edgy…."Atem replied in a serious tone, Téa removed the phone from her ear as she looked away holding back a sob. She was inside the main bathroom and it was afternoon, but Akira was having a meeting in his mansion. He wasn't jesting when he said he'll be watching her closely. She brought the phone back to her ear.

"_Atem please…today…it's really urgent. I must talk to you!_" Téa helplessly begged him as she tried restraining her tears from falling; she was even covering her mouth while speaking. Atem didn't like her tone one bit,

"Very well Téa, whatever pleases you. I'll try finishing my work today. I'll even take you to my secluded place that I recently bought." Téa smiled as she sighed faintly in relief,

"_Are you sure it's safe? Secluded? With privacy?_" Atem raised an eyebrow at this as he chuckled.

"I was hoping for us to have dinner there…but if you want to be _completely_ alone. I could arrange that. What did you miss me too?" He smirked as Téa felt her heart flutter, with yesterdays kiss coming back in her mind. She blushed softly,

"_You have no idea how I miss you right now and I wish you are here. With me…this instant_" Atem sighed with great content as he slouched his body on his chair and dropped his pen carelessly on his glass desk, he felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. He was even truly, deeply touched by her words.

"I even desire the exact same thing. Work has been draining me from energy. I can't wait for today's date Téa." Téa's blush darkens at the mention of 'Date'. However, when hearing footsteps entering her room, she immediately tried to end the call.

"_A-Atem, I'll come by to your office later, you don't need to pick me up!"_ Atem raised an eyebrow interestingly,

"Téa first why are you whispering, second its okay I can—"

"_No Atem its okay, Mai is visiting Joey again, so she can drop me by. I insist. Besides like you said you have much work today! It'll give you some time to finish, by the time I come_." Atem sighed as he saw Anastasia entering his office, smiling like usual. He slowly turned his seat again towards the windows, he replied in a hushed tone,

"Very well Téa, I'll be waiting for you…what time?"

"_Late! Real late, like maybe even at midnight! Does that…suit you?_" She replied softly, she could hear shuffling in the bedroom so she needed to get off the phone immediately.

"Ofcource, no problem. Well I need to go now love. The work is piling up by the minute. I can't wait to see you…I love you" He sighed when he didn't hear her reply with the same words.

"_Thank you Atem, I'll see you soon_." He didn't even had the time to say bye as she quickly hung up the phone. Téa swiftly stepped out of the bathroom and sighed with relief to find that it was only, Helga; her maid, cleaning up "It was only you" she whispered softly, Helga scrunched her face slightly,

"What's that Mrs.?" Téa shook her head dismissing her away as she placed the phone back to its place and headed outside the room.

Atem with the phone still lingered near his ear, replied a late, "Bye?" He sighed once again as he turned his body towards the desk, not noticing Anastasia's huge grin and wide eyes,' _That was one strange call…' _Atem then was snapped out of his thoughts once he heard a cough, he almost forgot about his secretary being here.

"So, who was that?" Atem folded his arms on top of the other on his glass desk and smiled mockingly at her,

"I hardly believe that's any of your concern Anastasia, "He replied coolly, while she faked a hurtful expression,

"Well, it sounded to me that you're in love." Atem looked at her brown eyes again then sighed as he leaned back on his chair, he smiled subconsciously."Well, like you said, none of my concern, but I believe this is. I had been send here to ask a vacation from you! If you don't mind, I would like a vacation." Atem smiled unsurely while looking at her again,

"You've been send here, by whom?" He asked her fidgeting form, while raising his eyebrow,

"Well here comes the interesting part. While you were in vacation, Demetry and I started bonding, like a lot. So we're even practically a couple now. He-he, so we've decided to take a vacation. Only ofcource by your approval boss." Atem nodded his head as she yelped a 'Yes' "He-he sorry about that…" Anastasia handed him the forums of application so he could sign them and they immediately can go to their vacation. ' _I see not only things have changed for me, but in here too…_' Atem thought happily,

Anastasia then remembered something important while she was reading off her notepad "Boss, there's apparently this party that's being held and are requesting your presence; they're saying it's really urgent. Also you could bring any one you want, there will be appetizers and champagne. If I were you, I would be there." Atem groaned once he heard that, '_Now what?! Another party! What's so urgent anyway…wait maybe Téa can come with me, maybe then I'll have a great time_' Atem sighed as he nodded his head,

"Alright then tell the other superiors I'll be there" Anastasia beamed at him,

"You should have actually, because remember you missed the boarding meeting anyway from that Annual greeting party" Atem nodded his head lazily while crossing his arms. She then thanked him once more as he smiled, she started walking towards the doors but Atem stopped her again,

"Oh Anastasia, late this evening a woman will be arriving asking for me. Let her in" Anastasia grinned from ear to ear as she nodded once again and closed the door behind her. Atem chuckled while shaking his head; he then instantly began working again, so he could finish as soon as possible.

* * *

It was already past midnight and Atem was focusing real hard, typing fast on his laptop, he was completely focused as he didn't notice a brunette entering his office. Téa was in awe once she saw his huge office; she smiled once she noticed Atem's pensive face working on his laptop. His jacket was draped on the black chair he was sitting on and his white sleeves were rolled up. He never noticed her coming in yet. She took the chance to look into her surroundings. Atem heard the door being opened, but he didn't bother looking up thinking it was Anastasia again. There were almost not too many people working now as some have already went home. So the building was quiet. Téa then slowly with her fancy boot feet advanced closer to his glass desk. Once she looked at him, her eyes soften, '_I'm going to tell him everything tonight, just not right now, I'll have to tell him so he can help me and stop Akira's plan! He look extremely focused right now, that I just hate to detach his attention…however…'_

Téa brought a fist to her lips as she cleared her throat. Atem with his gaze still transfixed on the screen, just simply nodded his head,

"Just leave them on the desk…" was his monotone reply, his voice gave away instantly that he was exhausted. She stifled a giggle, he did look handsome right now too, and she couldn't help but swoon at his sight. She stepped right in front of the desk to make him look up. Atem sighed as he rested his elbows on the desk, cupping his chin in his hand once he looked up. However, that dull expression of his was immediately changed to a surprise and more delightful one, once he noticed the person standing."Téa?!" Atem asked somewhat astonished, he abruptly stood from his chair and walked around his desk. Téa smiled warmly when he stood in front of her. Atem took her hand in his and kissed them softly while locking his gaze on hers.

Téa blushed at his bold gesture, "Hey Atem, I hope I wasn't too late..." she forgot what she wanted to say next as he started kissing her neck, nibbling on her ear he replied softly,

"Don't worry you're right on time…" Atem pulled back as he lead her around the desk," I just have some work to finish, it will only last for five minutes", Téa nodded her head in approval saying 'it's okay'. Atem smiled as he sat on his chair, surprising Téa he sat her on his lap, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Don't you think I'll distract you like this?" Téa giggled as she tried getting up, but Atem won't let her out.

"Absolutely not, I like having you close to me" Téa sighed as she rested her head on his chest and was watching him type on his laptop once again completely focused, occasionally when there's something to read, he would sometimes glance at her and they smile at each other. After a little while Atem closed his laptop, bringing Téa out of her thoughts, she blinked at him,

"Done already?" she replied while getting up, he nodded as he pulled her back onto his lap, Téa laughed slightly "Atem! What if someone will see us?" He shook his head as he kissed her lips softly,

"It's okay, just relax. What's the hurry right?" he chuckled as she formed a side loop on her lips. Atem stared at her with pure love visible in his purple eyes, Téa gulped softly, soon she found herself in a middle of another kiss. Atem moaned into her mouth when she massaged his shoulder blades, cracking of bones were occasionally heard, he let go of her lips slowly as he arched his head back with his eyes still closed. He then went back in capturing her lips with a heated passion kiss, burying his hands in her silky brown hair, Téa's breath was soon becoming a problem since she didn't have time in regaining it from the first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pushing her face into him more.

Atem stood up suddenly from his seat as Téa wrapped her legs around his waist; he pushed his laptop and his other assets out of the way as he settled Téa on top of the desk, his lips never leaving hers. Atem arched her back so he can gain more access on her neck. He trailed down butterfly kisses as she giggled from each sensual contact. Atem smiled when he heard her giggle, he stopped as Téa brought her head back down, and she kissed him lightly on the lips as if thanking him for that refreshing treatment she just received. When she pulled back Atem sighed in bliss, so with his half lidded eyes "Let's get out of here, shall we?" he inquired as he parted from Téa completely to pack his things in his Armani suitcase.

They both stepped out of the office as Atem flicked the lights out and linked his arm with Téa she gladly took it and they headed for the elevator. Once out of the building Atem escorted Téa towards his black car and drove ahead."So where are you taking me?" Téa asked curiously, Atem was driving with one hand as the other was holding Téa's

"To another one of my favorite place, it has a green house too." Téa was impressed by this and she couldn't wait until she sees it. Suddenly she was quiet as she remembered why she wanted to meet him privately. She looked at the rear view mirror, to see no one was following them. She sighed with content at that, '_I mustn't back away and this is my chance!'_ Téa glanced at her side, to see Atem driving quietly while smiling; she then locked her gaze on their entwined hands. Sometimes, she's thinking if this could actually work, her relationship with Atem, will it end tragically?'_My deepest fears, is that it could end before it even starts…wonder how will he react once I tell him everything. Will he actually believe me, he has to, there is no motive for me to lie to him about this, but will he be angry that I lied to him in the first place? But I was only trying to protect him. Ugh, so many un-answered questions! I love him… right? Then in order to keeps this relationship going and healthy, there must be trust between us and I really, really want to be with him at all costs. I-'_

Téa was interrupted from her train of thoughts when she felt Atem's lips contacting with her knuckles, she smiled wholeheartedly when she looked at him, "We are almost there…"Atem said softly to her, which made her tremble from the tone of his voice. And so he was right, they indeed reached his secluded area. It almost looked like woods, with so many trees and a luscious garden; there was even a huge fountain in the middle, with a cupid statue on top of it, pouring water from his mouth. Téa loved the view so much, so she got out from the car hastily and was admiring it. Atem chuckled once he saw her delightful expression. So he grabbed his jacket and draped it lazily behind his shoulders, with the other arm went to grab Téa's waist and pulled her to him.

"You own this place!?" Téa asked as she still couldn't believe her eyes, Atem laughed deeply while nodding his head, Téa rested her head on his shoulder as he began leading her to his most isolated place, the green house.

"It's secluded like I said, so we will have our privacy and its ofcource even safe. However, I wouldn't want you to worry about your safety ever Téa. As long as I'm with you, I'll protect you with my last breath I have in my body" Téa suddenly froze as she stopped in her tracks, '_That's what I was afraid of, he is willing to risk his life, just for me, suddenly I'm having self-doubts again…_'"What's wrong, my love?" Téa again stiffened once she heard the word 'love', Akira just told her that yesterday and surprisingly it was with the same affection, '_Could it be that Akira feels something towards me…that would be impossible_!' Téa cringed at the thought, once Atem saw that he brought her face upwards slowly with his gentle fingers curled under her chin."What's the matter?" Téa shook her head as she smiled at him,

"It's nothing, just…Atem there's something I want to tell you and please, no interruptions" Atem saw her seriousness all of a sudden, so he decided to listen intensively,

"Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me on the phone?" He asked her cautiously while Téa simply nodded her head closing her eyes, '_This is it…_' Atem kissed her softly on the lips, "Go on, I'm listening, it's okay Téa, remember I still love you, no matter how appalling the situation is" Téa then stood there, looking at him from head to toe, she clucked her tongue as she backed away slightly, her heart was pounding viciously in her chest and her palms were beginning to sweat. Atem saw Téa's eyes darkening with passion, his gaze lingered there for a moment. He let go of her chin as he ran his fingers through her hair. Téa closed her eyes from the sensation, Atem heard her sigh as he couldn't help but place his lips on top of hers again, kissing her slowly.

,'_No Atem, things won't be the same once you know the truth; I don't know when will be the right time to tell you. Or if there will ever __**be**__ a right time. Maybe I wasn't brave like I thought I was, suddenly I don't feel so sure, I just don't want to hurt him, I know that it will pain him badly if he finds out that I'm engaged to his worst nightmare and mine too, Akira Attaché. It's too late, I cannot lose Atem again, I love him…yes I do. His kiss is driving me wild….' _Téa couldn't continue her thoughts as Atem's kiss was getting more passionate by the minute, more wanting, she knew he wanted her and not so surprisingly anymore she wants him too. Atem broke from the kiss to look Téa in her eyes; she saw love mixed with ache for her. Atem can see the yearn in her blue orbs too. He noticed her sad expression all of a sudden.

"Téa, are you alrigh-" Atem was interrupted by Téa. She had put her hand to his lips to silence him. She then spoke, her voice a passionate whisper.

"Atem, it's all so clear now, as we stand here alone, in this beautiful place you've taken me too." She moved closer to him. Her face was just inches away from his. "You want me to be with you. Over everybody else, over any other women, you chose…me."

Atem let out a soft exhale. He looked at her with adoration. He smiled his small half smile that Téa loved. Téa swooned before that smile, his full lips. She was in love with Atem, and she was ready to admit it. Atem then replied, "Of course I did, Téa. You are everything to me. You are-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was again interrupted. Téa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Atem held her close, closing his eyes. Moments passed and still they kissed, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper with passion. Tears filled Téa's eyes as she kissed him more and more.

Atem dropped his jacket carelessly on the floor as he swept Téa into his arms, still kissing her, and he carried her away, further and further into the darkened woods, fireflies were lightning his path. Their hearts were beating quickly, and waves of passion surrounded them. He spun her around, still kissing, until eventually they reached to his favorite magnificent place– the greenhouse. In it was a luscious garden, but it was enclosed within glass.

A huge tree thrived in the center of the room. Its massive branches hung low, its large, fanning leaves providing a canopy. Atem set Téa down upon the bed of leaves. Their fervent kisses continued. Atem was happy that Téa had proved her readiness, just as he had with her. Although they were in a room of glass, they could feel the cold autumn air on their skin – but the heat they gave off made the chill unnoticeable. In the enchanted room, Téa and Atem proved their love to each other, reveling in the peaceful night, the peaceful building, hearing nothing but the sound of their short breaths and their heavy moans.

***********

They were lying beside each other as the night diminished. Looking through the glass ceiling, Téa saw many stars – more than she had ever seen before. The bright sparks were scattered throughout the black sheet of sky, creating a mystical illusion with their glow. She was holding the hand of Atem, her lover, and together they lay in silence.

Atem was finally able to finish his sentence. "…You are perfect." He turned his head to look at her. His voice was calmer than Téa had heard in a long while.

* * *

The next morning came as Atem was in his office humming loudly to himself, '_Yesterday was the unsurpassed day of my life. I've never been this happy before. She never really said she loved me, and I'm not a mind reader, but I've read the signs, those vibes she had been giving during our lovemaking…..so magical'_ Atem sighed as he finally slouched down on his chair gazing at the ceiling, he raised an eyebrow and groaned once the ringing of the phone interrupted his day dreaming.

"Yes?" Atem answered,

"_Whoa, easy tiger! Bad day?"_ Atem smiled once he heard that it was only his best friend Joey,

"Hey Joey and no on the contrary….it's the best day ever, and last night was too"

"_Yeah, about that! Where were you last night? I've been calling and calling and no one's answering! _"Joey exclaimed annoyingly, Atem sweat-dropped at this,

"So that was you?" Atem said while shaking his head, he remembered the damn thing ringing annoyingly when Atem was 'busy' that he actually tossed it in the lily pond with one hand, since the other hand was unbuttoning Téa's blouse. Atem was suddenly sweating as again the images flood back in his mind,

"_Hello, duuuude. You alive?"_ Atem rolled his eyes,

"Yes Joey and sorry about the other night, I was…..preoccupied" Atem answered sincerely, he then looked at his watch and remembered that he has somewhere to go."Joey you reminded me, you have to come with me today. I don't want to be bored out of mind alone."

"_Alriiight, sure man I was bored alone anyway…it will be nice to be bored with someone else too" _was Joey's sarcastic reply_,_

"Very well then I'll come pick you up, say after 15 minutes, that and also we will be stopping at a Cell phone store on the way… " Joey raised an eyebrow as he just nodded his head, he knew Atem couldn't see it so he replied,

"_Okay dude, see ya when I see ya.._" Atem heard a click on the end as he also placed his phone office down. He rubbed his eyes and then got up. He tried dialing Téa's number that she gave him yesterday, but no one was answering, sighing he went out of his office and began driving towards Joey's place.

* * *

Loud music was pounding, beverages, snacks and even DJ's and a stage with shows performing on it. This was the idea of Akira's 'little' party. It was being held in their spacious garden he has, balloons were everywhere, even on the gate entrance decorating it. People were sitting on fancy tables and the sun was shining down heavily on them. They were all having the time of their lives, dancing around on the soft grass.

However, Téa was feeling nauseous and she thought she could just throw up at any minute now, that and the fact she couldn't breathe by the crimson striped balconette ruffle bra and waist cincher set her maid; Helga was dressing her on. Téa's back was turned, her front facing the mirror on her huge white closet, looking motionless than ever, '_Oh God! What is he up to? Can't he even see that I'm not in the mood of meeting people right now!?_ 'Helga was kneeling down adjusting Téa's short fluffy black skirt. Téa was even clad in an open black fluffy boot, with very sharp high heels. Mai was also dressed fancy but she was looking worried for her young female friend. She stopped her pacing as she stood in front of Téa. Helga turned Téa around after finally tying the cross ways leather threads on the back of her crimson top, she was smoothing out her fluffy skirt, then next zip up her side zipper on the crimson top. Téa noticed Mai's frustration as she sighed heavily, trying hard to breathe, '_He loves torturing me, why did he even picked out this outfit for me?'_

Téa looked out from her opened balcony to see all those people, which she didn't even know; she turned around again to face her blonde friend, "Mai, I have to speak with Atem immediately!"She exclaimed in a hushed tone, Mai looked at her like she has grown a second head,

"Are you insane, this is so not the time!" Mai hissed her reply back, Téa gave her a helpless look, and she knows that Mai, isn't really aware of Akira's entire plan, "Besides weren't you with him yesterday?" Téa bit her lips as she blushed suddenly while looking down, she then looked at Mai again who was looking at her cautiously,

"I got scared and hesitated again and besides…I then got…distracted the whole night" Téa said quickly as she looked away blushing deeply, Mai still hadn't caught on to what's all of this is about, she saw Téa's blush and her shameful look in her eyes. That's when it struck her deeply,

"You couldn't possibly….you two…? Did you….?" Once she saw Téa smile sheepishly at her, Mai's eyes widen like pan cakes," YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" she yelled in a hushed tone, Téa covered her mouth as she stared with wide-eyes warningly at her,

"Are you crazy? Why don't you just announce it to the whole party!!?" Téa yelled back in the same tone as she tried adjusting her tight top."Look, I know I should've told him, but I couldn't, okay. Just promise you won't tell anyone, not even Joey?"

"Téa I just can't believe you, what are you trying to do, bring yourself more troubles???"

"Promise?" Téa repeated her question as Mai raised her hands in the air,

"Fine whatever Téa!"

"You too Helga, I know you've heard all of this…" Téa directed her gaze to Helga who looked up and tried zipping her zipper,

"Don't worry Mrs. My lips are sealed tight" and then went back to the zipper, Téa nodded thanking her and glanced at Mai again, who was currently giving her a judgmental look. Téa's eyes began to show full wariness,

"There is something important that he must know!" he said to Mai, the blonde nodded her head,

"What is it now? Tell _me_?" They both heard the door opening so Téa quickly looked back at Mai,

"I'll tell you later" Téa whispered while Mai nodded her head. They saw Akira stepping inside, looking rather bored out of his mind. He motioned with his hands for Mai and Helga,

"Get out!" He commanded harshly, Helga bowed her head as she left the zipper alone and headed out with Mai following her slowly. Once finally they were out of the room. Téa brought back her blank expression and looked towards the balcony, trying to zip the side zipper. Akira smirked as he marched slowly towards her, he noticed her having a hard time zipping her top. So he touched her hand and snatched it away, bringing his own. He instantly zipped it up fast with ease, causing it to scratch a little on her skin, she winced in pain,

"Ow! Watch it!" Akira smiled amusingly as he grabbed her chin,

"Oh! So you _can_ feel?" Téa yanked her face from his hold as she leaned at the closet behind her; she looked the other way,

"What are you implying?" She asked in a monotone voice. Akira smirked as he raised his index finger and left her side to stand in front of her,

"No one…plays games with me…" he started as Téa was watching him closely; she turned her head away, almost afraid to look him in the eye" Why did you enter my personal computer?" He asked her warningly, going straight to the point."Why did you transfer the CD's of my work?" He asked her again in slow fragments, leaning towards her. Téa tensed at that, but kept her face immobile. She then suddenly had the boldness of looking him in the eye, she stared at him for a second or two up and down with disgust,

" I don't know what you are talking about…" she replied, denying the whole truth, Akira raised one eyebrow amusingly,

"Oh really?....why don't we step outside, to 'refresh' your mind, shall we?" he didn't wait for her to even resist as he grabbed her naked arm forcefully and began leading her towards the balcony he swiped his hands away angrily to remove the flowing white curtains that were blocking the view. They finally stepped out of the balcony, with his hands gripping hard on her now red arm. Téa once she saw what he meant almost fainted on him, she felt her soul tore into two as she didn't know what to do. There, entering the entrance was none other than Atem himself, looking around with Joey beside him talking and walking casually, while smoking a cigarette. They were both here, the music was pounding hard, but she could still feel her heart pounding in her ears, '_No! It can't be!! Atem?_' Téa wanted to cry so badly, she couldn't believe that he was here in _her_ mansion and he was completely oblivious about it as he was laughing with his blonde friend.

Téa couldn't breathe at all suddenly, she was in absolute shock at what she's witnessing,' _So that was it, I thought it was worse if Atem finds out the truth about me from someone outside, but from Akira himself, is much more worse!_'. Akira smirked evilly once he confirmed that she finally had enough, he dragged her in, Téa tumbled as she couldn't hold herself together anymore. He threw her hard against the closet as he got her trapped there. Tears were flowing from her closed eyes down her face.

"So, what do you think of this little surprise I had for you? Nice right? Hm? Now isn't it enough pleasure seeing him? Now that you had your share, admit if you stole the CD's or not?" She felt Akira's breath on her jaw as he hissed in her ear, Téa still looking away from him, managed to control her gulp of air and kept her tone from quavering while answering,

"Yes…I took them…" Akira, clapped his hands, as he got one arm resting at the side of her head, Téa then directed her icy blue gaze at him raising one eyebrow daringly,"…but I will not utter one single word before Atem leaves from here" Téa stated her proposition looking him straight in the eye. Akira backed away slightly; he shrugged his shoulders laughing roughly,

"Vvvvvery well then….we will meet again…now don't try running away, cause you know it won't do you any good "he said seriously, while turning away on his heels, his jacket flowing behind him as he stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Téa heard him ordering the guards to not let her out, she instantly broke down crying on her knees, '_This cannot be happening…not l-like this….he's going to tell him'._

Atem and Joey were still walking around, Joey just finished his cigarette as he threw it on the floor, to step on it with his sneakers. "This party rocks man! Why would you say that it would be boring?!" Joey said as he started admiring the food, and then directed his gaze back to the ladies,"Hissss there are many hot babes here too man!" Atem crossed his arms, he wasn't satisfied once he found out that it was actually Akira's mansion, if it weren't for Joey's pleading, he would've been long gone,

"Yeah, it appears so…"was Atem's blunt reply, he was bored already. Joey pointed at one hot girl that passed by them, giving each of them _clear_ signs, Atem raised an eyebrow at her boldness, while Joey whistled he tried following her but Atem grabbed him from his collar shirt, "Get back here Joey! Just focus on one for Ra's sake!" Joey, blew air in frustration as he saw one man, who claimed to be Akira's adviser approaching them,

"Welcome…" he shook Atem's hands, as he gave a solemn nod,"…Mr. Attaché will be here any second now…"Atem crossed his arms staring at the man ahead of him. The man fidgeted slightly under his gaze, so he excused himself. Joey nudged Atem,

"Look man, if it's business again then I'll just go over there, alright? I don't want to be bored out of my skull with all that business talk" Atem nodded his head as he sighed; he adjusted his POLICE sunglasses and went forward, each going their separate ways. Atem frowned when he finally saw Akira approaching him with that sinister gaze he always wears.

"My, my, my. If it isn't our famous Atem Aknunkanon!" Atem stopped as they were both giving each other challenging stares, "I'm glad you actually came to my party…" Akira continued, while Atem simply kept ignoring him, he suddenly noticed two familiar faces he encountered from before. Atem's eyes narrowed in caution, '_The two body guards that were forcing their way onto Mai and Téa that night. So Akira is their boss?_' The two body guards saw Atem staring, even from behind the shades, they backed away slightly feeling intimidated. Akira touched his arm but Atem yanked it away quickly,

"Why am I here Akira?" Atem snapped at him while Akira raised his hands,

"Is it a crime to throw a party? A fund raising party to be exact…I decided to be a little generous. Hope you will be too in your donation. But I think you've done enough already, am I right?"

"Somehow, I find this hard to believe Akira, knowing you!" Atem snorted when he faked a hurtful expression. Akira also crossed his arms as he walked them in an open area to practice shooting. He handed Atem a shotgun as he also took one.

"You know, you're famous in playing games with your opponents. Care to challenge me in this one?" Akira asked him while Atem smirked as he started loading the shells."Pull!" Akira shouted as a plate went up flying in the sky and he managed to shoot it. It was now Atem's turn,

"Pull!" as soon Atem said that two yellow plates went flying in the sky and he managed to swiftly shoot them both,

"Hn, Impressive…"was Akira's jealousy reply. Atem turned to him smirking while shrugging his shoulders.

"Pull!" Akira shouted as he managed to also shoot the two, he flipped the shot-gun open as the empty shells flew out, he began reloading again,

"Pull!" Atem yelled as this time three plates went flying and shot them in one try. He also flipped the shot gun and saw the empty shells scattering on the floor. Joey by the time noticed the little action as he was watching and admiring Atem kicking his ass. Akira chuckled gruffly as he pointed his shotgun upwards. Atem watched him closely as he began to speak,

"How abooooout….." he started leading his raised arm towards the party, Atem cocked an eyebrow at this, '_What is he doing?_' he thought, he finally saw him stop, pointing the end of the gun towards a bedroom balcony,"….this target?" Akira finished as Atem was staring stiff at the balcony ahead. There, was a brunette standing having her arms crossed over her chest. Atem couldn't believe his eyes as he slowly removed his shades from them to see clearly and he was regrettably right. It was her. '_T-Téa? What is she- What—_' Akira again interrupted, "Nice target right? Delicious too if you ask me…" Atem couldn't concentrate on the words Akira was saying as he's gaze were penetrating Téa's form.

Téa saw him finally looking at her, '_Oh god…now he knows….it's over…_'. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was pink. The air suddenly blew in blowing her hair. Atem kept staring as what he heard next almost made him lose his balance and wanted to punch Akira hard on the face," She's my fiancée…." Akira declared, as Atem dropped the shot-gun to his sides. He stood there completely speechless,' _No! It can't be! His fiancée? Téa....is engaged…to Akira Attaché?' _Atem finally locked his wrath gaze into Akira's bluish Grey ones."my soon-to-be _wife_….and the ones who even dare to touch my fiancée. Will have a word with me…..I'll crush them with my hand" Atem kept staring hard into his eyes, he wasn't the least bit fazed from the warning he just gave, "I'm like you, I don't like people toying with my things you know…" Atem looked at Téa again, but this time, his expression never changed.

He was glaring critically at her, shaking his head disappointingly. Téa bit her lips as she bowed her head down she couldn't bear looking him in his eyes, especially with the look his giving her for the first time, hugging herself with her tears flowing freely. _'How could she…she lied to me? ALL of this was a_ lie_!!!?_' Atem thought bitterly as he looked back to see Akira licking his lips at her then stared back at him. Akira turned around and shouted"Pull!", the plates were shot in the sky but before Akira could even have the time to shoot it, someone else did. He looked towards his right to see Atem emptying his shells towards Akira so that it flew right on his face. Atem gave one last look towards Téa, he then threw the shot-gun on the ground towards Akira's feet and marched away, everyone was backing away from his ferocity stare. Akira's guards were about to go after him for showing disrespect towards their boss, however Akira raised his index finger, stopping them.

Joey witnessed the whole thing as he had no clue what's wrong, he jogged quickly towards his incensed best friend, "Atem what's wrong?" Atem didn't reply as he quickened his pace "Atem man speak to me!! What happened?"

"Let's go.." was all he said as he was nearing the entrance fast,

"What? Well okay, but what is Téa doing here? Can't we just go and get her we can't ju---" Atem suddenly grabbed Joey from the collar, his purple eyes even had a tint of crimson now, they were narrowed dangerously into slits,

"**I said. Let's. Go!**" he pushed Joey away venturing further ahead. Joey was looking wide-eyed at him, '_What the--?_' Joey adjusted his shirt as he gave one last look to Téa, to see her cupping her mouth and dashed inside crying. _'What the hell just happened?_' knowing he won't get the answer by just standing there, decided to follow his furious friend.

Téa was plopped in her bed, screaming in her pillow as she was crying her eyes out, _'N-no, why? W-why…..?!!?!?!?_'

* * *

**.....Awww, No Atem come back! T_T Well, I know this was a short chapter! But I hope you all liked it? Ugh, I don't know, but anyway just please R&R!^_^**

**~Lezley  
**


	11. It's Over Before It Began

**Sup everyone! How you all doing? Hope fine! ^_^ So umm, well there isn't much to say except, I truly hope you enjoy reading this chapter! -crosses fingers-**

**Summary:- **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: There are mild swearing in here...hehe sorry...^_^'  
**

* * *

"So? Atem are you always going to be in this temper from now on?" Joey asked as they were nearing Atem's mansion. Atem the whole time was deathly quiet, he told Joey everything he learnt so far and then drifted into his own thoughts, and he was almost in an accident thanks to his stray mind. However, Joey thinks there's nothing to it than just a simple mis-understanding," You must know that Téa will never do anything like that to ya Atem…."Joey looked at his side, to see Atem gripping the steering wheel hard in his hands,"….You can't just judge her like that, I mean _you_, of all people, knows Téa the best…you love he—"

"JOEY! That's enough!" Atem breathed through clenched teeth, somehow he hated everything about Téa now and yet he still loves her, he was still registering all in his mind about what the hell just happened over there, he wishes that it was all just a bad nightmare and wants to wake up as soon as possible. Joey sighed at his friend; running his hand through his messy blonde hair,' _I wonder why Mai never told me…..there must be some kind of_ _a _reasonable _explanation….!'_Joey thought determinedly, they finally reached the mansion, and Atem without saying a single word got out of his car hastily closing the door hard making Joey wince from the loud sound, '_My god he really is mad…well I think I would too, if I had no idea what the hell just happened? How the hell is your lover suddenly turned out to be engaged and not only that, lied and is engaged to the most hated person in Atem's list…still I think that Atem should listen from Téa's whole true story._'

Joey suddenly stopped in his tracks when he almost bumped into Atem's form, "What's wrong At-?" Joey stopped his sentence as he looked wide-eyed at the front doors, which were opened slightly and its locker was broken, someone broke in his mansion. Atem immediately stepped inside to see the whole mess that was made. Dishes were broken on the floor, curtains were torn apart, everything was broken and shattered all over the floor, the mirrors were also crushed into little pieces, cushions and it's contains; feather, were all sprawled on the floor, "What the--? It's like a freaking twister passed through here!! Who did this?" Atem was looking everywhere with narrowed eyes, he shook his head slowly,

"I don't…know...wait! GRANDPA! EMILIA! "Atem started running upstairs and looked into each room, to find everything destroyed, pictures and clothes were all sprawled out on the floor, he looked in his room to see the same state like the others, he looked everywhere, but there were no signs of Grandpa or Emilia. He started panicking, thinking they were kidnapped, '_Where was the security guard?!_' Atem thought angrily as he descended the stairs, taking out his new cell phone; dialing his grandpa's number.

"_Hello?_" grandpa's voice could be heard on the other end,"_Who's this?"_ he said when Atem never said a word, he was relieved that they were safe,

"Grandpa it's me, Is everything alright?" Atem asked worriedly, while sitting on one of the damaged sofa.

"_Ohh, hello there Atem, didn't know it was you, did you change your phone number? Well, of course we're okay, Emilia and I just went to the mall, and she even wanted to see the arcade. Poor girl was really bored_." Grandpa chuckled as Atem sighed in huge reprieve,

"That's…great…have fun..."Atem looked down on his necklace, he angrily snatched it hard from his neck and threw it on the floor, landing god knows where, as it was lost inside the rubble.

"_Are you…alright son? You seem exhausted! Now, what did I say? Do not put too much work on you like that_!"

"Grandpa, this is not the time, I'm busy right now. Bye…"Atem shut his phone abruptly as he stood up to reach Joey,

"We must call the police Atem! Something may have been stolen!" Atem looked around him again as whipped his head 'No',

"No, everything is in its place. Whoever did this was looking for something. The question is what?" Joey nodded as he scratched his head thinking,

"Man….who's your first suspect to who did this? Do you have any enemies—oh wait! You have lots of enemies." Joey ended dryly,

"I know who did this..."A female voice startled both males as they looked behind to see Mai, entering the mansion, looking really stressed. Atem stared at her inertly,

"Mai….?"He turned his head away sighing angrily; "Who?" he asked again, Mai looked the other way irritably,

"Akira Attaché" she said, Atem chuckled gruffly as he pocketed his hands in the jacket he was wearing, looking her way instantly as soon as he heard _his_ name,

"Oh, or in other words, Téa's _fiancé_, right?" he had a hard time getting those words out, Joey cringed at his scornfully tone, Atem looked away again as he couldn't bear looking at her any longer, the sight of her made him think of a certain brunette. He heard Mai sighing while she was approaching him,

" You have every right to be upset Atem, but you must understand, Téa had certain state of affairs and she was afraid; afraid that you might get hurt…"Atem closed his eyes as he sighed tiredly, all of this shocking news was consuming him to no end,"…please do not blame her.."Mai flinched as Atem walked away yelling,

"I don't care on blaming who at this point! This is not what ticks me off! She's _engaged_ for Ra's sake!" he leaned against the wall as he tried calming down, Joey wrapped his arms around Mai, giving her the approval to continue, "She doesn't matter to me anymore! All I want to know is why the hell did they do this?!" Mai moved from Joey's side as she went to stand in front of Atem,

"Please, you have to listen and believe me! Téa is in grave danger right now, if you don't come with me, I'm afraid that Akira might do something to her, please she's like a sister to me, and everything just got out of our hands, she needs you, she needs your help! For god's sake, I never knew it was that serious, I thought he was dealing drugs only, but once Téa explained to me every single detail, I found out that it was much _worse_ than I had expected!" Mai was almost in tears as Joey quickly went beside her to comfort her, Atem turned his head away, just the thought of her being in hazard made him all tangled inside,

"Calm down and just explain everything to us slowly…"Joey reassured, he turned his hazel gaze to Atem steadily, "Look Atem, stop jumping into conclusions until we know exactly what's happening?!" Joey regained Atem's concentration back when he looked their way. Mai raised her hands in the air,

"Atem! Téa never loved anyone BUT you!" Atem clenched his eyes shut as he walked a little further away from them,

"Stop! Stop it! She never loved me! It was all a decoy she played on me! She couldn't even say the damn words!" Atem shouted as he massaged his temples hard, Mai again followed him around,

"Téa informed me a message she wanted to tell you…!"Atem looked the other way again but he was still listening to her"…she's saying that open the last gift she gave you and you'll understand everything!" Joey raised his eyebrows at this as Atem's face turned into mystification, Joey saw a golden box lying on the floor, he went and picked it up to see that it was empty, Atem looked in as well,

"It's empty!" Joey exclaimed, somewhat still confused,

"That's Impossible!" Mai yelled in surprise, Atem was still investigating the box in his hands. He was about to drop it on the floor again, but he felt a tip of paper from the inside. There, was just a small tip of carbon paper sticking out, Atem frowned at this as he started ripping the carbon paper layer apart. Two CD's fell from the box instantly, it was hidden underneath. Joey kneeled down and grabbed them, Mai gasped, "Those CD's has _all_ the plans and works of Akira's company, and it's real perilous!" Joey whistled in amazement at this as Atem looked alarmed at the CD's,

"Whoa, dude…this thing is now out of our hands…."Atem nodded his head solemnly as he dropped the box on the floor,"…so Mai where _is_ Téa now?" Mai sighed while locking her worried violet gaze at him,

"She's in the mansion, where the party was…"Mai said looking at the mess again, Joey stretched his hands out towards her,

"Wait, wait! Hold on a second there, after we found out those classified dangerous information about that creep. Are you saying she's alone? In the mansion? With him?!" Atem's eyes were wide with realization as Mai suddenly felt awful in leaving her alone, but it wasn't her fault. Téa begged her to go and see Atem, to explain everything to him…

_Flashback_

"_Mai! You have to go! I cannot leave this mansion! I'm trapped here! You're my only hope in sending him the truth about what happened!" Téa was begging Mai non-stop as the blonde kept refusing her pleas,_

"_That's nonsense Téa! After he knows now, you think I'll leave you alone to face all of this by yourself, you must be out of your mind!" Mai's glassy violet eyes were piercing hard into Téa's sapphire orbs. They were both standing outside Téa's mansion gates, Téa tried to help Mai escape, but her friend wouldn't allow it," You have to come with me Téa!" Mai again insisted, Téa shook her head,_

"_No, I can't his guards are watching me, but not you. You're free to go! That's why you're my only chance in sending him the clear message!" Téa pushed Mai out again as she closed the huge rusty gates. Mai reached for her, eying her carefully_

"_No! _Téa_…" She hissed her name out warningly, "Don't do this honey! He will kill you!" Téa bowed her head down as her hands were gripping on the rusty iron, she shook her head,_

"_The only thing that's killing me the most, is knowing that Atem probably hates me right now and wishes that he never met me again, he probably got this whole situation wrong, sure I was mistaken for not telling him, but he got this shocking news from that sick of an excuse human being himself. Mai, please, Atem _must_ know it will kill me to see him like this. You didn't see the _look_ he gave me! It was horrible and this I cannot bear! Please…go…"_

"…_but…"_

"…now_…."she said between gritted teeth as she tried to control the tears that were forming inside her eyes and so was the blonde. Mai gave her a firm nod,_

"_I'll be back with him…."and with that, she took off…._

_End Flashback_

"We must move from here at night….he won't suspect that…."Atem finally said as he went upstairs slowly, with Mai and Joey staring after him sadly, Joey sighed as he hugged Mai tight when she began to sob softly.

* * *

Horses were neighing hard in the stables as soon as the large oxidized metal doors were swung open hard, followed by a struggling brunette and body guards, including Akira, who was currently grabbing Téa's arms firm, crossing them from behind as he kept dragging her while she's screaming to no end. The guards stood to watch if anyone was around as they were guarding the doorway.

"Ugh, uhhhh, you're hurting me!! Leave me! I SAID LET GO!" Akira ignored her as he kept dragging her on the dirty floor, all the horses were neighing madly once he dropped her carelessly on a block of hay. She sat upright abruptly as she stared furiously at him with her tear-stained face, strays of her hair was also all over her face.

"SOME DECENT GIRL YOU ARE! SOMEONE LIKE YOU TREATS ME LIKE THAT AND MAKES ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF MY FELLOW COMRADES! WHILE YOU ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THAT EXCUSE OF A LOWLIFE BASTARD!!" Téa spat on his shoes,

"DON'T YOU EVEN UTTER ONE SINGLE WORD ABOUT ATEM!! HE'S A VERY HONEST AND DECENT MAN…..AND THAT'S QUALITIES WHICH YOU CLEARLY **DO NOT** POSSESS!" Téa laughed dryly with joy when she saw his shocked and offended expression, but soon the laughter was lead by an agony scream from her as he slapped her hard on the face, she looked back at him, sneering at him," You have no idea what's going to happen to you. Its people like you who are corrupting the world, but at the end, everything will be brought back to justice. Yes! _I_ _stole_ the CD's, and _I _gave them to Atem, so then HE CAN EXPOSE TO EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR TRUE IDENTITY, SCANDAL WILL BE BROUGHT UPON YOU AND YOU'LL EVENTUALLY BE CEASED BY THE GOVERNMENT PEOPLE!" She screamed at him again, neglecting the fact that she is in no position to have the upper hand right now.

Akira pointed at himself as one of his eye started twitching madly from the accumulation of antagonism within his cold heart, "You're threatening me?!" he hissed like the snake he is in a low tone, that's until his eyes widen, he repeated the question with a much higher tone, "ARE. YOU. THREATENING ME?! HUH?!"

_**SLAP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**SLAP!**_

Téa was screaming and yelling from the horrible pain, as he kept repeating his question, he backed down but his anger got in his way as he started choking her, "L-l-l-let m-m-m- g-g-ooo" Téa barely choked the words out as she felt the air was blocked in her trachea; burning her lungs, she could almost feel her eyeballs were about to pop out. Akira let go of her neck just in time to reach for her hair and plunged her head backwards, he crouched down to her level and whispered warningly in her ear, "No one threatens me! NO ONE!!" he let go of her as Téa was gulping a huge amount of air, he never got all ballistic on her that much until now and the soreness was unbearable, she slumped both her forearms on the floor, didn't have the strength to even sit up straight, she turned only her head to look him dead in the eyes, her eyes were now raging like the storm she encountered from before.

"Go…fuck yourself…."Téa breathed out as her eyebrows were raised audaciously, she never comprehended what happened next. The only thing she remembered was seeing his face go red and his pupils gone small from the shock, then a huge bump on her side as Akira kicked her hard like a sack of garbage, twice! Making Téa blackout as she fell on the floor; her hair covering her face.

Akira kept staring at her hard; he then finally shook his head as he regained his breath. He turned on his heels walking fast towards the exist; he stopped next to a guard that winced by his cold stare, "She remains here…sitting like an obedient _canine_! No one gives her food not even a drop of water. AM I BEING CLEAR!?" all guards nodded their head quickly,

"Y-Yes Mr. Attaché!!" Akira nodded his head as he brought his steel gaze back to the woman; that was his _fiancée_, lying unconscious on the floor,

"We will stop all kind of business deals right now, I cannot do anything at the moment until I have those CD's right in the palm of my hands…" he glared disgustedly while walking away, waving a hand from behind his back he added,"Tie her up!"

* * *

A car was slowly decelerating towards the main entrance gate, in the black car was none other than Atem, Joey and Mai; who was sitting in the back; they were all clad in black outfits to help them sneak in. Atem, who was driving steadily, now, stopped the car under the large trees-like canopy, hiding in the shadows. He turned off the front lights as he settled it in brakes. They all looked around cautiously as Atem began giving them instructions, "When you see us with Téa, you have to be ready to set the car back to drive mode so in that way we could escape out of here quickly, if by any chance something goes wrong, you instantly leave. Understood?" Mai nodded as she looked worriedly at the mansion,

"What about you?" she asked as Atem sighed nodding his head; he grabbed the electric shock he brought and flashlights,

"Don't worry about us, we'll manage" he said quickly staring ahead trying to know from where shall they climb, Mai turned her head towards Joey,

"Take care…"Joey nodded his head while looking as he was about to go in there and knock someone dead. The two males stepped out of the car as they shut the door behind them quietly, Mai watched from inside, hoping that it's not already too late.

Atem and Joey were crouching up against the wall, as they've already jumped from over the gates inside the mansion. There were a lot of trees and bushes, perfect places for hiding and sneaking in. They saw a small stable nearby, Atem wanted to look there first, so they started heading its way. Everything was going out as perfectly as planned, that was until two body-guards suddenly noticed them and began charging. Atem and Joey linked their arms together as one of the guards was yanked backwards from his neck when he bumped into them.

Joey settled him on the floor as he got one knee resting on his back, preventing him from getting back up; he started tying his hands together. Atem went to the other guard quickly, he threw a punch in the air, but Atem stopped him by his arm and with the other fist, he connected it to his cheeks, making him flip on his back. Joey went back to his friend as they started moving closer towards the stable. This time, three men were ganged up on them. Two charged at Atem as Joey was busy handling the third. Atem kneed one man in his stomach, making him gag from the sudden take of his breath; he then twisted his arms from behind causing the man to yell in pain. However, Atem quickly took out the rag that had a heavy dose of a sleeping drug; and clamped it tight on his mouth. The man was still struggling for conscious, seeming that he was twice the size of Atem.

Atem suddenly felt movement from behind, so with his arms still locked on the crouched man before him, he quickly lifted his leg from the back, kicking into the air only to knock him dead on the face, the man fell into unconsciousness at the same time as the man that Atem was holding fell limp in his arms; he dropped him. Together again they started walking beside the wall, avoiding many guards as possible. They were able to reach the stable but halted once they saw that it was guarded with two body guards. Joey groaned,

"Oh common, more of them!"

"We have to keep moving Joey!"

"Okay tell you what, why don't I wait here while you go over there" Atem sighed as he stared at Joey, "Fine man fine, I was only trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, common let's go and get ourselves killed" Atem quickly rushed to one of them while motioning with his eyes to Joey, to take care of the other one. Joey went to grab him by his collar and slammed him hard on the concrete wall, but the man was still struggling, so the pair was in a middle of a combat wrestling. Atem was fighting the other one, as he went from behind with a flip and grabbed the man's head to twist it. The man fell on the floor, dead. Atem suddenly saw Joey knocked on the floor as he tried standing up again, he looked to see the cause, the man Joey was struggling with was holding a dagger apparently he didn't took notice of Atem coming right behind him. Atem elbowed him from the back, but the guy never even fell on the floor, he gave a cry of pain as he turned around to see Atem smirking at him with an electric shocker in his hand.

The man's eyes widen as he swiped the knife at him but Atem ducked just in time, the man aimed again this time lower, he managed to slash him on his stomach as Atem was distracted from Joey screaming his head off while jumping on the man from behind. However, that try failed either as Joey was flung in the air again"Whoaaaa!! Ateeeeem!!" and landed on his back. Atem abruptly stood up from his kneeling positing as one hand was clutching his wound, the other electrified him from behind with the electric shock he was holding. The man fell on the floor, blacked out. Atem quickly rushed towards his friend,

"Joey, are you alright?" He asked while helping him stand up, Joey just nodded his head, wincing both from the ache in his back and when he noticed Atem's wound. Atem dismissed the worry, "Nothing serious, it's only a surface cut, come on we better hurry!" Atem and Joey opened the large rusty metal doors together. The sight made Atem's blood boil with anger, Téa's back was facing him as she was tied up in a chair, her head bowed down and there weren't any sign of movements at all. Worry was written all over his face as he instantly let his guard down and rushed towards her, but was suddenly stopped when "Freeze!" A guy was pointing a gun at Atem as he felt the metal on the back of his neck.

Atem raised his hands up fooling him for a second, when he suddenly turned around and helicopter kicked him at the side of his head, knocking him and his gun down. Joey came in as he saw Atem rushing towards the brunette, he looked down at the buff man and laughed victoriously, "How you doing? Sucker!" he immediately went to assist Atem. Atem was kneeling down as he touched her face to lift her head up, he sighed when he noticed her breathing and that she was only knocked cold.

"Atem…"Téa's eyes were half lidded when she whispered his name softly, Atem nodded his head as he couldn't think of anything to say to her right now and that was a first for him. He noticed that she slipped into unconsciousness again or she was only resting her eyes. Joey was done untying her hands that were strapped on the wooden chair, Atem lifted her up with ease as he swung her over his shoulders carefully, her arms were dangling behind him and her hair was thrown down so that the back of her neck was visible. Atem and Joey headed quickly outside the stables; horses were suddenly neighing as in success of their rescuing, however, this only aroused more guards to come up on them. Atem with Téa still dangling from one shoulder and Joey who sprinted fast to climb on the gates, when he reached the other side he stopped climbing down so that Atem could hand him the unconscious Téa. When Joey had her in his arms, he quickly went towards the car, Atem had climbed the gates and landed on his legs like a pro as he also rushed towards his car and started the engine, he drove away quickly. Joey gave Téa's form to Mai as she was currently huddling her and tried bringing her back to consciousness but to no avail.

The guards quickly climbed the black Jeep car and started following them, "Yes, sir she's kidnapped! Yes we are following them now!"

"Shit!" Atem murmured as he noticed that they were being followed by a black Jeep car, Joey looked behind him and grunted,

"Oh hell no! They're following us!" Mai gasped

"What!" she turned her head to see indeed they were being followed as Atem sped the car, they also increased their speed, "Hurry, they're getting closer!" She exclaimed while Atem ignored her, Joey looked back and smiled daringly,

"Don't worry; Atem here is a sucker for speeding—whoa! Man…"the car was almost flying as they circled a narrow corner, Atem tried misleading them but they somehow kept following him. He growled intensely in his throat,

"Hang on to something!" Atem warned while making an illegal U-turn as he turned the steering wheel sharply towards the far right, Joey and Mai bumped to the right side of the door, Téa was slipping from Mai's grip so the female blonde tightened her arms around her. Atem's eyes were steady and determined, he grunted when he noticed that they were still being followed, Joey looked behind to see if everything is okay,

"Are you okay?" Mai nodded her head as she looked down at the brunette with sad eyes,"How is she?" Joey asked softly while Mai shook her head 'no',

"Still no improvement…"she said as Atem watched her from the rear view mirror, that he barely was paying attention on the road ahead as he was distracted when Mai stated her un changed condition, his heart was beating hard for the unconscious brunette,

"ATEM WATCH OUT!" Atem turned his gaze instantly with wide –eyes as he managed to squeeze his car between the two huge trucks he was speeding straight towards. The scrap of the painting could be heard as Mai and Joey flinched, surprisingly the Jeep car was also able to pass through. Joey was staring wide-eyes at his friend with his mouth open broad; Atem didn't even glance at him as he was accelerating in a zigzag way,

"I know…." Was all he said, Mai looked behind her again as she stated harshly,

"They're coming way too fast---

"I know...!"

"..-increase your speed!" she finished as Atem gritted his teeth annoyingly, he was tired from all that chasing,

"I….Know...!" Joey looked behind him as well,

"We need to get away from them soon—"Joey began,

"I know…."

"We have to mislead them someh--"

"I SAID I KNOW!" He finally snapped as he rounded sharply another corner, Joey gulped as he was holding on to his dear life,

"Sorry man, do your thing…" he looked behind him again as his eyes widen in terror, one of the men was leaning out from the window slightly, holding to what appear a pistol in his hand, "Okay I don't know if you _know_ this! BUT THERE'S A FREAKING GUN POINTING AT US!!" Joey yelled and as soon as he said that, Mai screamed as gunshots were being shot at them. Atem's eyes widen,

"Shit! They're not giving up…!" He moved forward again with great speed over the 180,"We're going to plan B" Joey nodded his head then he was suddenly confused as he stared wide-eyes at Atem,

"Plan B!? What the hell is plan B?!" suddenly there was a huge shot gun being shot at them, Mai screamed as she covered her ears, the window shield at the back shattered at the two females. "Shit! Mai Duck! Keep your head low…!!WHOA!!" Atem forcefully grabbed the steering wheel harder and swiftly turned his car 360; going right past them. However, the Jeep car didn't stop its chasing as it abruptly also turned around and followed them; another guy leaned from the other side holding a machine gun, shooting their way fast. Joey and Mai screamed hard as it battered the back of the car, hitting one of the tires. The car started swaying off the road as Atem was trying hard to keep it in control. He started cursing angrily many colorful words under his breath. "YOU CALL THIS PLAN B!? I SAY PLAN B STANDS FOR BULLSHIT!!"

"BE QUIET JOEY!! ITS ALREADY HARD AS IT IS AND I FUCKING HAVE NO IDEA FROM WHERE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE COMING FROM!?!"

"WE SHOULD'VE TAKEN LEFT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DO SO! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME!? NO! DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!? HELL NO!! YOU NEVER LISTEN ATEM, THAT'S WHY WE ARE ALWAYS IN TROUBLE!! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

"JOEY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS _NOW_!!" Atem barked loudly at him as he managed to drive over the sidewalk and went towards the next street, the men were also doing the same thing, one took out a machine gun and began spraying them with revering bullets, Joey screamed his ass off,

"OHHHH WE'RE GUNNA DIE! WE'RE GUNNA DIE!!" he kept on saying until Mai yelled confidently at him,

"THINK POSITIVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"

"WE'RE GUNNA DIE QUICKLYYYYYYY!!"The car jumped two feet in the air landing with a huge bump making them jump from the impact. Atem was quiet surprised that his car is handling well with all of its beating, as soon as he thought that; his rear view mirror smashed as bullets were starting to draw nearer. Joey glared angrily at Atem as he was holding on to the roof of the car.

"IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF PLAN B!! BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT SINCE IT HAS THAT BIG-ASS GUN IN IT!!"

"JOEY SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"OH YOU WANT ME TO—WATCH OUUUUUUT! HOLLY SHIT!! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!! STEP ON THE GAS COMMON!!"

"I'M DOING IT JOEY! JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK OF PLAN C!"

"FUCK NO! YOU DO AS I SAY!" Atem turned towards an alley, sadly they followed him through, and gunshots were echoing through the dark alley as cats were fleeing for their lives. Atem crashed into trashcans as he finally rounded another corner, Joey kept screaming at him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU GOT US TRAPPED HERE!" Atem growled deeply at him,

"DO YOU WANNA DRIVE!?"

"FUCK YEAH! IF A MOTHER FUCKER MACHINE GUN WASN'T AIMING AT MY FUCKING HEAAAAD!!" Mai also snapped at them as she had it with those two,

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!!! THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR ARGUMENTS TO TAKE PLACE NOW GET US OUT OF THIS MAZE! FAST!" Atem raised an eyebrow ignoring her as Joey looked wide-eyes at the blonde who was taking her breath now; he also raised an eyebrow and breathed out,

"Whoa…"

"I know!" she angrily snapped. Atem finally caught an opportunity at hand, far ahead was a cement truck moving slowly turning a corner, so Atem further increased his speed and was aiming towards the little space he has to pass through. Joey's eyes widen as he noticed his friend's intentions,

"No, no, no, no. Dude that's crazy! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was fortunately mistaken as Atem was able to pass promptly during the last moment, as then they heard the Jeep car trying to slow down as they pressed the brakes too late. The car went flying in the air as it cashed right into the cement truck which also tipped to its side and fell dragging towards its right with an annoying screech sound, causing a massive accident. Joey was sitting tight in his chair as he almost pissed himself look was visible on his face, "Okay….remind me when we do a rescue mission again, _I'll_ be the one who's driving next time."

* * *

They've finally reached Mai's house as Atem was carrying the unconscious Téa bridal style upstairs; he was being lead by Mai. They've reached the room that Téa mostly sleeps in all the time, Atem then gently laid her on the soft bed; covering her with a warm quilt while Mai left him alone with Joey for a glass of water. Atem sat next to her as he began examining her state. His sad mixed with angry purple eyes were roaming all over her body, wishing there was some way he could bring her to consciousness. He sighed tiredly as he got up to treat his wound to stop any infection. Mai and Joey arrived with a glass of water, a bowl, with a damp cloth inside. She started applying the damp cloth on her hot forehead; she was alarmed when Téa flinched from the sudden cold feeling. Joey placed the glass of water on the night stand for later when she wakes up.

Atem finally came back as he stared sadly at Téa's lying form; she has clearly been through a lot. Joey motioned for Mai to leave the room so Atem could have some time alone with her. Joey followed outside as he was about to close the door, he glanced at Atem,"Hey…"Atem looked up at him"…you will be okay?" it was more of a statement not a question, Atem sighed as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, he nodded slowly. Joey once confirmed shut the door behind him. The room was suddenly silent, nothing could be heard except Téa's and Atem's breathing and the sound of the air conditioner. He was pacing around the room, to and fro thinking hard to himself.

Hours had passed and still Téa never awoke yet, she was occasionally stirring on the bed so that eased the tension and worry a bit. Mai and Joey would sometimes check on her again. Atem was now sitting on the bed, right next to her as he was changing the dry cloth to replace it with a new damp one. He sighed tiredly as it was already 2 am now and he was extremely tired, he looked back at the woman that captured his heart since before he even met her, he shook his head at her, _'Why Téa? Why did you do this to me? If you told me sooner...I would've_—'Atem paused for a second as he slumped his shoulders, _'…not known what to do…_' Atem watched her closely when she stirred again to the other side while whimpering slowly, that made Atem's heart pound hard in his chest, feeling ever so helpless right now, _'Maybe she never needed me in the first place…oh Téa, how could I cure your wound when I'm still trying to close mine…_'

Atem suddenly became alarmed as Téa's blue orbs were finally opened,'_…such innocent eyes…and yet…they lied to me_' he thought bitterly, she blinked twice, trying to register where is she, she suddenly saw Atem staring down at her with no emotion visible in his dark purple eyes, she could even see the dark round circles under his eyes, giving away immediately that he has been through hell just to save her. However, her doubt of him having to do it again and again filled when she reached out a hand for him smiling weakly, but all he did was turn his head the other way, then stood up from the bed walking away from her. Téa slumped her head down on the pillow as her smile turned into a frown with her lips trembling, tears were leaking from her eyes.

She slowly lifted herself from the bed, trying to reach him carefully not to trip as she was still feeling a bit dizzy and her headache was getting worse. She stood behind him and sighed, Atem felt her movements and as soon as he felt her hand resting on his shoulders, he moved forward again making her shivering hand fall limply on her side. "Atem…." She began weakly then cleared her throat as it was feeling a bit hoarse. Atem closed his eyes once he heard her saying his name with so much sadness and regret, he blew air in frustration as he couldn't bear this silence any longer, and the tension in the air was thickening." You have the very right to be mad at me now Atem…." She bowed her head down as his back was still facing her, giving her the cold shoulder,"….but I was scared for you…" Atem snorted as he turned around to face her with his fire purple eyes, glaring at her,

"Scared for whom? Me…?" he mockingly asked her,"...and from whom….your _fiancé_?" Téa winced when she heard it from him. He turned around to the side as she could see his sharp profile, with his frown plastered on his face, Téa stood in front of him as he closed his sharp eyes, he couldn't bring himself to even look at her, the thought of she belonging already to another man was killing him.

"Atem..!" she exclaimed confidently," Akira was never my fiancé to begin with…I was forced to be engaged to him…." Téa replied sincerely, Atem opened his eyes to stare at her pleading blue tearful eyes, he looked away again,

"You lied to me Téa that doesn't change a thing! No matter what your motives were..." he tried controlling his temper but Téa's tears suddenly poured down her face, "I don't think I could trust you again…." That one sentence from him covered with his harsh tone, made Téa's heart ache as she was feeling her heart crumbling by its veins,

"Atem! Please! You have to understand! That man destroyed my life!! My father trusts him completely that he actually entrusted him upon me! I never loved him and I will _never _will!"

"What makes you think that I'll just believe you all of a sudden? A few tears from you Téa do not change the fact that you lied to me; to all of us! You betrayed my trust! How do I know that all of this isn't a play Akira had send you to do!" Téa shook her head as she was torn apart by his voice rising at her,

"It isn't! Believe me Atem it's not!"

"How. Can. I. Know!?" he bellowed at her, his deep voice made her shrink in fear; "You entered my life all of a sudden!! Played your way into my heart! Manipulating with my feelings! Doesn't it sound distrustful to you? Suddenly re-appearing in my tedious life when Akira's business is falling apart, he sends you to spy on me! You never loved me! You never did! And I was wondering why you asked about my business, while I was the complete idiot, thinking it was just out of curiosity!" by now her tears were pouring down heavily as she was shaking her head with every false word he was saying.

"Atem no! You got the whole thing wrong! The matters are too complicated for you to even understand! Please you have to trust me!"

"Why would I do that?" Atem's eyes were narrowed into slits as he crossed his arms, trying his very best to keep his tone into check. Téa stopped suddenly as she gazed sadly at him; she bowed her head down as she exhaled dramatically,

"Because it's me….your best friend….Téa" Atem uncrossed his arms as he stared down at her for a second or two, then walked away again, '_I wish so much to believe her….but I just can't! Oh Ra! Why I am even put into this kind of situation!? It almost hurts to even see her tears!'_"Atem ….believe me…I beg you Atem!" she exclaimed loudly. Atem turned to look at her,

"Are you really expecting me to forgive you after all of this?" he started walking dangerously close to her,"....after what you've done to me? That your _own_ parents actually forced you to a crooked bastard like Akira. I love you Téa with all my heart...I do! but _you_ never even returned the feelings to me with the same kind of passion!"Téa shocked back a sob,

"Atem I'll never fall in love again with someone new, because I can never love anyone the way I loved you!"

"Lies all lies…" he shook his head at her while gritting his teeth, his face was also inches away from her, "What about the kisses? Are they also a bunch of lies? What about the _intimate moment_ we shared?! Eh....?" Téa backed away subconsciously until she bumped into the wall "I love your performance, now where did you ever have the time for your acting lessons!? Huh Téa? Because I can really guarantee you that you really, really deserve an Emmy award…" Téa managed to control her sobbing as she could hear him clapping at her, she looked the other way when he even mockingly curtsied at her"…I congratulate you…no really" He clamped his lips tight after that as he saw Téa's fiery gaze lock into his own, he stared at her lips, biting his own lips for a crave of taste from her. Atem shook his head, "I don't know what you did to me…."Atem began again in a soft tone almost like a defeated grief whisper as he backed away slightly, "but you've succeeded, I've fallen for your trap, I fell in love with you…."

"Atem please! Listen to me! Don't leave me!"

"It's over Téa….it is over, we're done. You don't belong to me….you never did…." Atem sighed heavily as he felt a wave of guilt passed him when he said those words, he didn't even want to believe his own sayings, but he has to. There's nothing he could do about it, she was never his to begin with. He suddenly felt Téa's form crush into him in an embrace, this time he didn't hug back as he stood motionlessly, his blonde bangs were shadowing his mournful eyes, and the sudden emptiness in his heart was draining the last bit of his energy.

"Atem! Atem! Atem!" She started screaming his name while pounding her fists angrily on his chest. Atem ripped her arms away from him as she was struggling against him. However, Atem was much stronger than her so he managed to pull her off him. He wanted to get out of here fast.

"Goodbye Téa…" Atem said in a monotone voice, Téa never heard him talking like that towards her, '_No he's serious….h-he can't be…n-no!'_ Atem started walking away towards the door, but Téa clanged tighter on him from his jacket,

"Atem! Please….hear me out!" but he never even turned his head as he kept moving forward, trying to restrain the sudden verge of tears that was forming in his shadowed eyes, his heart was breaking into pieces every time she yells his name and every time he was taking a step away, away from her, forever. This was it, it was goodbye, they can never be together under these tough circumstances, they weren't meant for each other, Atem thought, '_It's better if each of us goes into their separate ways…_' Téa finally gave up as she fell on the floor and Atem stepped out of the room to never look back again. Mai and Joey were downstairs as Atem rushed quickly outside of the house. Mai looked worried as she could hear Téa crying from upstairs, Joey nodded at her to go as he raced towards his heart broken friend.

Atem's cell phone suddenly rang and it was his grandpa, he flipped it open and answered while getting inside his car, Joey slid in too as Atem finally drove away,

"Yes Grandpa…"Atem said tiredly while suppressing a yawn,

"_Oh thank god you're okay! Where were you Atem? What happened in here? I came back to find the maids were cleaning the mess! Are you alright?_" was grandpa's worried blabbering; Atem sighed as his voice started quavering a bit and Joey noticed the weak state of his friend.

"I'm fine grandpa…"

"_Are you sure? When you spoke to me early this morning, you sounded hurt? Is everything alright?_"

'_No_…" Yes…everything is going to be fine now…"

"_Well it's good to hear that, even though I will investigate about this later, but never close that phone of yours again. The reason I'm calling is to ensure your okay, also, Emilia is really upset from you, she has been trying to reach you all day, but you were never around. Miss little sunshine here is disappointed._" Grandpa said as he sighed looking at the sleeping form of Emilia. Atem nodded his head slowly,

"Okay, I'll pick her up tomorrow from school. I'll be arriving quiet late grandpa the roads are crowded today so don't wait for me" Atem heard his grandpa sighing,

"_Very well Atem, I don't like the tone of your voice one bit, something must be troubling you deeply. However, we will talk about it in the morning. Bye my son and drive safely."_ Atem finally heard the click on the other end, he closed the phone as he tossed it inside the box, Joey was staring restlessly at him, he knows that Atem could feel his stare; nevertheless he never bothered looking at him, probably trying to avoid the palpable asked question.

* * *

The next morning came by fast as Atem parked in front of the main entrance of the school gates, leaning against his rented car as the other one was being repaired. He stood there waiting un-wearyingly for the bell to ring, looking down lifelessly than ever, trying his very best to stop thinking about _her_. Atem sighed through his nostrils as he glided his hands through his tri-colored hair. The school bell finally rang indicating the end of the day, suddenly students started rushing at the front gates, like a stampede all were cluttered together; greeting their loved ones who came to pick them up. Atem was abstracted from his thoughts when he heard his name being called, he looked up and smiled softly when he saw from far ahead Emilia was running joyfully towards him, waving her arms madly at him. Suddenly Atem noticed something devious from the corner of his eyes.

Two large black Jeep cars were halting down fast as buffed men with guns and baseball bats were coming out, sprinting fast towards the school gate. Atem's eyes widen as he saw Emilia still running towards him beaming happily at him,' _No! They're running towards her_!' he moved from his leaning position as he felt everything happening in slow motion. Atem started running towards her screaming, "NO! EMILIA! GO BACK INSIDE!!" she didn't stop running as she was confused about his sudden behavior, she couldn't even make out what was he saying from the loud noises around her; her backpack was bouncing on her back. Atem stretched his palm forward screaming again for her to turn around and run, but it was already too late. One of the men scooped her up from behind, teachers were looking horrified as they were witnessing this, Atem's eyes widen with anger ,"DO SOMETHING!!" he yelled in rage as he was still running towards her.

Emilia's face suddenly turned from happiness to confusion right to scared for her life, Atem saw that as he felt her fear, he saw her struggling in the man's grip screaming his name as he pushed her inside the car. Suddenly Atem felt something hard collide at the back of his head, "EMILIA!" he screamed again as he slowly fell on the floor. The cars sped away down the road leaving Atem lying there, he saw the cars disappearing as he whispered, "No…." was his last words after he rapidly felt his vision go black.

* * *

**Oh! Things are really getting messy around here, Atem's life is suddenly being turned upside down! Well, I would really want to dedicate this chapter to Divinitas as her birthday came, but I never really wanted for it to be that depressing, lol. Well, at least I've updated, so happy birthday once again and also to you readers happy belated Valentines Day! XD So I would reaaaaaally like some good reviews and like a lot! =D Lol...well so just R&R, toodles...**

**~Lezley  
**


	12. Good Bye My Love

**Hello there! I would like to thank my faithful reviewers and readers! I 3 you all! So I present chapter 12...you might need tissues in this one. I think...lol. Well, there's this review I got, unfortunately...it wasn't in English! lol..so if anyone knows what language is this...then please...enlighten me!**

(dopishi istoriqta mn qka e stamala)**Then I could just easily translate it! Anywhoo, well carry on....^_^**

**Summary:- **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Note: I got accepted in college! WOOT!! XD  
**

* * *

"No…this cannot happen….she is only a little girl…." Grandpa sat on his wheelchair across from a very, very mad and stressed Atem who was currently holding an ice pack on his head. Grandpa had tears in his eyes by now as he slowly looked up at his distressed grandson, "Why would they do this?" Atem threw the cold bag on the table as he stood up abruptly wincing slightly from the pain in his head,

"Because they can…."Atem gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe that he let them take her, just like that, in front of his own eyes. Atem slammed his fist on the wall as Joey tried calming him down, "It's my fault….I should have done something!!" he yelled angrily at himself. Joey patted him on the shoulder, he too was feeling sorry for the little girl, he knows that she doesn't deserve this, no one does.

"Calm down man…we must try and find a way on where has she been taken too?" Joey tried to reason with him for the 5th time today, Atem saw his grandpa nodding at him encouragingly,

"Your friend is right my boy….moping around all day, isn't going to lead us anywhere….I suggest we start looking!" Atem sat back down while rubbing his face tiredly, '_First the whole situation with Téa ….and now Emilia….but why her? She has got nothing to with this whole mess! I know exactly who's behind this and he's going to pay….because this time, he has gone too far, he messed with the wrong family…._'. Atem saw Joey sitting beside him,

"Atem…I know what you're thinking, this _has_ gotten too far. This is too dangerous now, cuz' like I said, this thing is now out of our hands. We must call the Police!" Atem sighed as he was about to reply back, but his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID as he frowned not knowing the number, he flipped it open and answered,

"Who's this?" Atem said bluntly not caring who it would be,

"_Ohh Atem Aknunkanon…_" Atem frowned as he didn't remember giving his new cell phone number to anyone, Joey noticing the look on his face, started whispering as to who was on the phone, Atem ignored him as he tried to listen, "_I believe now….we're even…"_ as soon as Atem heard that he immediately stood up from his chair,

"Akira…"he hissed angrily on the phone, "Where is she?" Atem heard him laugh briskly on the phone, which made his eyes narrow into slits, "If you touch a single hair from her I'l—"

"_You'll do what?_" Akira interrupted him sharply, "_I don't think you're in any position now to order around_…." Atem sighed as he could feel his grandpa and Joey's stare piercing his back, wanting to know what's going on, "_You've got something I want and I've got something you want, correct?_" Atem sighed with irritation at this,

"What do you want?" He murmured his question out, trying his very best not to crush the phone in his hands. Atem hated being played around and controlled like some kind of a Voodoo Doll.

"_I want the CD's that you have, and _then_ you can have her back_…."Atem rubbed his chin hastily as he was pacing back and forth nervously, "_But_…." He continued," _If I saw any Police nearby, then forget about lil' Mia…"_Akira stated his condition as he chuckled venom slyly after that, Atem clenched his fists while leaning against the wall,

"Where?" he asked in little verdict again,

"_Near the bridge, come alone….and from there, we will be in reach again for my second destination…_" (Click) Akira hang up the phone on him as Atem still had his cell phone near his ear, shaking slowly he also closed the phone and looked behind to see eyes searching for answers, he started explaining to them each detail.

"So, are you really going to go through this? Alone!? Heck no!"Joey argued, "I don't care what he says, I'll come with you….that is final!" Atem sighed as he just nodded his head,

"Very well Joey, I have no time in negotiating with you at the moment, we need to hurry now…if we're late…I don't want to know what will happen…" Atem looked towards his office thinking quietly to himself, "I'll go and get the CD's…." he disappeared inside his office and came after 10 minutes with the two CD's in his hand, "Let's go" Atem started headed outside followed by Joey, as he heard his grandpa yelling after them,

"Please be careful you two!"

* * *

The two males were now sitting in the car as they've already parked it near the bridge, waiting for their next step. Atem kept his calm as Joey started to worry, he turned towards his friend, who had one arm resting on the window, "Atem, are you sure this is the right place?!"

"Yes, Joey…"Atem replied, not tearing his gaze from the rearview mirror, he heard his blonde friend sigh as he rubbed his temples,

"When all of this nightmare is going to end?—"

"Well we both know who started it!" Atem snapped suddenly looking his way; Joey shook his head at him

"Look, dude—"

"Don't! Not now!"

"Yes but when, huh?!" Joey figured that Atem will never answer him as he kept staring the other way, his jaws clenched tight; he blew air in frustration and said, "Well, what about Emilia? What has _she_ got to do with all of this?" Atem huffed at him and replied as a matter-of-fact,

"'The messing with your closet loved ones ordeal'…weakens you emotionally, then when you're right where they want you to be, they strike you physically and get what they want…" Joey was about to reply but again Atem's cell phone interrupted, Atem opened it carefully and answered, "Speak…"

"_Listen well, because I will not repeat myself_…"an old gruff man's could be heard on the other line, apparently one of Akira's men, "_Do you see the car from your rear view mirror, the one which is parked right behind you…" _he started again, as Atem noticed a shadow inside the car, he figured immediately that this must be his mystery caller, _"Get in…alone…don't bring your nut-headed blonde wimp with you…." _Atem glanced at Joey from the corner of his eyes, to see him looking in front of him, not paying attention to the phone call_, "Hurry…if you want to see her…alive" _with that he hung up the phone leaving Atem gritting his teeth with fury.

He looked at Joey again and once he saw that he wasn't looking at him, he quickly got out of the car and jogged behind to the black Jeep car,_'I cannot risk anyone into this whole mess anymore. I need to end this now…' _with that he got in and the car immediately sped off, leaving Joey yelling behind it,

"ATEM! WHAT THE--??!"

* * *

Akira and his men were all gathered in his spacious garden, so the bargain can be carried out secretly. He was pacing around nervously, he wanted these CD's so badly, if Mr. Jack finds out about his scandal and schemes, he will never be partners with him and everything will be destroyed. "They're late!" Akira shouted angrily at his personal adviser, Raphael was sweating from fear and nervousness, he nodded quickly while stammering,

"I-I'm s-sure they'll be here soon, Boss" Emilia was struggling near him, she was caught in a man's grip, and currently had a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied up. She tried squirming many times out of the buff man iron grip, but it was no use she was fragile and he was much stronger than her. She screamed but muffle cries were the only thing escaping her stuffed clothed mouth. Raphael turned towards his fuming and impatient Boss again, "Don't you think we should get rid of…_her_" he motioned towards Emilia, Akira looked back to see her eying him dangerously as angry tears were escaping her small eyes. He smirked then frowned as he turned back towards his adviser, "Maybe…for any sudden status from him, he's really trying my patience and I don't have any idea what's hiding up in his sleeves. Atem Aknunkanon is a man we shouldn't underestimate." His advisor nodded agreeing with him,

"Well we told you Boss, it would've been better if we just finished him off, it was an un-repeated opportunity, him lying unconscious on the floor!" Akira glanced at him while sneering,

"You pathetic imbecile! When will you ever learn?! There were too many witnesses and this I cannot handle! Besides, he was the only one who's aware of the whereabouts of those confidential CD's. Also, if I'm going to carry on with my plan to crush him into little pieces, I will need him alive. I've already done the first step; he has no idea what's going to happen next. Is Thomas Gardner arriving…when?" Raphael wiped off the sweat forming on his forehead as he answered,

"Yes, it will be approximately after one week sir" he replied quickly, Akira grinned evilly,

"Perfect…" when he noticed the car parking nearby, his grin widen," Ah….about time…"he turned towards his men and motioned with his head forward, "Let's go…" he placed his sunglasses on slowly as he started approaching quickly. Further, he smirked once he saw Atem stepping out of the car, looking cautiously around and when they locked gazes, Atem's purple eyes were narrowed dangerously into slits. "Hmm, glad you made it, how was your ride?" Akira asked mockingly; if anything just to turn the heat between those two much higher, he has succeeded already. Atem was fuming with rage when he saw Emilia struggling for freedom and the rage build up even more, when her pleading eyes that has 'Help' written inside as she desperately wanted him to save her.

"Ameemm" was her try in getting his name right, Emilia was relieved when she saw that he came for her. Atem locked his gaze once more into bluish-Grey eyes, under the shades.

"Release her…_now_" Akira raised his index finger as he started waving it right and left, signaling 'No'.

"What's the rush? We're having fun? Aren't you…?" He chuckled but obviously Atem didn't find any humor to this at all, he gritted his teeth as he could faintly hear the grinding noise coming from his mouth. "Besides…"Akira continued seriously, "I don't see you carrying anything that belongs to me? Where are they?" Atem raised one hand that was behind his back; in his grip was the required CD's. Akira's eyes lightened at that, "Nice Job…now…"he motioned with his forefinger from the back, was a man holding a box, he opened it and there was a round hole inside originally made for the CD's to be placed into, "Hand them over" This time Atem smirked as he closed his eyes,

"No…."he reopened them to see the slightly hesitant features of his openent,"First release her…then you shall take them" Akira growled but then smiled as he regained his composure back,

"Fine…"he turned his head while nodding to the buff man. The muscled man instantly released her as she hurried towards Atem, crushing herself into his form. Atem smiled as he kneeled down and removed her gag while also went to untie her ropes. Emilia suddenly hugged him tight,

"Oh Atem, I was so scared….you didn't see what those _bastards_ have done to me. I'm so glad you're here!" Atem hugged her tight as he stared up towards Akira to see him rolling his eyes at the scene before him.

"Don't worry I'm here now…stay behind me" Atem instructed as he stood up motioning for Emilia to go behind,

"Now…hand it over!" Atem smirked as he pretended to examine the CD's while rolling them in his index finger, every fiber in Akira's body was screaming to shoot him now, but he tried to control as he finally heard him speak,

"I'll be glad to…"Atem began nonchalantly, he then suddenly looked him dead in the eyes, "There's just one condition Akira….and if that isn't completely fulfilled, you shall suffer terrible consequences and you know me. A man with my word…"Akira crossed his arms as he sighed irritably,

"What is _it_?" It was obvious from his tone that he has already gotten to the brink, Atem looked down for a second then brining back his iron gaze towards him,

"I. never. Ever. Want to see you again. Near my family _ever _because this time Attaché, you have gotten way too far. I don't like my family being messed with. Am I _**clear**_?!" he raised his voice at the end, making his point. Akira shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't think you understand, b—"

"NO! _You_ don't understand….I mean it. Don't even _think_ about setting 10 feet near my family and friends. I'll ask this _one_ last time. Am I. Being. Comprehensible?!" by now Atem was standing close to him, staring him down but Akira didn't even blink as he stared motionlessly at him,

"Hn, very well you have my word. Now hand them over!" Akira hissed as Atem slammed the CD's onto his stretched palm. Akira smiled victoriously while placing them in the box."It was nice doing business with you again…"Akira laughed loudly as he saw Atem turning around to take his leave, "Oh and I would even like to apologize for my _fiancé's_ careless behavior…"Atem suddenly halted in his steps"...she tend to do that a lot. So don't worry, we just talked about it yesterday and sorted everything out. Oh we even hope you liked her company so far…ha-ha…she sometimes tends to do that with _other_ customers I tell her to seduce, but this time she got carried away, you know how woman can be, you need to fix them on leaches…ha-ha…"

Atem turned his head gradually towards him, listening clearly to every word Akira was poisoning him with. He felt his heart pumping loudly in his chest as he clenched his eyes tight, "If you happen to see her nearby, please let her see me, we still have some unfinished 'business' to do. Oh and don't worry either I've heard about your fight with her, she'll be out of your life in no time…"

Atem clenched his fists tighter as he muttered angrily under his breath, "She was already out of my life…" Emilia stared at him with wide-eyes, not having a clue to what's going on, she clenched the hem of her crumbled school skirt tight as Atem started leading her outside the mansion.

Akira was staring at his retreating form as he was smirking extensively, "Imprudent man…._you_ have no idea…phase two complete…"with that he cackled evilly, retreating inside his mansion.

* * *

Atem and Emilia had arrived to his mansion as she was greeted by warm hugs; even Joey was relieved that she was back safe and sound. It was now already in the early evening as Atem went to go and pack his travelling business suitcase; early on this morning before he even went to pick up Emilia from school, he had received a phone call from New York, saying there has been a problem in the company and that they request his presence immediately. Atem thought that he has been neglecting his business far too much now and he must act instantly, that and the fact that getting away from here might clear his mind. He wanted to be away from her, he wanted to fix his hurt feelings and try to move on. Atem knows that running away from her forever isn't going to solve anything, but right now he was far too angry to even think straight about things anymore. A few weeks ago everything was perfect for him and then suddenly out of nowhere these things takes place and felt like his whole world was falling apart, that all of this was nothing but a set-up that _she_ was merely just a decoy _dream_.

Atem saw Téa calling him for the 10th time today, he threw it angrily on the dresser after he turned the cell phone off. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, he went to open it and was quiet surprised when he saw who was standing there, "What are you doing here?" Atem asked unresponsively, Téa frowned as she crossed her arms across her black clothed breasts,

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" she asked trembling slightly under his gaze, Atem swung the door closed but Téa blocked it with her palm as she pushed it forward and went inside. Atem's back was facing her but once she entered he looked behind to glare at her,

"Does your fiancée knows you're here?" he asked her viciously as he went to continue packing his bags, Téa looked alarmed by this while tucking one strand of her brown hair nervously behind her ear,

"You're….leaving?" she asked slowly and steadily as possible but she could feel that her voice was quavering again and soon she will give up and burst crying, "Where and w-why?"

"That Mrs. Téa is certainly none of your concern, now please leave…."Téa no matter how many times she told herself that she has to stay strong so she can face him properly, couldn't hold on much longer, his cold tone was getting her close from breaking down.

"I don't care if he knows that I'm here! I'm not doing anything wrong Atem! I'm not stealing!"

"No I believe that it's _me_ who's now _stealing_! So why don't you just get out of here so nothing _wrong_ can happen Téa!" Téa went in front of him as she grabbed his muscled arms gently, this time Atem couldn't do anything about it; he actually missed her touch,

"Atem please, it's obvious that you got this whole thing wrong! I swear I never meant to hurt you…I swear…this whole thing is messed up and I never meant for any of this to happen!" Atem snatched her hands away as he went to the other side of the room, yelling,

"I know everything Téa! You don't need to deny it! I saw Akira this morning! He told me everything!" Téa's eyes widen at this,

"You went to Akira….," she breathed out to him, "No, no….please Atem whatever he said it's all lies!!"

"Give it up! In case you're wondering why I was there in the first place, it was because they've kidnapped Emilia and he wanted those CD's you gave me! It was _your_ entire fault she was kidnapped!" tears were slowly pouring from her eyes,

"Atem! I swear I never knew he would go this far! I never knew she was kidnapped! All of this would not have happen if I just told you the truth in the first place, but at the end just like I predicted…my weakness caused you pain….please Atem…forgive me! I cannot explain everything to you when you are at this refutation state of yours!" Atem grabbed his head as he felt it spinning,

"How can I trust you!!? For ONCE I just want the truth from you Téa! Is that too hard to ask?! He says there's unfinished 'businesses' for you to attend to! What is that supposed to be?" Téa's eyes widen and once Atem saw that again he got the wrong message, he nodded his head slowly while clamping his lips tight, "I thought so…." Atem whispered deplorable, Téa shook her head,

"No, no…he was feeding you with deceit Atem! I've never done anything that I am ashamed of in my life, except when I lied to you in the first place! I'm admitting it that I made a mistake! I'm asking you to forgive me! Please give me a second chance…."Atem shook his head as he pushed his balcony door opened to hear the thunder and heavy pouring rain splashing on the rail a little. Atem stood there,

"This is over Téa! This whole thing is over! I want nothing to do with you! Please just go…you're making this harder as it already is…."Téa wiped her tears as she went outside, not caring about the cold weather, she stood beside him and placed her arm over his shoulder the other holding his hand,

"Atem…please…you're letting go of me so easily, not even without a _fight_…not even without a _decent_ explanation!" she screamed over the sound of the lightning, Atem turned his head the other way as he pushed her slightly to go back inside, his voice was almost failing him,

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE SO I CAN LET GO!" Téa followed him inside to stand in front of him again, "ALL of this, ALL of this was just a delusion you made me fall into…what do you possibly want me to do? You said your _parents_ have already entrusted you on him, I bet the CDs is one of your plans as well…face it Téa, if you were really in love with me, you would've not done what you just did. I don't even know who to believe anymore!"

"Believe me! I'm your best friend!"

"Oh yeah, well you know what Téa, why suddenly my best friend have turned out to be a complete stranger to me….a fraud. I was right when I told you that you've changed Téa….it's a shame really…."he looked the other way then back into her tearful eyes, "Did I ever mean anything to you? Was I really just some part of your schemes?" Téa wiped away the single tear that was rolling down his cheek,

"You mean the world to me…." She took his hand in his and placed it on her beating heart, "You're the pulse that makes my heart beats…there were never any schemes, Atem…"Téa stepped closer until their faces were inches apart, she cupped his cheek in her hand as Atem leaned into her touch,"Atem where was your promise? That you'll never get mad at me? That you will always be there for me? That you will never leave me…?"

Atem shook his head as he placed his gentle hand on hers pulling it away slowly from his cheek, "There's nothing I could do Téa, like you said the matters are far too complicated and we even need more proof if what you're saying about Akira is true, your father trusts him. I cannot help you on that…"Atem stepped slightly as he watched Téa shaking his head disbelievingly at him,

"W-W-What are you saying?"She dared to ask,

"Forget me, forget me Téa…."she look down at their hands as she pulled away slightly, she looked up again to stare at the most saddest pair of purple eyes she had ever seen,

"What about you? Will you forget me too?" she successfully stabled her voice as she could feel her tone was becoming firmer, anger was also starting to build up in her, and Atem looked the other way, "You know what Atem…I'm beginning to think that you like playing the victim part, I thought you were stronger than that, if you could defend on your family and friends. Then why couldn't you _possibly_ defend the love of your life!? If anyone snatches away anything from you, _claims_ that it's his in the first place, you would just let him get away with it?! No! You know; you've changed too Atem! Because this isn't you….the Atem I knew back then…wouldn't give up so easily…not on me..."

"You said it Téa…"Atem locked his gaze on her and as soon as he did that, Téa jumped from the sudden roaring of thunder, "_The_ Atem back then…you changed me Téa…you changed everything in me, everything is now changed. I should've known that our love will not last any longer...I should've known that. Look at you Téa and look at me, obviously we don't belong to each other. You know Téa, thinking through it I realized we can't even be just friends. You don't even know how much the words that are coming out of my mouth is tearing me apart from inside…"Atem clenched his fist as he looked down, Téa cupped her mouth in shock from what was he saying, '_It can't be over…it just can't_…'

"…you know Téa…"Atem continued as his raging crimson eyes were deathly misty looking right now, no emotion was visible in them, it was focusing onto Téa's glassy sapphire orbs, "The hardest part is to love someone to death and you know that she will never be with you in the end….go Téa, please just go!"

"But _Atem…"_she came out too strongly when she said his name, determined that she can fix this and it's not over, "Please, you have to think this over….you can't just leave me to _him_…"

"_STOP IT_!"

"…Atem, he's the worst guy alive…".

"_LEAVE!_"

"…. he beats me, I never told this to anyone. Now I know why you're acting like this, you're being cold…"Téa's voice changed, a tone that Atem never heard it from before, each word came out from her mouth was dripping in venom, "You're _just_ like Akira…"Téa was testing him now as she saw him tensing, "You're _weak_…." Atem's resentment suddenly got in the way as he turned around again and slapped her hard on the face,

_**SLAP!**_

The shrilling sound echoed through the darkened room, followed by the angry roaring of thunder in the distance murky sky, Téa's face was still turned the other way as she was shaking from the sudden impact. Téa, with her hand resting on her pained cheek, turned her head gradually to him, she saw him breathing hard as his nostrils were flaring and the same coldness was still visible in his now crimson eyes, "T-Told you, you are w-weak…."her angry tears were flowing freely now as Téa winced when it touched her pained red area. She removed her hand as a hand printed mark was visible on her cheek and adjusted her bangs that had been thrown to the other side from the hard collision. She wasn't only feeling pain from her cheek, but from inside also as needles were piercing her heart, getting slapped by a loved one wasn't easy, she felt her heart along with her hopes shattering on the floor.

They both kept staring until Atem brought his hand in front of his face, eyes widen from what he just did, he shook his head slowly and tried to speak, but nothing came out, that's until Téa decided to break the silence, "I t-told you, that you were no different than Akira….you _men_ are all alike. Abusing women for your sick _pleasures_…AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU MAY BE DIFFERENT, THAT YOU WERE SPECIAL! THAT YOU WERE ONE OF A KIND! " After calming down with many fast breaths she said, "Maybe you're right, we don't belong to each other…." With that Téa turned the other way and grabbed her handbag from the floor and started running towards the door sobbing as she stopped when she saw grandpa standing aside supported by a cane, she looked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and ran downstairs crying,

"_T-Téa…_I-I_…!"_Atem whispered but it was already too late, she was gone. His grandpa stared wide-eyed at him, not believing what he just did, Atem noticed him staring as he looked up while running his hands on his face despairingly, his grandpa motioned with his hand towards her direction yelling,

"The girl came all the way to here, that means that she _does_ love you, go after her Atem don't leave her…she came here for you—"Atem didn't hear the rest of his sentence as he rushed outside, climbing and jumping over large distance stairs so he could he reach her quickly before it's too late, Joey and Mai even Emilia was down watching him,

"Yeah…Atem…._Téa_…she went outside…hurry!!" was their shout-outs as Atem never even glanced at them while he finally rushed outside not caring if he was soaked from head to toe, the rain was pouring down heavily as he noticed Téa getting inside the Taxi vehicle, her hair was also soaked damp and so were her clothes. Atem was by her open window side instantly, so he grabbed her hand in his that was resting at the rim of the door, pleading her with his eyes that don't go, never leave, he was sorry, he never meant for any of this to happen.

She looked at him; cold tears were still running down her face. They both felt Déjà vu all of a sudden, this has happened from before, when they were young, they were separated because for the need of a new home other than his heart and now they were being separated because of the act of self-sacrificing love. Atem had his palm resting on the tainted window, Téa shook her head as she saw him crouching down a little more to glance at her hurtful eyes, _'This is so unfair_…' she miserably thought, that's when she couldn't take it to look him in the eye, full of words that's left to be unspoken, she could even see that he was flooded with all this ache and there was nothing she could do about it.

He was right, she was a fool in thinking that her plan might actually work, but it all crumbled down upon her, bringing from it the worse than ever was expected. Téa had had enough, so she started rolling up the window, but Atem grabbed her wet hand again that was now resting on the rim of the window shield, he started caressing it. Atem shook his head; the windy storm was getting much worse,

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Knowing that it's really over,_

_Please don't leave me alone,_

_I'm flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya,_

_Like I did…before…the Storm….._

The window was finally rolled up as Atem's fingers were sliding down dejectedly along with the rain droplets, Téa managed to chock back a sob when she spoke to the driver to drive ahead. Atem felt dread building in his heart; he could sense that this will be the last time he will ever see her again, the fear of that came back again ten times worse than before when he was younger, '_No! It can't be happening! Not again, not after all those years that I've found her! I'm losing her again, how did I let this happen…? Oh Ra! …no…'_ Atem just like before kept standing in the rain, not caring about anything in the moment, not caring that he might get sick, not caring that he might miss his flight, not caring that standing in the middle of a slippery road might cause him death from a car accident as they were zooming by him….because at this moment, deep down inside, his circulation system stopped working, he felt vacant, _dead_…..just like before.

Téa looked behind her and the sight made her sob even harder, she saw him standing there, soaked with his head bowed down, he then suddenly looked up, even in the far distance she could see his purple gaze were lingering into her own. Atem couldn't handle it anymore as tears of regret were slowly cascading down his sharp profile, he saw her getting further. '_Every time….we come closer is just somehow a step in bringing us backwards as well, apart and away from each other. We dreamt of a happy life together, every time I see her smiling with her eyes flutters my heart and makes me happy and feel content with myself when she's happy. However, every time we fly, we fly with broken wings. Then somehow our dreams crush down to the ground as realization suddenly dawn into us, waking up from this fairytale we're living in, getting us back into the reality cruel world. Where there are tainted souls lurking in the shadows where they belong, enjoying tearing us apart. I'm sorry, Téa, my love. I never stopped loving you and I'll never will but why, why? Why didn't you wait? Just for a few more minutes to express my sorrows; my regrets! Why? Why didn't you wait? If I told you that now I know that your love was sincere all along!_'

Atem walked slowly two steps forward then halted as he clenched his fists tight with his knuckled turning white,' _Inside _me_, I just want to hold you in my arms again, inside _you_ there is something charismatic that attracts me, something dangerous because at the same time, it repels me knowing that you, will never belong to me, our love isn't enough to them, but for us…it is more than enough. Inside of _us_, there's a voice that wants to reach out and scream to the whole word about our Undying Love…_' Atem placed his hands on his face covering his nose and mouth as he looked up, his salty tears mixing with the rain, '_Why.....? Why…..? It's time to let go, we both made mistakes…..I have to move on_'

* * *

Atem came out from his long hot shower as he started dressing, seeing that he still has time to make it, he grabbed his suitcase and was about to head outside but stopped once he noticed Joey's glare."What the hell did you do?" Joey asked him, not caring if he sounded too harsh, "Did you hit her Atem!?"Atem looked on the floor as he was feeling his anger coming back,

"Joey now…is definitely not the time…"Joey huffed as he rolled his eyes,

"Ofcource it isn't…it's never is to you! Why the hell do you keep running? You once told me to face your problems, running away isn't going to do you any good! Where is he? Where is the Atem that I once knew? The one who respected women and never ever dares to abuse them, 'they're the precious jewels in life', wasn't that your own saying!" he screamed as he neared him," Wake up man! You're going to lose her again—"

"I'VE ALREADY LOST HER! DON'T YOU GET IT? DON'T YOU ALL GET IT? SHE WAS NEVER MINE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! WE WEREN'T MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND APPARENTLY WE WILL NEVE WILL!!" Atem calmed down slightly then spoke again, "Isn't it a sign, we are being separated again….and only luck brought us back together not _fate_! Face it! All of you! It's not going to work! Now if you'll excuse me….I have a flight to catch!" Joey blocked his way out,

"What is wrong with you ATEM?!"

"What is wrong with me?! Do you seriously want to know what is wrong with me!? You understand nothing! You have no idea what I'm going through right now! Now tell me this Joseph, tell me! How will you possibly react if you found out that the most important person in your life, the lover you ever had, your first love turned out to be engaged! Not only had that she lied to me…now I've even blew it, she's gone! Possibly forever too! I've lost her, now twice! Do you have ANY IDEA how that feels!!?"

"Is that what really ticks you off Atem! There must be something el—"

"I SLEPT WITH _HER_!.....I'VE MADE LOVE TO _HER….._AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT NOW I'M REGRETTING IT!! I should've not gotten this deeply involved with her, that's what hurts the most…."Joey had shock written on his face but then he shrugged it off as he glided his fingers through his messy hair, he froze them there before looking at Atem who was burning holes on the floor with his gaze.

"You people and your continuous drama…"Atem looked the other way, not wanting to talk about this anymore, "You once told me that Love will never change, well now I know what you've been talking about…"Atem scoffed as he crossed his arms over his firm chest,

"This comes from someone who didn't believe in it in the first place!" he snapped at him, but Joey only responded with a simple nod,

"You're right…I didn't…that's until I met _the_ one who made me believe in it….you know I've even learned that Love also comes with great sacrifices…"

"I've already made that sacrifice…by letting her go…"

"I know Atem, but was it willingly or just because you haven't fully forgiven her yet? I also know that in Love there also must be forgiveness…"

"I…"for the first time in front of his blonde friend, Atem was left speechless, "Maybe I am a little mad….but I am willing to forgive her, but not showing it, this separation was hard for both of us Joey. I must let her go, for her sake…"Atem grabbed the hand of his business suitcase, while starting heading towards the door, "…besides…I don't think she'll ever forgive me, for what I've _done…"_Atem was still angry at himself, he couldn't believe that he actually lost control and caused her physical pain, it really did hurt him when she compared him with that snake Akira,"Now, I believe the question is, Am I ever going to forgive myself….?" He asked absent mindlessly while staring at his palm, the hand were it collided with Téa's soft cheek. He curled his fingers into a strong fist as he started walking motionlessly outside his room, hearing his blonde friend sighing behind him while wishing him a good flight.

Atem went downstairs to see that apparently Mai was already gone; Grandpa was in his room downstairs, he went towards him but suddenly stopped in the living room, to see Emilia sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He covered her with the quilt kissing her cheek, "Sweet dreams Emilia…" he sighed as he stood up and headed inside his grandpa's room.

"Oh Atem…you startled me there…"his grandpa started leaning on his cane while heading towards the bed. Atem left his bag near the doorway as he went to help him by grabbing the other hand, "Thank you my boy…"he finally sat down gently on the bed as Atem sat next to him, he heard his grandpa sigh while looking out of the window, "What a night, eh my son?" Atem smiled sadly as he nodded slowly. Grandpa suddenly noticed the suitcase; he looked alarmed by that as he looked to his strained grandson, "Are you going somewhere Atem?" Atem was the one to sigh tiredly this time; he knew this question was coming.

"Yes…grandpa. I'm afraid business has conflicted again, this time the company in New York. I'm actually thinking of letting a partner share it with me, at least in New York. Ofcource, you as well as I know who would be the best in handling that…" Atem at this smiled softly remembering his best friend Morgan is already there, he trusts him completely to make this partner offer pursue. Grandpa smiled softly while nodding his head,

"Very well my son…"Atem stood up again while flicking his wrist to see his watch, "You're going now?" his grandpa asked sadly, Atem nodded as he bend down to kiss his forehead, "When will you be back this time?" Atem sighed as he rubbed his temples,

"Maybe a month or so grandpa…I'm not sure yet…." His grandpa could do nothing but only nod his head,

"Okay, please be careful, a lot of things had happened to you these past months. I was really worried about you….and I still am. What happened between you two?" Atem sighed agitatedly at this, he kept his back facing him, "I'll not push you Atem, if you don't won't to share it with me. However, take my advice; you do what your heart tells you to do. You have to know where your heart truly lies" Atem turned around hugging his grandpa tightly,

"I will miss you. Please take care of yourself and Emilia too. I'll try to be back at an early appointment…"he let go as he gave one last kiss to his grandpa on his head, wishing him goodnight. He went outside the mansion as he already called his personal chauffeur to take him to the airport.

* * *

A week has passed since all of this had happened, Téa's father had finally arrived as well as her mother waiting for the big day yet to come, in Akira's company, Thomas Gardner was in his office, sitting and chatting away joyfully with none other than Akira Attaché himself,

"Oh, Akira, Akira…You really know how to put a smile on my face. I'm very proud of you my son. Your father; my best friend, I bet that he too would've been proud. You are really handling the business so far perfectly, no flaws at all." Akira faked his smile as he replied with an all too fake happy and friendly tone,

"Oh Gardner, it was nothing to it at all. The honor goes to the one who's lightning this whole business up and ofcource that would be you!" He forcefully complemented, Thomas just laughed loudly while waving his hand at him in a dismissive manner,

"Oh shush, you and your never ending delightful compliments. Even though your right, this business trip has really exhausted me…"he laughed again, while Akira joined him, he was a having an important question running through his head that he just wanted for this too friendly and lame conversation to end. He saw him looking at the files he has brought to him,

"These are the license of the new equipment we're buying, it has a lease of 12,300 $ only…" Thomas just mocked laugh as he got up to pack his suitcase, he had a cigar in his mouth.

"12,300 $ only…oh wow, aren't the bills are doing fine…" was his sarcastic reply as Akira laughed none heartily, he also stood up to join him outside of the office, "Fine, it could've been worse, anyway, tell me…is there any good news so far in the business? What's been happening when I was away…"Akira smirked inwardly at this, '_This is my chance_…'

"Well, someone has finally confirmed with us that he will sell the land…!" he stated as proudly as possible, Thomas's eyebrows were both up as he was impressed by his work,

"Bravo Akira! That's really great news. You never cease to amaze me…"

"You know I always do…"was his cheesy reply, smiling till his cheeks were hurting, but then he didn't want to waste this opportunity, he now got him exactly where he wanted, "So, Thomas….what did you about the that thing we talked about…you know…your daughter Téa?" Thomas sighed as they started walking towards the elevator,

"Okay, listen here Akira…you always manage to finish the work and amaze me with it even days before its overdue…"

"So…what's your point?" Akira asked but he was careful not to sound too annoyed,

"My point is that is not really okay with me when you satisfy me enough with all of this amount of remarkable work then immediately after that you start talking about Téa's subject" They've stepped inside the elevator as Akira was doing his best not to kill the old man next to him, he heard him continue, "That's ofource for two reasons: First one is that you also earn a lot of money during these deals, the second reason is, the subject concerning Téa is one thing and the business between me and you is another…." They've finally reached to the parking floor as Thomas was stepping inside his car, he added, "Ofource, also about these friendly talks we're having, and then I wouldn't mind at all, having you to be married to my only daughter. You ofcource remember that I made you two meet in the first place and I entrusted her upon you…"Akira tried to enter in the conversation quickly,

"…and ofcource that was the best day of my life…" he stated as Thomas smiled at him,

"You know how much I trust you Akira and how much your father even entrusted me to help you guide through the business life. So there's only one condition…."Akira looked alarmed by this, "…Téa is the one to decide whether she wants to or not…speaking of her, I better hurry to the restaurant. We're having a family dinner; she and her mom are already there. We would've asked you to come, but you're ofcource busy with your company"Akira raised his hands both in defeat, shrugging his shoulders as he looked through the window,

"It's really a tragedy…"he faked his disappointment, Thomas only chuckled at him, saying it's okay maybe next time, "Oh and Thomas, don't worry I know she'll say yes…"Thomas nodded his head as he motioned for the driver to head for the said restaurant.

* * *

"No!" Téa hissed angrily at her mother, sitting across from her in the fancy French restaurant they were at, "I will not marry him!" she exclaimed once again. Her mother waved her hand royal like dismissing the worry to the waitresses; she then looked back at her daughter,

"Téa, how many times I've told you to have some manners when we are in a fancy restaurant. Remember we're loyal customers here, you don't want us having kicked out now do you!" she whispered slowly to the fuming Téa as she just crossed her arms and looked the other way, with her lifeless eyes she always wore nowadays. Anyone from far ahead, anyone that doesn't know her, can clearly see the pain visible in these eyes. However her mother's dense head couldn't even sense her distress.

"Mom, I'm not marrying him and that's final. You cannot possibly force me to marry someone I do not like, let alone love!?" her mother hit her with the menu,

"What's wrong with you Téa, you're sitting here moping around where you should be excited! I seriously don't know what is wrong with him? What is it about him that you possibly don't like?" Téa snorted as she rolled her eyes,

"Uhh, Everything?!" she replied with a 'Duh' look on her face. Her mother just shook her head at her,

"Clearly you are acting childish again. Now I don't know what's going on with you these past couple of days. But you must marry Akira! For crying out loud, it's been a year you two were engaged! Shouldn't you two have already gotten along?" she asked in complete bewilderment, Téa stared at her for a minute or two,

"Well mother, I believe that the part concerning of me being engaged to him wasn't really my choice now was it?" she gritted her teeth when she saw her mother unfazed expression, '_God, she changed so much from all of that pampering she got…it's like she turned into a completely different woman!'_ "Didn't it even occurred to you what had happened to me these past couple of days? Couldn't you at least ask if that year that I've been forcefully spend with him was a living nightmare!"

"Alright, enough! Now you're just over-reacting! Your father trusts him completely, so there's nothing wrong with him. It will break your father's heart if he heard you talking such things about him. He's a really wealthy man, with a nice profitable business. He's extremely handsome, polite, treats the ladies right. His charm looks could just sweep you of your feet. Honestly he's a really decent man that all of the girls are swooning over him, you should be lucky that you're engaged to him!"

"Then why don't _you_ marry him….?" Téa asked sarcastically as the garcons came to list their orders,

"Oh there's another person will be joining us soon, just order for him that delicious plate of lobster."

"Very well Madame, anything else you would like, no?" he asked politely as Téa shook her head slowly while her mother smiled telling him that's all. He went as her mother started talking about how even beautiful and expensive the wedding will be' Oh that drop dead gorgeous gown you'll be wearing is simply phenomenal Téa', she tuned her out as she couldn't help but think of a certain someone that had been invading her dreams, she didn't tell her parents that she met Atem, she was afraid if Akira finds out that she was still thinking about him. '_I miss him so much…but yet I still hate him for what he did to me…I don't…really hate..him._' suddenly without knowing a single tear was rolling down her cheek.

Her mother finally stopped her rambling as she saw the fallen tear, "Téa, my dear. What's the matter?" Téa shook her head as she wiped it away hastily, last thing she wants to do was letting them become aware of Akira's true nature. Because unfortunately for her, she no longer has the proof and Atem was the only key to her way out, but again she knew it wouldn't happen, "Honey, sit up straight, also I know you may be nervous about the wedding—"

"Whoa, whoa, rewind a second here. Who said anything about a wedding, I told you I'm not going to marry him! "Téa's mother turned strict again as she sighed irritably,

"Téa Gardner you're making this such a big deal. I'm even beginning to lose my nerves. You're my daughter and I know what's best for you!"

"No you don't! Because of you two, my life is ruined! I know we shouldn't have moved in the first place, you said everything was going to be fine, but it isn't! It never was! I faked everything a smile, a laugh. All the happiness you thought I felt was nothing but lies and an act! You destroyed my life without even knowing it…" her mother looked offended by this as she placed her hand over her heart,

"How could you Téa!? I've raised you to be the best and happiest person in the entire world! What's this nonsense you're talking about? We've ruined your life? Honey, are you still thinking about the rusty old neighborhood—"

"_That_ rusty old neighborhood was once my home mom, the place where I felt that I truly _did_ belong there…"

"Oh dear, I knew it was a bad idea coming to Domino again…look at this rubbish you're talking about. Wait! I know what's all of this is about?" she suddenly began as a mischievous smirk was formed on her glossy lips giggling slightly, "You're just trying to make excuses, oh you naughty litt—"

"I'M NOT MAKING EXCUSES MOTHER!" Téa yelled with rage as she pounded the table with her fists, making the glass tip onto the plate, creating a clatter. Everyone suddenly stopped their conversation as they looked to see the source. Her mother was glaring daggers at her daughter but Téa never seemed fazed by it one bit. A Garcon came quickly and asked if everything is alright, her mother simply smiled again as she nodded her head an okay, suddenly everyone went back to their own business. Téa's mother threw the napkin on her lap furiously adjusting it while looking down,

"You are disgracing me Téa. That's your second embarrassment of today an—"

"He _beats_ me…"Téa suddenly said through clenched teeth as her tears were pouring down and that one sentence was enough to make her mother stop her rambling. However, she never dared to look up yet, Téa didn't care that she just blurted that out, she was tired, tired from all the hiding and cowering, tired from all those lies and acting that made her lose a loved one already and she's not planning on losing another.

Finally, like what seems forever, her mother's gaze met her as she clamped her hands together, "When?" She asked angrily, Téa shrugged her shoulders as she tried controlling her trembling lips,

"Whenever he feels like it…" she revealed it out,

"What did you do?" she asked calmly as Téa's lips were slightly parted from the un-expected question,

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Voice…and you must stop what is it you're doing to make him angry!"Her mother warned her as Téa looked around cautiously again,

"What?! Excuse me?! Is that all you can say?! What part of _he beats me,_ you do not understand?" she asked her slowly in small fragments, but all her mother did was fidget nervously, playing with her fingers, "Look at me!" Téa hissed at her, she finally locked her gaze back onto hers,

"Well you must've done something Téa!" her mother tried explaining to her logically, Téa raised her hands in the air as she huffed scornfully,

"Sure, sure blame it all on me! Mom, he gets insanely jealous—"suddenly her mother laughed interrupting her,

"Oh dear, all men gets insanely jealous, that sometimes even leads to suffocating….but that only proves that he loves you. Your father was like that…"Téa shook her head as she closed her eyes trying to calm down and tried not strangling the woman in front of her, she didn't even care that that was her mother,

"Has dad ever beaten you?" once she saw her silent reply nodded,"Ofcource not, because he is nothing like Akira…mom he's a snake, look I think he's even up to something, I don't know the full plan yet as he might've changed it but what I'm trying to say is that, that man destroyed my life and he's planning to destroy my father's life as well! You must warn him—"

"Sh, sh , sh….what's all of these things I'm hearing from you Téa? You are being delusional; remember what happened when you were young. I think you just need to go back to your old physiatrists and everything is going to be back normal again--"

"No mom it won't! I've suffered and tolerated far than you have imagined just pleasing you and dad. So I tried, I swear, I tried my best but I just can't handle this anymore…please you have to do something!" Téa's mother shook her head,

"Listen Téa dear, you're all grown up now into a beautiful sophisticated lady, so it's wise to pass you my knowledge in men so far—"

"_Mom_—!"

"Shh, no! No interruptions….listen…men can't live without women and vice versa as matter how much I hate admitting it. Sometimes in order to live a better life, you need to make sacrifices, and you need to please your man, so he can please you in return as well. You must do everything he wants you to do, so at the end he'll do the same for you. So what if he hits you…it's not like he'll leave permanent markings…he loves you too much to do that kind of physical damage to you. Women sometimes will have to deal with _things_ to be comfortable…"

"Mother….!" Téa breathed out almost in shock at what was she hearing, she couldn't believe she was listening to such trash from her own mother"…just listen to yourself! A man hitting a woman is NOT healthy nor is it normal. It's not right! Mom, from the day I got engaged to that heartless beast, I felt like everyday a piece of me was dying and he hits, he hits _real hard_!" Téa's tear stained face was looking at her mother helplessly, giving her a pleading look to help her in a time of necessitate,

"I don't believe you Téa…"

"What?! Mom, _listen_ to me!"

"No…you listen…I think you're just making this up so you can escape from this wedding. Your father knew what was he doing and he; plus I weren't reckless to give you to an abusive man! We love you far too much to ever do that!"

"Well obviously you made a mistake!" she shouted at her, she could feel her heart screaming, _'what is happening to the people I love?! It's like whenever I need them to be there for me, to believe me; to trust me. In the end, I stand corrected!'_

"Just be a good wife dear and everything will work out for the best…" Téa wiped her tears away as she clamped her lips tight while nodding carelessly the other way; not really listening to what she is saying,"Ofcource you're going to marry him! Where do you want to end up if you didn't?!" her mother started laughing humorously while Téa started staring at her, "It's time for you to grow up Téa, just do as the man says….and then you won't have any problems…"she smiled showing her white row teeth. Téa stopped shaking her head as she leaned further for only her mother to hear while giving her a mystified stare,

"_Who_ are you?" her mother retreated back after that as she looked at her daughter like she had grown a second head. With that her father finally arrived,

"Hey ladies hope I wasn't too late…"Téa didn't even glance at him as she stood up abruptly throwing her napkin on the table, "Honey where are you going, aren't you going to eat with us…?"She shook her head slowly staring at her mother like she was suddenly a stranger to her,

"No father, I have _lost_ my appetite. You two enjoy! "She took her purse and started heading out of the restaurant,

"Yes…but…I …was hoping for a family dinner, it _has_ been a while. Téa?" their troubled brunette daughter simply waved her hand from behind ignoring them as she finally stepped out, Thomas turned to his wife, "So, another fight between you two, right? Wow, we've been here like…a week only and you two have already started!" she looked at her husband suddenly as he abstracted her from her thoughts, shaking her head,

"Don't worry, it's just women talk about the upcoming wedding!" she excitedly said as Thomas was extremely happy by the news,

"Oh so I take it that you were just trying to boss her around as usual in becoming the wedding planner…" he started chuckling, "I see that our daughter is growing up….the most important thing is that she is happy and content with her decision, correct?" she smiled at him shakily while sipping from her red wine, nodding too,

"Ofcource…she can't wait!"

* * *

After a week, wedding bells were heard from a church nearby as a soft music harmony was escaping from it. Téa was walking down the aisle like a zombie; however, she shined like the angel she is, she was wearing a lovely looking elegant wedding halter dress; her father was proudly leading her. The tail of her dress was dragging on the red carpet, decorated with fresh flowers; her face was expressionless as it was hidden under the white transparent veil. Akira with his tux was standing there, grinning from ear to ear at his trophy, walking towards him. The music stopped as she finally reached the altar and standing there was the priest; Akira locked her hand in his, he smirked widely. As the wedding ceremony began, the priest started reciting but Téa couldn't hear him.

She knows that she was doing the biggest mistake of her life; she looked to her right to see her father beaming happily at her, she just couldn't help but smile, she didn't have the heart to not comply to his wishes, besides everything is gone and there isn't any other way but to simply follow her father's wishes. Téa respects him dearly, '_I have no choice now…it's over…like Atem said…we could never be together…we weren't meant for each other….I don't know if I'm only doing this to comply my father's needs or because I wanted Atem to suffer, to feel the pain that I've felt through my entire life….is it really for revenge? I don't know and I don't think I'll ever know….but the only thing that's killing me the most, is that I know….that I still love him with all my heart and with every single fiber in my body, I wish for him to be standing next to me right now…._'

Téa noticed that they've been all waiting for her answer, she closed her eyes tight, and '_Atem…I'm sorry…_'. She turned her head back to the priest,

"I do."

* * *

**The End!.........lol...Gotcha! Well, people...I'm afraid I'm going to leave you here..so hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! XD ThnQu...**

**~Lezley  
**


	13. Agony

**Summary: **Atem Aknunkanon is a Business man who fell in love with the girl of his dreams, they were childhood friends, but at the age of 10 they were separated from each other, until one fateful day they've been reunited again, it seems like it's a very normal love story, like she also falls in love him with him, they start courting, Bara bim Bara boom, and they get married and live happily ever after-scoffs-. –sigh-Well in here it's nothing like that at all, because you see someone else has an eye for that same girl, and that someone happens to be the most hated rival of Atem's. His name is Akira Attaché, the man who no one dares to be the target of him, and he won't rest until he has Téa Gardner all to himself….

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Note: Okay. I'm sooo sorry for updating so late! I really hope I didn't lose my readers interest in the story so far! Now I will not sit here and start giving out excuses. It first just started with me finally getting into college, life in college taking it's toll on me, final exams and deadlines of final projects then vacation and finally I actually began to feel a liiiitle lazy to update :'D. So here it is...the truth. ~nods firmly as if done something to be prouf of~**

**~Well, neway. This is a short chapter sorry guys, it's even kinda gloomy. Basically how Atem feels about all of this. On the other hand, I really hope you would bear with me please and thank you again for the wonderful support and reviews I got so far! ^_^  
**

* * *

It has been a month, a whole month since Akira and Téa have been wedded. His business has been declining terribly as he was reaching the stage where sales have been decreasing fast, since production methods were poorly ever available. Akira was not having the days of his life at all, even marrying to _her_, he also thought was the biggest mistake he ever did, however, he still didn't let go of her.

Part of him always wanted her with him, but not on a base of a serious relationship, but the darker part, the desire within him. Not only that, he still wanted Atem to suffer as he was enjoying it to a great extent. Ever since he couldn't take him out in the business life and destroy him, he figured taking the most precious thing he ever had, the love of his life. Yes, he managed to do that just fine….Atem was suffering to no end….ever since the day he learned about their wedding; he even managed to drive him out of town…

Atem was walking down his company hall while Morgan was with him chatting all the way about their new partners offer. However, Atem with his hands stuffed in his pocket pants wasn't even paying attention to his best friend. His mind was somewhere else, his shoulders were slump in grief as his eyes were lifeless, and no one could see any sentiment in these heartrending pair of purple eyes.

He was barely eating; sleeping and he never even smile that much. Ever since when he learnt the news about the wedding that took place 3 weeks ago approximately. So he was still in New York, just a few more business arrangements and his announcement with Morgan, which they will be running this company together. He had lots in his mind, he was barely focused on the path he was walking, head bowed down, thinking deeply; thinking….about her…again.

"-em? Atem!" the young business OC suddenly looked up towards his best friend, giving him a forced smile, like he always does.

"Sorry my friend. I know I have a propensity to do that a lot. Forgive me." Was his dim but sincere reply as he straightened up and went inside the elevator, with Morgan currently standing inside.

"It's okay, it's just I've been holding the door and when I looked behind I saw you were just standing there….is it about her again?" Atem sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned on the cool surface of the wall, while Morgan pressed the parking button. He saw his depressed friend rubbing his face with exhaustion, '_Well he should be tired, we've been working non-stop today on these application papers. This must be appalling for him; he's back again to the gloomy old Atem that I once got to know….I think even much more worse than before'_

Atem adjusted his Armani suitcase as it was slowly slipping from his sweaty palms, his nod was his simple reply, and he heard Morgan sigh as they've finally stepped out of the elevator, to the said floor. "I can't seem to get her off my mind Morgan and it's killing me with every moment that passes by! Every move I make without her by my side again….I just die inside. Ever since I even knew about…about…the...wedding…" Atem suddenly stopped his sentence while getting in his car; he just sat there, not even turning the engine. Morgan sat beside him on the passenger seat; looking sad…not knowing what could possibly be done.

"Just…try and forget her…"

"I _can't_! Don't you get it! It's not working….her pictures are everywhere now that she's married…married to…to…I can't even **stand** saying his name!" Atem slammed his fists on the steering wheel, receiving a honk from the car as it echoed through the deserted parking lot."Do you ever really forget your first heartbreak?" Morgan, turned the other way…unsure as to how will he answer his besieged best friend's question. He glanced back again as he saw him turning the key into the ignition hole.

"I just…don't want you to go through so much stress. That's all. Remember what happened to you, when you first found out?" as soon as his question came out, Atem winced from the gloomy memory….he never wanted to go through that again…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Atem was walking inside his home building as he rented an apartment there; he finally reached his residence while taking out his keys. Suddenly he saw a newspaper, stuffed into the door; he bends down and slowly tried getting it out from down there. Once done he placed it under his arms, while finally opening the door and got inside._

_Atem threw the newspaper on the coffee table as he went upstairs to change from his work suit…he never noticed that when the paper landed on the table it flew open by the help of the A.C, showing a picture of two couples. One with a wide sly grin plastered on his face holding his bride, with her beautiful wedding dress flowing behind her, however she was wearing a very miserable expression on her angelic face, and she looked like a comatose poppet. _

_Atem finally descended the stairs as he headed for the kitchen to pour himself some fresh cold orange juice. After that he thought he would just go and lay back in his living room. However, when he went there, his eyes suddenly froze on the paper as it was flattering from the air. The image was the one that caught his attention, he came closer and closer until he was standing in front of the coffee table, and the drink in his hands was trembling with every shocking word of the headline he was currently reading. His pupils were shifting hard from left to right, couldn't believe what he was reading. Anger and shock, betrayal more like it was suddenly hastening through his veins._

_**Akira Attaché and his mistress Téa Gardner were recently engaged and now, they're finally happily married! Congrats to the newly wed!**_

_Atem subconsciously let go of his drink as gravity took over and it fell through air, spilling its contents when it came crashing hard on the ceramic floor beneath him. Atem could feel the cold drink on his feet and the shattered glasses were lingering near his flesh, but all of that didn't matter to him at the moment. This must be the outrageous news he ever heard, he felt his heart was tearing inside as he continued reading over and over the headline, he suddenly collapsed on his knees as he pounded one fist hard on the newspaper,_

"_No...!"He whispered in disbelief to himself, "It…just can't be. This is false...no…it didn't happen. Why? Why? __**Why?**__" Atem abruptly stood up taking the newspaper in his hard and furious grip, he started tearing it apart, as scraps of paper were littering the floor. Anger was coursing through him as he continued tearing it smashing the vase that was next to him, he even flipped the coffee table out of antagonism. _

_That however, didn't help him either, so he started drinking away the pain, trying to forget…just forget. His drinking was causing him addiction, but before he reached the stage of alcoholic, Morgan rescued him in time. He found him sitting on the floor one day, a bottle of alcohol in one hand as one knee was propped up, the other leg lie in front of him carelessly._

"_Atem? What…what's the meaning of this?" Morgan yelled in absolute shock as he grabbed the bottle from the struggling Atem, he finally let go as the spiky haired male stumbled across the hall way, slurring his angry words out,_

"_Just leave me the fuck alone! You ALL don't understand!...GO!" Morgan smelled the bottle as he cringed from the odor, he glared at his best friend's back as he was currently leaning on the wall, stabling himself._

"_So you numb your feelings away? Instead of just talking it out! How long have you been drinking! You never drink that much, this is very un-like you Atem! I suggest you defend yourself immediately as to why you've done that?" Atem shook his head lazily at him, he seemed unconscious and yet he was still _standing_ there and was in a terrible state, he didn't shave either as his rough profile was clearly visible now. Atem frowned at him as he pointed an accusing finger, he whispered in bane,_

"You_ will never, ever understand….how could you? When everything in your life is simply just perfect. A _perfect_ and loving wife and a _perfect_ daughter, see a family you have there. A flourishing business as well, I'm starting to lose control in everything. First my grandfathers health, then Téa and trying to protect her, I failed in that too! Now, the business is starting to have some complexity in them! And now, my life is also fucked up! DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT THAT WAY? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH __**EVERY**__…__**SINGLE**__…__**DAY**__….!" By now angry tears that he always bottled inside were starting to pour down his face, Morgan has a few tears on his own as well. Seeing his best friend at this state and with nothing he could do, he just felt useless"….give me the bottle back!" Atem commanded, as he stepped forward a little._

_Morgan stared at him then lowered his gaze at the container in his hand; he shook his head when he locked back eyes with him."No…" was his curt firm reply, Atem lunged himself forward a little trying to snatch it away, but thanks to his daze state his reflexes weren't that sharp anymore. Morgan easily raised his arm above his head, he then noticed the fireplace next to him, so he quickly threw it inside,_

"_NO!" Atem shouted as he wanted to launch himself inside, Morgan's eyes widen as he tried holding him back. _

"_That's enough! Just look at you! Atem, take it easy. Calm down!" however, he didn't listen as he still wanted to throw himself inside the inglenook. Morgan tried restraining him by pushing him out of the way, it was a little hard since Atem was quiet stronger than him, but he managed anyway as he shoved him aside resulting in Atem crashing down on the floor, he never got up._

"_Just leave me be! Why can't you get that?"_

"_Atem, wake up! This isn't _you_ talking!"_

"_What if I don't want to wake up? I want to numb my feelings away, there's nothing more to live for. I _lost_ her _forever_!" Morgan came and grabbed him by the shirt,_

"_You think my life is perfect? Well newsflash buddy it isn't! You're the reason why I even have a healthy social life. Without you I would've been a nobody. You once helped me in everything, you became my friend in college when no one else wanted, and you advised me in the most amazing love tips and dating tips that I just couldn't thank you enough, because you even hooked me up with Lily, who eventually became my wife! Then now, thanks to you again, we have a beautiful daughter, who we are very proud of and we wanted _you_ to even be her _uncle_, because you are like a _brother_ to me Atem! Even __**now**__….you're willing to share the business with me. You have helped me through all of this and at this moment, finally it's time to repay the favor!"_

_He let go of Atem's shirt as they slumped together back down on the floor. Atem suddenly was quiet as his eyes had a reminiscence look in them; he appeared to be in a complete different world…thinking that he was almost going to drink himself to death._

_Atem brought one knee up resting his forearm carelessly on it, he stared ahead of him in the cracking noises the fire was making, the bottle was dissolving inside, melting away. Atem cringed at the thought that he would've been in there if it weren't for his friend. They sat there for 15 minutes, in nothing but silence from both of them, Atem suddenly cleared his throat since it was a little hoarse, thanks to the Vodka he was drinking," I'm sorry…" he finally said in a very low and deep voice, his eyes were piercing the wooden floor beneath him, burning holes in them with his sad and ashamed glare. _

_He was angry at himself, he didn't mean for any of this to happen, he just wanted to anesthetized from all of this, he couldn't possibly stay awake now that he knows that she's officially legally married to his worst enemy of all."I can't…." he paused clenching his eyes shut, "…_I don't_ think I'll be able to face her again Morgan…" his best friend gave a long tiring sigh,_

"_Listen my friend, homicide isn't the answer. What will your loved ones say? What will Emilia think of you now?" Atem flinched slightly at this, "How about your grandfather? You can't take your life Atem, your grandfather needs you with him, and we all need you with us. We all love you dearly. Listen, right now, both of you made mistakes and you hurt each other deeply….she obviously had moved on already, the shocking news is the proof. I'm terribly sorry my friend. I may have not known her, so I can't judge her, but maybe she just wasn't the one….you know. I don't think she deserved you, you deserve so much better than all of that headaches from the drama and the heartbreaking soap opera you're living in now!" Atem chuckled grimly snorting a bit but soon it ceased away, shaking his head while answering,_

"_There my friend where you are mistaken. I knew, from the moment my eyes laid upon her that she was the one for me. She was the only one I loved….I love her _so much_ that I could never love anyone _ever_ like that again..."Morgan looked down, circling his index finger on the wooden pattern floor,"However,…"Morgan suddenly looked up seeing Atem's comatose eyes glued at him with a hint of sudden determination,"…you're right on this, for the sake of my family…and …friends. I must move on, I _need_ to forget about her. I'm sorry again, for worrying you….I know I haven't been answering your phone calls, in fact I haven't answered anyone's phone calls. Right now, all of this will change….I'll just try and go back to my old life again…." Atem stood up slowly from the floor holding his head from all that drinking and then shouting. Morgan stood up also patting him on the back, giving him a reassuring smile,_

"_I know you can do it…trust me. After all we're all with you till the end…..which means there are still loved ones in your life, you're not getting rid of us that easily…"Atem froze at the last statement but then smiled at the memory coming back in his head,_

_Another Flashback_

"_I seriously can't get you guys! How many times I've repeated this to you! Listen here Atem, you can always count on us, our friendship bond is so much stronger than anything in the world! I can just feel it!" a younger Atem looked at her with adoration as Joey and Tristan were rubbing the back of their necks; nervously giggling. Atem saw the fire in her sapphire orbs, he could even see them sparkling in the sun,_

"_I know you can do this, you can win them Atem. We all believe in you and we trust you to raise our heads high when we walk in our neighborhood. So no matter what you do…you'll never going to get rid of us that easily!" she gave her own cute smirk, which made Joey and Tristan laugh as they were agreeing with her. Atem stopped his chuckling towards the small brunette girl. He smirked too raising his thumbs up, nodding confidently,_

"_Thank you Téa…."_

_End Flashback,_

"_Thank you…Morgan…"Morgan gave him a confused smile but just shrugged it off as he brotherly hugged Atem, when they pulled back Atem started heading upstairs, talking with each step, "I'll go and try to sober now, I'll take a shower….." Morgan nodded his head while heading to the kitchen emptying the bottles of alcohol into the sink,_

"_Sure, that's a great idea…" was his shouted reply…._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"I know…it won't happen again…I can assure you…"

"Good, because I don't want to see you ending up in rehab pal!" Morgan joked as Atem gave a half smile while driving away…..

* * *

**Well thats about it. Poor Atem is suffering T-T. However, not only him. Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned. XD**

**~Lezley-Gardner  
**


End file.
